Fidélité
by Alietha
Summary: En cet instant il n'y avait que lui et moi.
1. Prologue

Titre : Fidélité

Rating : T

Couple : Principalement Athrun et Cagalli, un peu de Kira et Lacus

Genre : Drama/romance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propiété du créateur et des producteurs de Gundam Seed et Destiny.

Résumé : En cet instant, il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Avant de commencé : Ceci est un tout petit UA : Que se passerait-il si la fuite d'Athrun avait été différente? S'il n'avait pas emmené Meyrin avec lui?

Prologue : Not him ! (*)

(POV Cagalli)

J'avais marché pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes à travers les différents couloirs. Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais, le vaisseau avait beau être grand j'en connaissais à présent les moindres recoins. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, sa présence me manquait. Je finis par m'arrêter et relevai la tête. Je me trouvais en face de la porte du poste de commandement. Pourquoi m'étais-je dirigée instinctivement vers lui ? Depuis que je l'avais revu sur cette île avec son nouveau Gundam, je n'avais pas voulu sortir de ma chambre à part très tard le soir où j'avais peu de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un lors de mes promenades nocturnes. Il me manquait, pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi avais-je consenti à me marier avec Yunna alors que c'était lui, et uniquement lui que j'aimais ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, plantée devant cette porte et ce fut une communication qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Un petit avion avait demandé l'autorisation de monter à bord. La communication venait à peine de commencer, une femme avait pris la parole. C'était la voix de Murrue, elle parlait avec un homme dont la voix m'était étrangement familière.

« Murrue il a besoin de soin urgent ! »

Je l'entendis pousser un cri stupéfait.

« Miriallia prévenez l'infirmerie qu'ils soient prêts à l'accueillir. Nous remontons vous chercher Kisaka ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Que faisait donc Kisaka ici ? Il devait avoir infiltré un navire de l'alliance. Qui était donc le blessé qu'il transportait ? Je pris mon courage à deux main et m'approchai plus près de la porte qui coulissa. J'entendis alors mon ancien garde du corps répondre :

« Il a tenté de s'enfuir de sa base et a été abattu … »

Je levai les yeux vers l'écran de communication et vis le visage de Kisaka s'assombrir. Il s'était arrêté de parler à mon arrivée. De plus il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, un jeune médecin blond qui faisait partie de notre armée. Il tenait dans ses bras un jeune homme qui me parût plus que familier. Il avait des cheveux bleu-nuit mi long. Il tourna la tête vers l'écran et je pus voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes, un filet de sang coulait le long de sa joue droite. Il tremblait et sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement. Non ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible. Je le vis ouvrir légèrement ses yeux et croisai son regard d'un émeraude profond, ses yeux tendres et remplis d'amour mais aussi de souffrance. Non pas lui, tout mais pas lui.

Je hurlais : « Athrun ! »

Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas, il semblait si fatigué, si triste, si malheureux. Il me fit un maigre sourire avant de renfermer les yeux. Il se mit à tousser et porta sa main à sa bouche. Quand il la retira, je vis un mince filet de sang couler le long de ses lèvres. Sa respiration était si difficile. Pourquoi la guerre s'acharnait-elle sur nous ? Elle ne pouvait pas me le prendre lui aussi, pas après tout ce que l'on avait traversé ensemble, pas maintenant que nous allions être enfin réunis !

Je restais tétanisée, je le voyais lutter, j'avais peur pour sa vie. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé partir ? Je vis Miriallia s'approcher de moi, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle.

« Tout va bien se passer, nous remontons les chercher. Personne ne le laissera mourir, personne tu m'entends. »

Je levai la tête vers elle. Non personne ne le laisserai mourir et certainement pas moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de me quitter maintenant. Pas après m'avoir demandé en mariage, pas avant que je lui donne me réponse.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Moi la première ! »

Je m'écartai d'elle et sortis de la pièce en courant.

« Je t'en supplie Athrun tiens bon, encore quelques minutes. Je t'interdis de mourir, murmurais-je pour moi-même »

Quand j'arrivai au hangar un petit avion venait de se poser. Un homme grand et musclé avec une queue de cheval en descendait. C'était eux. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, l'angoisse montait en moi. Je me précipitai vers le petit appareil. A ma droite, je vis un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, se diriger vers le petit avion. C'était Kira, mon frère. Le médecin venait de descendre, Athrun était dans les bras de Kisaka. De loin il semblait si maigre, si faible. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, mon frère et moi arrivâmes en même temps devant eux, j'étais essoufflée. Je tendis vers Athrun ma main droite et caressa sa joue en murmurant :

« Pas toi Athrun… »

Pour moi le temps se figea, je n'entendis pas le médecin nous dire de nous empresser. Il était là blessé dans les bras de celui qui m'avait autrefois protégée. Il y avait ce petit filet de sang qui coulait le long de son cou, il y avait son torse qui se soulevait de plus en plus faiblement, il y avait son visage n'exprimant que douleur et tristesse et il y avait moi impuissante qui le regardait, qui souhaitait le prendre dans mes bras. Il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Je revins à la réalité, nous devions nous dépêcher : son état se dégradait de plus en plus. Je les empressai de me suivre, nous courûmes à travers les dédales de couloirs et nous arrivâmes enfin à l'infirmerie où les médecins le prirent immédiatement en charge.

Et les minutes passèrent.

Mon frère et moi étions assis là sur les sièges à attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous donner des nouvelles. J'essayais d'être forte, de ne pas craquer mais j'avais peur, si peur pour lui, pour sa vie. Je n'arrivai plus à retenir mes larmes, je sentis mon frère se rapprocher de moi, me prendre dans ses bras et finalement je me laissais aller contre lui car je savais qu'il comprendrait ma faiblesse : je l'aimais tout comme il aimait Lacus.

(*) Pas lui.

Note :

- J'utilise l'écriture anglaise du prénom d'Asuran, je trouve que ca fais plus joli.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Gundam SEED Destiny ne m'appartient ; Les personnages à bord du vaisseau de l'Alliance Terrestre, Gabriel, Dairõ et Nohiro sont des pures créations de ma part

Et voilà le chapitre un.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre un : Escapes (*)

La nuit commençait à tomber et d'énormes nuages gris assombrissaient le ciel. La mer s'agitait elle aussi : des vagues de plus en plus hautes et puissantes venaient s'écraser contre la coque du vaisseau. Plus tôt dans l'après midi, l'équipage avait jeté l'ancre non loin de la base de Gibraltar mais à présent ses membres s'affairaient sur le pont, vaquant à diverses tâches habituelles sur un navire de cette taille.

Un homme traversa le pont, il salua tous les soldats qu'il rencontra et leur ordonna de rentrer au chaud : l'équipe de nuit n'allait pas tarder à les remplacer. Ils finirent tous leurs tâches et se dirigèrent avec prudence vers l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Quand l'homme se retrouva seul sur le pont, il s'approcha lentement du bastingage avant de s'y maintenir fortement. Il resta là à regarder l'horizon pendant quelques minutes. Un vent glacial et violent fit voler quelques gouttes d'eau jusqu'à son visage. L'air était de plus en plus froid et le ciel sombre ne présageait rien de bon : un orage n'allait sans doute pas tarder à éclater. De plus les vagues atteignaient presque le pont et une fine couche d'eau le couvrait déjà, rester ici devenait donc de plus en plus dangereux. Il se détourna du bastingage et se dirigea prudemment vers un grand escalier, qu'il monta rapidement.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir, dont la chaleur le réchauffa. Quelle idée avait-il encore eu de rester dehors par ce temps ! Il se dirigea vers le poste de contrôle où ses supérieurs l'avaient convoqué. Le vaisseau possédait de nombreux couloirs il avait encore du mal à s'y retrouver mais cette fois-ci il ne s'était pas perdu dans ce labyrinthe. Il arriva devant une imposante porte grise qui coulissa à son approche, puis entra dans la pièce et salua ses supérieurs à savoir l'Amiral Bukovski, les Vice-amiraux Lowry et Moroney ainsi que le Contre-amiral Krasnov. L'Amiral, le plus âge de ses supérieurs, était un homme relativement petit avec un embonpoint marqué. C'était un chef calme et réfléchi mais qui savait se montrer ferme quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Le Vice-amiral Lowry, le plus jeune d'entre eux, était un homme grand et maigre aux cheveux blonds et courts. Ses hommes le décrivait comme un officier discret et bon, qui malgré son jeune âge était respecté de tous. La Vice-amiral Moroney, une jeune femme longiligne, avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais nattés avec quelques mèches plus courtes longeant ses joues. Elle était l'unique femme parmi ses officiers, mais aussi un grand stratège. Le Contre-amiral Krasnov, un homme musclé et au regard sévère, portait une moustache brune. Il n'était pas très apprécié par ses hommes, qui le décrivaient comme un homme brutal et très hautain. Ils étaient tous les quatre debout devant une grande table, sur laquelle se trouvait la carte stratégique de la région. Ils l'invitèrent à les rejoindre et quand il fut lui aussi devant elle l'Amiral prit la parole :

« Nous avons intercepté des communications à l'intérieur de la base de Gibraltar, et il semblerait qu'un espion se trouve parmi ZAFT. D'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre l'espion serait un jeune vétéran de la première guerre. Il est plus que probable qu'il ne se laissera pas capturer, j'aimerais donc que s'il arrive à s'échapper, ce qu'il réussira surement, et s'il est abattu, ce qui risque fortement aussi d'arriver, que vous le capturiez s'il est encore en vie. Il pourra très certainement nous fournir des renseignements importants.

- Prenez donc quelques soldats avec vous, et ramenez nous ce satané coordinateur ! » Lui ordonna le moustachu. Son ton était sec et brutal, laissant transparaître sa haine envers les habitants de Plants. Après tout, il se trouvait à bord d'un navire de l'Alliance terrestre. Il avait beau s'être préparé à entendre de pareilles horreurs et de tels propos racistes pourtant il se demandait comment des personnes pouvaient encore avoir de telles pensées. Un accord avait été signé à la fin de la guerre, alors pourquoi y avait-il encore tant de haine de la part des naturels ?

Le plus âgé reprit, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées :

« Un navire avec à son bord un Gouf est à votre disposition. Emmenez avec vous des hommes de confiance, et revenez dès que vous aurez récupéré l'espion. Il lui faudra sûrement des soins, en espérant qu'il soit encore en vie. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer, capitaine. »

Il se mit au garde à vous et les salua avant de quitter la pièce. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le chemin menant au pont. Il avait toujours détesté les vaisseaux de guerre, et pour cause il s'y perdait toujours. Tous les couloirs étaient identiques, tous aussi monotones les uns que les autres, et ce sentiment d'être toujours enfermé, de ne jamais avoir de vrais repères, il le détestait. En plus il était en mer, cette grande étendue d'eau sur laquelle il ne savait jamais exactement où il était. De l'eau et toujours de l'eau, jamais rien d'autre que de l'eau même pas un seul petit rocher, ni même une seule montagne. Rien si ce n'est que de l'eau, comment pouvait-il s'y repère ? Il n'y avait pas un seul petit élément particulier lui permettant de connaître sa position actuelle. De l'eau et uniquement de l'eau !

Il finit par trouver son chemin et se retrouva dehors sur le pont, dans l'air glacial de la nuit, avec des vagues énormes qui atteignaient pratiquement le pont. Si maintenant même la mer s'y mettait, l'empêchant de voir à l'horizon, comment pourrait-il savoir où il devait aller ?

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune en faisant attention de ne pas glisser, le pont étant recouvert d'eau et le vaisseau bougeant au rythme des vagues. Il y arriva rapidement et appela une dizaine de ses hommes, parmi lesquels se trouvaient son second et quelques médecins. Ceux-ci le suivirent jusqu'au hangar où ils prirent l'équipement nécessaire avant de monter dans un des hélicoptères. L'homme resta à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce Gabriel, un pilote de son équipe, le rejoigne, il lui expliqua rapidement le but de la mission et ils montèrent à leur tour dans l'appareil. Le capitaine et son second se dirigèrent vers la cabine de pilotage tandis que ses soldats s'attachaient à l'arrière de l'hélico. Dans la cabine, le second s'installa aux commandes pendant que son capitaine ordonnait à travers la radio l'ouverture des portes. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit, il décolla rapidement pour se diriger vers l'une des frégates ancrées près du vaisseau-amiral où la majorité des hommes s'étaient rassemblés plus tôt dans la journée.

A bord de chaque frégate, une petite équipe d'homme se relayait toutes les huit heures, pour permettre un départ immédiat des navires en cas d'attaque ou pour une mission comme celle qu'on lui avait donnée. Dès que l'appareil se posa dans le hangar du navire, le capitaine suivit par son second se dirigea vers le poste de contrôle tandis que ses hommes préparaient la sortie du gouf. Le pilote s'équipa puis monta dans son armure mobile pour effectuer les dernières vérifications avant son départ. Une fois hors du hangar, le second regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls et demanda à son capitaine :

« Que se passe t-il Ledonir ?

- Nous devons ramener l'espion qui a infiltré ZAFT. D'après les renseignements que m'ont donnés nos « supérieurs », il semblerait qu'il soit un jeune vétéran de la première guerre.

-Et tu penses que cet « espion » c'est lui ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Si c'est le cas, ne nous pouvons pas le laisser entre les mains de l'alliance.

- Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.»

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et atteignirent rapidement le poste de commandement. Dès son arrivée le capitaine ordonna aux soldats de lever l'ancre et de se diriger vers la base de Gibraltar. Si l'espion réussissait à s'échapper, il serait sûrement rattrapé non loin de celle-ci.

On pouvait apercevoir au loin la frégate luttant contre la mer en folie. De temps en temps des vagues atteignaient le pont et le recouvraient d'une couche d'eau qui s'écoulait au fur et à mesure le long de la coque. Sur la passerelle, deux hommes se trouvaient près des fenêtres. Le premier, grand et musclé, avait la peau mate et de longs cheveux grisonnants attachés en catogan tandis que le second, plus petit et beaucoup plus mince, avait la peau pâle et des cheveux bruns et courts. Ils semblaient tous deux regarder à l'horizon et discutaient à voix basse. Le plus grand, des jumelles infrarouges à la main, observait avec attention le ciel sombre et nuageux.

Au travers de ses, jumelles, le capitaine put voir trois formes dans le ciel, l'une d'elle semblait être un gouf et était poursuivi par deux imposants Gundams. Le premier avait dans son dos deux demi-disques portant chacun trois petits canon lasers et le second avait lui deux paires d'ailes. Le gouf volait près de l'eau tandis que ses poursuivants, beaucoup plus en hauteur, lui tiraient dessus. Cependant il les esquiva tous avec habilité, et après quelques minutes de pourchasse, il leur fit face, équipé seulement d'une épée entourée d'un halo de lumière et d'un bouclier. Pendant un court laps de temps, le gouf se retrouva seul face au Gundam aux petits canons, le second restant immobile dans le ciel. Tout à coup les ailes de ce dernier s'illuminèrent, il dégaina son épée, entourée elle aussi d'un halo, et se jeta sur son adversaire, lui coupant son bouclier en deux puis son bras droit. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes avant de fondre à nouveau l'épée en avant sur son ennemi désarmé. Son arme transperça le torse du gouf, qui chuta en direction de la mer.

Une lumière les aveugla lui et son second, et ils laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Le gouf avait sans doute dû exploser. Il se retourna et ordonna :

« Faites sortir Gabriel! Le pilote est peut être encore vivant.

- Bien mon capitaine !»

Ce dernier n'attendit même pas la réponse et sortit en courant du poste de commande suivi de par son second.

Un petit gouf décolla du navire et s'éleva dans les airs avant de replonger un peu plus loin dans la mer agitée par des vagues hautes et puissantes. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard tenant dans ses bras ce qu'il restait de l'appareil de l'espion : la tête s'était détachée du corps, dont il ne restait d'ailleurs que la partie supérieure. Il se dirigea vers le navire, volant près des vagues avant de s'élever rapidement pour se poser sur le pont. Après avoir atterri, il marcha jusqu'aux ascenseurs qui le descendirent jusqu'au hangar où il déposa avec délicatesse les restant d'un gouf bleu. Gabriel descendit de son appareil où moment même où son capitaine ordonnait aux techniciens :

« Ouvrez le cockpit ! Vite ! »

Ils s'attelèrent immédiatement à la tâche, une grande échelle fut placée devant le cockpit et l'un deux monta. Une fois en haut, il examina la porte quelques minutes puis cria :

« Le mécanisme d'ouverture est hors d'état, mon capitaine. Nous allons devoir la débloquer : cela prendra au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes

- Bien, mais faîtes au plus vite, l'état de santé du pilote est encore inconnu. »

Le capitaine et son second observèrent les mécaniciens. De nombreux bruits métalliques remplirent le hangar ; des hommes criaient pour se faire comprendre et d'autres couraient dans tous les sens amenant et remmenant différents outils. Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, le technicien chef s'approcha des deux officiers et leur annonça :

« Nous avons réussi à ouvrir la porte, espérons qu'il soit encore en vie.

- Vous avez fait du beau boulot, allez vous reposez. Lieutenant, allez prévenir l'infirmerie.

- Bien mon capitaine, répondirent en cœur les deux hommes. »

Son second sortit en courant du hangar tandis que le technicien ordonnait à ses hommes de ranger les derniers outils puis de rejoindre leurs quartiers pour dormir quelques heures. Le capitaine se dirigea vers le gouf bleu, accélérant petit à petit le pas. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Une fois la porte du cockpit atteinte il se précipita à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit l'effara. Tous les écrans de bord étaient en miettes, de nombreux éclats de verres, plus ou moins gros, jonchaient le sol déjà recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau écarlate. Il put voir une légère traînée de sang sur le mur opposé aux écrans. Le sol était rempli de pièces de métal en tout genre. Le siège était vide, le pilote en avait sous douté été éjecté. Il s'avança et aperçut un corps allongé sur le sol, recouvert d'éclats de verre et de métal. Le pilote était allongé sur le côté et ne bougeait pas. Le capitaine s'approcha et posa ses genoux à même le sol près du pilote. Il retira avec douceur les éclats qui recouvraient son corps. Tout d'un coup ce dernier toussa, il semblait s'étouffer. Le capitaine le retourna doucement et lui suréleva la tête.

Le pilote lui parût très familier : son visage était fin, il semblait très jeune. Ses cheveux bleu nuit, mi-longs, lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes entouraient ses yeux clos. Du sang coulait le long de sa joue droite. Il portait un uniforme rouge de ZAFT que les éclats de métal et de verre avaient déchiré en plusieurs endroits, laissant ainsi apparaître de profondes blessures. Une chaîne attira son attention.

Le jeune homme toussa à nouveau et un filet de sang coula le long de son cou. La chaîne tomba hors de son uniforme dévoilant un pendentif en forme de larme rouge. Le capitaine écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du jeune pilote et son visage s'assombrit. C'était bien lui. Il passa son autre bras sous les jambes du pilote et se releva. Son regard se remplit d'inquiétude : il l'avait soulevé avec une telle facilité, il était si léger.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, les hommes encore présents se tournèrent vers lui et observèrent avec attention le jeune pilote dans ses bras. Une rumeur s'éleva dans la pièce, tous se demandaient s'il était encore en vie. L'un deux annonça à ses camarades:

« Il est vivant, sa respiration est juste très faible.

- Il est si jeune…, murmura un autre

- Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? demanda à voix basse Gabriel. »

Le capitaine se tourna vers eux, et leur ordonna :

« Que l'un de vous m'accompagne à l'infirmerie ! »

Le pilote s'avança et lui répondit :

« Suivez-moi, mon capitaine. »

Ils se mirent à courir et quittèrent rapidement le hangar, pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. De temps en temps, Gabriel jetait des coups d'œil rapides vers son capitaine et le blessé qu'il portait, comme s'il souhaitait poser une question. Le capitaine s'en rendit compte et lui avoua :

« Peut-être s'est-il rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ne veulent pas tous nous éradiquer ?

- Je crois que beaucoup d'entre aspirent aux même rêves que nous. Seulement peu ont le courage d'affirmer leur idéaux. Regardez ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'un d'eux le fait, il est abattu froidement.

- Il aurait mieux fallu pour lui, qu'il ne survive pas. Comme vous avez pu le constater le Contre-amiral Krasnov n'apprécie pas beaucoup les coordinateurs, il risque de s'en prendre à lui plus qu'il ne le devrait.

- Il est violent avec les prisonniers ?! Et ses supérieurs le laissent faire ? Quelle honte !

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire à part les aider le plus possible.»

Les aveux du pilote ne firent qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester trop longtemps ici, sa vie était en danger permanent. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de course, le pilote reprit :

« Encore quelques secondes : c'est la prochaine à droite. »

Ils tournèrent à droite et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent une équipe de médecins était prête et les attendait. Il le déposa sur le brancard et les laissa faire. Ils commencèrent à lui retirer avec douceur les éclats de ses plaies quand une voix grave, venant de derrière, leur ordonna :

« Faites en sorte qu'il tienne quelques heures, ca sera largement suffisant pour obtenir les informations dont nous avons besoin. Dépêchez vous ! Ne soyez donc pas aussi tendre, ce n'est qu'un coordinateur. Ils devraient tous crever !

- Mais Contre-amiral Krasnov, son état est critique…

- Obéissez ou c'est vous que je fous en cellule ! Le coupa l'officier. »

Les médecins se regardèrent puis obtempèrent, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui. Ils tentèrent cependant de ne pas être trop brutaux : ils bandèrent ses blessures les plus importantes à savoir celle de son bras droit et de son abdomen. L'un deux serra involontairement un des bandages si fort que le blessé laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Le Contre-amiral éclata de rire, puis ordonna sèchement au capitaine :

« L'Amiral Bukovski et les vice-amiraux Lowry et Moroney vous attendent au poste de contrôle. Dépêchez vous, ils ne sont pas à votre disposition !

- A vos ordres, Contre-amiral Krasnov. »

Il se retourna vers son supérieur puis se mit au garde à vous et le salua. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et lorsqu'il passa devant lui, ce dernier ajouta tout bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperai bien de lui »

Puis il éclata à nouveau de rire. Le visage du capitaine s'assombrit et il quitta à contre-cœur la pièce.

Il courut jusqu'au poste, plus vite il aurait fait son rapport plus vite il retournerait à l'infirmerie. La dernière remarque de l'officier lui avait glacé le sang et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une porte noire qui coulissa et entra dans la pièce. Il annonça alors

« Capitaine Irwin, au rapport ! En saluant ses supérieurs »

L'Amiral Bukovski, son supérieur le plus âge, lui fit signe de s'avancer.

« Je vous écoute, Capitaine.

- La mission est un véritable succès, l'espion est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie et y reçoit des soins.

-Qu'avez-vous appris ? Lui demanda le vice Amiral Lowry

- Très peu de choses, seulement que ZAFT l'a laissé pour mort. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver le cockpit et encore plus pour l'ouvrir, il avait été endommagé lors de l'explosion. Le Contre-amiral Krasnov s'est rendu à l'infirmerie et m'a demandé de vous rejoindre immédiatement, je n'ai donc pas de plus amples informations pour l'instant. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Bien, retournez donc à l'infirmerie et tentez d'obtenir son nom et la raison de sa fuite, lui ordonna la jeune femme »

L'Amiral laissa échapper un faible soupire, avant d'ajouter :

« Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, le Contre-amiral n'a jamais été très doux avec les prisonniers et encore moins avec un coordinateur. Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de vous laisser faire, il ne m'a encore pas écouté, une fois de plus.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Il les salua à nouveau et sortit de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui et il commença à se diriger rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Il vit au loin un homme venir à sa rencontre, il courait en criant « Capitaine ! ». C'était son second, il haletait et semblait affolé.

« Que se passe t-il Dairõ ?

- Le Contre-amiral … Gabriel tente de le retenir… réussit-il à prononcer pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que le capitaine se mit à courir. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter cette pièce mais s'il était parti avant sa survie n'aurait pas été assurée. Heureusement que ses hommes n'étaient pas des brutes sans cœur. Gabriel était peut-être doué avec son gouf mais face au Contre-amiral il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'infirmerie, ils purent entendre des cris :

« Ne t'interpose pas Gabriel !

- Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher !

- Je n'aurai aucun remord ! »

Un bruit de corps heurtant le sol, puis à nouveau des cris, de haine et de rage cette fois :

« Satané Coordinateur, tu aurais mieux fait de crever ! Je t'achèverai de mes mains ! Parle si tu veux abréger tes souffrances, je n'aurai pas de pitié pour un être tel que toi ! »

Le capitaine se précipita à l'intérieur et hurla :

« Vous êtes immonde ! »

Il se figea quelques instants quand il posa ses yeux sur le blessé : il était plaqué contre l'un des murs de l'infirmerie, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et la main droite du Vice-amiral encerclait son cou. Mais ce qui le frappa encore plus fut le regard haineux de son tortionnaire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta sur l'officier le poing droit en avant, l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya valser contre l'une des armoires à pharmacie d'un coup de poing. Sa tête heurta l'un des coins et il s'écroula sur le sol. Le capitaine se retourna et aperçut le corps du blessé glisser le long du mur, puis l'une de ses chevilles flancher sous son poids ce qui le fit tomber en avant. Il se précipita vers lui et le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le carrelage de l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps là, son second se rua vers Gabriel pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci chancelait et se tenait la tête, Dairõ le fit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Le capitaine prit le blessé dans ses bras et le déposa délicatement sur le brancard. Sur ses bandages, de nombreuses tâches écarlates s'étendaient; sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement et irrégulièrement et il toussait beaucoup. Un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre et une voix affolée demanda :

« Ledonir ! Dairõ ! Mais… que s'est-il passé ?

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps Nohiro, sa vie est en danger.

- Il n'est pas transportable ! Son état peut se dégrader d'une minute à l'autre…

- Je le sais bien, mais nous devons partir. Stabilise-le un minimum puis nous partirons. Dairõ, Gabriel peut-il marcher ? Il ne peut plus rester ici.

- Si je l'aide un peu. Mais et lui ? dit-il en pointant du doigt le Contre-amiral inconscient.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que de le neutraliser en le ligotant. Il ne doit pas nous suivre ! »

Nohiro, le jeune médecin aux cheveux blond comme le blé, s'occupa de son blessé. Il refit rapidement ses bandages et partit chercher une couverture dont il le recouvrit. Il examina ensuite promptement Gabriel pendant que Ledonir attachait le Contre-amiral contre le radiateur avec un drap. Puis il se retourna vers ses trois compagnons et leur ordonna :

« Nohiro, porte le quelques minutes ! Dairõ, aide Gabriel à marcher ! Nous partons sur le champ ! »

Ils obtempérèrent et sortirent en vitesse de l'infirmerie. Avant de partir, le capitaine frappa du tranchant de la main la nuque de l'officier, le replongeant instantanément dans l'inconscience, puis sortit à son tour. Il rejoignit ses compagnons et prit dans ses bras le blessé que portait Nohiro. Il leur ordonna, gestuellement afin de ne pas trop éveiller de soupçons, de se diriger vers le hangar et ils se remirent en route. Gabriel ne pouvant pas courir, leur allure fut réduite, néanmoins ils atteignirent rapidement le hangar du navire. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dairõ se rapprocha de son capitaine et Gabriel prit la parole :

« Vous voyez ce petit avion là-bas ? »

Il pointa l'avion situé prés de son gouf. Le capitaine hocha de la tête et le pilote reprit :

« Il est très rapide mais seules deux personnes peuvent y monter. Prenez-le et emmenez Nohiro avec vous. Dairõ et moi couvrirons votre fuite, puis nous prendrons mon appareil et vous rejoindrons.

- Dairõ connaît notre destination, il vous expliquera la situation.»

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et le capitaine se dirigea vers le petit avion suivi par le jeune médecin. Ce dernier monta en premier et s'installa sur le siège à côté du pilote, puis son ami se hissa d'une main jusqu'au sommet de l'échelle et déposa délicatement le blessé sur les genoux de Nohiro avant de s'installer à son tour aux commandes. Pendant ce temps là, son passager releva la tête du jeune garçon avec son bras droit et posa sa main sur son front.

« Il est brûlant ! S'exclama t-il. Combien de temps de trajet avons-nous ?

- Quelques minutes si l'avion est aussi rapide que je le pense.

- J'espère qu'il supportera encore un peu la douleur, je n'ai rien pu lui donner. De plus aucune de ses plaies n'a été correctement traitée et mes bandages de fortune ne retiendront pas longtemps les saignements.

- C'est un battant il tiendra, lui répondit le capitaine d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. »

Une fois installé, ce dernier démarra le système de navigation et fit signe à son second qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier courut vers le panneau de commande pendant que Gabriel se dirigeait vers son appareil. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'avion était mené en surface pour y rejoindre sa catapulte. Une fois le pont atteint une secousse ébranla la frégate et le gouf de Gabriel s'éleva dans les airs. Le capitaine alluma ses moteurs et la catapulte le projeta dans les airs. Les deux appareils disparurent dans le ciel orageux.

Nohiro observait le jeune homme dans ses bras : son torse se soulevait irrégulièrement et de plus en plus faiblement. Son visage se crispait de douleur et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il le vit s'agiter puis ouvrir faiblement les yeux à l'instant où il tourna la tête vers lui. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il portait encore son uniforme de l'Alliance Terrestre, son état s'empira. Il l'entendit gémir puis tousser. Il s'inquiéta encore plus lorsqu'il vit couler un mince filet de sang le long de sa joue droite. Il l'appela :

« Athrun ! »

Il sembla réagir et rouvrit faiblement les yeux. Son regard était rempli de terreur et de souffrance.

« Athrun, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Nous ne sommes pas de l'Alliance. Le capitaine Kisaka et moi-même nous vous ramenons à bord de l'Archangel »

Le jeune homme le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait mais lorsqu'il prononça le nom du vaisseau, le regard du pilote se remplit de surprise.

« Archangel … ?

- Oui, là-bas nous disposons de tout le matériel pour vous soigner au mieux. Tenez bon, on ne vous laissera pas mourir. Elle vous attend !

- Cagalli… »

Il referma ses yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

« Dites lui … que je l'aime…

- Non restez avec moi ! »

Le jeune médecin posa ses mains sur son visage et lui dit :

« Regardez-moi ! Voilà, restez éveillé. »

Le jeune blessé n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard, il porta sa main droite à son front et murmura :

« Ca fait si mal…

- Où avez-vous mal ?

- Mon dos … »

Il ferma les yeux et sa main retomba dans le vide. Il avait de nouveau perdu conscience. Son état ne faisait qu'empirer : il tremblait de plus en plus et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Kisaka, son état s'aggrave. Nous devons nous dépêcher !

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, son ami pianota sur les différents claviers, et l'image d'une femme brune apparut sur l'un des écrans. Elle portait une jupe droite blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, accompagnée d'une veste blanche bordée de bleu sur laquelle était cousu son insigne de lieutenant commandant, rectangle composé de deux rayures vertes sur un fond blanc agrémenté de deux rectangles rouge et jaune sur son col. Ses cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules entouraient son visage concentré et inquiet.

« Murrue il a besoin de soins urgents » lui annonça t-il en s'écartant pour qu'elle puisse voir le jeune homme sur les genoux du médecin. Son regard se posa sur lui et petit à petit son visage se changea en un masque horrifié.

« Miriallia prévenez l'infirmerie qu'ils soient prêts à l'accueillir. Nous remontons vous chercher Kisaka ! »

Elle reporta son attention vers le capitaine.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a été abattu alors qu'il s'enfuyait de sa base... »

Il s'arrêta, une jeune femme blonde était arrivée. Elle portait aussi un uniforme d'ORB, composé un pantalon blanc et d'une veste sur laquelle était cousue son insigne d'Amiral. Elle regarda l'écran et poussa un hurlement.

« Athrun !! »

Pendant quelques instants, elle sembla complètement pétrifiée : son regard fixait l'écran et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux courts, quitta son poste pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tenta de la réconforter :

« Tout va bien se passer, nous remontons les chercher. Personne ne le laissera mourir, personne tu m'entends »

L'Amiral releva la tête vers son amie et lui rendit son étreinte avant de sortir en courant de la pièce.

Après son départ, des questions posées à demi-mots se firent écho dans toute la pièce. Murrue tenta de calmer ses hommes mais l'inquiétude puis l'incompréhension s'installèrent dans la salle. Elle finit par crier :

« Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin maintenant… Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous poser des questions ! Neumann, remontez nous en surface ! Chandra, prévenez Kojiro de leur atterrissage ! »

Sur ce, ils retournèrent tous à leur poste. Murrue se retourna vers eux et leur annonça

« Préparez vous à atterrir. Vous êtes vous-enfuis seuls ?

- Non, Dairõ et Gabriel, un pilote de l'alliance Terrestre, arriveront bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas Murrue, il est de notre côté.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal, son état n'a fait qu'empirer depuis que nous sommes partis.

- L'infirmerie est prévenue de votre arrivée, il sera pris en charge immédiatement. »

Elle reposa son regard vers le blessé et lui dit :

« Tiens bon Athrun ! On va s'occuper de toi. »

Puis la communication se coupa, et l'écran redevint noir.

Leur avion décrivit des cercles dans le ciel au dessus de la gigantesque ombre qui se dessinait à la surface de l'eau. Quand l'énorme vaisseau de guerre apparût le capitaine Kisaka commença les manœuvres d'approche : il fit descendre leur appareil jusqu'à se trouver dans l'alignement des Lohrengrins. Lorsque la porte protégeant les catapultes de lancement et les pistes d'atterrissage s'ouvrit, il s'y engouffra puis se posa sur l'une des pistes et manœuvra jusqu'au hangar. Une fois leur avion arrêté, il sauta au sol, son ami Nohiro se releva et lui confia son blessé puis sortit à son tour. Le capitaine parcourut la pièce du regard : une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et blonds courait vers eux, son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Et à leur gauche un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille venait à leur rencontre. Il l'observa et put voir son sourire disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. Il se mit lui aussi à courir vers eux lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent tous deux au même moment : Cagalli, la jeune femme, était essoufflée et Kira son frère, le jeune homme, semblait complètement bouleversé. Cagalli se rapprocha de lui et effleura du plat de sa main droite le visage du blessé en murmurant :

« Pas toi Athrun … »

Le médecin les regarda et leur annonça :

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Son état n'a fait qu'empirer ces dernières minutes. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent et la jeune femme leur ordonna :

« Suivez-moi ! »

Ils se mirent à courir à travers le hangar puis dans un nombre incalculable de couloirs. Quand quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, il y entra suivi de Nohiro. L'équipe médicale était déjà prête et les attendait. Il déposa le blessé sur le brancard et son ami annonça :

« Faites attention, il est encore un peu conscient. Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper correctement de ses blessures, nous devions partir rapidement. J'ai pu parler quelques minutes avec lui, il s'est plaint de son dos lors du trajet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? » Leur demanda le médecin le plus âgé du groupe.

Il prit alors la parole :

« Il a été abattu et son appareil a explosé sous l'eau. Je l'ai retrouvé éjecté hors de son siège allongé sur le côté. Son dos a sûrement dû heurter le mur, il y avait une longue traînée de sang.

- Merci pour ces informations. Capitaine vous devriez sortir l'opération risque de durer plusieurs heures. Nohiro nous aurons besoin de toi, vas t'habiller.

- Sauvez-le, je vous en supplie ! Elle a besoin de lui… »

Son regard se posa sur le blessé et le vieux médecin lui demanda :

« C'est … ? Nous ferons tout notre possible, soyez en sûr. »

Le capitaine sortit de la salle et rejoignit les deux adolescents. Ils étaient assis, Cagalli était en larmes et Kira maintenait sa sœur contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

« Tout va bien se passer … »

Kisaka s'assit à ses côtés, et lui dit à son tour :

« Ils vont faire tout leur possible, tout ira bien. Il nous a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimait plus que tout, alors il va se battre. Pour toi. »

Le silence s'installa, et les heures passèrent.

(*) Evasions

Grosse note :

- Première chose, comme vous avez pu constater je me suis servie de certains grades de l'armée. Je vais donc, pour ceux qui comme moi ne comprennent pas vraiment la différence, vous les lister par ordre d'importance (du plus important au moins important) et expliquer succinctement à quoi ça correspond :

_Officiers généraux :_

* Amiral : Ce n'est pas vraiment un grade mais juste un « rang et appellation » pris par certains vice-amiraux. (Kira est Amiral par exemple)

* Vice-amiral : C'est le plus haut rang de l'armée navale C'est un général de division

* Contre-amiral : C'est le premier des officiers généraux. C'est un général de brigade.

_Officiers supérieurs_

* Capitaine : Il contrôle plutôt une unité de pilote de gundams (Comme Kisaka (je devrais d'ailleurs dire Ledonir puisque c'est son prénom^^) et Athrun)

* Commandant : Il contrôle une unité de combat comme une frégate ou un vaisseau

* Lieutenant Commandant : Il a toujours le contrôle d'une unité de combat mais plus petite, comme l'Archangel pour Murrue

_Officiers subalternes_

* Lieutenant : Il commande une petite unité d'hommes (seulement une dizaine)

* Lieutenant-junior : C'est un lieutenant qui vient d'avoir son titre. Il est différencié d'un lieutenant expérimenté mais sinon c'est pratiquement pareil.

* Aspirant / Enseigne : C'est un officier en formation

Je vous assure c'est vraiment super compliqué ! En plus les grades qui sont donnés sont ceux de l'armée japonaise et ceux de l'armée américaine qui ne sont pas pareils que chez nous où y'a une différence entre l'armée de terre, l'armée de l'air et la marine nationale (où y'a encore une différence entre ceux qui restent dans le bateau et ceux pilote des avions mais qui font partis de la marine nationale !). Alors bon l'armée de l'espace ca n'existe pas trop à notre époque ! Donc j'ai essayé de me baser sur l'animé pour comprendre la différence, c'est peut être pas exact mais j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais sous la main si y'en a que ça intéresse je vous mets un lien avec Wikipédia : l'article est en anglais mais c'est vraiment intéressant (Il explique la différence entre tous les uniformes de ZAFT ; quel pays forment toute les factions et pleins de choses encore).

.org/wiki/Factions_of_the_Cosmic_Era

- Deuxième chose : pour ceux qui auraient un peu de mal avec les noms de l'équipage de l'Archangel voici ceux que j'ai cité et ce qu'ils font :

*Dalida Lolaha Chandra II : Il est opérateur radar et s'occupe des apprentis et des aspirants. C'est celui qui porte des lunettes rondes et qui a les cheveux châtain-foncé ondulés.

* Arnold Neumann: C'est celui qui pilote l'Archangel. Il a les cheveux bleus très foncé qui s'approche du violet.

* Kojiro Murdoch: C'est le technicien qui est depuis le début avec le vaisseau, celui qu'on voit tout le temps. Il a la peau mate et des cheveux attachés en catogan (une queue de cheval basse).

Alhéna


	3. Chapitre 2

Après plusieurs mois d'attente voilà là suite. On repart du point de vue de Cagalli et peu de temps avant la fin du chapitre un.

Un chapitre axé sentiments donc très peu d'actions. Je trouvais que ca manquait à l'anime de savoir comme elle l'avait vécu.

En italiques ce sont les souvenirs.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Concerns (*)

(POV Cagalli)

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie et je m'écartai pour laisser passer Ledonir, qui maintenait Athrun contre son torse, et le jeune médecin qui l'avait accompagné. Les portes coulissèrent lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la salle. Elles restèrent ouvertes quelques secondes, et la seule chose que je pus voir fût mon ancien garde du corps allongeant avec précaution l'homme que j'aimais sur le brancard, au centre de la pièce.

Je restai là debout à fixer ces deux portes métalliques tandis qu'elles se fermaient lentement. Non, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il ne pouvait pas être dans cette salle, pas dans un était pareil…Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel, j'étais certainement dans un cauchemar dont j'allais bientôt me réveiller ! Il ne pouvait pas s'être enfui de sa base, non il n'était pas comme ça ! Il avait toujours été prudent, il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il n'avait pas pu prendre de tels risques. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas…D'ailleurs pourquoi se serait-il enfui ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller : pour lui, l'Archangel avait coulé. Et il n'avait pas pu partir comme ça, sans savoir sa destination. Non, il ne s'était pas enfui, j'étais forcément en train de rêver !

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule droite, j'allais enfin me réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête. Lorsque je les rouvris, je rencontrai le regard inquiet de mon frère. Mon regard balaya la salle, et je constatai que je n'avais pas changé d'endroit : je me trouvais toujours dans cette salle d'attente et j'étais toujours en face de ces deux portes métalliques. Je regardai mon frère droit dans les yeux : il semblait vraiment inquiet mais tentait de le cacher et de me rassurer. Lorsque je vis se dessiner sur ses lèvres ce petit sourire qui voulait dire « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer », une insoutenable vérité s'imposa en moi : c'était bien Athrun, grièvement blessé dans cette salle.

J'eus l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi, la peur ainsi que cette atroce sensation de ne plus rien contrôler s'emparèrent de moi. Je me rendis subitement compte que je pouvais tout perdre en un instant, que tout ce dont j'avais rêvé avec lui pourrait ne jamais se réaliser, que je pouvais le perdre, **lui…** Cette pensée m'était insupportable et je fermai les yeux pour la chasser de mon esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Pas après tout ces mois que nous avions passé ensemble. Pas maintenant que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant…Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser alors que j'avais tant besoin de lui !

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et je crus que j'allais m'effondrer : mes jambes tremblaient et ma tête bourdonnait. J'avais l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi. Je me cramponnai au bras gauche de mon frère pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur mon équilibre. Je sentis mon frère se crisper : sa main serra mon épaule et me fit mal. Je restai quelques instants, ainsi accrochée à lui, avant de lâcher son bras. Je rouvris lentement les yeux et reposai mon regard sur les portes. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je me sentais si impuissante. La pression sur mon épaule se relâcha et mon frère m'attrapa le poignet, en me signalant d'une voix douce :

« Viens t'asseoir, tu es vraiment pâle. »

Kira m'entraîna jusqu'aux sièges et m'obligea à m'asseoir. Je lui obéis, n'ayant plus la force de lui résister, mais mon regard ne quitta pas ces portes. J'espérais encore qu'il les repasse sain et sauf, souriant comme à son habitude. J'espérais encore pouvoir me jeter dans ses bras et me blottir contre lui. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ma raison me disait que c'était impossible. Il ne sortirait pas, pas dans son état. L'angoisse monta en moi, et s'il…Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Nous avions survécu à la première guerre, il avait assuré ma sécurité pendant deux ans, la seconde guerre avait éclaté et il était encore en vie, alors il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça…

* * *

J'essayais de me convaincre que tout allait bien se passer lorsqu'une image s'immisça dans mon esprit : lui dans les bras de ce médecin. Je revoyais avec horreur ce filet de sang coulant le long de ses lèvres…Ces bandages rouge écarlate autour de son ventre et de son bras…Sa poitrine qui se soulevait si faiblement et irrégulièrement…Son visage si pâle contracté par la douleur…Son regard tendre rempli de souffrance…Le sourire réconfortant qu'il avait essayé de me faire…

Je tentai de retenir mes larmes et posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère qui me serra contre lui, en me murmurant :

« Tu n'es plus seule Cagalli, nous sommes là maintenant. Alors n'essaye plus de retenir tes larmes. Tout le monde faiblit un jour, personne ne t'en voudra. »

Il resserra son étreinte et je laissai mes larmes couler librement le long de mes joues. J'avais si peur pour lui.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre, lui aussi…, lui avouai-je »

J'entendis les portes coulisser et je tournai la tête dans la direction du bruit. Comme personne ne sortait, j'espérai encore pendant quelques secondes que ce soit lui. Même si ma raison me disait que c'était impossible, je voulais y croire encore un peu, je voulais encore espérer pouvoir me précipiter vers lui et qu'il m'enlace tendrement pour me rassurer.

Un homme en uniforme blanc sortit de la pièce et releva la tête dans notre direction. C'était Ledonir et il se dirigeait vers nous. Je l'observai : son regard était bienveillant mais, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'y lisais une profonde inquiétude. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, comme s'il accusait d'un coup toutes les émotions de ces dernières heures. Lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire rassurant dans ma direction, je sus qu'il avait vu mes larmes et qu'il tentait de me tranquilliser.

Il continua de s'avancer lentement vers nous et mon regard fut attiré par des tâches rouge sur sa veste d'uniforme. Son sang… Je détournai les yeux, incapable de supporter cette vue plus longtemps. Je baissai la tête et laissai mes larmes couler sans retenue. Je savais ce que ces traces voulaient dire et je n'avais plus la force de le nier. Ledonir s'installa à mes côtés et Kira me serra contre lui en me murmurant :

« Tout va bien se passer… »

Je savais qu'il ne disait cela que pour me rassurer : son ton prouvait qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même, qu'il essayait de se persuader du contraire. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas. Ledonir posa sa main sur mon épaule en me disant à son tour :

« Ils vont faire tout leur possible, tout ira bien. Il nous a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimait plus que tout, alors il va se battre. Pour toi.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'en fais pas. Il va s'en sortir, m'affirma mon frère d'une voix convaincue. »

Je relevai la tête et les regardai, intriguée : comment pouvaient-ils être aussi sûr d'eux ? Je n'avais jamais vu Athrun dans un tel état… _« Nous devons nous dépêcher, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Son état n'a fait qu'empirer ces dernières minutes. »_Et même ce médecin qui avait accompagné Ledonir semblait vraiment inquiet…

Je vis Kira esquisser un sourire et il ajouta :

« Il t'aime trop pour te laisser. »

Je savais qu'il voulait simplement me rassurer mais son sourire ne fit que redoubler mes larmes. Athrun m'aimait et je l'avais trahi ! J'avais accepté ce stupide mariage et je l'avais laissé partir deux fois ! Deux fois de trop… La première fois où je n'avais pas été capable de lui répondre ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était parti pour Plant et qu'il m'avait donné cette bague. Et la seconde où j'étais restée pétrifiée quand j'avais croisé son regard rempli d'incompréhension et de peine, lorsque je l'avais revu avec Kira sur cette île, en Crête.

Si seulement j'avais été capable de résister aux émirs et de refuser ce mariage que je n'avais jamais voulu ! Si seulement j'avais pu empêcher Athrun de repartir lorsque que je l'avais revu sur cette île ! Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et combien je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé ! Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire toutes ces choses, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé … Mais je ne les avais pas dites et continuer ainsi à m'apitoyer ne pouvait rien changer : c'était fait et il ne tenait qu'à moi de réparer mes erreurs.

Lorsque Kira m'avait rendu ma bague, il m'avait dit _« C'est pourquoi je pense que nous avons toujours une chance ». _C'était à ce moment là que j'avais pris la décision de me battre pour mes rêves autant que pour mes idéaux. Athrun en faisait partie et maintenant qu'il était de retour, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les abandonner et rester là à me lamenter sur ce que je n'avais pas fait. Je devais aller de l'avant : dès qu'il serait en forme, je lui expliquerai ce que je souhaitais réellement. C'était lui que j'aimais et avec qui je voulais être, et personne d'autre !

Je m'écartai de mon frère et essuyai mes larmes du dos de la main. Je relevai la tête et lui rendis son sourire. Je parcourus la salle du regard : il n'y avait personne à part nous trois et cette horloge au dessus de la porte de l'infirmerie qui émettait son lancinant tic-tac. Ces aiguilles qui tournaient lentement faisaient grandir en moi une angoisse que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser. Plus j'écoutais le bruit des aiguilles, plus j'avais l'impression que l'intervalle entre deux tics se rallongeait. Les secondes me paraissaient durer une éternité et petit à petit rester assise sur ce siège, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous donner des nouvelles, devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Je me sentais impuissante, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

Je respirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Je ne pouvais plus rester assise là, j'avais besoin d'agir, de bouger. Je ne supportais plus d'attendre et ce bruit m'obsédait. Il ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête et j'avais l'impression de n'entendre que lui. Je me levai, incapable de rester ainsi plus longtemps. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de l'infirmerie et restai en face d'elle, mon regard la fixant. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je tournai ma bague autour de mon doigt.

« Athrun… »

Je revis Ledonir franchir ces portes, toi inconscient dans ses bras.

« Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas… C'est à côtés que je veux vivre, murmurai-je. »

Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas entendre mes paroles mais j'espérais au fond de moi qu'elles te parviennent. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je n'allais pas te laisser te battre seul, que pour cette fois-ci c'était moi qui aillait prendre soin de toi.

Pendant ces deux dernières années, tu avais toujours été là pour moi, mais maintenant que tu avais besoin de moi, je voulais te montrer que je serai là. Parce que je m'étais rendue compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi et qu'il n'était pas impossible de concilier ma vie politique et mon amour pour toi. Je n'allais plus laisser quelqu'un diriger ma vie, j'avais déjà fait cette erreur une fois et voilà à quoi elle t'avait conduit : tu étais là dans cette salle et je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi à part espérer que tu continues à te battre. Tu étais revenu, et je n'allais pas te laisser repartir sans t'avoir confirmé mes véritables sentiments.

Je relevai la tête vers l'horloge au dessus de la porte : il était 23h17. Je tournai la tête vers mon frère et Ledonir : ils me regardaient tous deux avec compassion et me souriait faiblement pour me montrer leur soutien. Je tentai de leur sourire en retour mais le cœur n'y était pas, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Athrun. Je revoyais sans cesse son visage contracté par la douleur, ses traits tirés et ce filet de sang coulant le long de sa joue. Je reportai mon attention sur la porte, espérant qu'un médecin en sorte pour nous donner des nouvelles. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme personne ne sortait, je me retournai en direction du couloir, toujours vide. Je me retournai de nouveau vers la porte, n'arrivant pas à me fixer sur quoi que ce soit. 23h26. Mon regard ne cessait d'aller de la porte à mon frère et de mon frère à la porte. L'angoisse me nouait l'estomac. 23h28.

« Cagalli, arrête de regarder cette horloge et viens t'asseoir avec nous. Rester plantée là n'accélérera pas les choses, tu vas juste t'énerver encore plus, m'enjoignit Ledonir »

Je me retournai vers lui et obéis, il avait raison. Je m'assis donc entre eux deux et nous patientâmes dans le silence.

* * *

Les heures passaient et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin mais personne n'était encore ressorti de la salle. Kira semblait de plus en plus nerveux et Ledonir de plus en plus inquiet. Pour ma part, l'angoisse continuait de grandir et je redoutais le moment où les médecins allaient sortir de cette pièce. Je craignais les nouvelles, tout autant que je les attendais.

* * *

Un bruit de porte qui coulisse brisa le silence de notre attente et je tournai la tête en direction du bruit. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et je retins ma respiration. Le médecin qui avait accompagné Ledonir venait à notre rencontre. Nous nous relevâmes précipitamment et je m'avançai vers lui. Il semblait fatigué mais son regard exprimait à la fois soulagement et inquiétude. Il se posta devant nous et mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements. Je me sentis fébrile. Kira me serra contre lui et nous nous soutînmes mutuellement.

Le médecin prit la parole :

« Il est tiré d'affaire. Pour le moment il est encore inconscient mais il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez restez à son chevet cette nuit. Votre présence le rassurerait. »

Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Je restai cependant immobile, je n'osai pas le suivre, redoutant le moment où j'allais poser mes yeux sur Athrun. Mon frère me questionna du regard tandis que Ledonir posa un court instant sa main sur mon épaule, pour me rassurer. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le médecin nous fit face de nouveau. Il nous invita à entrer en souriant :

« Venez, suivez moi. »

Je m'avançai lentement en direction de la pièce, le cœur serré par l'angoisse : j'avais peur de l'état dans lequel j'allais le retrouver. Je franchis avec appréhension le pas de la porte et la première chose que je vis fût Athrun, allongé sur ce brancard au centre de la pièce. Je ressentis un violent coup et m'arrêtai, effarée par cette vision. Le voir ainsi immobile m'étreignait la poitrine, j'avais l'impression qu'on me poignardait le cœur. Il semblait si vulnérable alors que pendant tous ces mois, où il m'avait protégée, il m'avait toujours paru invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais maintenant, il paraissait aussi fragile qu'un enfant. Non jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi faible ! Même lorsque nous avions été poursuivis par cette équipe du Blue cosmos et qu'il avait été blessé à deux reprises, j'avais toujours été persuadée que nous allions nous en sortir ensemble.

Je recommençai à paniquer et je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser contrôler par ma peur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour moi. Non je ne devais pas flancher alors qu'il allait avoir besoin de moi. Je voulais l'aider et faire tout ce que je pouvais pour lui. Je voulais rester à son chevet autant que possible et c'est ce que j'allais faire. En aucun cas l'angoisse n'allait dicter mon comportement !

Je pris une profonde inspiration et rouvris les yeux. J'avais réussi à me calmer plus ou moins mais je ne savais pas pour combien de temps. Mon regard balaya la salle et je remarquai qu'un tabouret avait été placé à la droite du brancard. Je remerciai silencieusement la personne qui l'avait placé là tout en me dirigeant lentement dans sa direction. Je m'assis à ses côtés en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ses yeux clos me donnaient l'impression qu'il dormait profondément mais j'avais peur d'être trop bruyante et de le réveiller.

Je l'observai attentivement : il était allongé sur le dos et sa tête était légèrement tournée vers moi. Il était recouvert jusqu'aux épaules d'un drap bleu clair épais qui faisait ressortir les bandages blanc recouvrant ses bras. Son bras droit, bandé jusqu'au poignet, avait été placé coude face au lit et un petit cathlon posé au niveau de son avant bras lui transfusait du sang. Son bras gauche, légèrement plié, avait été bandé jusqu'à son coude. Son torse se soulevait faiblement mais régulièrement. Au moins il ne semblait pas avoir trop de difficultés à respirer et cela me soulagea un peu. Je ne remarquai que quelques secondes plus tard le masque qui recouvrait son nez et sa bouche. Je me retournai, inquiète, vers le médecin et m'apprêtais à lui demander la raison de sa présence lorsqu'il me prit de court.

« Le masque l'aide à respirer plus facilement. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et cela lui permet de moins se fatiguer. »

Ses paroles ne me rassurèrent que quelques instants : en reportant mon attention sur Athrun, je remarquai qu'il semblait beaucoup plus mince qu'avant son départ pour Plant. Il me semblait aussi maigre qu'après les mois de dépression qui suivirent la mort de son père. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis la fois où je l'avais revu en crête ? « _Même moi… Il y a des choses que je peux comprendre mais avec lesquelles je ne suis pas d'accord », _m'avait-il dit ce jour là. L'avais-je blessé à ce point ? Ou avait-il réellement cru à notre disparition ? Mais alors pourquoi se serait-il enfui ? Ou allait-il ? J'essayais d'assembler toutes les informations que j'avais mais je ne n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'enfuir. Heureusement que Ledonir l'avait retrouvé à temps… Je ne savais pas comment il avait su pour sa fuite mais je lui en étais reconnaissante d'avoir pris lui aussi beaucoup de risques pour le ramener à mes côtés.

Je me penchai lentement vers lui et effleurai sa joue gauche du dos de ma main en souriant. Après tous ces jours sans nouvelles, je pouvais de nouveau le toucher. Sa présence m'avait tellement manqué. Mon regard dériva sur sa main gauche et pendant quelques instant j'hésitai à la prendre dans les miennes, j'avais peur de le réveiller. Mais je voulais tellement qu'il sache quand j'étais là maintenant et que je ne le quitterais pas. J'avançai donc doucement mes mains vers la sienne et la pris doucement dans les miennes. Je la serrai légèrement et je sentis une légère pression en retour de sa part. A présent il savait que j'étais là.

Mon regard se reposa sur son visage et la pâleur de sa peau m'effara. Elle faisait ressortir les cernes bordant ses yeux ainsi que ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Un bandage entourait son front et sa blancheur contrastait avec les mèches sombres de sa frange qui retombaient dessus. Ses cheveux, légèrement mouillés, étaient collés contre ses joues. Comme ce soir là …

_

* * *

_

C'était un soir comme tous les autres, la nuit était déjà tombée et comme d'ordinaire je travaillais en l'attendant. En effet depuis qu'il était devenu mon garde du corps, il travaillait à la base militaire juste à côté lorsqu'il n'assurait pas ma protection. Soit relativement souvent depuis la fin de la guerre car, à ce moment là, je n'avais encore effectué aucun déplacement à l'étranger.

_Il avait donc pris l'habitude de venir me chercher tous les soirs après sa journée de travail, prétextant qu'il préférait me ramener plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Nous savions tous deux la véritable raison mais aucun de nous n'osait l'avouer. Nos postes respectifs nous prenaient beaucoup de temps et finalement nous ne nous voyions que très peu. Faire ainsi les trajets ensemble nous permettait de nous retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux._

_J'étais plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier lorsque je l'entendis m'appeler :_

_« Cagalli ? »_

_Sa voix joyeuse m'étais douce après une journée complète à entendre les émirs s'écharper, incapables de se mettre d'accord, ni de trouver un compromis. Je relevai la tête dans sa direction : il était adossé à la porte de mon bureau les bras croisés. Comme à son habitude, il affichait un sourire radieux et son regard d'un émeraude profond était pétillant. Je lui souris en retour, le voir ainsi de si bonne humeur me rendait joyeuse. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver car son arrivée signifiait pour moi que je pouvais enfin quitter le rôle de la représentante et redevenir moi-même, juste Cagalli, celle qu'il avait connue._

_« Je finis ma page et on y va._

_- Prends ton temps, j'ai fini plus tôt que d'habitude. »_

_Je me replongeai dans ma lecture, mais je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer avec lui. Cela me gênait de le laisser attendre, alors que pour une fois il était en avance. Au bout de quelques secondes à tenter de me reconcentrer, j'abandonnai et me levai pour attraper ma veste. Je m'avançai vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il posa sa main sur ma taille, mais des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et il la retira vivement. Il détourna la tête et son regard redevint sérieux. Je fis de même et il m'ouvrit la porte, en s'inclinant légèrement. Je sortis et il se mit derrière moi. Nous quittâmes rapidement le bâtiment et montâmes dans sa voiture. _

_Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit en silence, chacun de nous perdu dans ses pensées, à l'exception du bruit des essuie-glaces lorsqu'une violente averse nous surpris. Quand nous arrivâmes, la pluie n'avait pas cessé et nous dûmes nous garer au bout du parking. En effet Lacus et Kira vivaient avec nous depuis notre retour et les parents de mon frère nous avaient rejoints pour quelques temps._

_Nous courûmes sous la pluie battante jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et nous restâmes quelques secondes sous le porche, le temps de reprendre notre respiration. Athrun se trouvait en face de moi, ses cheveux trempés plaqués contre ses joues, des gouttelettes ruisselaient sur son visage. Sa frange était complètement en désordre et je m'approchai de lui pour le recoiffer. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de sa tempe gauche jusqu'à son oreille. Je rencontrai son regard tendre et je sentis sa main se poser sur ma taille. Il rapprocha lentement son visage du mien en penchant la tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, malgré l'eau qui coulait sur nos visages. Je savourai cet instant et fermai les yeux. Ma main glissa autour de sa taille et notre baiser se fit plus intense. Sa seconde main passa derrière mon dos et il m'attira à lui. Derrière nous, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Myrna commença :_

_« Rentrez ! Vous devez être frigori… »_

_Nous nous écartâmes précipitamment en rougissant, surpris autant l'un que l'autre de son apparition soudaine. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et remarqua son sourire amusé. Nous rentrâmes tous les deux dans le manoir et elle ferma la porte. _

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je restai là à contempler son visage en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, en espérant qu'il se réveille même si je savais parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Mon frère, Ledonir et le médecin respectaient mon silence, et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Je savais qu'ils aussi inquiets que moi, mais je ne m'étais pas sentie capable de supporter le diagnostic du médecin dès notre entrée. J'avais voulu d'abord me rendre compte de son état par moi-même avant d'entendre toute information, ayant besoin d'un peu de temps pour me calmer. Mais maintenant, je me sentais prête et j'avais besoin de savoir.

Je relevai la tête dans leur direction et leur souris pour les remercier de leur patience. Kira s'approcha de moi et se plaça debout à mes côtés tandis que Ledonir et son ami vinrent se mettre en face de nous. Lorsque le médecin prit la parole, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, j'avais encore peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'annoncer.

« L'opération s'est bien passée, sa vie est hors de danger. »

Sa voix calme et posée lassait transparaitre son soulagement. Je soupirai, rassurée. Mais lorsqu'il reprit, d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse, je compris que tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraitre.

« Nous allons devoir cependant le surveiller encore un moment : il a aussi subi plusieurs chocs importants à la tête et au dos. Nous pensons qu'il a sans doute dû heurter quelque chose lorsqu'il a été éjecté de son siège. Il risque donc d'être un peu déboussolé à son réveil mais ne vous en inquiétez pas, cela ne sera que passager. »

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, d'une voix beaucoup plus préoccupée :

« Pour son dos, nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille pour établir un diagnostic : les examens que nous avons pu faire n'ont montré aucune lésion grave mais comme il s'en est plaint pendant le trajet, nous préférons effectuer des examens complémentaires. »

Il s'arrêta un court instant le temps de nous laisser assimiler toutes les informations qu'il nous avait données jusqu'à maintenant. Il continua :

« Le reste de ses blessures, soit la majorité d'entre elles, est uniquement du aux projections de métal et de verre auxquelles il a été exposé et il n'en gardera aucune séquelle : celles de ses bras ne sont que des petites entailles qui seront rapidement cicatrisées. Il a certainement dû, par reflexe, se protéger le visage avec. Celles de son thorax sont par contre plus profondes et ont été à l'origine d'une importante perte de sang que nous avons pu rapidement maitriser. Il est encore très pâle pour le moment mais ne vous en faites pas, nous lui en transfusons depuis son arrivée et d'ici demain après midi il l'aura totalement reconstitué. »

Le poids sur ma poitrine avait disparu où moment même où il m'avait assuré qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle. Je soupirai de soulagement, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Je voulais pouvoir croiser de nouveau son regard et lui sourire. Je voulais lui parler et m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Petit à petit, la voix du médecin me parut lointaine et je finis par me concentrer uniquement sur Athrun. J'entendis vaguement le médecin ajouter :

« Deux de ses côtes sont cassées, sûrement à cause de son éjection, mais rien d'alarmant cependant, il faudra juste faire attention qu'il ne fasse pas de gestes brusques. Il est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, mais la douleur risque de bientôt revenir et comme il a toujours beaucoup de fièvre, je vais rester à vos côtés pour le surveiller. »

Durant toute la fin de son discours, mon regard n'avait pas quitté le visage d'Athrun. J'avais remarqué qu'il fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps et qu'il serrait compulsivement ma main à chaque fois qu'il inspirait. A priori l'anesthésie n'allait pas durer aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu car il semblait déjà ressentir la douleur.

J'essayai de faire le tri dans tout ce que je savais car je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il s'était enfui, ni comment il avait pu se retrouver dans un tel état. Le médecin avait parlé de cockpit et de métal, s'était-il enfui avec son unité ? J'avais entendu Ledonir annoncer à Murrue qu'il avait été abattu alors qu'il s'enfuyait de sa base. Mais comment avait-il pu s'en sortir ? Le jeune médecin me sortit de mes pensées en nous annonçant, d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire :

« Si vous n'avez aucune question je vais m'absenter quelques minutes, il faut que je me change. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui, intriguée : il me semblait qu'il avait dit qu'il resterait. Peut-être voulait-il nous laisser un peu seuls avec lui ?

« Cet uniforme n'est plus vraiment approprié, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amusée. »

Je remarquai alors que son uniforme blanc de médecin de l'Alliance était tâché de sang en quelques endroits. Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et il se retourna puis sortit. J'avais oublié qu'il avait lui aussi infiltré le navire de l'Alliance avec Ledonir.

Je me tournai vers ce dernier et lui demandai, d'une voix inquiète :

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il donc arrivé ? »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et sembla pensif comme s'il tentait de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

« Alors que j'étais infiltré dans la flotte de l'Alliance au large de Gibraltar, j'ai reçu l'ordre de partir à la recherche d'un espion en fuite de la base militaire de ZAFT. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, il avait réussi à s'enfuir avec une de leurs unités et il était poursuivi par deux Gundams qui l'ont abattu et laissé pour mort. Son unité a explosé dans l'eau mais nous avons pu rapidement récupérer le cockpit, qui par chance n'avait pas trop été endommagé.

« Quand nous avons enfin réussi à l'ouvrir, la seule personne qui s'y trouvait était Athrun. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il reçoive des soins mais j'ai préféré partir le plus vite possible malgré son état. Pour mes supérieurs il n'était qu'un espion de ZAFT et ils n'auraient pas tardé à l'interroger sans ménagement. »

Je restai complètement abasourdie par ces révélations : Athrun, un espion ? Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu leur passer par la tête ? Il était revenu vers ZAFT dès que la guerre avait commencée et c'était ainsi qu'ils le traitaient. A croire qu'ils nous considéraient tous comme des ennemis. Déjà, le Minerva nous avait attaqués et l'un de leurs pilotes avait abattu Kira alors qu'il tentait de nous protéger. Et maintenant, il avait laissé pour mort Athrun. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il avait été abattu. Etait-ce à cause des liens qu'il avait avec nous ? Ou parce qu'il s'était rendu compte des véritables intentions du président ?

Je tentai de trouver une raison lorsque mon frère me sortit de mes pensées et demanda à Ledonir :

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? »

Il semblait tout aussi étonné que moi.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, nous expliqua Ledonir. Mais d'après les transmissions que nous avons pu capter, il semblerait que le Président Dullindal l'ait accusé de trahison et ait envoyé la police militaire l'arrêter. A priori, tout ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, puisqu'Athrun a réussi à s'enfuir.

- Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! Répliquai-je. Pourquoi le président aurait-il fait ça ? Il a souhaité lui-même qu'Athrun réintègre ZAFT et aujourd'hui, il l'accuse de trahison.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Cagalli. Je pense que seul lui pourra répondre à nos questions. »

Je hochai de la tête, il avait raison : tout ce que nous pouvions faire était d'émettre des hypothèses. Cependant tout cela me troublait : il s'était enfui peu après notre disparition. Essayait-il de nous retrouver ? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que l'Archangel n'avait pas coulé ? Et comment aurait-il fait pour savoir où nous nous trouvions ? Rien n'avait de sens, il ne pouvait pas s'être lancé à notre recherche sans même savoir si nous étions encore en vie. Alors pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Parce que le président l'avait accusé de trahison ? Ou parce qu'il n'avait pas pu croire en notre disparition ?

Il s'était enfui pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, et tout ce que j'imaginais me semblait complètement insensé. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidai d'arrêter de m'interroger sur des questions auxquelles seul Athrun pouvait me donner des réponses.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui : il semblait souffrir de plus en plus et sa respiration était beaucoup moins régulière. Il serrait toujours ma main à chaque inspiration et je remarquai qu'il se mordait les lèvres de temps en temps. L'intervalle entre les bips du scope se fit de plus court et je serrai un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais toujours là, qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Hésitante, j'avançai lentement ma main vers son visage, et la posai sur sa joue.

Il souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il était là par ma faute. Si seulement j'avais pu le retenir ce jour là, il ne serait pas parti. Il n'aurait pas été manipulé par le président. Il n'aurait pas été accusé de trahison, abattu et laisser pour mort.

« Si seulement je l'avais empêché de partir, rien de tout cela serait arrivé …, laissai-je échapper.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Cagalli. C'était son choix, tenta de me convaincre Kira. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire.

- Je le sais bien Kira, mais j'aurai aimé que pour une fois il me laisse l'aider à mon tour. Il ne peut pas toujours tout régler tout seul.

- Il a toujours préféré se débrouiller seul, il est comme ça depuis que je le connais, tu sais. Il ne veut impliquer personne et encore moins mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger.

- Je peux me défendre seule, j'ai aussi combattu sur les champs de batailles … à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'il me mette de côté, je …

- Cagalli, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il est parti ! Jamais il n'a douté une seconde de tes capacités. Il a confiance en toi, il t'aime et il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Junius Seven ? »

Je hochai la tête, en me remémorant ce jour où un groupe de terroristes avait tenté de faire chuter ce qu'il restait de la colonie vers la Terre.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que l'un d'entre eux lui a dit ? »

Je lui fis oui de la tête. Je me rappelais parfaitement de ce que cet homme lui avait dit sans connaître son identité :_ « Pourquoi ne réalisez-vous pas ? Que la voie choisie par Patrick Zala était la bonne pour nous, les coordinateurs ?! » _

« Pour lui, c'était son devoir d'éviter que d'autres personnes ne retombent dans le piège des paroles de son père. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs, et il voulait le faire seul. »

Je restai silencieuse : je ne pouvais rien lui répondre car je comprenais parfaitement les intentions d'Athrun. Il s'en était toujours voulu de n'avoir pas pu le sauver à temps, mais pourquoi continuait-il de croire que les erreurs que son père avait commises étaient son fardeau ? Je pensais pourtant avoir réussi à lui faire entendre raison, mais à priori j'avais eu tort de croire qu'il avait fini par accepter qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Je me souvenais à présent combien il m'avait paru soucieux après notre retour. Et je n'avais pas pu être très présente, alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de discuter avec lui, j'aurais pu éviter qu'il se sente de nouveau coupable des actes de son père. J'aurai pu éviter que le président le manipule et le pousse à se réengager pour ensuite le faire exécuter comme un vulgaire espion en fuite. Il ne méritait pas ça, il avait déjà trop souffert avec la première guerre.

Le coulissement des portes me fit sortir de mes pensées et je relevai la tête. Le jeune médecin était revenu, et portait à présent son uniforme d'ORB. Il se rapprocha de nous et posa son regard sur Athrun.

« Je vous lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur. On dirait bien que l'anesthésie n'a pas duré aussi longtemps que nous l'avions prévu. »

Je le vis se diriger vers le fond de la salle et chercher dans les tiroirs des armoires contre le mur. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et accrocha une petite pochette d'un liquide transparent sur le pied à sérum auquel était déjà accrochée la transfusion de sang. Il lui piqua avec douceur son poignet et maintint le second cathlon avec du ruban adhésif. Il m'annonça ensuite :

« Il faudra attendre un peu de temps avant que l'effet soit total, mais cela devrait l'apaiser. Il faut qu'il se repose. »

Il s'éloigna un peu et partit s'adosser au mur près de Ledonir. Kira posa sa main sur mon épaule et je tournai la tête vers lui. Il me fit un sourire avant de m'avertir :

« Je vais prévenir Murrue et les autres, je reviens bientôt.»

Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête et reportai mon regard sur Athrun : la douleur semblait s'être un peu atténuée. Il serrait ma main avec moins d'intensité et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière et calme. Les minutes passèrent lentement et il finit par s'endormir complètement. Je restai là à l'observer : son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. Il semblait triste, comme s'il n'avait pas souri depuis des semaines. Le voir dans cet état me serrait le cœur, il me rappelait celui qu'il avait été pendant plusieurs semaines après la fin de la guerre. Sauf que cette fois-ci la raison de sa tristesse n'était autre que moi et je m'en voulais. J'avais mis tellement de temps à le faire sourire à nouveau et maintenant il l'avait perdu de nouveau, à cause de moi…

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable de repousser Yuuna ? Dire que j'avais failli me marier avec cet idiot alors que ce n'était que lui que j'aimais ! Je remerciai Kira de m'avoir enlevée ce jour là et de m'avoir empêchée de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Maintenant nous étions de nouveau réunis et je me réjouissais de le savoir hors de danger. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où il allait ouvrir les yeux et où je pourrais enfin plonger mon regard dans le sien et lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué.

Je me perdis dans ma contemplation : seul son visage avait été épargné par les projections et il n'avait perdu en rien de l'envoutement qu'il exerçait sur moi. Ses yeux clos me rappelaient toutes les heures que j'avais pu passer à l'observer pendant qu'il dormait. Ses lèvres fines me remémoraient toutes les fois où nous nous étions embrassés. Le bruit de sa respiration calme m'évoquait toutes les nuits que j'avais passé à ses côtés, contre lui. Sa présence m'avait tellement manqué et je rêvais de l'instant où je pourrais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Où je pourrais de nouveau me blottir contre lui et entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur. Où je pourrais de nouveau voir son sourire et l'entendre me murmurer à l'oreille ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me souvenir de tous ces mois que j'avais passé avec lui. Je me laissai bercer par le calme ambiant de la pièce, et je sentis petit à petit la fatigue m'envahir. Je me penchai vers lui et plaçai une nouvelle fois ma main sur sa joue. Sa peau était douce, le toucher m'avait manqué aussi. Après plusieurs secondes ainsi, je le trouvai un peu chaud. Sa fièvre sûrement. Je retirai lentement ma main et posai ma tête sur son bras. Mon visage était tourné vers lui et je pouvais encore l'observer. Je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne et à présent je pouvais sentir aussi sentir sa poitrine s'abaisser et s'élever faiblement. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux et laissai le sommeil s'emparer de moi tout en pensant à lui. J'entendis au loin les portes coulisser et des bruits de pas s'éloigner de la pièce. Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'endormir complètement.

(*) Inquiétudes

Note : N'hésitez pas à critiquer, où à poser des questions. Et puis un petit mot pour dire qu'on a aimé ca fait plaisir de temps en temps^^

Merci à ceux qui me lisent encore (s'il y en a)


	4. Chapitre 3

Et un chapitre de plus !

Par soucis d'écriture j'ai du l'écrire en partie en présent (parce que lire un texte ou plus que parfait ce n'est pas très agréable.)

Le début est assez étrange, c'est d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle c'est au présent parce qu'au passé je trouvais ca bizarre.

Enfin, bref je vous laisse lire.

Chapitre 3 : Nightmares (*)

(POV Athrun)

J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un état où je ne ressens ni douleur, ni peine, ni joie. Rien comme si je n'étais plus vivant, et pourtant j'ai conscience de ne rien ressentir. C'est vraiment une sensation très étrange qui me parait presque qu'irréelle. Suis-je mort ? Ou bien entre les deux ? Je ne sais pas. Tout était si confus dans ma tête et ce qui m'arrive me semble complètement illogique. Pour moi la mort est un état où la conscience n'existe plus. Or là j'ai conscience de mon corps, je peux encore penser et réfléchir, mais je ne ressens absolument rien. Comment cela peut-il être possible ?

J'essaye de rassembler mes pensées mais j'ai du mal à les organiser. Je sens de temps en temps quelque chose de diffus, de pénible, qui trouble ma concentration et qui ne cesse d'augmenter. C'est une sensation que je connais, que j'ai déjà ressentie plusieurs fois dans ma vie. Quelque chose de désagréable, que l'on craint normalement d'éprouver et qui pourtant en ce moment-même me rassure. Je ressens quelque chose finalement. Peut-être que je ne suis pas mort … ou que je suis simplement sur le point de l'être…

Mais c'est étrange, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en train de mourir : ma vie ne me défile pas devant les yeux comme il serait cessé m'arriver. Je me sens plutôt calme et apaisé, comme si j'étais plongé dans un profond sommeil. Cependant la sensation pénible continue d'augmenter et j'arrive enfin à mettre un nom dessus : la douleur. C'est cela que je ressens, de la douleur. Elle me semble si familière, comme si je l'avais récemment connue.

Petit à petit, j'ai l'impression que le sommeil s'estompe lentement. Et puis, brusquement, une violente douleur dans le milieu du dos m'en sort complètement. Elle est si forte, si soudaine que je m'en mords les lèvres. Elle dure quelques instants avant de faiblir progressivement. Je me détends lentement et réalise alors que je connais cette douleur-là. J'avais cru qu'elle avait finit par disparaître, mais elle est revenue, toujours aussi forte. Cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, je ne suis pas mort. On ne souffre pas quand on est mort.

Je veux ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'ai pas la force de soulever les paupières. Je reste donc les yeux clos et prends peu à peu conscience de mon environnement. Un bruit régulier commence à résonner dans ma tête : un bip répétitif et rapide, un son monocorde et strident. C'est d'ailleurs l'unique chose que je peux clairement distinguer, le reste est flou, lointain.

J'ai l'impression d'osciller entre la conscience et ce sommeil car le bip me parait, lui aussi, de temps en temps lointain. J'ai du mal à rester éveiller : je me sens si fatigué mais j'essaye de me fixer sur le bip. J'essaye de toute mes forces mais de violents vagues de douleur me font régulièrement perdre connaissance et m'entraine dans le néant pour quelques instants. Le bip est alors très distant, c'est à peine si je l'entends mais je m'arroche à lui pour ne pas sombrer.

Petit à petit, j'arrive à résister à la douleur et m'y habitue. Le bruit de fond commence à devenir plus audible : ce sont des voix, de faibles murmures dont je n'arrive pas à comprendre le sens. Je peux cependant percevoir qu'il y en a trois différentes. Elles me paraissaient familières, mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai l'impression de les connaître même si ma raison me dit que c'est impossible, que ca ne peut pas être eux.

Je tente de comprendre leurs paroles, de discerner leur timbre de voix mais tout est haché, entrecoupé par ce bip incessant qui retentit fortement dans ma tête. J'abandonne par manque de force et de volonté, et me porte vers l'étrange chaleur que je ressens au niveau de ma main. Quelqu'un la tient, la serre doucement dans les siennes, comme si cette personne voulait me signaler sa présence. C'est un geste doux et tendre : la pression est faible mais assez puissante pour que je la ressente. Je sens que la personne mesure son geste et modère sa force comme si elle craignait de me faire mal. Ses mains sont chaudes et m'apaisent.

Je penche ma concentration vers cette personne et j'arrive à distinguer sa respiration calme et régulière. En l'écoutant avec plus attention, je me rends compte qu'elle est lente et contrôlée comme si la personne à mes côtés tentait chaque seconde de se détendre. On dirait qu'elle est un peu apeurée : elle me serre un peu plus la main à chaque fois que la douleur revient et que je me mords les lèvres. J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette personne veut me parler, me dire qu'elle est là et que je dois m'accrocher. On dirait même qu'elle craint que quelque chose ne m'arrive, comme si elle tenait beaucoup à moi.

La chaleur de ses mains et sa douceur me sont familières. Je les connais, très bien même. Je veux lui répondre, je veux qu'elle sache que je sens sa présence. Je rassemble toutes mes forces et dans un grand effort de volonté je parviens à serrer très faiblement l'une de ses mains. Ce geste me fait mal, je ressens plusieurs picotements le long du bras comme si je tirais sur des blessures pas encore cicatrisées. Je relâche rapidement la tension que je m'impose et les picotements s'atténuent.

La douleur revient alors encore plus forte, plus intense qu'avant. Elle traverse mon corps en partant du mon dos et cette fois-ci je peine à rester conscient. J'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre pied, de retomber dans le néant, mais je ne veux pas. Je serre cette main de toutes mes forces, je m'accroche à elle, à cette personne que je connais. Les picotements dans mon bras reviennent mais ne sont rien par rapport à cette douleur-là. Ma respiration s'emballe aussi, j'ai du mal à respirer et ma poitrine me brûle à chaque inspiration. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être capable d'inspirer mais quelque chose posé sur mon nez me pousse à continuer. Il m'envoie un gaz et m'aide à respirer.

La douleur faiblit lentement avant de disparaître totalement quelques minutes plus tard. Je me sens complètement vidé, aussi faible qu'un enfant et je redoute la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendra. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir la supporter une nouvelle fois, de ne plus être capable de m'accrocher à la personne à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas retomber dans cet état où je ne ressens rien mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus la force de lutter contre la douleur.

Je me reconcentre sur la personne qui tient ma main et j'entends alors quelqu'un bouger à l'opposé d'elle. On s'approche de moi et je sens une légère piqûre dans mon bras droit. Une voix s'élève, une voix que j'ai entendue récemment. Je parvins à saisir certains de ses mots : elle parle d'apaisement et de repos. On dirait qu'elle s'adresse à la personne à mes côtés et qu'elle souhaite la rassurer.

Je l'entends s'éloigner quelques secondes plus tard, ainsi que deux autres personnes, et le silence règne dans la salle. Le bip est bien sûr toujours là mais je me suis habitué à lui, il ne me gêne plus à présent. Je sens toujours la présence à mes côtés et je serre faiblement la main de cette personne pour vérifier qu'elle est bien réelle. Je l'entends bouger et quelque chose effleure doucement ma joue. C'est toujours un geste doux, tendre et mesuré.

La personne craint réellement de me faire mal et ses attentions envers moi me La rappellent. Elle est douce et tendre comme Elle. Sa chaleur et sa présence m'apaisent autant que les Siennes. Je me prends à penser que c'est Elle, que c'est celle que j'aime à mes côtés, mais c'est impossible, Elle ne peut pas. Elle n'est plus de ce monde… enfin je crois… je ne sais plus.

Je ne me souviens presque pas des ces derniers jours. Je me rappelle juste vaguement d'avoir couru sous la pluie, un soir, une arme à la main, comme si je fuyais quelque chose…ou quelqu'un. La raison ou le visage de cette personne m'échappe encore mais je suis certain qu'un événement récent en ait la cause. Je fouille dans mes souvenirs et un sentiment de tristesse m'envahi : je sais que j'ai perdu deux personnes très chères à mes yeux, la femme que j'aime et mon meilleur ami, mais je ne me souviens de pas de comment cela est arrivé. Je crois que leur perte est en partie à l'origine de ma fuite mais il y a un autre événement qui m'a poussé à partir. Je ne sais même pas où je voulais aller, j'ai juste la vague sensation de n'avoir pas pu me résoudre à leur mort.

Oui, je me souviens maintenant, je suis parti à leur recherche…mais alors pourquoi crois-je donc qu'Elle n'est plus de ce monde ? Et si elle ne l'est en effet plus, comment cela est-il possible que quelqu'un agissant exactement comme Elle me tienne la main et me rassure ? Me rassure de quoi d'ailleurs ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et je n'arrive à répondre à aucune d'entre elle. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je suis censé être mort mais le bip et la présence de cette personne me pousse à penser que je ne le suis pas. Où puis-je donc être alors ?

Je sens que quelque chose de dur et de mou à la fois me maintient dans une position semi-allongée. Un tube transportant un liquide chaud est collé contre mon bras droit et deux aiguilles sont plantées dans mon poignet. On dirait que l'on me transfuse deux produits, dont l'un que je pense être du sang. Tout cela ainsi que le bip régulier me laisser imaginer que je suis dans une infirmerie et qu'on me soigne. Que m'est-il donc arrivé ?

Je me rappelle d'avoir ressenti des picotements lorsque j'avais serré la main de la personne à mes côtes, comme si je tirais sur des blessures pas encore guéries. Je me serais donc protégé le visage avec. Mais de quoi ?

J'essaye de me souvenir des dernières heures, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et pour une fois aucune douleur ne vient troubler ma concentration. On dirait qu'elle a complètement disparu depuis cette piqûre. Je me sens apaisé et j'arrive à tenir éveillé sans difficulté, mais je n'ai toujours pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi me sens-je donc si faible ? Je continue de fouiller dans mes souvenirs : des images s'imposent dans mon esprit et petit à petit s'organisent. Je parvins enfin à reconstituer les dernières heures dont je me souviens.

J'étais dans ma chambre, la lumière éteinte, et je regardais la pluie tomber en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Le président m'avait proposé de piloter une toute nouvelle unité et j'avais préféré retourner dans me quartiers plutôt que de passer ma journée à apprendre à la maîtriser. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il souhaitait me transformer en un pilote sans cervelle juste bon à suivre ses ordres et je ne voulais pas le devenir. Je ne voulais pas redevenir le soldat suivant aveuglément aux ordres qu'on lui donnait que j'avais été durant la première guerre. Cette personne avait cessé d'exister au moment où je l'avais rencontrée et il était hors de question que je le redevienne.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il me manipulait depuis le début ? Dire que je l'avais laissée seule alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée que je retourne à Plant et je pensais ne jamais réintégrer ZAFT mais le président et Yzak avait fini me convaincre de le faire. J'aurais dû refuser et retourner à ses côtés, mais j'avais crû pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider en tant qu'Athrun Zala.

J'avais, encore une fois plus, bêtement cru pouvoir fait arranger les choses par moi-même et voilà à quoi cela m'avait mené. J'étais séparé d'elle et elle avait faillit se marier avec Yuuna. Un part de moi se sentait trahi et lui en voulait, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère. C'était moi qui était parti après tout, je l'avais laissée seule à sa merci avec pour unique protection l'anneau que je lui avais donné. J'avais cru qu'il éloignerait Yunna d'elle et qu'elle réussirait à lui résister. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle représentait pour moi et j'espérais qu'elle serait rassurée à ce sujet. Pourtant rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et je remerciai Kira de 'avoir enlevée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire oui.

Je regrettais de n'avoir rien pu lui faire d'autres que des reproches quand je l'avais revue en Crête. Je pensais pouvoir La mettre en colère pour qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était mais tout ce que j'avais fait c'était la blesser encore plus. Chacune de ses paroles m'avaient touché droit au cœur, j'aurais tellement aimé la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire combien elle m'avait manqué, L'assurer que je ne La laisserais plus seule et que je combattrais pour elle.

Mais je n'avais pas voulu pas prendre le risque de ne pas pouvoir les protéger : sur le Minerva je pouvais au moins faire en sorte de convaincre le capitaine et le président que l'Archangel était notre allié. J'avais préféré me comporter comme un idiot et avait osé la blâmer pour ses actions alors que je savais parfaitement qu'elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'avais eu tort de faire ça et je m'en voulais terriblement de n'avoir pas été capable de lui dire « Je t'aime » lorsque j'avais vu ma bague à son doigt. Ce jour-là mon regard avait parlé pour moi et je savais qu'elle avait compris.

Cependant je regrettais tout ce que j'avais depuis le début de cette guerre, je me sentais honteux de m'être laissé ainsi avoir par le président. Mais tous mes remords n'avaient plus aucune importance, je n'avais plus rien à présent. J'avais lui avait stupidement donné des renseignements sur l'Archangel, pensant qu'il voulait s'allier avec eux, et il les avait fait abattre comme des lâches. L'Archangel avait coulé, avec elle à son bord, et le Freedom piloté par Kira, avait été détruit par Shinn. La femme que j'aimais plus que tout et mon meilleur ami n'étaient plus de ce monde par ma faute. A cause de ma stupidité, je les avais tout les deux perdu alors que je voulais simplement les protéger.

Une partie de moi était tout de même persuadé qu'ils étaient encore en vie quelque part : le capitaine Ramius avait toujours réussi à sortir l'Archangel de n'importe quelle situation et avec Elle à son bord le vaisseau était plus que bien dirigé. Mais était-ce seulement possible… ?

Quelqu'un entra subitement dans ma chambre et alluma la lumière. Je me retournai vers l'intrus et reconnus Meer. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tira vers la porte par le poignet en m'enjoignant de retourner dans le hangar où se trouvait mon unité. Elle m'expliqua que le président commençait à avoir des doutes et je pris soudainement conscience que je n'étais plus en sécurité ici. Maintenant que j'avais refusé, d'une certaine façon, son offre et que nos façons de penser commençaient à diverger, je représentais une menace pour lui. Il n'allait pas tarder à envoyer la police militaire m'arrêter et je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Mais où pouvais-je donc bien aller ? L'Archangel avait coulé et s'il s'en était sorti par miracle, je ne connaissais pas sa position.

Je cherchais un endroit où m'enfuir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. C'était, comme je l'avais prévu, la police militaire qui venait soit disant me poser des questions. Je savais très bien que c'était faux et que dés que je leur aurais ouverts, ils se jetteraient sur moi pour m'arrêter. Je n'allais pas les laisser m'avoir si facilement : je m'étais peut-être laissé berner par le président dès le départ mais maintenant que je m'en étais rendu compte, il était hors de question que je lui donne la satisfaction d'avoir entièrement réussi.

Je brisai la fenêtre d'un coup de coude et m'engagea dehors sous la pluie pour me poster sur le toit. Un coup de feu retentit et ma porte fut forcée. Trois hommes entrèrent et se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre pour se diriger ensuite sur le balcon. Je les surpris et parvint à les assommer le temps de tendre la main à Meer. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, le président allait continuer à l'utiliser et dés qu'elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité, il l'éliminerait à son tour.

Elle se laissa tirer quelques instants puis s'arrêta dans les escaliers et refusa de me suivre prétextant que ce rôle lui plaisait. J'essayai de la convaincre mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Elle s'était persuadée d'être Lacus et je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour elle. Je partis donc sans elle, et me mis à courir sous la pluie une arme à la main. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et il n'y avait pratiquement personne dehors.

Je longeais les quartiers lorsqu'un groupe de soldat fit irruption en face moi. Je me collai contre le mur, en espérant qu'ils ne viendraient pas dans ma direction mais leurs bruits de pas ne firent que s'approcher de plus en plus. C'était sans doute des sentinelles patrouillant le bâtiment et elles n'allaient pas tarder à me trouver si je restais ici. Je pris donc le risque de sortir de mon abri et m'engagea dans l'escalier menant aux quartiers des membres de l'équipage du Minerva. Je m'avançai ensuite dans le couloir et entrai rapidement dans la première chambre à ma gauche lorsque des voix s'élevèrent au loin.

La soirée était bien avancée déjà et l'équipage avait souvent l'habitude de se retrouver le soir dans leur salle commune pour discuter. Il ne devait donc y avoir personne dans les chambres et je pouvais m'y cacher quelques instants en attendant de pouvoir ressortir pour voler l'une de leurs unités.

Il était censé n'y avoir personne sauf que quelqu'un bougea et se releva précipitamment. Je levai la tête et remarquai que Meyrin m'observai à la fois intriguée et affolée. J'étais complètement trempé et qui plus est j'avais une arme à la main. Je me précipitai vers elle et posai ma main devant sa bouche en lui demandant de ne pas crier. Elle hocha la tête et je retirai ma main de son visage. Elle commença, alarmée :

« Que se passe-t-il, Athrun ?

- La police militaire est à ma recherche.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Le président veut m'éliminer maintenant que je ne le suis plus d'aucune utilité… »

Je fus arrêté par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte :

« Ici la police militaire. Nous voudrions inspecter votre chambre. Ouvrez la porte. »

Je me préparai à tirer en cas de besoin tandis que Meyrin se retourna vers la porte puis vers moi.

« Après que je sois sorti, cris et dis que je t'ai menace avec une arme, lui ordonnai-je. »

Elle se retourna vers la porte et m'attrapa par le poignet. Je fus étonné par son comportement et me laissai tirer vers la salle de bain où elle ouvrit l'eau. Je me repris :

« Idiote ! Ca ne marchera jamais ! »

Elle ne m'écouta pas, se mis en sous vêtements et se trempa les cheveux avant d'attraper une serviette. Je tournai la tête gêné. Quelqu'un força la porte puis laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Je me plaquai contre le mur de la salle de bain et regardai l'eau couler sur le sol.

« Minute, Meyrin ! Pourquoi es-tu nue ? »

C'était Luna. Que faisait-elle là ?

« Oh, Luna…Eh bien, je prenais un douche mais ils sont venus frapper à ma porte, donc…

- De toute façon, dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Tu fais pitié ! lui rétorqua son ainée d'une voix dure. »

Je fus choqué de la façon dont elle s'adressait à sa sœur et ce fût la porte qui claqua qui me sortit de ma stupeur. Je sortis de la pièce en attrapant au passage son peignoir et m'approchai d'elle. Elle sanglotait et tremblait. Je m'accroupis et lui le déposai sur les épaules. Elle releva la tête et je lui souris.

« Merci. Mais pourquoi… ?

- Je ne sais pas…, parvint-elle à me répondre entre deux sanglots. »

Je me redressai et me retournai pour quitter la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps ici où elle serait accuser de complicité. Au moment où je m'éloignai d'elle, elle me saisit la cheville et je m'arrêtai pour ne pas tomber.

« Le hangar ! Attends un peu ! S'exclama-t-elle »

Je la regardai surpris se relever, enfiler correctement son peignoir et s'installer devant son ordinateur. Je me mis derrière et la regarda pianoter sur les touches de son clavier tout en m'expliquant :

« Si je peux infiltrer l'ordinateur principale de la base et déclencher une alarme plus loin…»

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai dehors à l'attendre sous la pluie. Elle avait réussi à déclencher une alarme à la baie me donnant ainsi le temps de m'enfuir sans être poursuivi. Elle m'avait demandé de rester ici le temps d'aller chercher une voiture pour me conduire jusqu'au hangar où se trouvait certains de leurs goufs. Elle arriva et je me baissai pour ne pas qu'on me remarque.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée du hangar et m'accompagna devant l'un des goufs. Elle me demanda, inquiète, où je comptais me rendre et je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que la voix de Rey retentit dans la pièce :

« Je ne te laisserai pas trahir Gil ! »

Il ouvrit le feu et je me jetai sur elle pour la protéger. Je me redressai et désarma Rey d'un coup de feu. Son arma vola une dizaine de mètre plus loin et j'eus le temps d'assommer Meyrin d'un coup de crosse pour leur faire croire que je l'avais forcée. Je l'allongeai au sol, courus jusqu'à l'un des goufs et m'installai aux commandes. Le système d'exploitation se lança et je sortis rapidement du hangar, appuyai sur la pédale faisant ainsi décoller l'appareil.

Je volais au dessus de la mer en folie tout en essayant de contacter l'Archangel car plus je m'éloignai de la base et plus j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient encore vie quelque part. Seulement je ne savais pas où ils pouvaient bien se trouver et Rey n'allaient pas tarder à me retrouver. En effet quelques secondes plus tard, un bip strident retentit dans l'appareil et deux points rouge d'affichèrent sur l'écran. C'était lui et il n'était pas seul.

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à me tirer dessus. Je parvins à éviter leurs tirs en volant prés de la mer mais les vagues me déportaient de temps en temps et, la pluie et le vent n'arrangeaient rien. Je pus redresser mon appareil et leur faire feu. En vain… ils disposaient d'unités beaucoup plus évoluées que les miennes. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser contre eux, mais je n'allais pas les laisser m'abattre sans me défendre jusqu'au bout.

« Ne t'enfuis pas ! Rend toi ! Hurla Shinn. Ne nous trahis pas ! Retourne à la base ! »

Non je n'y retournai pas, je m'étais suffisamment fait manipuler. Je ne voulais plus être le pilote écervelée que le président voulait que je sois. J'avais fait l'erreur de la quitter et de l'avoir laissée face aux émirs. Je n'allais pas recommencer et le laisser me manipuler à sa guise.

Il continua à me tirer dessus et je me retournai pour lui faire face et détruire son arme.

« Arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être tué de cette manière ! »

Il me regarda surpris et j'en profitai pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était lui aussi manipulé par le président :

« Ecoute Shinn ! Ce que disent le président et Rey semble juste et confortable…

- Athrun ! »

Rey m'empêcha de continuer et me tirai dessus mais je continuai, Shinn n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le paraissait. J'avais une chance de lui ouvrir les yeux.

« Mais leur morts peuvent éventuellement conduire le monde entier à la mort ! »

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux et Shinn laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

« Je veux …

- Ne l'écoute pas, Shinn ! »

Rey s'était ressaisit. Il dégaina son sabre et se précipita vers moi. J'eus juste le temps de me protéger et de m'armer de mon épée

« Athrun est actuellement un peu confus !

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Hurlai-je en le poussant à se reculer d'un coup d'épée

- Ne sois pas dupé par lui, Shinn ! Continua-t-il. »

Nous nous affrontâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes me défendant comme je pouvais. Seul contre son unité j'avais peut-être une chance de m'en sortir. Shinn resta complètement paralysé jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette soudainement vers moi en hurlant mon nom. Il trancha mon bouclier puis le bras droit de mon unité. Je tombais en direction de la mer, brusquement déstabilisé, mais parvint à me redresser. Pas assez rapidement cependant, car il fondit vers moi, son épée en avant. J'hurlais son prénom pour le sortir de sa folie mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Je savais qu'il en était fini de moi, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ni me protéger, ni l'attaquer.

Sa lame transperça de part en part mon gouf et je lâchai les commandes. Le circuit électrique avait été touché et je ne pouvais pas les tenir sans m'électrocuter. Les écrans de bords volèrent en éclats et je me protégeai le visage avec mes bras. Je me sentis soudainement projeter en arrière et une violente douleur au dos et à la tête me fis perdre conscience quelques secondes. Le choc me coupa la respiration et je retombai lourdement au sol mais ne parvins pas à me rattraper. La douleur m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement et ma tête tournait. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux sans voir tout flou autour de moi.

De l'eau commença à s'infiltrer dans le cockpit et trempa mon uniforme. J'essayai de rester conscient et mes pensées se tournèrent vers elle. Son pendentif m'avait une fois de plus protéger, mais je savais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Personne ne viendrait à mon secours, me croyant certainement déjà mort. Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais avant de mourir. Si seulement je n'étais pas retourner sur ZAFT, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé…

La douleur s'atténua petit à petit ou plutôt je ne la ressentais plus et je perdis alors toute notion. C'était elle qui me maintenant éveillée et maintenant qu'elle disparaissait, je me laissai plonger dans un sommeil dont je n'allais jamais sortir. Je me sentais si fatigué et de plus en plus faible. Tout devint flou et le temps me parut s'écouler lentement.

Après un certain temps, mon cockpit fut transporté et j'entendis des bruits métalliques résonner par intermittence. Puis quelqu'un retira les éclats sur mes bras et je me mis à tousser. La personne me suréleva la tête avant de me soulever du sol. Des chocs réguliers virent réveiller la douleur que j'avais cru disparue…jusqu'à qu'on me dépose sur quelque chose dur. D'autres personnes s'empressèrent autour de moi et des voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Je me sentais retomber dans ce profond sommeil et une violente douleur au bras m'en sortis l'espace de quelques minutes. On avait serré très fortement quelque chose autour de mon bras droit. Puis le vide… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Je me rappelle vaguement d'avoir été plaqué contre un mur par un homme me hurlant dessus. Il avait sa main autour de mon coup mais je n'avais pas la force de me débattre… Je n'avais plus de force de tout, j'étais complètement vidé. La pression s'était estompée subitement et quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé. Puis on m'avait de nouveau transporté et j'avais perdu connaissance jusqu'à ce que j'aie la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Un uniforme blanc se tenait en face de moi et mon cœur s'emballa. J'étais entre les mains de l'Alliance Terrestre… Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile et je toussai. Un liquide chaud coula le long de mon coup. Ma poitrine me brûlait et ma tête bourdonnait. Je fermai les yeux jusqu'à qu'une voix m'appelle.

« Athrun ! »

Je tournai la tête vers elle et ouvris faiblement les yeux.

« Athrun, …sécurité ici… de l'Alliance. Le capitaine Kisaka…l'Archangel »

Ce fut les seuls mots que je pus comprendre. Je le regardai surpris à la mention du vaisseau.

« Archangel… ? Répétai-je

- Oui, là-bas nous disposons de tout le matériel pour vous soigner au mieux. Tenez bon, on ne vous laissera pas mourir. Elle vous attend !

- Cagalli… »

Je refermai mes yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage en repensant à elle.

« Dites lui … que je l'aime…, parvins-je à lui demander avant de sombrer de nouveau

- Non restez avec moi ! hurla-t-il »

Il posa ses mains sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux.

« Regardez-moi! Voilà, restez éveillez ! »

J'essayai de me fixer sur lui mais tout tournai autour de moi. La vision d'énormes vagues déferlants vers le Minerva et de l'énorme explosion qui avait retentit après que son vaisseau ait coulé me revint à l'esprit. L'Archangel avait coulé…

Elle est morte… Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Pas elle !

Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues et j'ouvre les yeux subitement.

« Cagalli ! Hurle-je »

(*)Cauchemars


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voilà, je l'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Il m'a pris du temps mais il est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 4 : A long night (*)

(POV Cagalli)

« Cagalli ! »

Un hurlement de terreur me réveilla subitement : je sursautai et me redressai précipitamment en me reculant un peu. Un objet métallique tomba au sol et me fit trébucher. Je chutai en arrière et me retrouvai assise par terre sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Abasourdie par le choc, je mis une petite minute avant de retrouver mes esprits et remarquai alors le tabouret par terre. C'était donc lui qui était tombé au sol et qui avait fait ce vacarme. Il avait sans doute du être déséquilibré lorsque je m'étais levé et j'avais du me prendre les pieds dedans en reculant.

Quelqu'un venait d'hurler mon prénom, quelqu'un qui semblait en détresse et dont le cri terrifié m'avait sorti si brusquement de mon sommeil que j'en étais tombée de peur. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il n'y avait personne à part lui, encore inconscient dans cette pièce, et moi.

Je levai la tête à la recherche d'une troisième personne et vis Athrun retomber lourdement sur son oreiller des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles et la respiration saccadée. Il serrait sa poitrine de sa main gauche et parcourait la salle d'un regard vide et apeuré. Il était perdu et je me doutai de la raison. S'il venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance, il devait certainement n'avoir aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Le médecin nous avait prévenu qu'il serait déboussolé à son réveil mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce qu'il soit si terrifié : il semblait tellement paniqué, comme un enfant venant de faire un horrible cauchemar.

Son regard effrayé parcourant la salle et son comportement craintif me rappela de mauvais souvenir. Il était de nouveau le jeune homme que j'avais retrouvé sur le canapé tremblant et affolé. Je me remémorai de toutes ses nuits, après la fin de la guerre, où il n'arrivait plus à se reposer sans repenser aux récents évènements et de ces nombreuses semaines qu'il m'avait fallut pour le calmer. J'avais souhaité ne jamais le revoir et voilà qu'il était de nouveau en face de moi, encore plus terrifié qu'avant…

Je me relevai lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et m'approchai doucement de lui. Je plaçai ma main sur son bras blessé, en l'appelant d'une voix douce. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, comme si ma voix l'avait paralysée l'espace d'un instant, avant de tourner lentement la tête dans ma direction. Il posa son regard sur moi, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes lorsqu'il me reconnut. Il murmura faiblement mon prénom en serrant encore plus sa poitrine et se mit à tousser violemment.

Il essaya de me parler mais ses quintes de toux l'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se força et à chacune de ses tentatives sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus pénible. Je remarquai alors qu'il n'avait plus son masque pour l'aider et l'attrapai par les épaules en lui ordonnant :

« Calme-toi ! Tout va bien Athrun. »

Son regard rempli de peur rencontra le mien et il sembla confus quelques secondes. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes avants bras en se redressant et les serra comme s'il voulait vérifier que j'étais bien réelle.

« Cagalli…, parvint-il à articuler.

- Je suis là, tout va bien, lui murmurais-je pour le rassurer. »

Je me rapprochai de lui pour qu'il n'aggrave pas ses blessures. Il ne devait pas rester assis: il avait de profondes entailles au ventre et s'il se tenait ainsi plus longtemps il risquait de les rouvrir. J'essayai de le faire se rallonger mais il me résista. Même s'il était blessé, il avait toujours beaucoup de force et cela m'obligea à lutter contre lui. Je le forçai à se coucher en le poussant par les épaules et ma main droite dérapa sur son bras gauche. Il gémit de douleur et je me stoppai net. Je lui faisais plus mal qu'autre chose et le forcer n'arrangerait rien. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être calmé et non pas d'être brutalisé. Je déplaçai donc ma main droite derrière son cou, glissai mon bras gauche dans son dos et l'attirai vers moi. Cette fois-ci il se laissa faire, passa ses mains dans mon dos et serra ma veste.

« L'Archangel…il… »

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et s'accrocha encore plus à moi, ses poings crispés sur ma veste au niveau de ma taille. Je sentis ses larmes couler le long de mon cou et je compris alors qu'il nous pensait mort, que c'était pour cela qu'il avait vérifié que je n'étais pas une illusion. Il avait dû reprendre conscience en se remémorant de notre disparition et les images de ce jour-là devaient sans cesse lui revenir à l'esprit. Je resserrai mon étreinte et le rassurai :

« Tout va bien, Athrun. L'Archangel n'a pas coulé, Murrue nous as sortis de là. Je suis bien là, prés de toi, alors calme toi. »

Il continua de pleurer dans mes bras et j'essayai de le rassurer mais aucune de mes paroles ne semblait l'apaiser. Il tenta plusieurs fois de reprendre sa respiration mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes comme s'il les avait contenues trop longtemps. Il était effondré et le voir ainsi me rendait malheureuse. J'avais quitté un homme souriant, plein de joie de vivre, qui m'avait même demandé en mariage de façon inattendu et je retrouvai un jeune homme blessé et anéanti, pensant avoir perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ?

« Pardon…, me murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.»

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux : c'était lui qui me demandait pardon alors que je ne l'avais pas empêcher de partir… Je le serrai contre moi.

« Non, Athrun… C'est moi qui n'aie pas su te retenir.

- Je…je… »

Il tenta de poursuivre mais il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Je sentis sa poitrine se soulever très irrégulièrement et desserrai mon étreinte. Son masque ! Il ne l'avait plus ! Je l'avais serré trop fort contre moi pour son état et lui avais coupé la respiration…Je le forçai à s'allonger et heureusement il ne me résista pas. Je cherchai son masque en catastrophe et entendre sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile m'angoissait encore plus. Il continuait d'essayer de parler :

« Je…je n'aurais… pas dû partir… »

Il se remit à tousser et je cherchai toujours. Mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et je sentis la peur monter en moi. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait forcément dû le perdre en se relevant si subitement, il ne devait donc pas être très loin.

« Tu…avais besoin… de moi… et je t'ai laissée… »

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ? Il pouvait à peine respirer !

« Pardon…

- Tais-toi Athrun ! Je t'en supplie… »

Mon ton était sec, je lui avais presque hurlé dessus tellement j'avais peur pour sa vie. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi et je m'en voulus immédiatement mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Si seulement, il savait que je n'avais que faire de ses excuses et que la seule que je souhaitais était qu'il s'en sorte. Sa vie avait plus d'importance que n'importe quoi. J'avais faillit le perdre une fois et je n'allais pas le laisser me demander pardon pour une chose dont il n'était pas le seul coupable et manquer de s'asphyxier.

Je trouvai enfin son masque, caché par un repli du drap, et lui posai immédiatement sur le nez. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit rapidement beaucoup plus calme. Je restai debout prés de lui, vérifiant qu'il arrivait à reprendre son souffle, et attrapai de nouveau sa main dans les miennes puis la serrai. J'avais peur qu'il croit que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se laisse sombrer. J'avais peur qu'il pense de nouveau que nous étions morts et qu'il ne se batte plus…

Je voulais qu'il vive, je souhaitais plus que tout pouvoir répondre à la question qu'il m'avait posée indirectement en me donnant cette bague. Il m'avait tellement manqué et le voir dans cet état, se sentant coupable de tout, me faisait encore plus culpabiliser. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il se laisserait impressionner par les menaces d'un idiot ? J'avais pensé le protéger mais au lieu de ça je ne l'avais meurtri qu'encore plus. Je l'avais trahi alors que je l'aimais et que j'avais parfaitement conscience de ces sentiments…

Une pression sur ma main droite me sortit de mes pensées et je remarquai alors que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme plus régulier. Je tournai la tête vers lui : il me regardait les yeux remplis de larmes et trois mots se formèrent sur ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime, Cagalli. »

Il s'était tellement forcé qu'il n'avait même plus la force de parler…

« Moi aussi Athrun, alors ne me quitte plus. »

Ses yeux s'étaient déjà fermés et la pression disparût. Il avait de nouveau perdu conscience…

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une d'elle se dirigea rapidement vers Athrun tandis que la seconde marcha jusqu'à moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Elle m'appela :

« Cagalli ? »

Je relevai la tête en reconnaissant la voix de mon frère. Il me regardait inquiet et lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, il me demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai entendue crier…

- Il a repris connaissance quelques minutes. Il était tellement terrifié que j'ai cru qu'il ne se calmerait jamais. Il refusait de se rallonger et se forçait à parler. Je voulais simplement qu'il arrête alors je lui ai hurlé dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Vous aviez peur, c'est normal. La peur nous fait faire des choses illogiques des fois mais vous avez eu raison d'agir ainsi. Il avait besoin d'être ramené à la réalité, me signala la seconde personne. »

Je tournai la tête vers elle. C'était le médecin et il réglait la perfusion de morphine d'Athrun. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

« Il a besoin de repos et je ne veux pas que la douleur le réveille toutes les cinq minutes, m'expliqua-t-il. Je n'aime pas l'idée de le droguer ainsi mais il ne doit pas faire de gestes brusques et s'épuiser ou sa guérison serait encore plus longue. »

Je hochai la tête, lui signifiant ainsi que je comprenais, et il reprit :

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, Mlle Athha.

- C'est bon, j'ai déjà dormi quelques heures, lui rétorquai-je d'une voix un peu excédée. »

Je me mordis la lèvre choquée par mon propre comportement. Je ne me reconnaissais plus : j'avais toujours été capable de gérer mes émotions, même lorsque les émirs me critiquaient sans cesse. Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je plus à rester calme maintenant ?

« Ce n'était que deux heures, Cagalli, me fit remarquer mon frère. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu plus, tu as l'air fatiguée. Je resterai près de lui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Non, Kira, je ne le quitterai pas. Il nous croit mort ! Tu veux qu'il se laisse mourir ?!

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais il ne souhaiterait pas que tu t'épuise à son chevet… »

Voilà que je m'emportai aussi contre mon frère qui ne me voulait que du bien. J'étais tellement angoissée que la moindre remarque m'énervait. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser seul et qu'il se sente abandonné.

« Je suis désolée Kira… Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Cagalli. Je comprends, j'agirais pareil si c'était Lacus à sa place. »

Il se pencha et redressa le tabouret.

« Assieds-toi. Nohiro et moi allons rester avec toi. »

Je lui obéis et soupirai de soulagement : il respirait de nouveau normalement et dormait sereinement. Son réveil avait été éprouvant mais au moins j'avais pu parler quelques minutes avec lui et je savais à quoi je devais m'attendre lorsqu'il reprendrait de nouveau conscience : il regrettait d'être parti et s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. Des longues heures de discussion allaient être nécessaires pour qu'il arrête de se sentir coupable. Il était hors de question que je le laisse prendre toute les responsabilités de ce qui s'était passé entre nous alors que j'étais autant coupable que lui. Nous avions tous les deux fait des erreurs, pensant chacun protéger l'autre et je n'avais pas le droit de l'en blâmer.

Bien sûr au début, j'avais été en colère contre lui : il était reparti pour Plant, me laissant seule sur Orb, et avait réintégré ZAFT sans même m'en parler. Il ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il était parti et lorsque je l'avais revu en crête, il avait été froid et distant. J'avais espéré qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me rassure comme avant, mais au lieu de ça, il m'avait reproché toutes ces choses et avait évité de croiser mon regard. Je n'avais pas compris son comportement, et je lui en avais voulu énormément de m'avoir ignorée. Alors je lui avais remis tous les torts sur les dos, sans même chercher s'il avait une raison.

Et puis, je m'étais rendue que j'avais agis comme une gamine : c'était égoïste de ma part de lui en vouloir alors que, de mon côté, je n'avais pas non plus essayé de le contacter, je n'avais tout simplement pas fait ce que je lui reprochais. Et en plus, j'avais accepté de me marier avec quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais aimé sans même lui en parler, à lui qui était tout pour moi. Je l'avais blessé, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Il avait pourtant essayé de se montrer indifférent, mais son regard l'avait trahi quand il avait remarqué sa bague toujours à mon doigt. Ses yeux m'avaient dit ce jour là : « Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de rester ? Je t'aime et tu le sais, alors pourquoi ? ». Ses dernières paroles m'avaient laissé complètement paralysée pour la culpabilité. Je savais que j'avais fait une erreur en prenant cette décision stupide mais j'en avais pris conscience trop tard et il était parti…

Quelqu'un déplaça soudainement une chaise dans la pièce et je sursautais légèrement. Je commençais de nouveau à m'endormir : mes paupières étaient lourdes et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir clairement. Je décidai de me reposer encore un peu et m'installai comme tout à l'heure.

Je fermai les yeux et me mis à somnoler. Je ne voulais pas vraiment dormir, juste me reposer un peu et restai donc là les paupières closes, attentive à ce qui m'entourait. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce m'apaisa un peu, et le fait que sa respiration reste régulière me calmait encore plus. Je ne pensais plus à rien, j'écoutais son cœur battre, les souffles lents de Kira et du médecin. Tout était si calme, si reposant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être une demi-heure, ce silence fut brisé et la voix de mon frère s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle était basse, il craignait sans doute de me réveiller pensant que je dormais.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partis si rapidement ?

- Ledonir a refusé de rester plus longtemps à bord bien que je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas transportable dans son état. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et il a eu entièrement raison.

- Nous aurions pu venir vous récupérez si vous nous aviez contacté.

- Il fallait partir le plus vite possible, nous n'avions pas le choix. Vous savez, il n'était considéré que comme une source potentielle d'information là-bas. Sa vie n'avait que peu d'importance pour les officiers de l'Alliance. Du moment qu'il tenait au moins quelques heures, le temps de l'interroger, cela leur suffisaient amplement. Si l'équipe médicale n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de faire en sorte qu'il survive le temps de lui soutirer des renseignements, nous serions resté jusqu'à votre arrivée.

- De tels ordres ne sont pas contraires à votre morale ?

- Bien sûr que si mais nous sommes aussi militaires et en tant que tels nous nous devons d'obéir aux ordres de nos supérieurs. Rassurez-vous, nous sommes médecin avant tout ! »

Sa voix était posée, il semblait même amusé de la réaction de mon frère. J'imaginais parfaitement la tête que Kira avait due faire lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé le milieu militaire et le comportement des officiers avaient dû le choquer.

Le médecin reprit son sérieux et lui expliqua :

« Mes confrères de l'Alliance ont fait tous ce qu'ils ont pu pour lui dans le temps qui leur avait été impartis et c'est sûrement grâce à eux qu'il a pu tenir si longtemps. Leurs bandages ont contenu ses hémorragies le temps que nous l'amenions ici et heureusement qu'un des pilotes de l'équipage nous a aidés, sinon je ne sais pas s'il aurait tenu plus de temps.

- Ne risque-t-il pas la peine capitale en ayant aidé des fugitifs ?

- Malheureusement et c'est pour cette raison que Ledonir a refusé de le laisser là-bas. Il nous a couverts avec Dairõ et s'est enfuit quelques minutes après avec son unité. Je pense qu'ils ont dû arriver il y a quelques heures maintenant. Il viendra certainement prendre de ses nouvelles.

- J'aimerais remercier ce pilote. Il a pris beaucoup de risques en vous aidant et c'est grâce à lui qu'il est là, prés d'elle. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et je me mis à frissonner. Il faisait un peu frais dans la pièce et ce que le médecin venait de lui raconter m'angoissait. Le fait qu'il nous confirme qu'Athrun avait faillit mourir m'épouvantais, j'osais à peine imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans lui.

Je me rappelai subitement de Ledonir le tentant, couvert de sang, dans ses bras et cela me fis trembler de peur. Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette image de mon esprit et quelqu'un se leva quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa sa veste sur mes épaules. C'était Kira qui avait cru que j'avais froid. Il resta là, silencieux prés de moi, pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il demande, alarmé :

« Quelles sont ses marques autour de son cou ? On ne l'a tout de même pas brutalisé…

- Certaines personnes sont capables de choses que vous ne pouvez pas imaginez… »

Je relevai la tête immédiatement et observai son cou. Il avait en effet des traces de doigts autour de sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de l'étrangler.

« Qui ? L'interrogeai-je brusquement.

- L'un des officiers de la flotte. Il a profité d'un instant où il s'est retrouvé seul pour essayer de s'en prendre à lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment un homme censé être maître de soi pouvait s'en prendre à un blessé, incapable de bouger.

« La haine envers les coordinateurs n'a pas totalement disparu, Princesse. Tous ne sont heureusement pas comme lui. »

La discussion s'arrêta là : je ne voulais pas en savoir plus, j'imaginais déjà parfaitement les insultes et les menaces qu'il avait pu proférées. Comment pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un comme lui ? Comment avait-il pu voir en lui un monstre ? Il était l'homme le plus adorable que je connaisse : jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours attentionné, tellement calme et posé, sensible et généreux. Comment avait-il pu avoir peur de lui qui semblait si fragile ? Et surtout pourquoi s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il venait de déserter son armée ? S'il avait fuit c'est qu'il ne pensait pas comme eux. Alors pourquoi le brutalisé ? Juste parce qu'il est un coordinateur ?

« Pourquoi toi… ? Murmurai-je en effleurant sa joue »

Pourquoi avait-il dû subir ça ? Il avait déjà assez souffert d'être celui qu'il était... A la fin de la première guerre, il ne s'était vu que comme un assassin qui ne méritait plus de vivre, qui plus est Athrun Zala, le fils de l'ancien président des Plants qui avait essayé d'exterminer tous les naturels, un traître à sa nation. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié c'était que pour beaucoup de personnes, dont de nombreux coordinateurs, il était un héros qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de millions d'autres en empêchant le tir du Genesis.

De très nombreuses heures d'argumentation avait été nécessaire pour lui faire accepter cette simple vérité et pour lui faire comprendre que, pour nous, ses gènes et son nom n'avaient aucune importance. Il était simplement Athrun, la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Après de long mois, nous avions enfin réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie, à le faire sourire de nouveau, et maintenant cette nouvelle guerre avait tout réduit à néant. Je savais qu'il allait être différent de celui que j'avais quitté, qu'il serait de nouveau le jeune homme renfermé sur lui-même et doutant sans cesse de lui que j'avais connu après la guerre. Comment pourrait-il redevenir celui qu'il était après le véritable cauchemar qu'il avait vécu ? On l'avait pourchassé et abattu, une nouvelle fois à cause de ses idéaux, puis laissé pour mort en pleine mer. Et quand il avait été retrouvé, encore vivant mais gravement blessé, c'était par un navire de l'Alliance où l'un des officiers avait tenté de l'étrangler parce qu'il était un membre de ZAFT… J'espérai un instant qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, ni de ses paroles, ni de sa main autour de son cou mais c'était impossible : d'après le médecin il été conscient la majorité du temps…

Il était en vie et c'était le plus important ! Il ne nous restait plus qu'à le soutenir et l'aider à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Cela prendrait certainement beaucoup de temps, mais jamais nous ne baisserions pas les bras. Nous nous étions juré avec Kira de tout faire en sorte pour qu'il conserve son sourire et même si les semaines à venir allaient être épouvantes, nous ne renoncerions pas. Kira n'était pas de toute façon pas du genre à abandonner à la moindre difficulté et je refusais de le laisser sombrer une seconde fois dans la dépression.

« Ca me parait presque irréel de le voir dans cet état…, me déclara faiblement Kira »

Surprise par son soudain aveu, je tournai la tête vers lui : il était toujours là, debout près de moi et regardait Athrun avec tristesse et inquiétude. Connaissant mon frère, le voir souffrir et savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider devait être autant difficile pour lui que pour moi. Nos sentiments à son égard n'étaient certes pas les mêmes mais Athrun était comme un frère pour lui : ils avaient passé toute leur enfance et leur adolescence ensemble puisque ses parents n'étaient pratiquement jamais là.

Quand il s'était retrouvé seul sur la Lune, Caridad avait proposé à sa mère de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas venir le voir et elle les avait élevés comme deux frères pendant sept ans. Depuis un profond lien les avait unis, un lien semblable à celui qui s'était crée entre Kira et moi. Je comprenais donc parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait puisque j'avais éprouvé la même chose lorsque j'avais faillit le perdre lors de cette bataille contre le Minerva.

Il l'observa ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes et en faisant plus attention, je remarquai qu'il semblait vraiment anxieux et très préoccupé. Il ne devait certainement pas comprendre comment Athrun avait pu être abattu si facilement alors qu'il était unanimement décrit par nos amis comme un excellent pilote, plein de ressources et d'adresse. L'ayant lui-même affronté à de nombreuses reprises, Kira avait reconnu qu'il s'avérait être, sur le champ de bataille, un redoutable adversaire difficile à surprendre. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ?

Un petit sourire se dessina tout à coup sur les lèvres de mon frère et il commença, d'une voix amusée :

« De nous deux, il a toujours été le plus intrépide. Il ne reculait jamais devant rien et ce n'était pas quelques égratignures qui l'empêchaient de terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris ! Je me rappelle de cette fois où il n'a pas hésité à escalader un arbre pour secourir un chaton qui avait peur de redescendre. »

L'entendre parler d'Athrun ainsi me fis sourire et je l'invitai à poursuivre, désireuse d'en apprendre plus :

« C'était il y a longtemps ?

- Quelques mois avant qu'il retourne sur Plant. Je m'en souviens parfaitement : on rentrait de cours avec quelques amis en traversant comme d'ordinaire le parc juste à côté de chez nous. En passant sous un cerisier, un petit miaulement s'est fait entendre et il a été le premier à réagir : il l'a cherché du regard avant de se précipiter à son secours.

« Il a escaladé en deux en trois mouvements le cerisier pour récupérer ce petit chat et même quand il l'a griffé à plusieurs reprises il ne l'a pas lâché, il l'a gardé contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit redescendu. Il avait le bras tellement couvert de griffures et de sang que ma mère s'est affolée en le voyant rentré dans cet état. Il a porté un bandage pendant une semaine et quand on lui répondait ce qui lui était arrivé, il répondait le sourire aux lèvres qu'il avait simplement aidé un chaton.

- C'est tout lui ça, il n'a vraiment pas changé de ce côté-là.

- Oui, il a toujours été comme ça : impulsif, le premier à agir. Il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne. Je l'ai toujours admiré pour ça, il ne restait pas planté là à réfléchir pendant des heures quand il fallait agir vite. Il a toujours su analyser rapidement les situations et sa rapidité m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie.

- Il a tout de même tendance à négliger un peu sa propre sécurité, lui fis-je remarquer

- Tu le connais, quand il a décidé quelque chose c'est impossible de le faire changer d'avis. C'est une vraie tête de mule quand il veut !

- Il sait être raisonnable quand il voit que la personne en face de lui est aussi têtue que lui. Il suffit juste de trouver les bons arguments pour le faire flancher !

- Avec toi comme adversaire, il a peu de chance de rivaliser ! »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il se mit à rire doucement. Je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard : il fallait admettre que j'étais aussi obstinée que lui, si ce n'était pas plus quand je le voulais. D'ailleurs, les seules fois où je lui avais réellement tenu tête, il n'avait pas réussi à me résister très longtemps et c'était en général un petit sourire de ma part qui le faisait craquer. Il abdiquait alors en m'assurant qu'un tel stratagème ne marcherait plus la fois suivante et cela me faisait à chaque fois rire car je savais très bien qu'il me le dirait à nouveau.

Ces deux années avec lui avait été un véritable bonheur et y repenser me fit sourire. Les premiers mois après la guerre n'avaient pas été très simples : comme je passais pratiquement toutes mes soirées dans mon bureau à travailler alors que lui restait avec Kira et Lacus, nous ne nous étions pratiquement pas vu. Sa discrétion et la quantité de travail que j'avais chaque soir en rentrant n'avaient pas non plus arrangé les choses.

Un mois avait passé ainsi et lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de la situation, j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main puis qu'il semblait trop timide et réservé pour faire le premier pas. Ce jour-là, après avoir passé toute la soirée avec lui, j'avais pris l'initiative de l'embrasser pour l'assurer que mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé.

Après la journée où je l'avais emmené visiter ORB, il était venu de plus en plus souvent avec moi et s'installait sur le canapé en face de mon bureau pour lire. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais crû jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'était qu'un prétexte : en effet lorsque je relevais la tête vers lui, je croisais son regard posé sur moi et il se cachait immédiatement derrière son livre en rougissant de s'être fait surprendre.

Le voir enfin osé me montrer un peu ses sentiments m'avais réjouie et j'avais moi aussi commencé à le regarder et l'observer lorsqu'il était concentré sur quelque chose et qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Même s'il ne me parlait pas beaucoup sa présence me suffisait et je profitais de chacune des ses minutes d'inattention pour l'admirer. Je passais finalement plus de temps à le regarder qu'à travailler.

Ces échanges de regard avaient duré plusieurs jours et mon frère l'avait vite remarqué. Je l'avais vu à plusieurs reprises nous faire des grands sourires d'encouragement avec Lacus : ils avaient tous les deux vite compris que nous savions parfaitement ce que l'autre ressentait mais que nous n'osions tout simplement pas nous rapprocher. J'avais peur de brusquer les choses et de l'effrayer tandis que lui craignait de me porter préjudice de par son identité.

Puis un soir, il s'était installé sur le canapé comme toutes les autres fois mais lorsque j'avais relevé la tête après une heure de lecture, il n'était plus en face de moi. Son livre était posé ouvert sur le canapé et j'avais crû qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était derrière moi et passait discrètement sa tête par-dessus mon épaule pour tenter de lire les dossiers sur lesquels je travaillais. Je me rappelai d'avoir été très heureuse ce soir-là : il avait enfin fait le premier pas en s'intéressant à mon travail. Je lui avais alors proposé de s'asseoir prés de moi et c'était à partir de ce moment là que les choses avaient évolués plus rapidement.

Il m'avait parlé de plus en plus, m'aidait à préparer les réunions des lendemains et me conseillait sur certains dossiers. Il avait aussi petit à petit commencé à avoir des gestes d'affections envers moi : il m'embrassait tendrement sur la joue pour me dire bonjour ou bonne nuit mais aussi juste pour me dire juste après « Je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Il s'était ensuite mit à me surveiller et à veiller que je ne me tuais pas au travail : il me portait jusqu'à mon lit lorsque je m'endormais sur mes dossiers, faisait attention à ce que je ne saute aucun repas. Il n'avait même plus hésité à employer les gros moyens pour me forcer à me reposer. En général, il me prenait les dossiers des mains et refusait de me les rendre avant le lendemain. Je les retrouvais le matin-même sur mon bureau accompagné d'un résumé, écris de sa main, de tout ce que je devais savoir pour la réunion.

Il était donc devenu en quelques sortes mon conseiller politique et mon garde du corps officieux. Ce fut d'ailleurs toutes ces soirées qu'il passa à m'aider et à me surveiller qui renforcèrent mon envie de lui proposer le poste que Ledonir avait pris pour lui le temps qu'il se remette de sa dépression.

Au bout de quelques mois, il n'avait plus hésité à affirmer ses sentiments : il profitait des rares moments que nous avions chez moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser. Ce qu'il adorait faire était de se mettre derrière moi et d'enserrer ma taille en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Il avait peut-être mis beaucoup de temps à enfin oser montrer ses sentiments lorsqu'il n'y avait que nos amis, mais je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir laissé prendre de l'assurance. Il était devenu un jeune homme charmant et romantique.

Kira, lui aussi, avait beaucoup changé après la guerre : il était devenu beaucoup plus sûr de lui, avait aussi beaucoup mûri et surtout abandonné tous ses rêves. Sa vision du monde avait radicalement changé, ses discours s'étaient remplis de sincérité et d'objectivité. La guerre l'avait transformé complètement : l'adolescent pleurnichard et incertain avait disparu pour laisser place à un jeune homme endurci et confiant.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu retourner à sa vie d'étudiant et n'avait donc pas repris ses études préférant participer à la reconstruction de notre nation. Pendant plusieurs mois, lui et Athrun avait travaillé sur des chantiers, dans le sud de l'île, en tant qu'ingénieurs en électronique. Puis lorsqu'Athrun avait accepté mon offre, mon frère avait trouvé un poste dans une petite entreprise dont il avait démissionné dés que la guerre avait débuté.

Rapidement, il avait aussi pris son rôle de frère très à cœur et en à peine deux ans nous avions rattrapé le temps perdu. Dés notre retour, il avait souhaité me présenter à ses parents adoptifs : ils m'avaient tout de suite intégrée dans leur vie et en discutant avec eux, j'en avais appris un peu plus sur nos parents biologiques. Notre mère était en réalité la sœur de Caridad ce qui faisait d'eux la seule famille qui nous restait.

Grâce à eux et à ses amis, qui venaient de temps en temps chez moi j'avais appris à le connaître et le comprendre. Lui avait, de son côté, discuté de longue heure avec Myrna et elle lui avait raconté des anecdotes me concernant que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne sache jamais. Il s'était alors mis à me taquiner de plus en plus et je faisais de même de mon côté. Au bout de quelques mois une complicité s'était installée entre nous : j'étais devenue sa confidente et sa conseillère, lui m'avait épaulée et soutenue dés que j'avais eu besoin de lui.

Même si nous ne nous étions retrouvés que depuis peu de temps, Kira et moi étions devenus proches mais jamais il ne s'était immiscé dans ma vie privée, ni moi dans la sienne. Nous respections chacun les choix de l'autre, le conseillant et l'écoutant quand il en éprouvait le besoin mais sans le juger, ni même l'inciter à faire ce que nous pensions être le mieux. Il vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait et moi de même.

Lacus et lui avaient habité chez moi jusqu'à ce que le révérend Malchio la rejoigne à ORB : elle nous avait quittés quelques jours après son arrivée et Kira l'avait suivi. Pendant plus d'un an, nous avions vécut sous le même toit et pourtant j'avais toujours pu passer des soirées tranquilles avec Athrun. Ils s'éclipsaient dès qu'ils voyaient que nous avions besoin d'être seuls et je faisais de même.

Ces soirées de tête à tête avaient permis à Kira de passer outre de sa timidité et d'oser enfin demander Lacus en fiançailles. Elle me l'avait d'ailleurs annoncé tout de suite le lendemain en me montrant la bague discrète mais très élégante que mon frère avait choisie. La voir si heureuse m'avait convaincue de tout faire en sorte pour annuler l'engagement qui me liait à Yuuna. Tout ne s'était malheureusement pas passé comme je l'avais prévu…

La porte coulissa et me sortit de mes pensées. Le dirigeant de l'équipe médicale qui s'était occupée de lui entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Nohiro avec lequel il discuta quelques minutes à voix basse avant de nous annoncer :

« Comme son état est stable, nous allons pouvoir le transférer dans une chambre. Je vous demande simplement de sortir quelques instants, le temps que nous lui refassions quelques radios pour vérifier que son dos n'a rien. Nous viendrons vous chercher dés qu'il sera installé. »

Kira et moi hochâmes la tête et quittâmes son chevet à contre cœur. Lorsqu'ils virent nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère passa son bras autour de ses épaules et me conduisit jusqu'à la pièce où il avait été placé. C'était une chambre juste à côté de la salle de repos de médecin de sorte qu'ils puissent intervenir rapidement en cas de problème. Il y avait deux lits et Athrun se trouvait dans celui de droite. L'autre était vide, ce qui nous permettait à mon frère et moi de pouvoir dormir prés de lui et de le veiller à tour de rôle. Les médecins avait décidément pensé à tout : d'abord le tabouret prés de lui et maintenant ce lit !

Je relevai la tête vers la pendule au dessus de la porte. Il était déjà 7h du matin ! La nuit avait passé si vite depuis qu'il l'avait ramené.

« Cagalli, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Tu as l'air extenuée. »

Je ne tentai même pas de lui résister : je ne dormais plus très bien depuis que nous nous étions revus en Crête et cette nuit m'avait vidée de toute l'énergie que j'avais pu récupérée. Je m'installai donc sur le lit, en face de lui de manière à pouvoir le voir avant de m'endormir. Il était toujours calme et ne semblait plus trop ressentir la douleur. Sa transfusion de sang était presque terminée mais il était toujours un peu pâle.

Il était là maintenant et je n'allais plus le laisser partir ! Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée.

(*) Une longue nuit.


	6. Chapitre 5

J'ai décidé de changer cette fois-ci et ce chapitre sera du point de vue de Kira. Il m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu, surtout que je l'ai un peu recommencé sept fois, mais bon voilà ca donne ça. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra.

Vous comprendrez le titre du chapitre aprés l'avoir lu.

Chapitre 5 : Athrun

(POV Kira)

« Kira ! »

Je me retournai et vis Miriallia et Murrue courir dans ma direction. Elles s'arrêtèrent en face de moi et Miri s'étonna :

« Je te pensais au chevet d'Athrun.

- J'y étais il y a cinq minutes. Je suis juste venu prendre quelque chose à grignoter. J'y retourne de suite, les médecins doivent passer et je ne veux pas les rater, lui expliquai-je.

- On va te raccompagner, comme ça tu nous donneras des nouvelles en route. »

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune et nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Comme elles me l'avaient demandé, je leur fis part des dernières nouvelles.

Peu de chose avait changé depuis cette nuit : Athrun aillait un peu mieux et n'avait plus besoin d'être constamment surveillé. Les médecins l'avaient donc installé dans une chambre où ma sœur dormait pour le moment.

Je leur parlais aussi vaguement de son réveil sans vraiment entrer dans les détails car je ne savais en fait que très peu de chose. Cagalli avait refusé de m'en parler et je n'avais pas insisté plus longtemps. Elle était suffisamment fatiguée et inquiète et n'avait absolument pas besoin que je lui fasse penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement prés la chambre de mon ami et je m'arrêtai un peu avant pour éviter que la porte ne fasse que s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Tu nous tiens au courant, Kira ! M'ordonna gentiment Murrue.

- Oui, c'est promis ! Lui assurai-je.»

Puis elles s'éloignèrent en me disant au revoir d'un signe de la main et se mirent à courir. Huit heures était passé depuis quelques minutes maintenant et elles avaient un peu de retard. Bien qu'elles prennent aussi du temps sur leurs heures de repos, elles préféraient ne pas trop tarder : la journée avait été particulièrement longue pour tout l'équipage. Dairõ et le soldat de l'Alliance, dont je ne connaissais d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom, étaient arrivés en plein milieu de la nuit et le vaisseau avait dû remonter en surface pour les récupérer.

Par conséquent, la moitié de l'équipage n'avait toujours pas dormi depuis hier tandis que l'autre, comme Miri et Murrue, avait pu se reposer quelques heures avant de relayer les autres.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à la chambre et entrai dans la pièce. Lorsque la porte coulissa derrière moi, ma sœur se retourna brusquement en protestant faiblement et se replia légèrement sur elle-même. Je m'immobilisai et retins ma respiration quelques secondes pour ne plus faire aucun bruit. J'espérai ne pas l'avoir réveillée pour une fois qu'elle avait réussi à s'endormir sans trop de difficultés...

Heureusement, elle ne bougea pas une seconde fois et je soupirai de soulagement. Même si cela n'avait pas que des avantages, j'étais ravi qu'elle ait le sommeil si lourd et que contrairement à Athrun, elle ne se réveillait pas au moindre bruit.

Je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers le tabouret prés d'Athrun et m'installai à son chevet, mon dos contre le mur de sorte à pouvoir les surveiller tous les deux. Et j'attendis de nouveau patiemment les médecins tout en restant vigilant aux moindres mouvements de Cagalli. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Athrun en Crête, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et lorsqu'elle y arrivait c'était souvent difficilement et pour ne se reposer que quelques heures. Pour une fois qu'elle dormait paisiblement, je m'en serais terriblement voulu de l'avoir réveillée si bêtement, à cause d'un simple coulissement de porte…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, mon regard oscilla entre ma sœur et Athrun et lorsque je fus certain que Cagalli dorme de nouveau profondément, je reportai mon entière attention sur mon meilleur ami. Athrun était toujours inconscient mais ne semblait plus souffrir de ses blessures. Il dormait sereinement et ne serrait plus ses poings à cause de la douleur. Sa respiration était plutôt lente mais très régulière. Il était sur la voie de la guérison et cela me rassurait. La méthode employée par les médecins ne me plaisait guère mais elle avait au moins l'avantage de lui permettre de se reposer sans être réveiller fréquemment par un pic de douleur.

Seulement, la dose de morphine qu'ils lui donnaient était tellement puissante qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Ni ma sœur, ni moi n'aimions le fait qu'il soit drogué mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Il avait besoin de ce sommeil pour guérir. Mais comment allaient-ils faire pour savoir si les douleurs au dos dont il s'était plaint n'étaient que passagères ? Et pourquoi ne venaient-ils donc pas nous donner les résultats de ses examens ? Cela faisait déjà depuis plus d'une demi-heure que je les attendais et je commençais sérieusement à me demander si tout allait aussi bien qu'ils ne le disaient…

Cagalli, elle, s'inquiétait pour une toute autre raison : elle avait peur que l'absence totale de douleur le laisse penser que son réveil n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se laisse mourir. Pour qu'elle puisse imaginer une chose pareille, il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important entre deux. Du peu qu'elle avait laissé entendre, Athrun nous croyait morts.

Enfin ceci n'était que pure supposition car je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son réveil mais depuis qu'il l'avait vue, son état n'avait fait que s'amélioré. Ma sœur ne devait pas y être pour rien : elle était tout de même restée à son chevet toute la nuit, tenant sa main dans les siennes pour le rassurer. Je crois que la savoir en vie avait dû l'apaiser et lui donner une raison de s'accrocher.

Savoir qu'il aillait beaucoup mieux me suffisait et je ne voulais même pas en savoir plus. Ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là ne les concernait qu'eux. Il y avait juste une chose que je ne comprenais pas : elle lui avait hurlé dessus alors que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur lui. Connaissant mon ami, je supposais qu'il avait essayé de s'excuser de la tournure des évènements et pour l'empêcher d'aggraver son état, elle n'avait dû pas trouvé d'autre solution que de le faire rapidement taire.

En y réfléchissant bien, je ne n'avais jamais vu ma sœur aussi angoissée et énervée depuis la fin la guerre. Son poste de Représentant était des plus stressants et elle avait chaque jour des dizaines de raison de s'emporter mais je l'avais toujours calme. Alors l'entendre crier contre lui m'avait fait un véritable choc !

Maintenant, elle regrettait d'avoir agit ainsi, de s'être emporter contre lui et contre nous. Je ne lui en voulais pas et je l'admirai même d'avoir été capable de reprendre si rapidement pied avec la réalité. Athrun était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et le retrouver de cette façon, après plus d'un mois sans nouvelles de lui, avait dû être un véritable cauchemar. Elle n'avait sans doute pas compris ce qui lui arrivait mais elle avait essayé d'être forte et avait tenu toute la nuit malgré la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières semaines.

Quelqu'un me tira de mes pensées, en lançant :

« Excusez-moi du retard ! »

Je relevai la tête vers la personne qui venait tout juste de parler et reconnus Nohiro. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes réflexions que je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer. Je lui montrai Cagalli juste à côté et il comprit de ne pas trop élever la voix.

Il se dirigea vers Athrun et je me levai pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il vérifia sa transfusion de sang et la lui retira. Il régla aussi sa perfusion de morphine et j'espérais qu'il la lui diminuait. Puis il posa sa main sur son front et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna vers moi et commença :

« Avant toute chose, veuillez m'excusez de vous avoir faire attendre si longtemps. Il y a eu quelques petits problèmes de communications entre l'équipe et je viens seulement d'apprendre que personne n'était encore venu vous voir.

- Je comprends, ne vous en faîtes pas. Opérer si tard dans la nuit doit être fatiguant.

- Oui, un peu. Enfin passons, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me plaindre ! »

J'esquissai un sourire et il reprit :

« J'ai pu étudier ses radios avant de venir et soyez rassurés, sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touchée. Ses douleurs au dos ne sont dues qu'à de grosses contusions que cet officier à un peu aggraver en le plaquant au mur.»

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il ne garderait aucune séquelle, c'était presque miraculeux. Le médecin continua :

« Comme sa transfusion de sang était terminée, je la lui ai retirée et ne compte pas lui en remettre une. Il régénérera le reste seul, en quelques jours. J'ai aussi diminué sa dose de morphine, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques avec la dépendance. »

Il l'observa quelques instants et ajouta :

« En tout cas, il va beaucoup mieux que cette nuit : il a vraiment repris pas mal de couleurs et son sommeil est très calme. En plus, il respire nettement mieux. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de lui enlever son masque, vous voulez bien m'aidez ?

- Bien sûr. »

Je vins me mettre à côté de lui et il me demanda de le lui retirer doucement en évitant de toucher ses bandages pendant qu'il lui soulevait légèrement la tête.

Athrun se mit à tousser et je m'inquiétai.

« C'est normal, il faut qu'il se réhabitue à l'air de la pièce beaucoup moins riche en oxygène, m'expliqua-t-il. »

Petit à petit sa toux se calma et au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration était de nouveau lente et régulière. Il allait vraiment beaucoup mieux.

« Il se remet plus rapidement que nous l'avions prévu, m'avoua le médecin. Je pense qu'il reprendra définitivement conscience demain ou au plus tard dans deux jours. La seule chose qui m'inquiète un peu, c'est sa fièvre : normalement votre corps est beaucoup plus résistant que le notre, et il aurait dû la combattre rapidement. Sauf qu'elle n'était toujours pas tombée… Je pense qu'il devait déjà être un peu affaibli avant son accident. Vous avez remarqué comme moi qu'il est un peu trop maigre pour sa taille.

- Oui, il a perdu de poids, lui confirmai-je. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup repris depuis sa dépression. Il a encore dû ne pas s'alimenter correctement…

- Je vois. La situation actuelle n'a pas du arranger les choses.

- Non…

- Ne vous alarmez pas trop, il est réellement hors de danger. Il lui faudra juste un peu plus de repos que d'habitude.

- J'y veillerai personnellement !

- Je vous fais confiance pour ça. Appelez-moi si quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où il arriva en face de la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ledonir. Décidément, Athrun avait beaucoup de visite ce matin !

Ledonir ne rentra pas tout de suite et resta dehors à discuter avec le médecin. Je profitai pour m'installer de nouveau au chevet de mon ami et vérifier que ma sœur dormait toujours.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, la porte se rouvrit et Ledonir s'avança dans la pièce. Il se décala un peu sur la droite et je remarquai alors qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il était aussi grand qu'Athrun, peut-être un tout petit moins. Je le détaillai quelques instants : il avait de très court cheveux bruns et ne portait aucun uniforme. Il avait la tête un peu baissée et n'osait pas entrer plus dans la pièce. Il semblait timide et très mal à l'aise. Je me levai de mon tabouret et vint à sa rencontre, en lui tendant la main.

« Merci de nous l'avoir ramené. Je ne vous en saurais jamais assez reconnaissant. »

Il releva la tête et bafouilla en serrant ma main :

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas tolérer la façon dont le Contre Amiral Krasnov l'a traité. »

Sa raison me fit sourire. Cagalli avait raison : les soldats de l'Alliance n'étaient pas tous anti-coordinateurs. La preuve ce jeune homme avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de mon ami.

« Kira Yamato. Et la jeune femme qui dort là-bas c'est ma sœur, Cagalli. Bienvenue à bord de l'Archangel… »

Je m'arrêtai, je ne savais toujours pas son nom.

« Gabriel, Lieutenant Gabriel Bellington. Enfin, ex-Lieutenant.

- Il n'osait pas venir prendre de ses nouvelles, m'annonça Ledonir.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, tiens ! »

Ledonir se mit à rire doucement et je l'imitai. Oui, il ressemblait un peu à Athrun. Ils étaient tout deux aussi timides l'un que l'autre.

Nous reprîmes notre sérieux et Ledonir me demanda :

« Comment va notre Représentante ?

- Elle est inquiète, à cran et fatiguée. Elle dort depuis deux heures maintenant et j'espère encore pour longtemps.

- La Représentante ? Répéta-t-il, déconcerté. Vous voulez dire que c'est Cagalli Yula Athha, la Représentante d'ORB ? »

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Ledonir. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit ? Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas eu le temps.

« Oui, en personne. »

Il dévisagea Athrun et il me regarda, estomaqué

« Alors ce jeune homme, c'est …Alex Dino, son garde du corps ?

- Oui …et non. »

Il fut encore plus surpris par ma réponse, qui je l'avouai était un peu énigmatique. Je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami et lui expliquai, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Alex Dino n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt. Il s'appelle Athrun…Athrun Zala.

- La rumeur était donc vraie ? Il était bien à ORB, au service de la Représentante ?»

La subite disparition d'Athrun après la bataille de Jachin Due avait provoqué tout un tapage médiatique sur les Plants pendant ces deux dernières années et Cagalli et moi avions suivi l'affaire de prés.

A la fin de la guerre, personne n'était sûr de rien : certains avançaient qu'il était mort et d'autres qu'il s'était enfuit avec Lacus sur ORB. Puis quand des débris du Justice avait été découvert quelques mois plus tard, il avait été officiellement déclaré MIA pour l'armée de ZAFT. Seulement les rumeurs avaient continué de courir et même s'il faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'être découvert, des photos de lui au service de la princesse avaient relancer une nouvelle polémique (1). La presse était quasiment certaine qu'il était à ORB auprès de ma sœur mais le doute était resté et aucun journaliste n'avait jamais osé les interroger lui ou ma sœur.

« Oui, il était avec elle. »

Ma réponse était de nouveau très ambiguë et il ne me questionna pas plus.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, nous étions chacun perdus dans nos pensées. Gabriel devait certainement se demander si lui et ma sœur n'étaient pas plus qu'un simple garde du corps et sa protégée. Ledonir s'inquiétait sûrement pour Cagalli et pour ma part, j'appréhendais un peu leur réveil à tous les deux. Athrun risquait d'être un peu perdu en me voyant, pour lui j'étais sans aucun doute mort. Cagalli, elle, allait encore s'angoisser et se mettre tous les torts sur le dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ledonir brisa le silence et m'annonça :

« On va vous laisser, ta sœur a besoin de repos.

- Merci. Je vous ferais savoir s'il y a du nouveau. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et je me retrouvai de nouveau seul dans la pièce à les veiller. Je retournai m'asseoir sur le tabouret et fermai les yeux. Je commençai déjà à m'endormir alors que la journée était loin d'être terminée.

Cagalli se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard en criant le prénom de mon meilleur ami. Elle se redressa en sursaut et son regard apeuré parcourût la salle. Elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle remarqua Athrun, allongé sur le lit juste en face d'elle et retomba sur le dos en portant sa main à sa tête. Je vins m'asseoir prés d'elle.

« Tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je inquiet.

- Oui, juste un mauvais rêve. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus, j'imaginai très bien quel genre de rêve elle avait bien pu faire. Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite et resta allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Tu n'as pas l'air… »

Elle souffla et m'avoua :

« J'ai la tête qui tourne et quelques crampes aussi. J'ai encore dû dormir dans une mauvaise position et je me suis réveillée trop brutalement

- Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

- Non ca ira. Ca va passer rapidement. »

Je restai septique et elle le remarqua. Elle finit par s'asseoir en me faisant remarquer :

« Tu vois ! »

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant et je n'insistai pas plus. Elle reporta son attention sur Athrun et me demanda, d'une petite voix :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Beaucoup mieux.

- On dirait. Il respire plus facilement je trouve et ses joues ont repris quelques couleurs. Il est toujours un peu pâle, non ?

- Il n'a pas encore régénéré tout ce qu'il a perdu, lui expliquai-je. Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours.

- Les médecins sont passés ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oui et il n'a rien. Il n'aura aucune séquelle.

- Physiques oui, mais morales… »

Elle était vraiment très soucieuse. J'essayai de la faire relativiser :

« Il n'affrontera pas ça tout seul, nous serons là.

- Oui, me répondit-elle faiblement.

- Alors, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. »

Elle hocha la tête et ne quitta pas Athrun du regard. Elle murmura :

« Il est aussi mince qu'il y a deux ans… Il avait mis tellement de temps à retrouver un poids à peu prés normal…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Cagalli.»

Elle se mura dans le silence et le regarda avec inquiétude. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour lui faire penser à autre chose ?

« T'a-t-il un jour raconté comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

Elle releva la tête vers moi et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle devait certainement repenser à ces deux dernières années. Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau et elle me répondit tristement :

« Non, il ne me parlait pas beaucoup de son passé. »

Je sentais de sa voix qu'elle était un peu peinée qu'il ne lui jamais beaucoup raconter son enfance.

« Je ne voulais pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir, m'expliqua-t-elle. »

- Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps, il s'ouvrira un peu plus à toi, tentai-je de la réconforter. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, il était vraiment proche de sa mère.

- Oui, c'était toujours avec mélancolie qu'il me parlait d'elle… »

Un sourire illumina son visage et je fus heureux d'avoir réussi à la sortir de ses pensées, que je supposais sombres et pénibles. Elle s'adossa au mur et m'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Athrun dormait sereinement et nous pouvions le surveiller de là où elle était.

Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle et elle m'avoua, d'une voix amusée :

« Tu as titillé ma curiosité maintenant ! Raconte-moi votre rencontre, me quémanda-t-elle.

- A vos ordres ! Lui rétorquai pour la taquiner. »

Je rassemblai mes souvenirs et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fût :

« Il était déjà timide à l'époque !

- Ca je m'en serais doutée.

- Si je me rappelle bien, il est arrivé en cours d'année. Un mois après la rentrée, il me semble. Son père l'avait envoyé sur la Lune après avoir réchappé à une tentative d'assassinat. »

Elle m'interrogea du regard et je lui expliquai :

« A l'époque, son père était déjà au conseil des Plants et il commençait à y avoir beaucoup de tensions entre la Terre et le conseil. Athrun lui-même ne sait pas grand-chose de ce qui s'était passé et il n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps d'en savoir plus. Il ne le voyait pas beaucoup et son père évitait aussi de rester trop longtemps là-bas

- Mais pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée. »

Son père avait toujours été proche d'elle, elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi celui d'Athrun avait mis autant de distance entre eux. Leur situation n'était pas très simple à expliquer, surtout qu'il ne m'en avait jamais beaucoup parlé. J'essayai de la lui exposer, avec le peu d'information dont je disposais :

« Tu sais même si à la mort de sa femme, il est devenu celui qu'il était, son père n'a pas toujours été comme ça. J'ai entendus plusieurs fois ses parents discuter avec ma mère et son père était malheureux de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de lui comme il l'aurait voulu mais il ne regrettait pas de s'exclure de sa vie. S'il l'a fait transféré de mon école c'était pour le protéger, il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Il ne laissait pas beaucoup paraître mais Athrun comptait énormément pour lui.

- Pour lui aussi. Il s'en veut toujours de ne pas l'avoir soutenu…

- Ils étaient anéantis tous les deux. Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir.

- Je pensais avoir réussi à le lui faire comprendre, mais je crois qu'il lui faudra plus de temps pour accepter ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui. »

Son regard s'assombrit de nouveau… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je manquai cruellement de tact ! Je l'avais encore fait repenser à de mauvais moments... Je décidai de revenir à notre sujet de départ :

« Donc il est arrivé en cours d'année, d'un coup d'œil je vérifiai que j'avais attirer son attention et continuai, et quand il s'est présenté tout le monde l'a regardé avec des gros yeux ronds. Son père était déjà connu en dehors des Plants, lui expliquai lorsqu'elle me dévisagea. Il a essayé de faire comme si de rien, mais je voyais déjà qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention.

- Même maintenant, il ne l'est toujours pas..

- Je crois que c'est dans son caractère ! »

Je lui décrochai un autre sourire et continuai, rassuré par la tournure que prenait la journée :

« La seule place qui restait c'était à côté de moi et il s'est installé là. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de toute ma scolarité un voisin aussi calme que lui ! Il écoutait le cours avec intérêt et ne me parlait pas sans raison. J'ai tout de suite apprécié sa compagnie : j'étais pratiquement le seul dans notre classe à suivre le cours et j'étais souvent obligé de me mettre seul pour pouvoir le faire. »

Je marquai une pause et organisai mes souvenirs. A côté de moi, ma sœur attendait patiemment la suite. Je savais qu'elle adorait qu'on lui parle d'Athrun, qu'on le lui décrive quand il était plus jeune. Je repris :

« Quand la pause de midi est arrivée, il s'est retrouvé de nouveau le centre d'attention et nos camarades l'ont harcelé de questions. Il a essayé d'assouvir leur curiosité mais ca n'a pas suffit et j'ai dû intervenir pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Je l'ai invité à manger dehors, loin de ces pipelets mais seulement, tête en l'air comme il était à cette époque, il avait oublié de prendre le repas que sa mère lui avait fait. Il a fallut que son ventre crie famine pour il accepte de partager son repas avec moi ! »

Cagalli laissa échapper un petit rire, court mais au moins elle riait. La scène me revint à l'esprit et je me pris moi-même à sourire en repensant à la tête qu'il avait fait quand son ventre avait gargouillé.

Je poursuivis :

« Puis on s'est mis à discuter de tout et de rien et je crois que c'était la conversation la plus intéressante de tout mon début d'année. Il ne me parlait pas de jeux vidéo comme les autres garçons de ma classe mais de mécanique et d'électronique.

- Il était déjà passionné par ça à cette époque là ?! S'étonna-t-elle

- Ouais, son truc à lui c'était de bricoler des petits robots, comme Torii ou les haros de Lacus. C'était un garçon simple qui se contentait d'un bouquin et de quelques outils ! Il te réparait n'importe quoi en un rien de temps.

- Myrna me dit souvent que c'est un homme à tout faire et qu'il ferait un bon mari. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il lui a évité d'appeler un dépanneur !

- Ma mère était aussi très heureuse de l'avoir à la maison. J'étais plus dans l'informatique, je cassai plus qu'autre chose ! »

Elle se mit à rire franchement et j'en fus réjoui. Pendant ce court laps de temps, elle ne pensait plus à tout ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si les choses avaient été autrement.

« Quand il est rentré chez lui ce jour-là, mes camarades sont venus me dire de faire attention avec lui. Que c'était tout de même, le fils d'un des conseillers de Plants et qu'il ne fallait pas trop fréquenter ce genre de personne. »

Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié leurs mises en gardes et leur remarques m'étaient rentrées dans une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre.

« Toute la classe avait des idées reçues sur lui, mais ils se sont vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas un enfant pourri gâté. Je me rappelle très bien du repas qu'il m'avait ramené le lendemain pour me remercier : c'était un bentô, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, mais il l'avait fait lui-même avec sa mère. »

Il était déjà bon cuisinier à cette époque-là. Il faisait vraiment tout avec sa mère, la cuisine, le ménage, les courses…C'était un garçon serviable et toujours prêt à aider. Il était différent des autres.

« Depuis ce jour-là, on est devenus inséparables. On était toujours à côté en cours, on mangeait tous les deux le midi sur notre muret habituel et on travaillait ensemble. Quelques mois plus tard, sa mère a repris son travail et il est venu s'installé chez moi, pour ne pas être tout le temps tout seul. Quand il est arrivé, sa valise se résumait à ses vêtements, ses livres et ses outils ! »

Elle éclata de rire et je la suivis. Nous mîmes quelques minutes pour nous calmer et je terminai :

« On a partagé la même chambre pendant sept ans et c'était un colocataire des plus discrets. Il n'a jamais été très bavard mais sa compagnie me suffisait amplement. En général, il lisait ou bricolait pendant que je travaillais sur mon ordinateur. Quand j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un il était toujours là pour m'écouter et me conseiller, comme un frère.

- Et quand voyait-il ses parents ?

- Pas très souvent, lui répondis simplement avant d'ajouter, sa mère devait faire beaucoup de déplacement pour son travail mais elle restait avec lui dés qu'elle avait deux jours de libre. Elle était pratiquement là tous les week-ends et les vacances scolaires, me souvins-je. Son père, par contre, il le voyait très rarement. Il venait quelques jours pendant les vacances et restaient avec eux pour les fêtes de familles. Athrun était vraiment heureux quand ils étaient tous les trois réunis. »

Elle sembla se contenter de ma réponse et reposa son regard sur mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse, elle était émue parce que je venais de lui raconter. Elle en savait maintenant un peu plus sur son enfance et je la laissais découvrir le reste de la bouche d'Athrun. Je posai ma tête contre le mur et fermai les yeux.

Nous restâmes silencieux et je luttai pour ne pas m'endormir. Cagalli le remarqua et se leva du lit.

« Merci Kira. Tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu, tu tombes de sommeil.

- Tu es sûre que ca y ira ?

- Oui, repose-toi ! »

Note :

(1) J'expliquerai ça dans un prochain chapitre de Souvenirs.


	7. Chapitre 6

Les vacances me permettant de me coucher trés tard (vers 2h du mat), j'avance beaucoup plus vite. Sachant qu'en plus que je suis souvent trés inspirée en soirée. Donc voilà, j'ai pu finir le six et le sept est bien entammé.

Pour ceux qui connaissent bien Gundam Seed Destiny vous allez sans doute remarquer que j'ai modifier quelques détails dans l'histoire (c'est normal vous me direz c'est un léger UA mais bon). Je pouvais pas décemment laisser Cagalli être ce qu'elle ait dans les épisodes 37 et 38. Je ne change pas grand chose à la trame de l'animé, en ce qui concerne les évènements de la guerre ( je me base sur la chrono pour avoir des donnés supplémentaires que l'animé ne donne pas tout de suite. Petite citation oblige pour comprendre certains éléments : Bataille de Berlin. Stella Loussier reçoit le prototype d'un MS géant, le Destroy Gundam et s'en sert pour mettre à feu et à sang Berlin et plusieurs autres territoires partisants de ZAFT. Les forces de ZAFt se retrouvent considérablement amoindries. Le Destroy Gundam sera détruit par les forces conjointes du Minerva et de l'Archangel. Stella Loussier sera tuée au combat. ( Merci Gunam France!))

Voilà je n'en dirais pas plus.

Chapitre 6 : Awakening (*)

(POV Cagalli)

Athrun était inconscient depuis plus d'un jour maintenant et son état s'améliorait d'heures en heures. Sa fièvre était tombée ce matin, vers sept heures, et cela nous avait beaucoup rassurés. S'il avait repris assez de force pour la combattre, c'est qu'il se reposait bien et que son sommeil n'était pas interrompu par la douleur. Petit à petit au cours de la journée d'hier, les médecins étaient venus diminuer sa dose de morphine et a présent, il n'en avait quasiment plus besoin pour supporter la douleur.

Ses traits étaient beaucoup moins tirés par la fatigue et il commençait même à reprendre lentement conscience. Il bougeait de temps en temps la tête et des mots se formaient sur ses lèvres. « Maman » revenait assez fréquemment depuis une heure et je présumais qu'il se souvenait de son enfance.

Pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas se souvenirs de moments douloureux mais je redoutais le moment où la mort de sa mère aillait lui revenir en mémoire. Puis il rentra petit à petit dans un sommeil plus agité et lorsque des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, je sus que ce que je redoutais venait de se produire. Il commença alors à m'appeler et je pris sa main dans la mienne pour l'assurer de ma présence. Il se détendit et retrouva sa sérénité.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Athrun dormait toujours aussi paisiblement et serrait de temps à autre ma main. Mon frère lui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et je fis tout en sorte pour qu'il se repose autant qu'il le souhaite. La pièce était plongée dans un silence presque total à l'exception prés de nos trois respirations régulières.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournai. Ledonir était juste derrière moi et me demandait du regard de bien vouloir le suivre. Je lâchai la main d'Athrun et quittai son chevet à contre cœur. Je lui murmurai que je revenais rapidement même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'entende. Je voulais simplement qu'il sache que je ne l'abandonnais pas. En sortant de la pièce, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux deux hommes de ma vie et souris.

La porte se referma et nous engageâmes dans le couloir menant au poste de commandement. Ledonir s'enquit d'Athrun et de mon frère, et je fus touché par l'intérêt qu'il leur portait. Il était comme un second père pour moi et je n'hésitai pas à lui faire part du moindre changement de l'état d'Athrun. Il m'écouta avec attention et lorsque j'eu finis il conclut par un simple :

« Vous devez être soulagés.

- Oui, lui confirmai-je »

Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui demandai alors :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Murrue m'a demandé de venir te chercher dés que je suis arrivé au poste de commandement. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais elle semblait contrariée. »

La minute d'après nous étions dans le poste et le Lieutenant Amagi ordonnai :

« Parfait ! Commencez les réparations et le ravitaillement. Et faites vite ! »

Nous avions sûrement atteint notre point de ravitaillement où nous attendait Erica Simmons et son équipe. Murrue se retourna vers moi :

« Cagalli-sama, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait quitter le chevet d'Athrun-kun mais la flotte de la coalition a commencé à bouger. Elle se dirige actuellement vers la base de Heaven.

- Quoi ? Ils ne vont tout de même pas attaquer leur quartier général après les pertes qu'ils ont subies ?!

- Un ultimatum a été lancé de Gibraltar à l'égard de la base de Heaven ! Annonça Miriallia

- Hein ? »

Murrue et moi-même nous retournâmes vers elle et elle continua :

« Nous, forces de l'Alliance et de ZAFT, demandons à la base de Heaven : Premièrement, que tous les membres de Logos et les personnes présumées comme telles nous soient livrés ; Deuxièmement, que toutes les forces militaires en stationnement dans la base dépose les armes et se rendent immédiatement. »

Que cherchait donc le président Dullindal ? Pensait-il vraiment que Lord Djibril et ses associés allaient se soustraire à ses demandes ?

- Mais ces demandes sont… »

Murrue était aussi stupéfaite que moi. Seulement nous ne pouvions pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il fallait que je parle avec Lacus.

« Capitaine, pouvez-vous contacter Lacus ?

- Hein ?!

- Nous devons vraiment nous dépêcher.

- Bien-sûr. Miriallia pouvez-vous contacter l'Eternal ?

- Oui, attendez quelques minutes. »

* * *

La transmission prit fin et je me retournai vers Miriallia.

« Toujours aucune réaction ?

- Non, mais je pense que ceci pourrait vous intéresser. Des médias sont déjà sur place et des éditions spéciales comme celles-ci sont diffusées sur toutes les chaines. »

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur et un reporteur des Plants apparut à l'écran. Il commença :

« Nous sommes en direct de la base de Heaven.

Le délai que le président Dullindal a fixé pour répondre à son ultimatum arrive à son terme. Il ne reste plus que trois heures avant son expiration mais pour l'instant les forces de l'Alliance n'ont toujours pas donné de réponse. »

Derrière lui, les côtés gelées de la base défilaient et pour le moment aucune des deux armées n'avaient bougé. La flotte de la coalition n'était pas entrée dans les eaux territoriales de l'Alliance et attendait leur réponse. Le journaliste reprit :

« Si passé ce délai ils n'ont toujours pas de nouvelles, les forces de la coalition anti-Logos agissant sur ordre du Président Dullindal ouvriront le feu sur la base de Heaven. Ce serait un véritable coup dur pour les forces de l'Alliance car il s'agit là d'une base stratégique à la fois complexe militaire mais aussi usine d'armement. »

Comment le Président pensait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ? Cette base était la plus grande forteresse de l'Alliance et l'industrie Logos, qui se trouvait là-bas, avait certainement dû faire construire d'autres des ces Gundams géants, comme celui qui avait détruit Berlin.

Il finit par conclure :

« Si jamais la bataille éclate, nul doute que les deux camps se livreront alors une lutte sans merci. »

Les images de la zone continuèrent à défiler à l'écran et je pus me rendre compte de l'importance relative de la flotte de ZAFT. Le président avait fait déployé beaucoup de navires de guerre dont le Minerva et je me doutais qu'il devait aussi y avoir des unités en station dans l'espace au dessus de la base, en attente des ses ordres.

Cette attaque était une véritable mission suicide ! La base qu'il s'apprêtait à faire assiéger était une véritable forteresse, le point de rassemblement d'une bonne partie de la flotte de l'Alliance. Voulait-il à ce point anéantir Logos ?

La voix du reporteur me sortit des mes pensées. Il semblait abasourdi et s'exclama :

« C'est un véritable coup de théâtre, la base de Heaven a lancé une offensive ! Ils n'ont pas répondu à l'ultimatum, ni même déclaré les hostilités, ils ont tout simplement ouvert le feu !»

Lord Djibril avait décidément bien préparé son coup ! La bataille commençait à peine et déjà, des images de navires en flammes sombrant dans la mer apparaissaient à l'écran. Ce furent d'ailleurs les dernières visible à l'écran et la liaison se coupa.

Des milliers de soldats allaient encore mourir à cause des décisions de deux fous ! Et ne pouvions absolument rien faire ! Nous étions coincé ici : l'Archangel avait subi tellement de dégâts qu'arriver à notre point de ravitaillement nous avait pris beaucoup de temps que prévu. Nous avions du détruire un de nos moteurs pour ne pas sombrer et les seules unités de combats qu'il nous restait étaient les Murasames de l'équipe du Lieutenant Amagi…

La seule chose qui me réconfortait un peu c'était qu'Athrun n'était pas sur ce front. Il était en sécurité maintenant.

« Retournez prés de lui. Je vous tiendrais au courant de la tournure des évènements.

- Merci Capitaine. »

Elle me fit un sourire et je quittai la pièce, encore plus inquiète qu'à mon arrivée. La situation ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour : le schéma de la première guerre se reproduisait à nouveau.

La paix était déjà si fragile et voilà qu'un groupe de xénophobes allaient de nouveau diviser l'humanité en deux camps. Jachin Due ne leur avait pas suffit ? Combien d'hommes allaient devoir encore perdre la vie pour que cette guerre cesse ? Pour que le monde se rende enfin compte que cette haine n'apportait rien?

Je me dirigeai machinalement vers la chambre d'Athrun et entrai dans la pièce sans même relever la tête. Quelqu'un m'interpella :

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensive Cagalli. »

C'était Kira.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Sa traque vient de commencer…, commençai-je en levant la tête dans sa direction. »

Mon frère m'interrogea du regard et je me rendis compte que ma réponse était vraiment incompréhensible. Je soupirai et vint m'adosser au mur en face de lui, prés d'Athrun qui dormait toujours. Je lui expliquai :

« Le président a envoyé un ultimatum à la base de Heaven demandant la reddition de Logos et l'abandon du complexe militaire.

- Mais c'est complètement fou !

- Oui. Ils n'ont pratiquement aucune chance… Surtout maintenant que l'Alliance a engagé le combat sans y avoir répondu, ni même fait de déclaration.

- Quoi ? Lacus est-elle au courant ?

- Oui, Miriallia a réussit à contacter l'Eternal et j'ai pu parler avec elle.

- Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda-t-il dés que j'eu fini ma phrase.

- Très bien, ils n'ont toujours pas été repérés. Le vaisseau est bien caché dans les débris de la colonie Mendel. Elle m'a demandée de te dire que tu lui manques. »

Il se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux et sa réaction m'amusa. Dés qu'il pensait à Lacus, il partait sur une planète et il était souvent difficile de le faire revenir sur Terre.

Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était différente et il reprit vite son sérieux :

« Qu'en pense-t-elle ?

- Elle est aussi peu rassurée que moi mais ne nous pouvons rien faire. Si l'Eternal bouge, il sera rapidement pris en chasse par ZAFT et avec seulement l'unité du commandant Waltfeld pour assurer leur défense, ils ne s'en sortiront jamais. Et puis, l'Archangel ne peut pas non plus reprendre la mer, nous n'avons subi trop de dégâts et le Strike est en miette. Nous sommes condamnés à attendre jusqu'à la fin des réparations. J'espère juste qu'ORB ne sera pas la prochaine sur sa liste…

- Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à ORB ?

- Depuis que Yuuna et les émirs ont accepté de signer ce traité, il y a de forte chance que Lord Djibril se réfugie là-bas si jamais la base de Heaven tombe. Je souhaite qu'ils ne soient pas assez stupides pour le couvrir…

- Ils ne sont tout même pas … ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine pour les autres, mais les Seiran, et surtout Yuuna, sont devenus pro-Logos. »

Je serrai le poing.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter quand il a commencé à insulté Athrun et encore plus quand il l'a dénoncé en Russie ! Me reprochai-je. Je pensais que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tolérer que nous soyons ensemble et comme il n'avait plus jamais rien tenté depuis notre retour de Russie, je croyais lui avoir remis les idées en place…

- Il ne t'a jamais menacée au moins ? »

La question tant redoutée était enfin tombée. J'avais espéré qu'il ne me l'a pose jamais, mais je ne pouvais plus continuellement éviter la discussion. Comme je ne répondis rien, il commença :

« Tu as accepté si soudainement ce mariage alors que cela fait plus d'un an que tu mets tout en œuvre pour l'annuler. Il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose, ce n'est pas ton genre d'abandonner si prés du but… »

Il me connaissait vraiment bien, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. J'avais fait une erreur, j'avais été stupide de croire à ses paroles. J'avais été faible et cédé à son chantage. J'aurais dû avoir confiance en eux et croire jusqu'au bout à mes rêves et mes idéaux.

« Je te l'ai dit! C'était le mieux à faire pour ORB ! »

J'étais mal à l'aise, je me sentais vraiment mal de l'avoir blessé, d'avoir blessé la personne qui comptais le plus pour moi. Alors comme je n'arrivais pas à le dissimuler autrement qu'en m'emportant, je fis semblant d'être en colère.

« Et toi alors ? Ton bonheur ne compte pas ? Me fit-il remarquer calmement. Tu aurais pu vivre aux côtés de ce trouillard ? »

Il était sérieux. Il attendait une réponse. Il voulait parler, comprendre mais moi je ne pouvais pas, je n'arrivais pas. Je voulais lui répondre : **Non, je n'aurais pas pu. Il me dégoute, je ne peux pas supporter la façon dont il se comporte avec moi. Il me rabaisse en face des autres dés qu'il en a la possibilité, me considère comme un simple objet. Rien que de penser, que j'avais pu accepter de l'épouser me soulève l'estomac. C'est un froussard ! Quand tu m'as enlevé, il s'est caché derrière comme un gamin de cinq ans ! Non je n'aurais pas pu ! Il n'est pas Athrun !** Mais je le ne le fis pas, je n'arrivais, je ne pouvais. J'avais honte, honte d'avoir agit sans penser aux conséquences que ma décision pouvait avoir sur lui.

Mon silence semblait parler pour moi

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il me connaissait vraiment très bien. Il tourna la tête vers Athrun et me demanda, comme s'il était tout d'un coup incertain :

« Tu l'aimes plus que tout, non ? »

Comment pouvait-il imaginer une secondes que je ne l'aimais pas. Athrun était l'homme le plus important dans ma vie !

« Bien sûr que je l'aime !

- Alors pourquoi ? »

Sa question me poignarda le cœur. Pourquoi me demandait-il… Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je me demandais même encore comment j'avais pu lui faire ça, alors qu'il avait tout abandonné pour moi. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je baissais la tête.

« Tu n'as pu abandonner ton rêve sans raison ! Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose Cagalli ! »

Il s'était relevé et m'avait fait relever la tête pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il était inquiet, qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il voulait m'aider Je détournai la tête, je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que je pouvais aussi être faible, que j'avais été faible…

« Ecoute Cagalli. Je ne te reprocherais jamais rien, mais explique-moi bon sang ! Depuis un mois, tu évites tout le monde à bord. Tu ne veux pas me parler, ni même à Lacus… Si tu ne nous dis rien, comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide ?! Essaye de nous comprendre ! Pendant plus d'un an tu fais tout en sorte pour pouvoir être avec lui sans avoir besoin de te cacher, et après tous ces efforts, tu abandonnes ?

- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, Kira ! Je le sais très bien et je m'en veux terriblement ! Hurlai-je. »

Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et il me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il me sourit et tenta de me réconforter :

« Je ne te reproche rien, je veux juste t'aider. »

Il me serra dans ses bras et je n'essayais plus de faire semblant. Je pleurai contre lui, sans retenue. Je n'avais plus besoin de me montrer forte, il n'était pas les émirs.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Cagalli. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse.»

Il se recula un peu et essuya mes larmes.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai kidnappée. »

Il ne regrettait même pas d'avoir enlevé la Représentante d'une nation en plein milieu de son mariage. Je laissai échappai un sourire et murmurai :

« Merci de m'avoir empêché de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie.

- C'est normal, c'est mon rôle de grand frère.

- Je suis l'ainée, Kira ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Il reprit son sérieux et me demanda :

« Il t'a menacée, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête et pris une grande inspiration.

« Il savait depuis le début pour Athrun et moi, mais il ne disait rien. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un flirt. Mais quand il a vu ma bague, il m'a assuré qu'il vous ferait tuer tous les deux… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! »

Kira s'était rassit sur le tabouret, surpris par mes révélations. Il laissa échapper :

« Comme s'il pensait nous faire peur avec ses menaces. C'est un vrai fils à papa dégonflé ! Qu'il vienne tiens, il verra comment je vais le recevoir ! »

Je me mis à rire. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait Kira aussi énervé !

« Non mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ! »

Je riais de plus belle. Il s'arrêta et me souris.

« Parle-nous la prochaine fois. D'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête et il me demanda :

« Au fait, tu en es où avec cet engagement ?

- Je devais attendre quelques mois après ma majorité pour m'annuler. La fin du délai correspondait à peu prés à l'incident d'Amory One… »

Quelqu'un poussa un léger gémissement et nous nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers Athrun. Je me décollai du mur et vint me placer à côté de mon frère qui l'appelait doucement. Ses paupières frémirent et il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il se réveillait enfin après presque deux jours d'inconscience !

Mon frère continua de l'appeler tandis que je retenais mon souffle. J'avais peur de sa première réaction je crois, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire… Allait-il me rejeter ?

Il tourna la tête vers nous et plissa les yeux. Sa vision devait encore être un peu floue, sa tête avait tout de même heurté le mur de son cockpit. Son magnifique regard émeraude croisa celui de mon frère et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il murmura péniblement :

« Kira… »

Puis il se redressa subitement et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il serra son bras droit contre ses côtes et je restai là stupéfaite par son changement soudain. Mon frère fut de nouveau le premier à réagir et le força à se recoucher.

« Tu ne dois pas. S'il te plaît, ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable d'agir ? Il ne devait pas faire de gestes brusques et je l'avais laissé se relever si brutalement alors qu'il avait des côtes cassées. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas faire un geste ? J'étais paralysée : je voulais le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir.

« Tu es... mort… »

Sa voix était faible, il avait encore du mal à parler et se forçait un peu.

« Tout va bien, Athrun. Tu es toujours en vie. »

Il se détendit immédiatement et referma les yeux. Je m'inquiétai et parvins enfin à redevenir maitre de mes mouvements. Je me baissai à sa hauteur et posai la paume de ma main droite sur sa joue. Il esquissa un maigre sourire et dans un pénible effort, qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, il attrapa ma main et la serra faiblement.

« Cagalli…, m'appela-t-il doucement. »

Il m'avait reconnue à ce simple geste et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier.

« Je suis là Athrun, le rassurai-je. »

Un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues encore un peu pâle. Il appuya légèrement ma paume contre son visage pendant plusieurs minutes et quand la douleur ne fût plus supportable, il desserra son étreinte. Sa main droite glissa et je la rattrapai. Je la serrai dans les mienne et mon frère se leva du tabouret pour me laisser la place.

Athrun se mordit les lèvres et pressa ma main. Il avait mal… J'espérais qu'aucune de ses blessures ne se soient rouvertes. Je voulus me relever pour aller chercher un médecin mais il tenait toujours ma main et refusait de la lâcher. Il murmura :

« Non… reste… »

Je me rassis immédiatement et fut soulagée intérieurement. Il était réveillé. Il ne m'avait pas rejetée. Il quémandait même ma présence.

Au bout de quelques instants, le temps sans doute de se remémorer les derniers jours, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers nous et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Je…Comment… ? Me demanda-t-il

- Ledonir t'a amené ici. Tu étais à peine conscient… »

Je fondis en larmes en repensant à cette nuit-là. J'avais tellement eu peur de le perdre…

« Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ?

- Je … je voulais vous protéger…, commença-t-il difficilement, Je pensais pouvoir faire quelque chose… Mais le président… il … »

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible à chaque mot et il ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase. Parler le faisait souffrir.

« Il…, tenta-t-il de continuer

- Ca suffit ! Lui ordonnai-je

- Ne te force pas Athrun. Repose-toi, nous avons tout notre temps, le rassura mon frère. »

Il nous fit un dernier sourire avant de refermer les yeux et le sommeil s'empara instantanément de lui. Il semblait encore plus serein que les deux jours précédents. Il souriait même.

« Son réveil s'est beaucoup mieux passé que je ne l'avais imaginé, m'avoua Kira.

- Il est encore très faible…

- Il aura beaucoup mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Sûrement… »

Je n'étais pas du tout convaincue : même après deux jours d'inconscience, il était toujours aussi fatigué. Kira remarqua mon inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas Cagalli, il sera vite sur pied.

- Vous êtes peut-être des coordinateurs mais ca ne vous rend pas immortel, Kira ! M'emportai-je. »

Je savais qu'il voulait simplement me rassurer, mais j'en avais tout simplement marre qu'il ne fasse jamais attention à lui.

« Il aurait pu mourir…

- S'il a prit délibérément ce risque, ce n'était pas sans raison. Laisse-lui juste le temps de te l'expliquer.

- Mais…

- Cagalli, arrête ! Il va bien maintenant, alors cesse d'y penser. Tu ne feras que de rendre encore plus malheureuse. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je restai silencieuse.

« Il est tard, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Et manger quelque chose aussi ! Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin…

- Je n'ai pas très faim, Kira.

- Je sais que tu es inquiète mais ne pas te nourrir n'arrangera rien.

- Vraiment Kira, je n'ai pas du tout faim.

- Bon, je n'insiste pas plus. Mais repose-toi au moins. Il dort alors tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je vais aller prévenir tout le monde, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie. La porte coulissa mais ne se referma pas. Il m'appela :

« Cagalli ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard.

« Je suis sûre qu'il attend ta réponse. »

Et il sortit.

(*) Réveil


	8. Chapitre 7

Aprés deux semaines pour cause de vacances, me voilà revenu avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 7 : Forgiveness (*)

(POV Athrun)

Je ne dormais plus depuis un peu moins d'une heure et pourtant je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me réveillé complètement : je n'étais peut-être plus aussi fatigué que la veille mais je me sentais encore aussi faible qu'un enfant qui venait de naitre. Tous mes muscles étaient engourdis et même soulever les paupières m'était difficile.

Puisque, pour l'instant, j'étais dans l'incapacité de voir quelque chose, je me concentrai sur ce qui m'entourait. J'étais encore allongé sur le dos, sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus confortable que la dernière fois, et ma tête était un peu surélevée par un oreiller. Je n'avais plus mal nulle part, enfin comme je n'avais encore pas bouger je ne me réjouissais pas trop vite.

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était plongée dans un silence religieux : il n'y avait aucun bruit mis à part celui d'un goutte à goutte régulier et celle d'une respiration qui venait presque se superposer à la mienne. Elle était très lente et faible. Quelqu'un dormait sur ma donc cela pouvait-il être ?

Je voulais savoir et je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux. La forte luminosité de la pièce m'aveugla et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour m'y habituer. Ma vision resta trouble pendant quelques minutes et la première chose que je vis fut un plafond entièrement blanc. Où étais-je déjà ?

Je voulus me redresser pour avoir une meilleure idée de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais et essayai de m'asseoir mais à peine eusse-je relevé la tête qu'une violente douleur au ventre m'obligea immédiatement à me remettre dans ma position initiale. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je fermai les yeux.

La voix de Kira envahit mon esprit :

« _Tu ne dois pas. S'il te plaît, ne bouge pas. »_

J'avais oublié que je ne pouvais encore me lever. Kira m'avait prévenu pourtant… Je pensais qu'après une nuit de repos, j'allais enfin pouvoir au moins m'asseoir mais non, j'allais encore devoir rester couché. Ce que je détestais être allongé dans un lit sans même pouvoir bouger.

Je soupirai en portant ma main droite à mon front et mes doigts effleurèrent quelque chose d'un peu rêche. Du tissu. Ma tête était bandée ! C'est vrai, je m'étais cogné la tête lorsque j'avais été éjecté de mon siège…

La sensation de vertige disparut et je me risquai à ouvrir une seconde fois les yeux. Le plafond ne bougeait pas, la pièce non plus… Tout était redevenu normal. Tout d'un coup, je remarquai que mon bras droit était lui aussi recouvert d'un bandage blanc jusqu'à mon poignet. Ah oui, je m'étais protégé le visage quand mes écrans de bord avaient volé en éclats…

Comment avais-je pu m'en sortir ? Mon unité avait explosé en plein vol et j'étais toujours en vie ! C'était presque miraculeux.

Je sentis quelque chose accrocher à mon cou et j'essayai de le toucher. C'était une chaîne sur laquelle se trouvait un unique pendentif : une larme en verre. Son pendentif ! Il m'avait encore protégé. Je me mis à sourire en pensant à elle. Où était-elle ? Etait-ce elle la seconde personne dans la pièce ?

Je tournai un la tête vers la gauche et constatai qu'un cathlon était piqué dans mon avant bras gauche. Je suivis alors le fin tuyau auquel il était relié et découvris enfin l'origine du goutte à goutte : une perfusion d'un liquide transparent. L'infirmerie. Voilà où je me trouvais, l'infirmerie de l'Archangel.

Je tournai encore plus la tête pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui dormait prés de moi. Une jeune femme était allongée sur le côté droit, de sorte que je pouvais l'observer sans même me lever. Elle avait un visage d'ange et des cheveux blonds mi-long qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Cagalli.

Alors je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien elle qui avait posé sa paume sur ma joue et qui m'avait apporté tant de réconfort. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était elle : il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir ce geste tendre et doux à mon égard et c'était elle. Je pensais l'avoir imaginé tant je voulais la revoir, tant elle m'avait manquée. Mais elle était bien là, allongée sur ce lit en face de moi.

J'étais si heureux. J'étais de nouveau prés d'elle. J'allais pouvoir lui parler, m'expliquer, m'excuser. J'allais pouvoir la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras. Il ne s'était pas passé une minute, depuis que je l'avais quittée, où je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Elle occupait mes pensées jours et nuits et mon cœur avait saigné à chaque fois que je m'étais rendu compte que l'avais laissé seule.

Je regrettais chaque instant où je n'avais pas été à ses côtés, où je ne l'avais pas protégée pas comme je le lui avais promis. Je souhaitais plus que tout revenir un mois en arrière et ne l'avoir jamais quittée. Je voulais changer ce jour où j'avais agit comme un véritable idiot et au lieu de m'éloigner la prendre dans mes bras en lui disant que je serais toujours là prés d'elle.

Je l'admirai tant que je pouvais encore, tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas croiser mon regard et y lire tous les sentiments qui m'habitaient. J'étais heureux de la retrouver et je redoutais en même temps de lui parler. J'avais peur de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et la blesser encore plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

Elle bougea légèrement et me sortis de mon admiration. Elle ouvrit lentement ses magnifiques yeux mordorés et je la regardai tendrement. Ce qu'elle était belle au réveil avec ses petits yeux et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle croisa mon regard et se leva immédiatement. Elle vint s'installer à mon chevet et approcha sa main gauche de mon visage. Elle écarta quelques mèches de mon front et je remarquai alors ma bague toujours à son annulaire. Elle l'avait encore même après tout ce que je lui avais dit et fait…J'étais ému qu'elle l'ait conservée car elle signifiait beaucoup de chose pour moi.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et cela serra mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus la faire pleurer et voilà que j'avais encore une nouvelle fois faiblit à ma promesse ! Elle était si malheureuse... Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de la faire pleurer !

J'avançai ma main gauche vers son visage et essuyai ses larmes en murmurant :

« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer et encore moins savoir que j'en suis la cause.

- Athrun… »

Elle attrapa ma main et la serra contre son visage. Après plus d'un mois loin d'elle, je la touchais enfin.

« Ne recommence jamais une chose pareille, m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix fébrile. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…

- Je suis là maintenant et je ne te quitterais plus, lui promis-je. »

Seulement serais-je capable de tenir cette promesse ? Je voulais plus que tout rester prés d'elle mais elle, m'accepterait-elle encore après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Et je ne te laisserai plus partir. »

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix et je lui offris un grand sourire lorsque je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle voulait toujours de moi à ses côtés. Un magnifique sourire illumina aussi son visage et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je caressai sa joue et elle garda ma main contre son visage pendant plusieurs secondes. Même quand mon bras se mit à trembler légèrement, je refusai de la lâcher : la douleur était encore supportable.

Elle ne fut pas de cet avis et m'obligea à le reposer. Elle ne rompit cependant pas le contact visuel et je vis la culpabilité envahir son regard. Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle se sentait honteuse de quelque chose, et murmura :

« Pardonne-moi…pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait… »

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? C'était moi qui lui avais dit toutes ces horreurs ! Qui l'avait rejetée quand elle m'avait demandé de revenir !

« Je devrais être le seul à m'excuser ici, commençai-je. Je t'ai laissée seule quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Je…

- J'ai…j'ai accepté de me marier avec Yuuna, me coupa-t-elle, sans même t'en parler… »

**Oui, ta décision m'a énormément blessé. Oui, je me suis senti trahi. Mais comment puis-je t'en vouloir quand je n'étais même pas là pour empêcher ce mariage que tu n'as jamais souhaité ?**

Je portai mon regard sur ses mains : elle les serrait comme si elle redoutait ma réaction. Sa bague était toujours à son annulaire. Si elle le portait encore, c'est qu'elle croyait toujours en nous. Si elle le portait encore, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Tu voulais protéger ORB, non ?

- Athrun…Cette bague ne signifie-elle donc rien pour toi ? »

Elle avait relevé la tête. Elle semblait blessée et en colère.

**Je ne comprends pas Cagalli ! Qu'attends-tu de moi ? **

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est moi qui suis partis… Je t'ai laissé seule face à eux, face à lui… »

Ma réponse ne sembla pas lui convenir et son regard se fit encore plus dur.

« Je suis autant coupable que toi ! Cria-t-elle. J'aurais dû te retenir et te faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi… »

**Si tu savais comment j'ai attendu ces paroles ! **

« Seulement je pensais pouvoir les affronter seule, leur tenir tête jusqu'à ton retour… »

**Mais je suis revenu !**

« Ils sont devenus tous si pressants et je ne savais plus quoi faire… Je ne voulais pas qu'ORB brûle de nouveau…Mon père a donné sa vie pour ce pays… »

**Je sais, Cagalli, je sais à quel point ton pays compte pour toi. **

« J'ai crû qu'ils voulaient la même chose que moi et je leur ai fait confiance… »

**Moi aussi, je lui ai fait confiance. J'ai crû en ses belles paroles et son rêve d'un monde en paix…**

« J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il me manipulait… »

**Alors, nous sommes deux à avoir été manipulés…**

« J'aurais dû me méfier de leur comportement… »

**J'aurais dû être celui qui t'en aurait avertie…**

« Yuuna est devenu soudainement si compréhensif alors qu'en face des autres il ne cessait de me rabaisser. »

**J'aurais dû être celui qui t'en aurait éloignée…**

« Quand il a commencé à me faire des avances, j'ai essayé de le repousser… »

**J'aurais dû être celui qui t'en aurait protégée…**

Sa voix se fit plus faible, elle était aux bords des larmes.

« Il disait ce n'était qu'un rêve fou de jeune fille idéaliste. Que personne ne nous accepterait et que je ne pouvais pas vous avoir à mes côtés… »

Une larme s'éclata sur le dos de ses mains, puis deux.

« Pardonne-moi Athrun… Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste…Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous fasse du mal… »

Je savais que cela allait arriver un jour, Kira et moi étions des coordinateurs après tout… Quel idiot j'avais été ! Penser que cette bague allait l'éloigner d'elle ! Elle avait fait tout le contraire : il avait profité de notre absence pour lui faire du chantage et elle, pour nous protéger, lui avait cédé. J'avais été un égoïste doublé d'un imbécile ! Et voilà, qu'elle pleurait encore à cause de moi…

« Cagalli… Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. C'est moi qui ait agit comme un véritable idiot. Je voyais quel calvaire tu endurais chaque jour et pourtant je t'ai laissé les affronter seule… »

Elle s'était confié à moi, elle m'avait ouvert son cœur sans la moindre hésitation. Elle avait fait le premier pas pour mettre les choses au clair entre nous, maintenant c'était à mon tour de cesser de lui mentir, de faire comme si rien ne m'avait affecté.

« Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de t'avoir quittée ce jour-là. Mon cœur me hurlait de rester mais je me sentais tellement inutile. Je pensais pouvoir t'aider, faire quelque chose pour alléger ce fardeau qui maintenait ta vie au loin. J'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde un signe de ta part, mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit… »

J'hésitai à continuer. Pouvais-je lui reprocher cela alors que je m'y étais si mal pris que je ne pouvais rien attendre d'elle ? Je me mordis les lèvres. Il fallait, je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir.

« Même quand je t'ai donné cette bague…, ajoutai-je tout bas. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de perdre une grande inspiration et de commencer :

« J'aurais aimé avoir eu le courage de te dire que sans toi je me sentais complètement démunie, que tu étais ma source de force, qu'auprès de toi je me sentais capable de tout affronter. J'aurais aimé t'avoir dis ces mots que tu attendais tant… »

Elle s'arrêta, osa un regard vers moi puis baissa la tête. Elle continua d'une voix vacillante :

« Mais je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi…que tu te sentes obliger de rester. Même si cela signifiait te laisser partir et me retrouver seule, j'ai préféré que tu fasses ce que tu désirais …parce que je sais combien la paix compte pour toi, que c'était le souhait le plus cher de ta mère. »

Liberté et confiance mutuelle étaient la base de notre relation : c'était toujours avec l'accord de l'autre que nous avions progressé et je lui en étais reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé tout ce temps pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper dans mes sentiments.

J'avais appris à la connaître mieux que quiconque et il en était de même pour elle. Seulement il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais su car je ne lui avais jamais dit : ma mère comptait peut-être énormément pour moi, mais elle, elle était ma raison de vivre.

« Ainsi que le tien, terminai-je ainsi sa phrase.»

Elle releva la tête vers moi : ses yeux luisaient et des larmes continuaient de rouler le long de ses joues. Elle semblait émue par ce que je venais de lui répondre.

« Athrun… Je…, bafouilla-t-elle »

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres et lui demandai :

« Chut… Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était intriguée et avait cessé de pleurer. Je commençai et laissai parler mon cœur. Elle avait besoin de savoir la vérité, mon ressenti.

« Je n'aimais pas le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour t'aider : toi tu passais tes journées au gouvernement à batailler contre eux et moi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de t'attendre. »

Bien-sûr j'étais son garde du corps, son conseiller, son confident, son amant. Mais ma position ne me permettait pas de faire grand-chose. En face des émirs, je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais pas la défendre lorsqu'ils la rabaissaient, lorsqu'ils la prenaient pour une idiote mais elle leur tenait tête, leur montrait qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Je pouvais seulement la réconforter, l'encourager, l'aider dans son quotidien.

« Après la chute de Junius Seven, je ne pouvais pas rester là les bras croisés : il y avait encore des gens empoissonné par les paroles de mon père. Je voulais faire quelque chose par moi-même, pas Alex Dino mais Athrun Zala. Faire comprendre à ces gens, que ses paroles ne menaient à rien, qu'elles n'avaient été guidées que par sa haine et son désespoir. »

Quand ma mère était morte, une partie de lui avait aussi disparue et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il était devenu comme cela : depuis que j'avais rencontré Cagalli, je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans elle. Quand j'avais cru la perdre, tout mon monde s'était écroulé et je m'étais senti mort à l'intérieur même si mon cœur battait toujours.

« Je pensais pouvoir un peu contrôler les choses du côté des Plants mais je n'avais pas l'intention de réintégré ZAFT. Seulement le Président et Yzak, ils m'ont convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis un pilote, après tout, me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aime est l'unique chose que je peux faire. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, je t'ai promis de te protéger de tout… et ZAFT en fait partie. »

En deux ans, je n'avais jamais été aussi clair dans mes sentiments qu'aujourd'hui. Elle savait que je tenais énormément à elle, que je l'aimais plus que tout mais je ne lui avais jamais réellement clairement dit. J'avais peur de ce que Yuuna et les émirs pourraient lui faire si jamais ils venaient à découvrir qu'elle avait une liaison avec moi, un simple garde du corps.

« J'ai été stupide d'accepter son offre ce jour-là : j'imaginais faire comprendre au Président que vous n'étiez pas leurs ennemis mais dès qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne m'a plus jamais écouté. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un pilote écervelé qui lui obéissait aveuglément et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

Si seulement j'avais pu te parler après mon réengagement… »

Elle m'interrogea du regard, surprise. N'avait-elle jamais su que j'avais essayé de la contacter ?

« La première chose que j'ai fait dès que j'ai reçu mon unité c'est retourner à ORB, lui expliquai-je. Je voulais te parler mais l'Administration à refuser de recourir à ma requête. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me mettre en liaison avec toi et m'ont attaqué. Alors je suis parti… Mais si j'avais su que tu m'attendais, j'aurais tout fait pour te rejoindre. »

Au vu de son regard plus qu'étonné, j'en concluais qu'elle n'avait jamais été au courant de ça. Peut-être que Kira l'avait déjà enlevée ?

Je me sentis soudain si sombre en repensant à son mariage. Je devais lui dire à quel point sa décision m'avait blessé. Même si, cela risquait de la rendre triste, je devais le lui dire.

« Quand j'ai appris pour ton mariage, j'étais anéanti, lui confiai-je. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais fait ça. J'étais en colère, je me sentais trahi. »

Son regard s'assombrit de nouveau et elle détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'essayai plus de la regarder et me contentai de regarder droit devant moi. Je ne risquai comme ça plus de m'arrêter.

« Lorsque je t'ai revue en Crète, avec Kira, et que j'ai vu ma bague toujours à ton doigt, j'étais heureux …mais tu n'étais plus la même. Tu étais vidée de toutes tes convictions, tu n'étais pas ma Cagalli, pas celle que j'avais connue et avec qui j'avais vécue. »

Je savais que mes aveux risquaient de le blesser encore plus, mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça.

« Maintenant, je sais que c'est à cause de moi et je regrette chacune de mes paroles. Je pensais que tu transformerais ta colère contre moi en force, en convictions. Je voulais que tu redeviennes toi-même, que tu te battes de nouveau pour ce en quoi tu as toujours crû. »

Ce n'était pas parce je ne l'aimais plus mais au contraire parce que je l'aimais tant que je n'avais pas pu la laisser comme ça.

« Quand tu m'as demandé de revenir, je voulais plus que tout te prendre dans mes bras et te promettre que je serais là à tes côtés. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avant d'avoir découvert les véritables intentions du Président. Je l'ai laissé croire qu'il me manipulait à sa guise : je n'ai rien dit lorsque j'ai appris pour Meer, la fausse Lacus. »

J'avais fermé les yeux et l'avait laissé faire même si je ne pouvais accepter qu'il se serve de l'image de Lacus. J'avais déjà de sérieux doute à ce moment-là mais j'avais préféré croire que je me trompais, qu'il voulait aussi la paix.

Et lorsque Kira m'avait mis au courant de la tentative d'assassinat de Lacus, j'avais perdu toute foi en ces paroles. J'étais resté uniquement pour les protéger, pour l'empêcher de leur faire du mal. Mais je n'avais plus rien, Kira avait détruit sans le vouloir la seule arme que j'avais pour les défendre.

« Seulement quand il vous a fait abattre et qu'ensuite il a voulu me donner cette nouvelle unité, cette machine de guerre, j'ai compris qu'il était plus que temps de partir. Je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas, j'allais de nouveau commettre la même erreur que lors de la précédente guerre et je ne voulais pas. Alors je me suis enfui. Et même si je n'étais pas totalement certain que vous étiez en vie, mon cœur, lui, me disait que vous étiez sauf quelque part et je suis parti à votre recherche. »

Je m'étais lancé dans une fuite qui relevai presque du suicide, sans réfléchir une seule seconde à ce qui pouvais bien m'arriver.

« Mais ils ne m'en ont pas laissé le temps. Shinn et Rey m'ont poursuivi. J'ai essayé de les raisonner mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils sont complètement manipulés par le Président. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre eux… »

Je ne pouvais rien faire et je n'avais surtout plus eu le courage de me battre. Je pensais avoir perdu tout ce qui comptait pour moi, ma vie n'avait plus de sens.

« Ma dernière pensée a été pour toi, lui confessai-je. Je n'ai jamais cessé une seconde de penser à toi. J'ai regretté chaque minute où je n'étais pas prés de toi. »

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les retins. Je n'avais pas fini.

« Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si je n'étais pas parti…La seule chose dont je suis certain aujourd'hui, c'est que si je ne t'avais pas quittée, ORB ne serait pas tombé entre ses mains et tu n'aurais pas subi ces menaces. Je suis le seul qui t'aies fait du mal Cagalli, et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… »

Je détournai la tête. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir et je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mes larmes. Je pleurai en silence.

« Athrun, j'avais bien compris tout ça, m'annonça-t-elle en m'obligeant à tourner la tête vers elle. »

Je croisai son regard : il était tendre, compréhensif et troublé. Elle me sourit.

« Tu veux toujours tout porter sur tes épaules et tu ne dis jamais rien. »

Elle semblait attristée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes toutes les responsabilités de ce qui passé entre nous, Athrun… Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs : j'aurais dû te dire que tu m'aidais plus que tu ne le croyais, j'aurais dû croire en vous et ne pas lui céder, j'aurais dû essayer de te contacter. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, j'ai aussi mes torts, je t'ai aussi fait souffrir… Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi assumer mes erreurs…Laisse-moi porter avec toi le poids de notre relation… »

Sa demande me laissa sans voix pendant une bonne minute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire, ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens j'en était certain mais je ne voulais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles en lui demandant d'être plus claire. J'étais heureux de la retrouver, de savoir que rien n'avait changé entre nous.

« A une seule condition, lui annonçai-je sérieusement.»

- Et laquelle ? »

Elle était intriguée et amusée.

« Que tu me laisse le porter avec toi aussi. »

Elle se mit à sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. J'aimais tellement la voir joyeuse. Ma Cali était de retour.

« Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris. »

Elle se mit à rougir et se leva en m'annonçant :

« Je vais chercher de quoi manger, tu as peut-être faim ?

- Reste… »

Elle se retourna, surprise, vers moi et je réitérai ma demande.

« Reste avec moi, Cali. »

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la serre contre moi, l'embrasser. Elle m'avait tellement manquée.

Je tentai de me redresser mais elle se précipita vers moi et me plaqua les épaules contre le lit. Elle était penchée au dessus de moi.

« Ne bouge pas ! m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tes blessures ne sont pas encore complètement cicatrisées… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser. Elle sembla surprise mais ne me repoussa pas. Elle répondit à mon baiser et se laissa glisser sur ma droite. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Nous restâmes là pendant plusieurs minutes et je fermai les yeux, savourant cet instant que rêvé depuis plus d'un mois. Je me sentais épuisé et je commençai à m'endormir. Sa présence m'apaisait.

Elle brisa le silence au bout d'un certain temps pour m'avouer.

« J'ai manqué de te perdre, Athrun…Même les médecins étaient inquiets…

- Ton pendentif m'a protégé, lui répondis-je d'une voix endormie. Il n'a jamais faillit à ta promesse depuis que tu me l'as donné.

- Tu l'as encore ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est un cadeau précieux de la personne qui est toute ma vie. »

Elle se serra contre moi en murmurant mon prénom. Je lui avais enfin dit. Il m'avait fallu du temps mais maintenant elle savait.

(*) Pardon


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre qui a peu d'intéret à part celui de passer le premier point important de mon scénario.

Pour coller au caractère que j'ai donné à Cagalli, j'ai pris la liberté de modifier quelques scènes de l'animé.

Pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre. (Des fois, je me demande même si c'est utile que j'écrive quoi que ce soit avant de mettre le chapitre...)

Chapitre 8 : Akatsuki (*)

Je jetai un dernière coup d'œil à Athrun avant de quitter la pièce et fut rassurée de le voir toujours endormi. J'avais préféré attendre une heure avant de le laisser afin d'être sûre de ne pas le réveiller en me détachant de lui. Notre très longue discussion l'avait fatigué mais au moins tout était rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

Je m'apprêtai à me rendre sur le pont lorsque la voix de Murrue annonça :

« Kira est demandé sur le pont immédiatement ! Le terminal nous informe que l'Eternal vient de décoller. ZAFT est à leur trousse ! »

Je me mis à courir pour rejoindre le poste de commande et arrivai en même temps que mon frère. Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la pièce et Murrue nous fit signe de la rejoindre. A l'écran était affichée une carte de la zone où se trouvait actuellement l'Eternal et des trajectoires en pointillés se dessinaient au fil des secondes.

« Ils n'ont donné aucune indications sur la taille et le nombre de leurs poursuivants mais ils ont dit qu'en désespoir de cause, ils nous lanceraient une capsule, nous apprit-elle.

- Comment ?

- Une capsule ? »

Elle ne comptait tout de même pas nous envoyer le Justice et le Freedom en plein vol ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle prenne la décision de décoller ? L'Eternal était pourtant caché dans un endroit où personne n'était censé le retrouvé…

« Ca veut dire quoi en désespoir de cause, Lacus ? »

Kira ne comprenait pas mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. J'avais promis à Lacus de ne rien lui dire. Seulement je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser faire ça. Sa vie et celle de son équipage avait plus d'importance que ces deux gundams.

A côté de moi mon frère hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger d'ici, mais lui si. Je savais qu'au fond de lui, il voulait lui porter secours…

« Fonce Kira ! Ne fais pas la même erreur que nous. »

Ma décision était prise : je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser rester ici en sachant qu'il s'en voudrait tout sa vie s'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour la sauver. Et puis de toute façon, l'Archangel n'allait pas quitter de si tôt la base et sa présence à bord n'était pas nécessaire.

Il releva la tête vers moi, surpris. Je l'encourageai d'un sourire et il m'annonça d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction :

« Je t'emprunte le Strike rouge et un booster. »

Il avait choisit d'écouter son cœur et j'en fus soulagée. Il sortit de la pièce en courant et me cria avant que les portes ne se referment :

« Merci Cagalli ! »

* * *

Kira avait pu arriver à temps pour protéger l'Eternal et à présent Lacus était hors de danger. Mon frère était avec elle depuis hier et ils ne redescendraient sur Terre que dans quelques jours, le temps de terminer les dernières réparations sur l'Eternal. Il n'avait pas subi trop de dommage mais Lacus avait choisit la sécurité.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux : mon frère était plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé Lacus, l'Eternal n'avait subi aucune perte et l'escadron de ZAFT qui les avait poursuivis ne représentait plus de danger.

La seule chose qui m'ennuyait un peu était que je n'avais plus d'unité pour sortir et me retrouvais donc coincée à bord de l'Archangel dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin cela n'avait que peu d'importance….

La nuit avait été plutôt longue et je commençai déjà ressentir les effets de la courte nuit de sommeil que j'avais eu. Je n'avais pas voulu quitter le pont avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Lacus et ce ne fût que tard dans la nuit qu'elle avait pu nous contacter. J'avais donc seulement pu dormir deux ou trois heures avant de retourner directement sur le pont, sans même repasser voir Athrun, où je devais recevoir le rapport de Ledonir sur la situation intérieure d'ORB.

J'étais en communication avec lui depuis quelques minutes et ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer dépassait mon imagination.

« Quoi !? Djibril est couvert par les Seiran ?! C'est une information sûre au moins ?

- Oui, c'est confirmé. Et pour ne rien arranger, ZAFT est déjà au courant de cela. A l'heure où nous parlons une flotte en provenance de Carpentaria est en train de prendre position au large d'Onogoro.

- Unato ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout bon sang ?! »

Je quittai la salle hors de moi. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester ici à les laisser mener mon pays à sa perte. Je devais reprendre mon poste le plus rapidement possible et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le faire par la force…Je n'aimais pas cette idée mais c'était l'unique solution qui me venait à l'esprit. Seulement, je la savais stupide et suicidaire. Peut-être valait-il mieux que j'attende de voir ce qu'Unato et les émirs comptaient faire…Je ne savais pas quoi faire : rester ici ou sortir et risquer de me faire tuer ?

Il fallait absolument que je parle à Athrun, j'avais besoin de connaître son avis. Même si je n'avais jamais voulu lui avouer, il était le seul à pouvoir m'empêcher de prendre des décisions hâtives et celle-ci en était une.

En entrant dans sa chambre, j'eus l'agréable surprise de le voir déjà réveillé et assis sur son lit en train de regarder les informations. A peine rétabli, il se mettait déjà au courant de la situation. C'était tout lui ça : toujours à se préoccuper des autres avant de penser à lui.

Il écoutait avec tant d'attention le journaliste qu'il ne m'entendit pas arriver et sursauta lorsque je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me laissai tomber à côté de lui.

« J'imagine je n'ai plus besoin de t'expliquer notre situation actuelle ? »

Il éteignit la télévision et me gratifia d'un sourire. Le temps sembla s'arrêter de s'écouler et j'oubliai tous mes soucis. J'étais tout simplement heureuse, il était là de nouveau à mes côtés.

« Sais-tu où il est allé ? »

Sa question bien que très vague me fit immédiatement reprendre pied avec la réalité. J'étais un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pas voulu profiter de ce moment plus longtemps. J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître car après tout, j'étais aussi en partie venue pour parler de l'actualité avec lui.

« Qui ? Lord Djibril ? L'interrogeai-je pour être certaine du sens de sa question.

- Oui.

- Il est à ORB… Les Seiran le couvrent. »

Mon ton était sec, le simple fait de penser à eux m'énervait. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi stupide pour couvrir un tel…

Je me calmai instantanément en voyant son regard s'assombrir. Sa joie avait disparu pour être remplacée par l'inquiétude et le remord. Quelle idiote je pouvais être ! Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment et voilà que j'étais cassante avec lui. Ce n'était pas contre lui que j'étais en colère, seulement je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions. Je voulus le lui expliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Tout déprendra de la réponse du gouvernement.

- Vas-y ! »

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

« Ne te soucies pas de moi. ORB a besoin de toi. »

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire et j'en restais complètement abasourdie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise cela mais qu'au contraire il essaye de me retenir ici comme tous les autres allaient le faire. Je m'étais même préparer à devoir le convaincre lui aussi que je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de devoir sortir…

Il me connaissait vraiment trop bien…

Je me redressai et déposai un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ne fais pas de choses stupides ! Lui ordonnai-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui

- C'est promis. »

Son regard était plongé dans le mien et je vis qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment me laisser partir mais qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il était résigné comme s'il avait su d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais.

Cette décision lui coutait, je le voyais dans ses yeux. D'un sourire, je le remerciai de me comprendre d'un simple regard puis me relevai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Elle coulissa et je m'arrêtai, un poids sur la poitrine. Je ne pouvais partir sans lui avoir donné ma réponse.

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Athrun ? »

Il pivota d'un quart de tour et m'interrogea du regard.

« Oui.

- Hein ?

- C'est la réponse à ta question. Oui Athrun ! Je veux vivre à tes côtés sans plus jamais avoir besoin de me cacher »

Et je quittai la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'avait pris de court une fois, je lui rendais simplement la monnaie de sa pièce.

* * *

En me rendant au poste de commandement, je passai à proximité de la salle commune. Des voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce et je m'arrêtai quelques instants. Il y avait quatre soldats dans la salle et le sujet de leur conversation me paraissait être l'ultimatum du Président.

« Tu plaisantes ! Le gouvernement n'a toujours pas fait de déclaration ?! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

- Non. J'aime autant te dire que la presse est muselée.

- Je me demande vraiment à quel jeu joue Seiran…»

L'équipage semblait aussi inquiet que moi. Seulement je ne pouvais pas les rassurer car j'avais moi-même un mauvais pressentiment. Le gouvernement d'ORB mettait trop de temps pour répondre à l'Ultimatum du Président et cela me laissait penser que Yuuna et Unato préparait encore un mauvais coup.

Je soupirais et repris ma route. Je ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire pour le moment à part attendre leur réponse avant de prendre toute décision.

Je dépassais la salle commune quand quelqu'un courut à ma rencontre.

« Cagalli-sama… »

C'était le Lieutenant Amagi et il venait sans doute me rappeler d'être prudente. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

« Oui, oui, je sais, commençai-je avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas ma bataille. Qu'il vaut mieux patienter et voir comment Unato à l'intention de réagir.

- Oui Représentante, me confirma-t-il. Le colonel Kisaka prétend…

- Puisque je vous dis que je sais tout ça ! Lâchai-je exaspérée. Mais ca n'empêche pas… »

Je me mordis les lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous soyons coincés là ?! ORB risquait d'être attaquée et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher les Seiran de faire une énorme erreur…De plus sortir était risqué et presque suicidaire avec l'armée de ZAFT dans les parages. La seule unité dont je disposais était le Sky Grasper et ce n'était qu'un simple chasseur qui ne me permettrait même pas de tenir quelques secondes si une bataille éclatait…

Je repris mon chemin jusqu'au pont et le lieutenant me suivit sans rien ajouter. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et absolument pas d'humeur à écouter qui que ce soit.

J'arrivai enfin à destination et entrai sans dire le moindre mot. Murrue venait tout juste d'arriver et expliquai à l'équipage que pour l'instant l'Archangel ne pouvait toujours pas décoller mais que l'équipe de maintenance faisait tout son possible pour.

Il y avait vraiment peu d'espoir que le vaisseau soit réparé avant la réponse d'ORB…

Le silence s'installa et je vins me placer prés de Murrue. Attendre était tout ce qu'il me restait à faire….Ce que je détestais être impuissante !

* * *

« Le gouvernement d'ORB est en direct ! Annonça Miriallia. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et elle poursuivit :

« Il fait une déclaration. Orientation vers les haut-parleurs. »

Une voix connue commença :

« Représentant le gouvernement d'ORB, je vais répondre à votre ultimatum »

Je relevai la tête et vis sur l'écran, qui venait tout juste d'arrêter de se brouiller, la silhouette d'un homme dont la simple vision me mit hors de moi.

« Yuuna. »

Alors c'était toujours lui qui dirigeait ORB ! Même après la catastrophe qu'avait été la bataille en Crête… Je savais bien que depuis le début tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était le pouvoir et maintenant qu'il l'avait, je n'imaginais même pas le genre de réponses débiles qu'il allait encore bien pouvoir sortir.

« L'individu dénommé Lord Djibril que vous nous sommez de vous livrer sans délai n'est tout simplement pas de notre pays.

- Yuuna, non ! Lui hurlai-je en sachant très bien qui ne pouvait pas m'entendre. »

Je le savais stupide mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Avec pareille réponse, il n'allait faire qu'attiser la colère des Plants !

« Nous déplorons vivement votre recours à la force et vos odieuses tentatives d'intimidation qui ternissent notre réputation sont une insulte à la souveraineté de notre nation. Cette fois, nous exigeons à notre tour que vous quittez nos eaux territoriales.

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine, ce crétin ! Qu'ils vont gober ce tissu d'âneries ?! Il a complètement perdu la boule ou quoi ?! »

J'étais complètement hors de moi. Sa déclaration était des plus vindicatives et avec lui comme Amiral, ORB n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir ! Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ?! Etait-il à ce point aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ne bernait personne ?!

« Des armures mobiles sont lancées depuis les navires de ZAFT ! »

Déjà ! Ils étaient passé à l'action encore plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Murrue et moi nous retournâmes pour la deuxième fois vers Miriallia qui continua son annonce :

« Ash, GOOhN, DINN, Babi, Gouf. (1)

- Et du côté de l'armée d'ORB ? Se sont-ils déjà déployés ? La questionnai-je immédiatement. Ont-ils fait évacuer ?

- Non, aucun mouvement pour l'instant.

- Quoi !? »

Mais que faisaient-ils bon sang ! L'ennemi était dans nos eaux territoriales et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas déployés !

« Et aucun n'ordre d'évacuation n'a été donné. Et pour couronner le tout, il semblerait que les civils ne soient pas au courant de ce qui se passe prés d'Onogoro. »

Mais qu'avaient-ils donc en tête ! Une guerre était sur le point d'éclater et ils n'avaient fait évacuer personne !

« Cagalli-sama… »

Il fallait agir vite et intelligemment. L'Archangel était bloqué ici. Kira n'était toujours pas revenu. Je n'avais que le Sky Grasper pour sortir et le lieutenant Amagi dirigeait l'unique escadrille de Murasames du vaisseau. Sortir était du suicide mais…

« Ca y est ZAFT attaque ! Il semble viser la résidence des Seiran sur l'île principale ! Nous signala Miriallia

- Peut-on faire démarrer le vaisseau ? »

Murrue était en ligne avec le chef ingénieur du vaisseau.

« Je regrette Capitaine. Aucun moteur n'est en état de fonctionnement. »

Il fallait faire quelque chose et rapidement ! Le lieutenant Amagi attendait mes ordres. Je me tournai vers lui, déterminée.

« Amagi, votre équipe de Murasames peut-être lancée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? »

Il était surpris par ma question. Il croisa mon regard et se ressaisit immédiatement

« Oui.

- Alors allons-y. »

Je me retournai vers Murrue :

« Capitaine, veuillez me laisser emprunter le Sky Grasper.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en raccrochant le téléphone.

- Cagalli-sama non ! »

Le lieutenant ne semblait pas du même avis que moi mais il était hors de question que je reste plantée là à ne rien faire.

« Nous nous battrons, seuls s'il le faut ! Affirmai-je. »

J'étais décidée et personne n'allait me faire plier. J'avais attendu trop longtemps !

Je commençai à gravir les escaliers lorsque Murrue s'exclama :

« C'est absurde ! Sortir avec le Sky Grasper ? »

Elle s'était appuyée sur le tableau de bord et semblait affolée. Non, personne n'allait m'empêcher de protéger mon pays !

« ORB va encore être incendié ! On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps ! Hurlai-je. »

Je me détournai d'elle et achevai de monter les escaliers pour sortir de la pièce. En arrivant devant la porte, je rentrai dans quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand que moi qui me fit reculer de quelques pas.

Ledonir et Erica Simmons venaient d'entrer dans la pièce

« Cagalli…, commença mon ex-garde du corps. »

Je m'arrêtai surprise par leur arrivée.

« Colonel Kisaka !

- Erica-san… »

Murrue et le lieutenant étaient aussi étonnés que moi. Je me repris rapidement et ordonnai :

« Allons-y Amagi ! Je vous emprunte votre unité, lançai-je à Murrue.

- Attends, Cagalli. »

Ledonir m'avait attrapée par les épaules et m'empêchai d'avancer. Même lui n'allait pas m'enfermer dans ce vaisseau ! Je le repoussai du bras gauche et plantai mon regard décidé dans le sien.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps ! Laisse-moi ! »

Il desserra sa emprise, stupéfait par mon comportement puis m'agrippa par les épaules. Je me débattu de nouveau et posai mes mains sur ses poignets dans le vain espoir de le faire lâcher prise. Je savais que c'était peine perdue : Ledonir faisait le double de mon poids et avait beaucoup plus de forces de moi.

« Viens juste avec nous, me demanda-t-il

- Non ! J'ai déjà le corps qui brûle avec mon pays en le regardant sans rien faire ! »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux mais il ne broncha pas. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il me rétorqua :

« Je sais bien tout ça ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. »

Son sourire ne fit que m'énerver encore plus. Tout ça n'était que des mensonges, je le savais ! Ils voulaient tous m'empêcher de sortir, à raison d'ailleurs. Mais je n'allais pas les laisser faire.

« Silence ! Lâche-moi ! Lui ordonnai-je plus qu'excédée. »

Erica s'avança vers moi et commença d'une voix amusée :

« Du calme, du calme. Nous te laisserons partir si tu y tiens mais nous voudrions d'abord que tu écoutes les mots d'Uzumi-sama.

Je me calmai à la simple mention du nom de mon père.

« De père… ? Répétai-je

- Oui. Sa volonté, me répondit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Quelle volonté ? De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Je ne comprendrais où elle venait en venir. Elle m'invita à sortir de la pièce et je la suivis, intriguée. Ledonir et le lieutenant m'emboitèrent le pas.

Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de hangar qui se trouvait dans la base où l'Archangel était actuellement en cours de réparation. Deux énormes portes, dont la hauteur permettait à une armure mobile de passer sous le porche, délimitait l'entrée de la pièce. Il y avait une stèle légèrement à la gauche de la porte vers laquelle Erica se dirigea. Elle s'arrêta devant cette dernière et je m'approchai d'elle.

« Vois-tu les mots qui sont gravés ici ? me demanda-t-elle. »

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

« S'il te plaît, lis-les. »

De la main droite, je retirai la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la pierre et vis des lettres gravées qui formaient une phrase. Je la lus à voix haute :

« J'espère sincèrement que cette porte n'ait pas à être ouverte »

Les énormes portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'engagea dans la pièce en m'expliquant :

« Cela signifie que le jour où cette porte est ouverte correspond au jour où ORB sera encore une fois engouffré dans les flammes. »

Elle se dirigea vers un interrupteur, à droite de l'entrée, en continuant :

« Et c'est la volonté d'Uzumi-sama qui avait été scellée. »

La pièce s'éclaira subitement et quelque chose d'éblouissant m'obligea à mettre mes bras devant mon visage le temps de m'habituer à la vive luminosité. Je rouvris les yeux et fus surprise par l'objet qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce : c'était…

« Une armure mobile dorée ? »

Amagi compléta ma phrase sans même le savoir. La voix de mon père résonna dans la pièce et son premier mot fût :

« Cagalli. »

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix.

« Père…

- Si le jour où tu souhaites avoir de la force arrive, je t'enverrais ceci en réponse à ton urgence. »

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je restai là immobile à l'écouter. J'étais complètement paralysée par le son de sa voix.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que je n'ai pas pu t'enseigner. Mais tant que tu apprends, tu seras capable d'obtenir des choses venant des personnes qui t'aiment et te soutiennent. »

Athrun…Ma première pensée fut pour lui, l'homme de ma vie avec qui j'avais passé deux merveilleuses années. Lui qui m'avait conseillé et soutenu depuis que j'avais pris la succession de mon père. Lui qui me comprenait parfaitement.

Kira… mon frère qui m'avait toujours encouragé et pousser à faire ce que me dictait mon cœur.

Lacus… ma confidente et ma plus proche amie. Celle avait qui je partageais nombre de secret et qui avait toujours été là quand j'avais eu besoin d'elle.

Miriallia… que Kira m'avait présenté et que j'avais appris à connaître. Elle qui avait beaucoup souffert et que j'admirais pour son courage d'avoir pu continuer à avancer sans l'être qu'elle aimait. Elle qui avec Lacus m'avait aidé à devenir femme.

Et Ledonir et ses conseils avisés, Myrna et ses petites attentions.

« Sur ce je t'envoie ceci et uniquement ceci. Bien qu'il soit stupide de ne souhaiter uniquement plus de pouvoir, il est également idiot d'hésiter devant la puissance d'une chose insouciante. Si tu as besoin d'une épée pour protéger les autres, prend celle-là maintenant. Si tu es déterminée alors tu dois le faire par toi- même.

- Père… »

Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé mais je me rendis compte à quel point il me connaissait parfaitement. Notre relation père-fille n'avait pas toujours été simple et les disputes faisaient partie de notre lot quotidien. Jusque là j'avais pensé qu'il ne m'avait jamais comprise mais j'avais eu tort...

Je fondis en larme et me laissai tomber au sol. Sa voix continua de retentir dans l'énorme hangar :

« Mais le véritable vœu de ton père est que tu n'aies jamais à entendre ces mots. Bien que ce souhait ne se soit pas réalise car tu as ouvert cette porte. Soit heureuse, Cagalli…

- Père… ! Père… ! »

Pourquoi m'avait-il quitté en me laissant ça comme héritage ? Pourquoi avait-il pris cette décision de tout abandonner pour son pays ? Il m'avait laissé au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui et maintenant il me demandait d'être heureux alors qu'il ne serait plus jamais présent dans ma vie… Pourquoi avait-il terminé son dernier message par une telle phrase ?

Quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ledonir m'interpella :

« Cagalli…

Je relevai la tête vers lui et cessai de pleurer

« Désires-tu pilote l'Akatsuki ?

- Akatsuki ? Repris-je stupéfaite par le nom que mon père lui avait donné. »

Je portai mon regard vers lui. Mon peuple était attaqué et ne pouvait se défendre.

« Oui. »

Je me relevai et Erica m'emmena dans une petite pièce où elle me donna une combinaison de vol ainsi qu'un casque. Je la revêtis et la suivit jusqu'à la pacerelle pour monter à bord de l'Akatsuki. Je m'installai aux commandes et le système de navigation s'alluma. Sur l'écran de principal apparut le symbole de mon pays et les mots suivants :

« Mobile Suit Operation Système

// Akatsuki //

General

Unilateral

Neuro-Link

Dispersive

Autonomic

Maneuver »

Les autres écrans se déclenchèrent et les commandes s'illuminèrent.

Erica annonça :

« OBR-01 Akatsuki. Système activé. Lancement autorisé. »

Le plafond s'ouvrit et je commençai à appuyer lentement sur la pédale.

« Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, Lancement ! »

Et mon unité décolla pour rejoindre celles de l'escadrille du Lieutenant Amagi déjà lancées. Ledonir était lui aussi sortit et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les lignes de front.

« Si nous ne regroupons pas la ligne de défense, elle va s'effondrer, m'informa-t-il

- Premièrement, je vais prendre le contrôle du QG de la défense et regrouper la ligne de défense. Un escadron doit venir avec moi. Les autres dirigez vous vers la ligne de défense, ordonnai-je

- Oui, me répondirent-ils tous en cœur. »

Nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes : trois unités me suivirent pendant que les autres continuèrent à se diriger vers la ligne de défense.

* * *

« Je suis la fille d'Uzumi Nara Athha, Cagalli Yula Athha. QG de Défense Nationale me recevez vous ? »

J'avais enfin réussi à accéder à leur ligne de communication.

« Ceci est soudain et vous pouvez être surpris mais j'aimerais parler à votre officier commandant. S'il vous plaît…, suppliai-je en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende.

- Cagalli. Cag…Cagalli ! »

Je restai le plus calme possible en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de me répondre et me focalisai le temps qu'il finisse sur le combat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

« Tu es venue pour moi, my honey ! Merci, ma déesse ! C'est moi je suis l'officier commandant ! »

Encore ces stupides surnoms comme si nous avions une quelconque relation en dehors du gouvernement ! Je ne lui appartenais pas et je n'étais certainement pas venue pour lui ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Le centre du monde ?!

Je devais rester calme, je devais reprendre mon poste avant toute chose.

« Yuuna…Me reconnais-tu comme étant la vraie Cagalli Yula Athha, la représentante de l'Union d'ORB ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je peux le dire ! »

Il semblait tout content de lui et je recommençai à perdre mon sang froid.

« Elle est la vraie ! S'écria-t-il. »

J'avais enfin récupérer ma place et ce fut sans aucun remord que j'ordonnai :

« Alors je donne cet ordre avec mon autorité : officier et soldats, arrêtez immédiatement Yuuna Roma pour crime de trahison ! »

Le micro tomba et un horrible grésillement me fit mal aux oreilles. J'entendis des voix lointaines et parmi elles celle de Yuuna qui m'appelait complètement paniqué.

Je profitai de cet instant de répit pour me défendre du mieux que je pouvais.

« Soutirez où se trouve Djibril à Yuuna ! Unato doit se trouver dans la maison Parlementaire…, les informai-je avant de leur exiger, ouvrez-moi une ligne de communication ! »

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de continuer :

« A toutes les forces d'ORB, je vous place sous mon commandement. Compris ?

- Oui ! »

Il faillit maintenant réorganiser toute la défense.

« Tous les escadrons d'Astray restants doivent se réunir à Takemitsugata. Et assignez deux escadrons de Murasames en support aérien. Nous allons défendre notre nation ! Leur annonçai-je avec conviction. Tout le monde, veuillez me prêter votre force ! »

(*) Aube


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Anxiety (*)

« C'est la réponse à ta question. Oui Athrun ! Je veux vivre à tes côtés sans plus jamais avoir besoin de me cacher. »

Elle quitta ma chambre sur cette dernière phrase, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire là je le connaissais parfaitement, elle était fière d'elle et elle avait de quoi ! Jamais personne ne m'avait surpris autant qu'elle : sa déclaration m'avait réduit au silence tant je n'en revenais pas. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle me réponde si rapidement après tout ce qui s'était passé et encore moins que sa réponse soit celle-ci. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de rêver. J'avais tant attendu sa réponse que l'entendre maintenant me paraissait presque irréel.

Bien sûr que je voulais passer ma vie à ses côtés, l'épouser et fonder une famille. Je voulais plus que tout la rendre heureuse. Elle était toute ma vie, ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Pour son bonheur, j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi. S'il le fallait, c'était sans hésitation que je donnerais ma vie pour elle car je ne pouvais imaginer une seule seconde de vivre dans un monde où elle n'y était pas.

Je l'aimais à un tel point que savoir qu'en acceptant ma demande elle risquait sa vie et sa carrière me menait à me demander si j'avais pris la bonne décision. Que pouvais-je bien lui apporter si ce n'étaient que des problèmes ? J'étais un coordinateur, le fils d'un criminel de guerre, un déserteur et un traitre qui avait tout fui pour vivre auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Et moi, ce fugitif, elle l'avait hébergé chez elle pendant deux longues années, elle lui avait donné un nom, un passé, un foyer, un travail.

Si ses émirs apprenaient qu'elle avait falsifié de nombreux papiers administratifs pour me permettre de rester à ORB et d'avoir ce poste, elle perdrait leur respect et sa crédibilité.

S'ils apprenaient qu'en plus elle avait eu une liaison avec moi, son grade du corps, alors qu'elle était déjà fiancée à l'un d'entre eux, elle serait blâmée et subirait leur constante humiliation.

Malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux. La femme que j'aimais venait d'accepter de se fiancer avec moi !

Jamais je n'aurais crû qu'elle voudrait s'engager avec quelqu'un après tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eus avec Yuuna. J'en venais même à me demander si elle n'y avait pas pensé bien avant moi : elle n'avait opposé aucune objection, comme si elle avait déjà presque résolu le problème de son engagement avec la famille Seiran. Peut-être n'était ce qu'une fausse impression mais elle pouvait expliquer bien des choses.

D'abord Kira n'était pas du genre à m'encourager dans une voie qu'il savait être un échec probable. Or il m'avait poussé à lui faire ma demande et avait même été jusqu'à m'accompagner pour choisir la bague.

Puis elle était resté des fois jusque très tard au gouvernement pour travailler avec Ledonir et Akihio Sahaku, le seul émir dont elle proche, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune réunion le lendemain.

Et enfin, lorsque je venais la chercher, elle arborait toujours ce magnifique sourire qui me laissait deviner qu'elle avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait. J'avais même trouvé qu'au fil des mois, elle s'était sentie plus libre.

Tous ces détails m'avaient marqué et intrigué mais je n'avais pas poussé plus loin mes interrogations. Elle était heureuse et c'était le principal pour moi.

Maintenant qu'elle m'avait donné sa réponse, je commençais à me douter qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle m'avait caché et ce depuis un certain temps…

« …répondre à votre ultimatum. »

Je sursautais en entendant une voix connue s'échapper de l'écran en face de moi. Pourquoi la télévision s'était-elle rallumée ?

Je sentis un objet rectangulaire et dur contre la paume de ma main. J'avais appuyé sur la télécommande en déplaça un peu mon bras…

Je relevai la tête et découvrit l'identité de la personne qui venait tout juste de parler. Yuuna…La colère m'envahit en le voyant : il l'avait tant faite souffrir…

« L'individu dénommé Lord Djibril que vous nous sommez de vous livrer sans délai n'est tout simplement pas de notre pays.

Nous déplorons vivement votre recours à la force et vos odieuses tentatives d'intimidation qui ternissent notre réputation et qui sont une insulte à la souveraineté de notre nation. Cette fois, nous exigeons à notre tour que vous quittez nos eaux territoriales. »

Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ?! Ils n'étaient absolument pas en position de force et voilà quel genre de déclaration il faisait ! Le Président n'était dupe…

_« Tout dépendra de la réponse du gouvernement. »_

Elle ne comptait tout de même pas …?! Elle allait forcément sortir, elle était incapable de regarder son pays sombrer sans rien faire. Non c'était trop risqué ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, il fallait que je l'empêche. Je devais la rattraper ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

Je me détournai de l'écran, sans même prendre le temps de l'éteindre, et posai pied à terre. J'essayai de me lever mais mes jambes tremblèrent dés que je forçai un peu dessus. Je lui avais promis de ne pas faire de choses stupides mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la laisser sortir dehors et risquer de se faire tuer !

Je pris une grande inspiration et me relevai sans prêter garder aux avertissements de mon corps. J'étais encore trop faible pour espérer pouvoir marcher seul mais je devais y aller. Elle était toute ma vie…

Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé partir ? Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas le droit de la retenir alors que son pays comptait énormément pour elle. J'avais été si stupide de ne pas croire qu'une telle chose allait arriver : Yuuna avait pris sa place depuis que Kira l'avait enlevée et c'était forcément lui qui répondrait à cet ultimatum.

J'avançais lentement, manquant de tomber dés que je faisais un pas de plus. Je ne pouvais pas faiblir maintenant, pas avant de l'avoir empêché de quitter ce vaisseau ! Elle allait se faire tuer si une bataille éclatait !

Je continuai de longer le mur refusant d'écouter mon corps et parvins une éternité plus tard au pont. Lorsque la porte coulissa j'entrai et m'adossai au mur de la pièce. Juste le temps de reprendre ma respiration et de me tenir contre quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes tremblaient toujours et je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement. Pas maintenant, je devais encore tenir un peu !

« Cagalli Yula Athha. Akatsuki. Lancement !

- NON ! »

J'avais hurlé si fort que tout l'équipage s'était retourné vers moi. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver : l'Archangel étant sur le point de décoller, tous étaient concentré sur la tâche qui leur avait été assignée. Miriallia fut la première à réagir et quitta son poste pour venir à ma rencontre.

« Athrun ! »

J'étais complètement figé sur place. Elle était déjà partie…Je n'avais pas pu arriver à temps…Je n'avais pas réussi à la rattraper…Tout ça parce que j'avais laissé la surprise prendre le dessus sur ma raison ! Si j'avais réagit plus tôt et l'avait retenue, j'aurais pu voir qu'elle ferait une chose pareille… Si je l'avais écouté au lieu de lui dire bêtement de partir…

« Que fais-tu debout ? me demanda Miriallia, une pointe de colère dans la voix

- Je vais bien maintenant, mentis-je. Puis-je au moins m'asseoir en tant que CIC ? »

Je ne pouvais pas repartir, pas en la sachant au front. Je voulais l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je devais la prévenir de ne pas s'approcher du Minerva, elle n'était pas de taille affronter Shinn et Rey.

Je me décollai du mur et m'avançai un peu pour venir m'appuyer au dossier du siège de Miriallia. Mettre un pied devant l'autre devenait de plus en plus difficile mais je me forçai. Je devais le faire, pour elle, pour la protéger.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu tiens à peine debout…

- Je vous en supplie… »

J'étais désespéré. Je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher de partir et personne ne voulait me laisser la prévenir du danger qu'elle encourait.

La porte coulissa une seconde fois et j'entendis Murrue se précipiter vers moi en s'exclamant :

« Athrun-kun ! Que faîtes-vous là ?

- Capitaine… Je ne peux rester à ne rien faire alors qu'elle… »

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase tant penser à la possibilité de ne jamais la revoir m'était insupportable. A cause de ses fichues blessures, je ne pouvais même pas sortir pour la protéger. Pourquoi faillait-il que je suis si faible au seul moment où ma force pouvait la sauver ? Si seulement j'avais réfléchis une minute de plus avant de m'enfuir sans prévenir personne, je ne serais pas dans cet état !

J'avais envie de hurler, de frapper tout ce qui m'entourait. J'étais coincé là à la regarder risquer sa vie tout ça à quoi ! De ma stupidité et de ma faiblesse !

« Je comprends… mais ne vous forcez pas trop, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête et la remerciai d'un sourire.

Tout le monde retourna à son poste et je m'installai au mien en soupirant de soulagement. J'étais assis et ne risquais plus de m'évanouir au moindre mouvement. Ma poitrine me faisait toujours un peu mal mais la position assise atténuait la douleur. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement et ce fût non sans difficulté que je parvins à mettre le casque sur mes oreilles.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et appuyai mon dos contre le siège. Je me calmai lentement et mes tremblements cessèrent. Je devais rester le plus concentré possible et ne surtout pas céder à la panique. Tout allait bien se passer si l'Archangel allait leur prêter main forte et j'allais bientôt pouvoir la prévenir.

Je rouvris les yeux et observai les deux écrans en face de moi. Pour l'instant, le premier était noir car nous n'avions toujours aucun contact visuel avec la zone de combat et le second était une carte de la zone où n'apparaissait qu'un seul point : notre vaisseau. Le point ne bougeait pas et la carte était tout aussi fixe que lui.

« Ouverture de la porte principale, ordonna Murrue.

- Ouverture de la porte principale, répéta Neumann.

- Libérer les bras de maintient. Moteur à 20%. Avancez doucement »

Ses ordres furent tout de suite exécutés et le vaisseau reprit un peu d'altitude avant de progresser lentement. Mon pouls s'accéléra un peu lorsque le point et la carte commencèrent tous deux à bouger. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de rejoindre le front et d'assister impuissant à ses combats. Tout ce que j'allais pouvoir faire était de surveiller ses mouvements et de la prévenir en cas de tir de notre part.

L'Archangel s'inclina légèrement vers le haut et sans m'en rendre compte je retins mon souffle. Nous nous approchions de plus en plus de la zone d'affrontement et la panique repris petit à petit le dessus sur mon calme. Je soufflai dans l'espoir de me détendre. Je devais rester concentré, elle avait besoin que je sois attentif. Il n'allait rien lui arriver, elle savait piloter une unité et se défendre.

Nous continuâmes notre montée et mon cœur continua de battre à tout rompre. De nouveaux points apparurent. Verts. L'armée d'ORB que Cagalli avait réussi à réorganiser.

« Position 2-0. Archangel, vitesse maximum ! »

Notre point se déplaça de plus en plus vite et d'autres points, rouges cette fois-ci, s'ajoutèrent à ceux déjà présents sur ma carte. ZAFT avait déployé beaucoup d'unités et nous étions si peu nombreux…

« Visuel disponible de l'île d'Onogoro ! s'écria Miriallia »

Mon écran s'alluma et je découvris l'ampleur des dégâts. Toute la côté nord-ouest était attaquée et plusieurs nuages de fumées noirs s'élevaient de la zone militaire. Des combats se déroulaient juste au dessus de la ville qui se trouvait à proximité de la base. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Le pays qu'elle aimait tant était assaillit par l'armée de ZAFT tout ça à cause d'un seul homme…

« Signature thermique de la ligne ennemie analysée : deux classes Bosgorov, quatre classes Wellenberg, huit classes Isarco… et… le Minerva »

Le Minerva ! Comment avait-il fait pour terminer aussi rapidement les réparations ? Elles étaient à peine commencées lorsque je m'étais enfui. Et comment avait-il pu se déplacer aussi vite ? ORB se trouvait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de la base de Gibraltar…

L'angoisse monta en moi, si le Minerva était là alors Shinn et Rey ne devaient pas être très loin. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas face à l'un d'entre eux.

« Il n'était pas à Gibraltar ?

- Sont-ils venus pour Djibril ? »

Les interrogations commençaient aussi à fuser du côté de l'équipage mais contrairement à moi, ils semblaient beaucoup plus calmes et maîtres d'eux. J'essayer de rester serein, seulement plus la distance entre le front et notre vaisseau diminuait et plus j'angoissais.

« L'Akatsuki mène actuellement un combat contre l'armure mobile ennemie à deux heures ! »

L'annonce de Miriallia supprima le peu de calme que j'avais réussi à récupérer et je cédai à la panique. Elle se battait !

L'image de deux armures mobiles s'affrontant remplaça celle de l'île et je paniquai encore plus quand je découvris l'identité de l'unité qu'elle affrontait. Le Destiny ! Shinn ! Elle avait dégainé son sabre et dressé contre l'épée de Shinn pour se défendre. Leurs deux boucliers étaient collés l'un à l'autre et une boule d'énergie électrique se créa entre eux.

Je pianotai sur mon clavier pour rentrer en contact avec elle lorsque son unité se retrouva projeter au loin par l'énergie qui s'était accumulée entre eux. Je l'entendis laisser échapper un petit cri au moment de l'impact et je restai complètement aphone au moment ou le Destiny s'élança vers elle, l'épée levée. Je vivais un véritable cauchemar !

L'épée trancha son bouclier et elle se retrouva projeter de nouveau en arrière. Elle cria et je sentis dans sa voix qu'elle commençait, elle aussi, à paniquer. J'essayai de me reprendre mais la peur m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il lança l'un de sabres vers l'Akatsuki et elle parvint tout juste à l'éviter. Son bras gauche fut coupé et l'impact la secoua une fois plus. Shinn lança son second sabre vers elle et j'entendis son alarme résonner dans mon casque. Ils arrivaient chacun d'un côté et elle n'avait aucune chance de les éviter tous les deux. Elle devait bouger, prendre ou perdre de l'altitude ca n'avait aucune importance mais bouger !

« Cagalli ! Hurlais-je dans l'espoir de la faire reprendre ses esprits »

Son alarme continua de sonner et elle laissa échapper deux cris de surprise. Son unité n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle devait être pétrifiée. Les sabres continuèrent de sa rapprocher d'elle et je commençai à perdre espoir. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?! Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et essayai de nouveau de la faire réagir mais aucun son de ne sortait de ma gorge. J'étais tout aussi pétrifiée qu'elle...

Les sabres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Je me sentais déjà mort. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse éviter un coup mortel et je ne pouvais pas m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Je voulais espérer qu'elle soit encore suffisamment rapidement pour bouger son unité mais mon expérience me disait que c'était impossible. Elle allait mourir juste là devant mes yeux parce que je n'avais pu pas l'empêcher de partir. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle m'avait répondu avant de partir…

Deux éclairs dorés m'aveuglèrent quelques secondes et j'entendis Cagalli hurler, comme si elle accusait un puissant choc. Je rouvris les yeux pour constater que son unité était intacte et qu'une autre se dressait devait elle. C'était le Freedom !

« Kira… ? Kira, c'est toi ? »

Sa douce voix me fit sortir de ma stupéfaction. Elle était en vie et Kira la protégeait. Mon cœur repris petit à petit un rythme normal et mon angoisse se dissipa. Elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant que Kira était de retour.

« Murrue-san, veuillez prendre soin de Lacus ! Je vais m'occuper de la situation »

Sa voix avait résonné dans toute la pièce et j'eus l'écho de son message à travers le canal de communication que j'avais établi avec Cagalli. Il continua de parler uniquement à Cagalli et j'eus du mal à comprendre l'ordre qu'il lui donna tant la connexion était mauvaise. La seule chose que j'entendis parfaitement fut sa réponse :

« Compris ! »

En regardant sur la carte, je vis un point se diriger dans notre direction. D'après les dires de Kira, le pilote de l'unité qui venait à notre rencontre n'était autre que Lacus et je décidai de quitter mon poste lorsque Murrue ordonna aux membres de l'équipe technique de se préparer à l'atterrissage de son unité.

Me relever ne fût pas chose facile et je dus me rattraper au dossier de ma chaise pour ne pas tomber. La douleur, bien que beaucoup plus diffuse, était revenue d'un coup et m'avait cloué sur place. Je la laissai s'atténuer et sortit de la pièce d'un pas chancelant.

Atteindre le hangar se révéla encore plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé et je dus m'arrêter un bon nombre de fois pour reprendre un peu de force. Lorsque j'arrivai, elle me tournait le dos et parlait avec quelqu'un que je supposai être Murrue. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison rose et ses longs cheveux étaient détachés.

Je l'appelai :

« Lacus ! »

Elle se retourna vers moi et vint à ma rencontre, d'un pas pressé. Elle posa ses yeux sur mes bandages et j'ignorai son regard sombre et réprobateur. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de commencer le moindre reproche et m'étonnai :

« Penser que tu voyageais dans ça… Tu vas bien ?

- J'étais juste assis à l'intérieur, Kira a fait tout le reste ! »

Sa remarque me fit sourire et je me sentis stupide d'avoir imaginé qu'elle l'avait piloté tout le chemin.

« Et toi, Athrun, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle, subitement sérieuse.

- Oui, je vais mieux, mentis-je »

Je n'aimais pas qu'on se préoccupe de ma santé. En fait, je n'aimais tout simplement pas être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un.

« Je ne parle pas que de ton état physique, Athrun. »

Elle m'avait rétorqué ceci d'une voix si douce et si consternée que je m'en voulus de l'avoir repoussée. Elle était mon amie et pourtant je me sentais incapable d'aborder le sujet qu'elle voulait. C'était encore trop récent pour moi et me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait me dégoutait de moi-même. La voir là, en face de moi, me faisait penser à Meer et je me sentais mal à l'aise rien qu'en me rendant compte que j'avais permis au Président d'utiliser l'image de mon amie à des fins personnelles contraires à tous ses idéaux et les miens. Je détournai la tête et elle m'annonça, d'un ton monocorde :

« Je vais me changer, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner de moi puis s'arrêta pour ajouter :

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle était attristée. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas mais que je ne savais pas moi-même par où commencer. Je voulais lui dire la vérité, m'excuser d'avoir laissé une telle chose se produire. Je ne trouvais pas les mots, ni le courage de le faire. Comment pourrais-je un jour me faire pardonne pour tout ce que j'avais fait ? Je m'étais opposé une fois de plus à mon meilleur ami, j'avais blessé la femme que j'aimais et ma plus chère amie…

Je relevai la tête vers l'unité dans laquelle elle avait voyagé et fus surpris. Elle ressemblait exactement au Justice, elle était même la réplique parfaite ! Quand avait-il été reconstruit ?

Quelqu'un s'arrêta à ma gauche et sursautai en reconnaissant Lacus. J'étais vraiment plus fatigué que je ne le croyais…

« C'est le Justice ? Lui demandai-je pour avoir la confirmation de ma pensée.

- Oui.

- Pour moi ?

- Tu es le seul qui puisse en prendre la décision. »

Pourquoi même mes proches ne voyaient-ils qu'en moi qu'un simple pilote ?

« Quelle qu'elle soit, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. »

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Qu'entendait-elle par ça ? Que je pouvais refuser de prendre les armes ? Que j'avais le droit de rester ici à ne rien faire pendant que mon meilleur ami se retrouvait confronté à mes anciens camarades ?

« Alors toi aussi, tu me dis que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un soldat ? »

Ma question la laissa impassible, comme si elle s'était attendue et déjà préparée à ma réaction.

« Pour ça aussi, c'est à toi de décider. »

Elle me lança un sourire franc et je me sentis perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si je reprenais les armes, je redevenais de nouveau le pilote écervelé, qui ne faisait que suivre les ordres, que le Président avait voulu me faire devenir. Et si je restais là, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un trouillard incapable de protéger ce en que quoi il croyait et ceux qu'il aimait. J'avais fuit ZAFT pour ne pas devenir l'un de ces deux personnages et maintenant on me redemandait de faire un choix, qui n'en était pas vraiment un…

« Je suis désolée que tu te sois renfermé sur toi-même. Je sais que c'est dur, que c'est bientôt la fin…que tu voudrais abandonner. Je me rends bien compte que c'est cruel pour tes blessures… mais Kira… Il croit en toi. Il m'a demandé de descendre avec le Justice parce qu'il savait que tu voudrais pouvoir faire.

- Kira… »

Mon meilleur ami me connaissait vraiment bien. Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que même Cagalli combattait. Bien sûr que je voulais aussi protéger le pays qui m'avait accueillit et qui croyait au même idéaux que moi. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas redevenir celui que j'avais faillit devenir. Je ne voulais pas être juste un soldat, un pilote d'armure mobile…

« La force seule n'est rien, c'est ce en quoi tu crois qui fait de toi celui que tu es. Même si tu es un soldat, tu es avant tout Athrun, non ? »

Ce en quoi je crois… Je ne savais pas où j'en étais moi-même. Mes idéaux n'avaient pas changé, c'étaient toujours ceux que Cagalli et ce vaisseau défendaient. Mais c'était aussi ceux que le Président m'avait fait croire qu'il défendait. Je ne voulais plus être utilisé, ni manipulé. Je voulais choisir et j'avais peur de faire le mauvais choix. J'étais parti pour faire quelque chose par mes propres moyens et je n'avais rien pu faire. Je n'avais qu'aggravé les choses. N'allais-je pas continuant en reprenant les armes ? En pilotant l'unité que Lacus m'offrait ?

Le Président avait fait de même, avait employé ces mêmes mots pour me persuader de réintégrer l'armée qui m'avait considéré comme un traitre pendant deux longues années. Lacus et Kira étaient mes amis, pourquoi voudraient-ils me manipuler ? Cagalli était la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et son pays était attaqué par ceux qui m'avaient abattu sans la moindre considération.

ORB était mon pays et j'étais un soldat d'ORB. En tant que tel, j'avais pour devoir de le protéger ainsi que les idéaux qu'il défendait. Mes idéaux.

« J'ai pris ma décision. »

Elle me regarda surprise puis je lus de la satisfaction dans ses yeux. J'avais pris la bonne décision, j'en étais certain maintenant. C'était mon choix, je n'allais me battre pour personne mais juste pour ce que en quoi j'avais toujours cru. On m'offrait une force que je savais maitriser et je l'acceptais parce que je l'avais décidé et non parce qu'on me l'avait imposé. J'étais Athrun et j'allais me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aimais.

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, j'étais installé aux commandes du Justice, qui progressait sur la piste de décollage. J'avais ma combinaison sur le dos et ma détermination était inébranlable. J'étais un soldat, un pilote mais j'étais avant tout…

« Athrun Zala. Justice. Décollage, lançai à l'intention de l'équipe de maintenance. »

Moi-même.

« STOP !! » Hurlai-je comme un fou en lançant l'un des sabres du Justice sur le Destiny.

Shinn stoppa son mouvement ce qui permit à Kira de se stabiliser. Il s'était retrouvé seul face à lui et Rey et avait bien faillit y passer une nouvelle fois. Il était complètement inconscient de s'opposer à eux deux ! Shinn l'avait déjà abattu une fois et il était seul. Là, il s'était retrouvé contre eux deux, certes avec le Freedom et plus le Strike… mais ca n'en restait pas moins de l'inconscience !

La surprise que j'avais provoquée chez mes anciens camarades s'estompa rapidement et Shin repoussa mon sabre de son bouclier. Je me jetai vers lui, le mien en avant. Il fallait que je l'empêche de tenter quoi que ce soit : Kira n'avait pas du encore reprendre totalement ses esprits !

Le choc de nos deux unités l'une contre l'autre réveilla ma douleur à la poitrine et je serrai les dents. Elle était supportable, elle avait été pire.

« Arrête ca, Shinn ! Ordonnai-je. »

Son image apparut sur l'écran, en haut à droite de mon écran, et je le vis cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était complètement stupéfait et je pouvais le concevoir. Mon unité avait explosé, il y avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant. Et pourtant, j'étais là en face de lui, en chair et en os

« Athrun… Mais…C'est… ! Bafouilla-t-il.

- Arrête ça maintenant ! »

Mon ton était sec et autoritaire. J'avais essayé la première fois de lui faire comprendre gentiment que la voie dans laquelle il s'engageait n'était pas celle qu'il pensait être mais il ne m'avait pas écouté. Le Président avait réussi à le transformer en une véritable machine à tuer. Il ne réfléchissait même plus par lui-même !

Je devais le ramener à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne puisse plus faire marche arrière. La partie était perdue d'avance, je n'avais jamais eu d'influence sur lui mais je devais au moins essayer.

« As-tu vraiment une idée de…de ce que tu tentes de détruire. Détruire Logos afin de faire cesser toutes les guerres… »

J'avais été comme lui, aveuglé par la colère. J'avais pris les armes pensant que je protégeais mon pays. J'avais suivi les ordres et tué de nombreuses personnes parce que j'avais cru que c'était la meilleure solution…

« C'est pourquoi OBR doit être détruit. »

Détruire pour les empêcher de nous attaquer. Détruire avant qu'ils ne nous tuent. J'avais détruit, tué, sans réfléchir à mes actions. Eux aussi protégeaient leur pays, se défendaient. Lutter, toujours lutter sans jamais se demander si cela menait à quelque chose.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? »

Elle m'avait ouvert les yeux ce jour-là. Elle m'avait fait réfléchir, m'avait montré une autre vision du conflit, une autre facette de la guerre. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule solution, que se battre sans savoir pourquoi ne menait à rien.

« Ils n'ont pas écouté. C'est pourquoi ils doivent être détruits ! »

Je m'étais battu à mort avec Kira parce qu'il avait refusé de m'écouter mais je ne l'avais pas non plus essayé de le comprendre. J'étais resté sur mes positions sans jamais essayer de discuter avec lui, de parler avec eux. J'avais été comme lui, manipulé par les belles paroles de mes supérieurs.

Seulement j'avais réussi à me rendre compte que le monde qu'il voulait faire n'était pas celui que je souhaitais. Elle me l'avait fait comprendre. Et lui aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un pour espérer s'en sortir. Je ne perdais pas espoir, il y avait toujours une chance.

« Pour montrer tes crocs contre cette nation...Souviens-toi, Shin ! Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

J'avais choisi de fuir, de m'opposer à mon père. J'avais fais un choix et il m'avait mené à ce que j'avais souhaité. J'avais fais mon choix alors que lui non !

Le Legend se précipita vers moi et me tira dessus. J'évitai ses tirs du mieux que je pouvais. Kira s'interposa entre lui et moi, et s'opposa à Rey. Tout se passa ensuite si vite. Shinn commença à se diriger vers Kira et je m'interposai à mon tour. Je savais que tenter de le raisonner était peine perdue, Rey et le Président avait trop d'emprise sur lui. Dans son état, je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Il allait attaquer Sa nation et je n'allais pas le laisser faire. J'allais La protéger de lui.

« Je ne te laisserai pas détruire OBR ! »

(*) Angoisse


	11. Chapitre 10

Je viens de me rendre compte que ca faisait longtemps que j'avais rien mis (enfin 13 jours c'est pas grand chose mais bon tout de même) donc bah je vous mets la suite. Alors avant de vous que vous le lisiez, ce chapitre contient un passage assez violent à la fin donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Par acquis de conscience, j''ai donc changé le rating de la fic (passé de K à T). Que dire de plus? Ah oui que y'a plein d'explication à la fin et que c'est pas trés grave si vous les lisez pas (juste ca pourrait aider à comprendre certains choses qu'on peut considérer comme mineur dans l'histoire. Comme je suis un peu trop maniaque et que des fois ca m'énerve de pas comprendre certains détails quand je lis une fic, j'ai répondu à toutes celle que je me serais posée si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait écrit. ) Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. Surtout si vous avez des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas répondu, n'hésitez pas.

Alietha

Chapitre 10 : Unexpected (*)

Ledonir et moi nous posâmes sur le toit du QG et je descendis de l'Akatsuki pour me rendre dans la salle de commandement. Nous courrions dans les escaliers car le temps jouait contre nous. Les forces de ZAFT dévastaient ORB à la recherche de Lord Djibril et même s'il fallait le retrouver, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Mon peuple n'avait pas à subir les conséquences des décisions de ces dirigeants !

Nous devions avant tout chose les repousser hors de nos villes et ensuite, si seulement nos effectifs le permettaient, envoyer des équipes à sa recherche. Si je pouvais obtenir de Yuuna la localisation de Djibril, nous aurions peut-être une chance d'obtenir un cessez-le-feu…

J'arrivai dans la salle de commandement à moitié essoufflée et lorsque je levai les yeux, je vis Yuuna assis sur une chaise, les mains ligotées dans le dos, encadré par plusieurs soldats qui l'avaient un peu trop amoché pendant son arrestation. La colère monta en moi, il était responsable de ce qui se passait à présent. Si seulement il avait réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes avant d'affirmer que sa famille ne cachait pas ce terroriste ! Je me dirigeai vers lui et il se leva en commençant à geindre :

« Cagalli… Je ne comprends pas… J'ai essayé de tout faire pour le mieux pour ORB pendant ton absence. »

Je serrai le poing. Il me mentait encore. En plus il osait essayer de me faire croire qu'il avait agit pour ORB et suivi nos idéaux alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était m'évincer pour s'allier à ceux qu'il jugeait les plus forts. Pensait-il que j'avais oublié toutes les fois où il m'avait rabaissé devant les émirs ? Qu'il m'avait forcé à l'épouser en me menaçant de faire assassiner mon frère et Athrun ?

Mon poing partit et il se retrouva au sol. Il m'avait eu une fois mais pas deux. Je posai les yeux sur lui et lui rétorquai d'une voix excédée :

« Ne prends pas pour une idiote Yuuna ! Tu n'as pas fait au mieux, tu n'as fait que protéger tes propres intérêts ! Je sais que je suis en tort aussi pour n'avoir pas pu discuter avec vous…mais je pensais qu'au moins nous avions les mêmes idéaux ! »

Je m'arrêtai pour lui lancer un nouveau regard noir. Il était complètement effrayé et me regardait d'un air affolé. Je n'étais plus la faible Cagalli qu'il avait connue, je n'avais plus aucun doute maintenant et je n'allais pas le lâcher jusqu'à temps qu'il m'ait donné la localisation de Djibril. Je le relevai en l'attrapant par le col et le secouai

« Regarde ce que tu as fais en couvrant ce xénophobe ! C'est ça que tu appelles protéger ton peuple ?! Parle Yuuna ! Où est Djibril ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais vraiment pas, continua-t-il en fermant les yeux pour ne pas affronter mon regard. Il était chez moi, il y a quelques heures…mais maintenant je ne sais pas où il est allé.

-Yuuna !

- Je … je ne sais rien de plus. Je te le jure ! »

Je le lâchai et l'envoyai dans soldats qui l'avaient arrêté. Je ne pouvais plus le voir, et je risquais de ne pas pouvoir me contenir plus longtemps.

« Ca suffit ! Emmenez-le ! Et faites-le examiner par un médecin à l'infirmerie ! »

Deux des soldats l'attrapèrent par les bras et il se retourna un instant. Je croisai son regard craintif et il commença :

« Cagalli… je ne comprends pas… »

Je détournai la tête et l'ignorai. J'entendis néanmoins mes hommes le conduire hors de la pièce sans ménagement car il continua à geindre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit.

Je me retournai vers mes officiers et demandai :

« Est-ce que Kaguya a-été sécurisée ?

- Oui, me répondit Ledonir derrière moi. D'autre part, nous devons capturer Djibril aussitôt que possible. »

Il avait raison, mais avant tout chose je devais rassurer nos hommes.

« N'abandonnez pas ! Si nous pouvions les repousser, nous pourrions ouvrir une possibilité de cessez-le-feu. Pensez juste à cela pour le moment. »

Je vins me placer à côté des soldats en charge de la communication avec nos hommes au sol et lui ordonnai :

« Que nos hommes fouillent tous les secteurs ! Nous devons trouver Djibril le plus rapidement possible. »

L'information fut transmise à tous nos soldats sur place et l'attente commença. Une à une, nous reçûmes les réponses des différents abris et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de lui.

« Ici le secteur 2. Aucun signe de Djibril

- Ici le secteur 6. Aucun signe de lui.

- Ici le secteur 3. Tout est normal.

- Aucun signe de Djibril dans le secteur 9

- Secteur 10, Situation normale.

- Putain, mais où est-il ? »

Il avait complètement disparu d'ORB, alors que pour l'instant aucune navette n'avait quitté notre sol. Il ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisé comme ça… A moins que … Non… Pourquoi certains de nos hommes le couvriraient-ils ? Il était responsable de tout se qui passait ici, alors pourquoi lui permettraient-ils de s'échapper ?

J'arpentai la salle en me torturant l'esprit à la quête d'une explication plausible mais c'était la seule possibilité. S'il n'était nulle part alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté notre sol, c'était que certains de nos hommes étaient à sa solde et l'avaient couvert. Je serrai le poing et me mordis les lèvres. Si je ne pouvais même pas avoir confiance en mes hommes, comment pouvais-je arrêter cette bataille inutile ?

Les combats continuaient de s'étendre dans nos terres, dans nos villes alors que toute la population n'avait pas pu être encore évacuée. Les murasames continuaient tant bien que mal à protéger les derniers habitants et je ne pouvais pas envoyer d'autres hommes à sa recherche. Je décidai donc de concentrer toutes nos forces pour repousser leurs attaques et le fis communiquer à l'ensemble de nous troupes.

Je m'arrêtai en face des écrans où défilaient les images des combats prés de nos côtes : l'Archangel s'opposait toujours au Minerva et parvenait à contenir la flotte de ZAFT avec l'aide de notre flotte de défense.

J'aperçu le Freedom et le Justice affronter les deux principales unités du Minerva. Athrun était donc sorti dans son état ?! Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Il m'avait pourtant promis…Il ne faisait jamais attention à sa santé ! Mais je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne puisse pas rester là sans rien faire. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et lui faire confiance, il savait ce qu'il faisait et connaissait parfaitement ses limites.

Je me reconcentrai immédiatement sur ma tâche et suivi l'avancée de nos troupes sur les différents fronts. La flotte de ZAFT commençait à être en difficultés mais ne battait toujours pas en retraire. Un des soldats en charge de la surveillance des aéroports s'écria subitement :

« Une navette vient de décoller de l'île principal ! Une navette de la famille Seiran ! »

- Comment ? »

C'était bien lui et il tentait de s'enfuir à nouveau.

« Envoyer des Murasames à sa poursuite ! Cela m'est égal s'ils doivent l'abattre ! Peut importe comment, empêcher-le d'aller dans l'espace ! Ordonnai-je immédiatement en venant me placer derrière lui.

- Compris ! »

Le décollage de cette navette avait confirmé mon hypothèse et je fulminai : nous n'avions pratiquement aucune chance de la rattraper. Je vis que le Minerva avait envoyé aussi l'Impulse à sa poursuite mais ni lui, ni nos murasames ne purent l'abattre et je restai là complètement impuissante à le regarder s'échapper après avoir amené la guerre jusqu'à notre nation.

Je reportai mon attention sur la zone de combat et remarquai que le Minerva avait envoyé ses fusées de retraite.

« Retraite ? S'étonna l'un des officiers

- Capitaine Gladys… S'ils effectuent une retraite, nous ne devons pas les poursuivre. Transmettez-le à l'ensemble de nos forces !

- A vos ordres ! »

Je me dirigeai lentement vers les écrans où défilaient des images des villes du littoral nord-ouest. Des incendies s'étaient déclarés un peu partout et déjà des équipes de pompiers bataillaient contre le feu. De nombreux ordres furent donnés et je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, trop obnubilée par les images.

Petit à petit, je repris pied à la réalité et commençai à circuler dans la salle. Les aides et les secours commençaient à se mettre en place et j'écoutai d'une oreille les officiers et les soldats autour de moi.

« Une assistance aux zones urbaines endommagées est prioritaire ! Nous ne pouvons pas encore faire sortir les gens des abris.

- Djibril était dans la navette ? Mais même alors, est ce que ZAFT va le croire ?

- Il n'y a aucun pays à qui nous pouvons nous fier diplomatiquement. »

Non, nous n'avions personne à qui nous fier mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il fallait se rendre compte de l'étendu des dégâts pour organiser au mieux l'aide.

Des premières approximations de nos pertes militaires, civiles et matérielles furent rapidement effectuées et je fus soulagée d'apprendre que nos pertes civiles n'étaient évaluées qu'à plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Quelques abris s'étaient effondrés mais nous n'avions pas plus de nouvelles pour le moment...

L'évacuation, quelque peu tardive, avait tout de même permis que bon nombre de nos citoyens sont mis à l'abri et le repli de combats vers les côtes avaient accordé plusieurs heures supplémentaire à nos soldats sur place pour la continuer.

Avant de quitter la pièce pour aller interroger Yuuna, j'organisai avec mes officiers les opérations de secours et ils prirent le reste en charge. Je sortis de la pièce accompagnée par Ledonir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la petite prison où étaient retenus habituellement les officiers prisonniers ennemis capturés.

Je suivais Ledonir en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer. Maintenant que nous avions laissé Djibril s'échapper, nous ne pouvions compter sur aucune autre nation et je ne savais absolument pas ce que ZAFT compterait faire. Allaient-ils nous attaquer de nouveau ? Ou croiraient que nous ne couvrions plus aucun dirigeant du Blue Cosmos ?

La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour leur prouver notre désir de cesser la guerre, était d'obtenir de Yuuna des précisions sur les plans de Djibril. S'il ne savait pas où il était, il devait certainement savoir ce qu'il comptait faire et où il se rendait puisqu'il avait quitté notre île avec l'une des leur navette. J'essayai d'imaginer toutes les possibilités et la plus probable était qu'il se rende sur la Lune, où se trouvait l'un des principaux quartiers généraux de l'Alliance.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la prison et Ledonir montra nos badges. Nous nous engagions dans le couloir menant à la salle d'interrogatoire lorsque tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Je me sentis subitement faible et peinai à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je tentai de me soutenir en m'aidant du mur mais je finis par ne plus pouvoir avancer d'un pas. Je portai ma main à ma tête et fermai les yeux. Je me sentis mes jambes fléchir sous mon poids et la dernière chose que je discernai fut la voix inquiète de Ledonir m'appeler.

* * *

(POV Ledonir)

J'entendis subitement Cagalli ralentir le pas et sa respiration se faire plus difficile. Je me retournai, inquiet, vers elle, et la vis se retenir au mur de sa main gauche. Elle porta son autre main à sa tête, ferma les yeux et chuta sur le côté comme si plus aucun de ses muscles ne pouvait la porter. Je me précipitai vers elle en l'appelant et la rattrapa de justesse. Je la plaçai face à moi et remarquai qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et qu'elle était blanche comme un linge. Je la pris dans mes bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la petite infirmerie de la prison.

Lorsque l'infirmière me vit arriver, la Représentante dans les bras, elle me guida jusqu'à l'une des salles d'examens et m'ordonna de la déposer doucement sur le lit qui se trouvait là. Elle me pria d'attendre quelques instants le temps qu'elle aille chercher le médecin, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard en sa compagnie. Il posa son regard sur Cagalli et fût surpris de l'identité de sa patiente.

Il se reprit rapidement et me demanda en lui déboutonnant sa veste pour lui permettre de respirer plus librement :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle s'est écroulée subitement au milieu du couloir en se tenant la tête. Elle était livide tout à l'heure mais elle a repris un peu des couleurs.

- A-t-elle heurté quelque chose en tombant ?

- J'ai juste eu le temps de rattraper. Je pense qu'elle a dû se cogner la tête.

- Bien, je vais regarder ça, me répondit-il en lui remontant l'une des manches pour prendre sa tension. »

Je me tus, le laissant travailler dans le silence, et il continua à me questionner dés qu'il eu fini :

« Comment se sentait-elle ces derniers temps ?

- Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup reposé ces derniers jours. Et vous savez diriger tout un pays entier c'est stressant et épuisant.

- J'imagine, surtout à son âge. Rien d'autre ? Elle ne s'est pas plainte de quoi que ce soit ? Continua-t-il de me questionner en écoutant son cœur avec un stéthoscope. »

Je m'arrêtai de nouveau et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour lui répondre :

« Non, elle allait bien jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Elle se sentait juste un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude et ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

- Sauriez-vous pourquoi ?

- Elle était inquiète. Celui qu'elle aime a été gravement blessé et est encore en convalescence.

- Je vois.»

Il posa son regard sur son ventre, avant de lui soulever son haut jusqu'à sa poitrine et de l'examiner en appuyant légèrement à divers endroits. Je me demandai ce qu'il cherchait car elle ne s'était à aucun moment plainte de maux de ventre mais le laissai faire car il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il redescendit son tee-shirt et m'annonça.

« Toutes ses constantes sont bonnes, elle a certainement dû faire un malaise à cause du stress et de sa sous-alimentation. Rien de grave, mais je souhaite quand même faire un prise de sang pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Il partit fouiller dans un tiroir et c'est à ce moment là que Cagalli reprit conscience en portant sa main à son front. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction. Elle me regarda un instant, puis observa la pièce avant de reposer son regard sur moi. Elle avait reprit ses couleurs et semblait étonnée, ne reconnaissant sans soute pas la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle me demanda de sa petite voix :

« Où sommes-nous Ledonir ?

- A l'infirmerie de la prison, Cagalli. Tu t'es évanouie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tout s'est mit à tourner autour de moi.

- Vous avez eu un malaise Mlle Athha, lui annonça le médecin en revenant s'asseoir près d'elle. Le stress ou l'anxiété peuvent provoquer ça. Votre poste est déjà suffisamment stressant alors si en plus vous ne vous alimentez pas bien, votre corps a encore plus de mal à résister. A la fin, il craque. »

Elle le regarda affolée pendant quelques secondes et il la rassura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec un peu de repos et un repas consistant vous serrez sur pied ! Je souhaiterais tout de même, vous faire une prise de sang pour m'assurer que tout va bien avant de vous laisser partir.

- Allez-y, je vous en prie. »

Elle lui tendit son bras droit et se laissa faire sans broncher. Le médecin sortit de la pièce en lui précisant :

« Je vais vous faire apporter de quoi manger un peu. Allongez-vous en attendant mon retour ! Je ne serais pas long. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux quelques minutes.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, Cagalli ! Lui reprochai-je. Tu m'as fait peur en t'écroulant d'un coup.

- Je suis désolée, Ledonir. Je me sentais bien ce matin pourtant. »

Elle referma les yeux en soufflant et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Elle semblait réfléchir. Sûrement à ce qui allait se passer maintenant que nous avions repoussé la flotte de ZAFT. Ou peut-être s'angoissait-elle à l'idée d'un nouveau combat ? Je me souvins alors avoir vu le Justice soutenir le Freedom. S'inquiétait-elle tout simplement pour Athrun ?

L'infirmière passa peu après le départ du médecin et lui apporta un sandwich. Elle se releva, s'assit et commença à le manger lentement. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas finit lorsqu'il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, assise en tailleur et lui déclara :

« Vos résultats viennent d'arriver et ils sont plutôt bons. Votre glycémie est certes un peu faible mais n'explique pas complètement votre malaise. J'ai demandé des examens complémentaires, leurs résultats ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. En attendant, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, certaines un peu personnelles.

- J'attendrais dehors, lui annonçai-je pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée en ma présence. »

Je me relevai de mon siège, quittai la pièce et fermai la porte derrière moi.

* * *

(POV Cagalli)

Ledonir sortit de la pièce et il commença :

« Avant tout chose, je vous promets que rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de cette pièce. Répondez simplement à mes questions, le plus précisément possible. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir si vous n'êtes pas certaine. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, me laissant temps d'imaginer le genre de questions qu'il pourrait me poser et reprit :

« Vous êtes-vous sentie fatiguée en soirée ces temps-ci ?

- Non. Juste ces derniers jours où je n'arrivais pas à dormir correctement. »

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais passé presqu'une semaine entière au chevet d'Athrun, alors que tous croyaient que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour Yuuna.

« Oui je sais, votre garde du corps m'a expliqué pourquoi. »

Je le regardai surprise. Alors il était au courant…Je me sentis encore plus mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il sache que je fréquentais quelqu'un qui n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Yuuna Roma Seiran.

Il continua, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées :

« A part cette sensation de fatigue ces derniers jours, rien d'autre?

- Non. »

J'avais répondu sans réfléchir et me sentis idiote. Bien sûr qu'il avait autre chose !

« En fait si. J'ai eu souvent des crampes dans les cuises et le bas ventre. Mais elle passait tout de suite.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que votre abdomen était un peu tendu. Auriez-vous eu des nausées matinales ?

- Non. J'avais juste des fois la tête qui tournait au réveil.

- Mangiez-vous suffisamment ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Quand je suis angoissée, j'ai tendance à ne pas manger.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Auriez-vous pris du poids sans explication ?

- Je ne me suis pas pesée ces derniers temps. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir pris, je m'en serais aperçue. »

Pensait-il sincèrement que j'avais le temps de faire attention à mon poids avec tout le travail que j'avais ?!

Il poursuivit toujours imperturbable :

« Pourriez-vous vous pesez pour répondre à ma question. La balance est juste à côté.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Je me levai et fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Non, je n'avais ni perdu, ni pris un gramme.

« Non, je suis toujours au même poids qu'il y a plusieurs mois.

- Bien. Avez eu des retards dans vos règles ces derniers mois ?

- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas fait attention. Non, je ne crois pas.

- En êtes-vous certaine ? »

A quoi rimaient donc toutes ces questions ? Où venait-il en venir ?

« Non. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Ca m'arrive souvent de ne pas les avoir pendant deux ou trois mois d'affilés. Si cela s'est produit, je n'ai pas dû m'inquiéter.

- Essayer de vous rappeler.

- Mmm… Oui, depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait un quelconque rapport avec ce qui vient d'arriver !

- Les résultats que j'aurais d'ici quelques minutes me donneront la réponse à votre question. »

L'infirmière entra l'instant d'après, et lui donna quelques feuilles qu'il analysa immédiatement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il releva la tête vers moi :

« Je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer Représentante. Vos résultats viennent de confirmer ce que je pensais. Votre absence de règle n'est absolument pas causée par un quelconque stress… Mlle Athha, vous êtes enceinte, de deux mois.

- Je … mais vous êtes sûr ? Lui demandai-je de confirmer tellement cela me paraissait impensable.

- Certain Représentante, m'assura-t-il en me tendant les résultats. Votre taux d'hormone HCG est très élevé, pratiquement 2 000 fois plus que la normale. »

Je pris le papier dans mes mains et y vit une ligne surlignée en jaune fluo. HCG : 20 000 mlU/ml (15 mlU/ml). Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?!

« Je suis désolé de devoir partir si rapidement, mais un patient m'attend, m'annonça-t-il en se levant. »

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se retourna.

« Félicitation Représentante ! »

Il sortit me laissant seule avec cette nouvelle que j'avais encore du mal à intégrer.

Je regardai une seconde fois le papier pour vérifier que je n'avais pas rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer. La ligne surlignée en jaune fluo était toujours sur la feuille et les chiffres n'avaient pas changé. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade et je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

Athrun et moi ne nous étions jamais protégés, certains tous les deux que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir d'enfant ensemble. Tout du moins, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant. Finalement son père avait tort sur toute la ligne et le simple fait que je porte son enfant était une preuve de plus que Naturels et Coordinateurs n'étaient pas différents. Nous étions tous une même espèce et cette haine les uns envers les autres n'avait aucun sens.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de penser. Je portais son enfant. Cette simple vérité me rendait si heureuse. Je portais l'enfant de celui que j'aimais plus tout, que pouvions nous demander de plus ? Nous nous étions rencontré pendant la guerre, moi la princesse d'ORB et lui, le fils du président des Plants, et depuis que nos destins s'étaient croisés, rien n'avait pas pu entacher l'amour que nous nous portions. Même pas cette guerre !

Un nuage noir vint soudain tenir ma joie. Comme réagirait Athrun lorsque je le lui annoncerais ? Serait-il heureux comme je le suis actuellement ? Serait-il toujours prêt à engager sa vie à mes côtés ? Et notre enfant ? Quel serait son avenir dans un monde pareil où pour l'instant il ne serait accepté ni par les coordinateurs, ni les naturels ?

Je commençai à paniquer. Bientôt, les émirs seraient en courant et je craignais leur réaction. Essaieraient-ils de me destitué à nouveau ? Ou accepteraient-ils mon choix ? Et qu'allait penser mon peuple ? Comment réagiraient Plant et l'Alliance en l'apprenant ? Peut-être valait-il mieux pour notre futur à tous les trois que je me retire de la politique pour vivre à leurs côtés ? Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ORB tomber aux d'émirs que je ne pensais pas fiables…

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement être heureuse comme toutes les femmes auxquelles on annoncerait cette nouvelle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que nous vivions dans un monde où personne ne pouvait accepter la différence ? J'étais heureuse il y avait quelques minutes et maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes, je me sentais si perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

J'essayai de me reprendre : je ne pouvais pas continuer à douter de lui, ni des gens en qui j'avais confiance. Je devais être forte. Jusqu'à présent nous avions tout surmonté ensemble, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que nous ne traversions pas ces difficultés aussi. Il était revenu de ZAFT pour moi ! Il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer et je l'aimais tout autant ! Ensemble, nous trouverions une solution, car il m'avait toujours aidé, il avait toujours été là prés de moi. Et je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas, il me l'avait assez prouvé ces deux dernières années. C'était à mon tour de lui montrer qu'il était tout pour moi, que maintenant personne ne m'empêcherait de faire ma vie avec lui.

J'essuyais mes larmes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Je relevai la tête et vis Ledonir. Il s'avança vers moi et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de me demander :

« Tout va bien, Cagalli ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien de grave. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

- Repose-toi, si tu veux.

- Non ca ira. Plus vite nous aurons interrogé Yuuna, plus vite nous éviterons un incident diplomatique.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, certaine. Je ne laisserai pas une autre bataille éclatée à ORB.»

Je me relevai, remplie de détermination, et lui fis un sourire rassurant. Nous sortîmes et il me conduisit jusqu'à la pièce où avait été placé Yuuna. Deux de nos hommes étaient posté devant la porte et ils nous ouvrirent en nous voyant arriver.

Je demandai à Ledonir de me laisser y aller seule : je voulais essayer de discuter avec lui, de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça et essayer d'obtenir des informations autrement que par la force. Il tenta d'insister en me conseillant qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il reste au moins dans le fond de la pièce. Mais je l'assurai qu'il ne parlerait pas s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle. Il hocha la tête, me laissa rentrer et ferma la porte derrière moi. Je savais qu'il resterait derrière la vitre teintée

Yuuna était assis sur l'une des chaises, ses mains toujours ligotées dans le dos, un œil au beurre noir et quelques contusions sur le visage. Il avait même encore la marque de mon poing sur sa joue droite. Un sourire gêné m'échappa en la voyant, même s'il l'avait bien méritée, ce n'était pas digne de leur part de la Représentante de frapper l'un de ses émirs.

Je m'avançai vers la table et m'assis en face de lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi, ils l'avaient vraiment bien amoché en l'arrêtant et cela me gênait. Il avait beau avoir commis un acte de haute trahison, il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un vulgaire voyou. Je commençai :

« Je suis désolée qu'ils se soient acharnés sur toi. On t'a bien soigné au moins ?

- Pourquoi t'en préoccupée ? Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour me frapper aussi ! Me reprocha-t-il avec véhémence. »

Je baissai la tête honteuse et marmonnai :

« J'en suis navrée. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ce n'est pas grave Cagalli, tu as le droit d'être en colère…Je n'ai pas toujours fait ce qu'il fallait mais je voulais, j'essayais ! Me répondit-il d'une voix subitement doucereuse. »

Je me reculai instinctivement, méfiante devant tant de compassion, mais me reprit rapidement : je n'aurais jamais dû lui montrer que je ne le croyais pas…

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avoir couvert Djibril ?

- Je le reconnais Cagalli, nous nous sommes faits avoir par ce monstre. Il s'est servi du traité que nous avons signé avec l'Alliance pour nous piéger. Il nous avait assuré qu'il protégerait ORB. Comme tu n'étais plus là, j'ai dû prendre ta succession et je l'ai crû, nous l'avons tous crû ! »

Il avait cette fois-ci une voix désemparée, comme s'il n'en revenait pas encore, tout en me reprochant d'avoir disparue. Je lui concédai :

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû fuir mes responsabilités… Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir reconnue plus tôt ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait passer pour un imposteur ?

- Je… je n'étais pas sûr que c'était toi. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques, je craignais que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse passer pour toi et tente de détruire ORB. »

Il commençait de nouveau à me prendre pour une idiote, mais je tentai de rester calme et lui rappelai simplement :

« Mais tu savais que j'étais à bord de l'Archangel, alors pourquoi ne m'avoir reconnue que maintenant ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. C'est cet homme, l'homme de main de Djibril, ce Néo Roanoke qui nous manipulait ! Il me forçait à dire ce qu'il voulait, nous n'avions pas le choix… Je devais protéger la flotte d'ORB, tu comprends ? »

Il pleurait presque… quel acteur ! Espérait-il réellement que j'allais le croire ? Il avait envoyé plusieurs centaines de nos soldats à la mort et disait avoir protégé notre flotte. Je commençai à m'énerver et lui reprochai :

« Mais regarde où tout cela nous a mené ! Les combats se sont propagés jusqu'à nos villes ! Pourquoi les avoir laissé faire ? Je pensais que nous partagions tous les même idéaux !

- Je… Le peuple était apeuré depuis ton enlèvement. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'ai pensé faire au mieux. J'essayais de protéger ORB et les habitants.

- Alors pourquoi lui avoir permis de s'échapper ? C'est avec l'un des navettes de ta famille qu'il s'est enfuit !

- Ce… ce n'est pas moi ! Mon père était avec lui, je n'étais au courant de rien !

- Alors tu ne sais même pas où il comptait se rendre ?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose… Je les ai juste entendus discuter un soir d'un probable départ pour la base lunaire. »

Sa voix se fit sérieuse, il semblait sûr de lui. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, chose que depuis le début il n'avait pas encore faite. Il était sûr de lui et je pensais à commencer qu'il me disait la vérité, pour une fois. J'essayai d'en apprendre plus :

« Et que comptait-il faire ? En as-tu entendu parler ? Sais-tu s'il voulait relancer une attaque?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien de plus je t'assure ! »

Sa réponse semblait logique, Lord Djibril n'était pas assez stupide pour donner des informations à quelque d'aussi imprévisible que lui. Il ne cessait de changer de camp lorsque sa vie ou ses intérêts étaient menacés. Au moins j'avais réussi à obtenir quelques renseignements. Je m'apprêtai à reprendre la parole lorsqu'il se remit à geindre :

« Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi ? Je pensais faire au mieux…

- Je suis aussi fautive que toi, Yuuna. Au moins tes renseignements nous permettront d'éviter un incident diplomatique. Nous n'avons plus aucune nation à qui nous fier, si nous pouvons au moins montrer à ZAFT que ne nous sommes pas leur ennemis, peut-être qu'aucune autre bataille n'éclatera. »

Je me relevai pour quitter la pièce et me dirigea vers la porte. Je l'entendis commencer d'une voix suppliante :

« Je ne sens plus mes poignets, Cagalli… »

Je fis semblant de l'ignorer et demandai en sortant aux gardes de lui couper ses liens. Il n'était pas dangereux, ni stupide au point d'essayer de s'échapper. De derrière la vitre, je le vis se frotter les poignets avant que les gardes ne l'attrapent par les coudes et le conduise hors de la pièce.

Je partis à ce moment là pour éviter de croiser son regard et m'apprêtais à rejoindre le quartier général lorsque Kisaka me retint et me força à me retourner vers lui. Il m'observa attentivement et commença :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, tu es encore pâle et je ne souhaite pas que tu aies un nouveau malaise.

- Je vais bien, tentai-je d'insister.

- Non, Cagalli ! Pense à ta santé un peu … et à celle ton enfant, ajouta-t-il tout doucement. »

Je le regardai quelques instants étonnée et il me rassura d'un sourire. Il ne dirait rien à personne, je lui faisais entièrement confiance a ce propos. Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Félicitations à vous deux ! »

Je baissai la tête et lui avouai timidement, en rougissant légèrement :

« Il ne le sait pas encore. »

Il comprit que j'avais peur de sa réaction et me répondit de son regard qui voulait dire ne t'en fais pas. Il reprit son sérieux et continua :

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, pour votre bien à tout le deux. »

Je ne cherchai pas plus longtemps à lui résister : il avait raison de toute façon, je risquais de mettre sa santé en danger en me forçant ainsi. Je me sentais vraiment fatiguée, la confrontation avec Yuuna avait eu raison du peu de force que j'avais réussi à reprendre tout à l'heure.

Je hochai la tête et il m'annonça :

« Je vais prévenir les officiers, je reviens rapidement. »

Il me lâcha et nous partîmes chacun d'un côté du couloir. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et croisai l'infirmière qui s'était occupé de moi tout à l'heure. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à une chambre et m'assura avant de sortir qu'elle ferait en sorte que personne ne me dérange.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et je me laissai tomber sur le lit, dos à la porte. Je fermai les yeux et repensai à ce que le médecin m'avait annoncé. Je n'en revenais toujours pas : j'étais heureuse et inquiète à la fois. Heureuse de savoir que nous allions fonder une famille, comme je l'avais toujours souhaité, et inquiète des réactions de mes proches et de mon peuple.

La fatigue s'empara rapidement de moi et je finis par ne plus penser à rien. J'étais simplement joyeuse et sereine. Je me laissai emporter par le sommeil en repensant une dernière fois aux paroles du médecin. Deux mois déjà… Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ? C'était vraiment insensé. Jamais je n'avais cru que nous pourrions connaître cette joie un jour…

Je somnolais à moitié, pensant à la façon dont j'allais lui annoncer, lorsqu'un léger clang se fit entendre. Je sursautai et me rendis compte que c'était seulement la porte qui s'était refermée. L'infirmière avait sans doute dû passer et je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer. Je me détendis mais me crispai quelques secondes plus tard lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de moi.

« Tu étais donc là, Cagalli ! »

Surprise, je me relevai immédiatement et me retournai dans la direction de la voix. C'était celle de Yuuna, mais je ne comprenais comment il avait pu arriver ici. Il était censé être en cellule et bien surveillé. Un court instant de panique me laissa muette et je réussis à articuler, étonnée :

« Yuuna ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Te féliciter voyons ! Me rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ironique. J'ai appris la nouvelle mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te présenter mes vœux de bonheur. Alors comme ca, tu portes l'enfant de ce coordinateur ? »

Je me pétrifiai. Comment avait-il su ?

« N'as-tu pas peur pour son avenir ? Que va dire ton peuple quand il apprendra la nouvelle ? Leur dirigeante d'ORB portant l'enfant d'un coordinateur ! Qui plus est du fils de Patrick Zala, qui avait tenté de les exterminer tous ! »

Comment avait-il appris la véritable identité d'Athrun ? Je sentis la peur monter en moi et il le remarqua.

« Et oui, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui. Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu ! Et pour cause c'est le fils de ce monstre ! »

Je me figeai à l'évocation du père d'Athrun. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde le compare à lui. Je me repris et lui rétorquai :

« Ce que tu dis n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Il n'a jamais été comme son père, il réprouve ses actions autant que moi.»

Il se mit à rire doucement et continua, ironique :

« Tu veux que ton enfant soit rejeté par tout le monde ? Qu'il souffre d'être à la fois coordinateur et naturel ?»

Il s'avança vers moi et repris d'une voix subitement plus douce, à moitié remplie de pitié et de compassion :

« Si tu veux, je pourrais le reconnaître. Il pourra vivre heureux, avec deux parents normaux, dirigeants d'un pays puissant ! »

Je serrai le poing en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il pensait pouvoir me forcer de nouveau à l'épouser, en utilisant comme argument l'avenir de mon enfant ! Mon poing partit une fois de plus et il tourna la tête au moment de l'impact.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le reconnaisses ! Mon enfant a déjà un père, un père qui l'aimera et que j'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Il porta sa main à sa joue et se retourna vers moi un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il n'avait rien senti. Je le vis poser son regard sur ma main, sur le doigt qui portait toujours la bague d'Athrun puis le relever vers moi. Les yeux remplis de dégoût et de haine, il reprit :

« Tu me dégoûtes Cagalli ! J'ai accepté que tu fréquentes ce dégénéré ces deux dernières années, alors que tu m'étais promise. Mais tu ne t'es pas contenté de juste sortir avec lui, tu t'es donnée à lui et te voilà enceinte, de lui, de ce sale coordinateur ! Tu es immonde ! Comment peux-tu aimer un monstre pareil ?! »

Je lui lançai un regard noir, chargé de colère.

« Ce n'est pas un dégénéré, ni un monstre. Il est humain, comme toi et moi. Nous sommes tous pareils, Coordinateurs et Naturels ! »

Il m'attrapa subitement le poignet et hurla :

« Tu es moi ! Tu seras ma femme que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je suis libre d'aimer qui je souhaite et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ! L'engagement qui nous lie n'a plus lieu d'être, je vais l'annuler dés que cette guerre aura pris fin. »

Je voulus me libérer et tentai de le repousser mais il resserra son étreinte. Je lui ordonnai d'une voix remplie de colère :

« Lâches-moi, Yuuna ! »

Il ne fit que serrer mon poignet encore plus fort et je me débattis alors de toutes mes forces pour me libérer. Il m'effrayait un peu, jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi avec moi et je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait bien lui passer par la tête. J'essayai de le repousser mais il ne lâcha pas prise. J'appelais à l'aide en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende lorsqu'une puissante gifle manqua de me faire chuter. Je me rattrapai au lit et me retournai rapidement vers lui pour croiser son regard.

La panique monta en moi : ses yeux pétillaient d'une rage que je ne lui connaissais pas et il avait un petit sourire sournois qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je voulus m'enfuir pensant qu'il m'avait libérée par inadvertance quelques instants mais il me retint en raffermissant son emprise. Instinctivement, je passai mon bras libre autour de mon ventre par peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien tenter. Maintenant qu'il n'avait pas hésité à me frapper alors qu'il n'avait jamais une seule fois porté la main sur moi, j'imaginais tout et n'importe quoi.

Il le remarqua très vite et posa son regard haineux sur mon ventre. Je me sentis soudainement complètement paralysée en comprenant ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il s'approcha de moi, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, et cela me terrifia. Je voulais m'enfuir, m'éloigner de lui mais je ne parvenais pas à faire un pas. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu ainsi : je savais qu'il avait toujours détesté Athrun et qu'il le regardait avec un regard noir, mais pas une seule fois il n'avait eu ce regard remplie de rage et de dégoût. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

«Je ne te laisserai pas porter l'enfant de ce coordinateur. »

La terreur remplaça la panique, et j'essayai de toutes mes forces de le faire lâcher prise. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire du mal à mon enfant. Je tirai de toutes mes forces sur mon bras, tentant de lui faire desserrer les doigts de mon poignet de mon autre main, mais il me regardait le sourire aux lèvres, pesant qu'il avait le dessus. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort, j'étais seule face à lui et je n'avais quasiment aucune force. Cela me terrifia encore plus et je me débattis plus intensément.

Une violente douleur au ventre me plia soudainement en deux et je me laissai glisser à terre tout en reculant mes deux bras serrés contre moi. Je n'arrivai pas à tenir debout et j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration. La douleur m'empêchait de garder les yeux ouverts, elle était si forte. Je rencontrai le sol froid et entendis ses bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je tentai de me redresser mais n'y parvint pas. J'étais à se merci : je ne pouvais pas me relever, ni même bouger. La douleur me clouait au sol et la peur paralysait mon corps. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, j'avais peur, si peur. Un autre violent coup au bas ventre, me fit pratiquement perdre conscience.

Je me recroquevillai, tentant de me protéger. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Il continua en riant comme un fou furieux et en hurlant qu'il allait me débarrasser de ce monstre. J'eus à peine la force de continuer à serrer mes bras autour de mon ventre, j'avais du mal à rester consciente tellement ses coups étaient violent.

J'attendais avec angoisse le prochain coup, en essayant de toutes mes forces de tenir, quand une voix résonna dans la pièce. Une voix très familière. Elle se précipita dans ma direction. Un bruit de corps chutant au sol puis des ordres et des cris de rage.

« Faites le sortir d'ici ! »

Une main se posa avec douceur sur mon épaule et je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Ledonir était un genou à terre, prés de moi, affolé. Je le regardai quelques instants avant de refermer les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Je le sentis me soulever du sol, me porter quelques instants avant de me déposer sur le lit en hurlant :

« Infirmière ! »

Je me recroquevillai immédiatement, et la douleur s'atténua un peu. Je me mis à pleurer, incapable de me contrôler plus longtemps. J'avais eu si peur, peur qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il réussisse de nouveau à s'échapper et je serrai encore plus mes bras autour de mon ventre.

Ledonir se baissa à ma hauteur et posa sa main sur l'un de mes bras en me demandant inquiet où il m'avait frappée. Je voulus relever un peu la tête pour lui répondre mais le moindre mouvement me faisait mal. Je le sentis s'affoler encore plus et je lui attrapai le bras. Je parvins à articuler :

« Mon enfant… il… »

Des images des dernières minutes défilèrent dans ma tête et j'éclatai en sanglots en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Je me rappelai de chacune des paroles de Yuuna me et son regard haineux. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-il faire pour me retrouver ? Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de d'oublier les derniers minutes mais la douleur qui persistait me rappelait chacun de ses coups.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et mes soubresauts me faisaient grimacer de douleur. Je me recroquevillai un peu plus et serrai mon ventre. J'avais si mal. J'essayai de me calmer, en me disant qu'il n'était pas là qu'il ne reviendrait plus mais j'étais terrifiée. J'avais si peur que tout cela recommence, qu'il revienne s'en prendre à mon enfant. Je tremblai comme une feuille et n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter de pleurer.

Me voyant dans cet état, Ledonir voulut partir mais je le retins. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'étais terrorisée à la simple idée de me retrouver seule dans une pièce. Il déplaça une chaise et s'assis en face de moi. Il prit ma main dans les siennes et me murmura des paroles rassurantes. Je me calmai petit à petit, et parvint à retrouver une respiration normale. La douleur revint alors encore plus forte, et je commençai à avoir de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me sentais exténuée, la peur m'avait vidé de mes dernières forces.

Je fermais les yeux et entendis au loin, des bruits de pas courant dans notre direction. Les cris d'une femme puis la voix ferme d'un homme qui la calma rapidement me firent sursauter. Ils s'approchèrent de nous, et Ledonir leur expliqua la situation. Les deux personnes s'alarmèrent à leur tour et je perçus vaguement l'homme ordonner à la femme d'appeler immédiatement une ambulance. La seule chose que je pus comprendre était qu'ils n'avaient pas le matériel pour de vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'il me faisait transférer à l'hôpital militaire juste à côté.

Tout devint alors flou et je me laissai glisser dans une torpeur qui rendait la douleur plus supportable. Je m'endormis rapidement et la dernière chose dont je me souvins fût d'avoir été transportée d'un lit vers un autre.

(*) Innatendu

Bon des explications s'imposent mais par où commencer? Je crois que je vais faire dans l'ordre du texte.

- 1ère chose : L'hormone hCG (human Chorionic Gonadotropin) est produite tout au long de la grosses d'abord par l'embryon puis pour le placenta. Elle permet de détecter une grossesse à presque 100%. On peut soit faire une analyse de sang soit utilser des test de grosses (qui la détecte). Avec un dosage, on peut savoir approximativement les nombres de semaines d'aménorrhées (=absence de règles) et donc dater en gros la grossesse. Les taux que j'ai indiqué ne sont pas une fantaisie de ma part, j'ai fait des recherches parce que je supporte pas écrire des choses fausses.

Deuxième chose ; j'ai fait quelque suppositions. D'abord qu'au XXV ième siècle (on peut placer Seed et Destiny à cette époque là), toutes les MST ont été éradiquées (des vaccins contre le sida sont actuellement en cours de recherches par exemple, je n'entre pas dans les détails ca serait inutile). Ensuite que Cagalli n'a jamais dû aborder le thème "sexualité" avec son père et qu'il en était de même pour Athrun. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu lire et comprendre, les Coordinateurs sont devenus de plus en plus stériles et pour eux, il était impossible qu'un Coordinateur puisse avoir un enfant avec une naturelle (et vis-versa). Ils donc tous les deux été élevés avec ces idées là et la protection n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux puisqu'ils ne risquaient rien.

- Troisième chose : Comment Ledonir a pu savoir? Tout simplement parce qu'il été à côté de la porte quand le médecin est sorti et qu'il savait depuis le début ce qui se passait entre les deux. Il a été jeune et amoureux lui aussi.

- Quatrième chose : Comment Yuuna a pu savoir? Je ne l'expliquerais pas dans l'histoire parce qu'ils ne le sauront jamais eux mais pour vous : je suis partie du principe qu'étant soigné aussi à l'infirmerie, il avait dû entendre les infirmières parler de la nouvelle ( celle qui s'était occupée de Cagalli et qui avait amené et donc vu les résultats en a parlé à ses copines et tout, c'était pas méchant hien mais bon les rumeurs circulent vite et puis c'est leur Représentante tout de même.)

- Cinquième chose : Comment il a pu s'échapper ? Je l'explique vaguement dans le prochain chapitre mais bon ce n'est pas précis. Donc j'ai supposé que tout devait être automatisé et donc desservit par l'électricité. A cause des combats, y'a eu un coupure électrique et il en a profité de la panique que cette coupure a provoqué pour s'enfuir.

- Sixième chose : Pourquoi il n'a pas été retrouvé plus tôt ? Parce que les soldats étaient peu nombreux et qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte un peu trop tard. Et puis Yuuna a été rusé, il s'est enfermé avec elle. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est moins con qu'il n'y parait. Il l'a quand même manipulé une bonne partie du début de Destiny.

- Dernière chose : Pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait faire ça? Parce que derrière ses airs d'abruti fini, je trouvais que se cachait un individu assez sombre. Il est manipulateur. Il est a un peu tendance à péter les plombs quand il a pas ce qu'il veut ou qu'on lui résiste. J'ai pensé qu'avec le caractère qu'avait Cagalli et qu'en plus elle lui résiste jusqu'au bout, ça pouvait que l'énerver encore plus (surtout qu'il est pro-Logos et qu'il n'a jamais pu encadrer Athrun.)

Si vous n'avez pas eu le courage de tout lire, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est que du blabla inutile et qu'il n'apporte pas grand chose à la compréhension de l'histoire.

J'espère ne rien avoir oublié. Si vous avez des questions ou des critiques par rapport à ce que j'ai supposé n'hésitez pas.


	12. Chapitre 11

Maintenant que j'ai enfin terminé cette fic, je vais pouvoir suivre un rythme d'update régulier. Un par semaine ca vous convient? Il en reste 6 sans compter celui.

Comme d'hab, j'ai rien à dire de plus si ce n'est bah bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 : You and Me (*)

(POV Athrun)

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais de nouveau dans l'infirmerie de l'Archangel, allongé dans un des lits. Il me fallut un court instant pour me rappeler de la raison pour laquelle je m'y trouvais : je m'étais évanoui après l'affrontement avec le Minerva et certaines de mes blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Je me rappelai de Kira qui m'avait sorti du cockpit et allongé au sol en me retirant mon casque. Son visage s'était décomposé quand il avait vu que la plupart de mes blessures saignaient de nouveau.

J'avais trop forcé et je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à le regarder combattre contre mes anciens camarades. Je m'étais senti si impuissant lorsque les deux lames de Shinn s'étaient dirigées vers l'unité de Cagalli. La seule chose que j'avais pu faire avait été de hurler son prénom pour la faire réagir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à bouger et heureusement que Kira était intervenu à temps, sinon je ne sais pas ce que seraient devenues nos vies…

Je me redressai à cette pensée mais une barre de douleur au torse m'obligea à me rattraper sur mon bras droit. Je me forçai et parvint à m'asseoir sur le lit. Je n'en pouvais plus de me retrouver dans cette pièce, je voulais me lever et me rendre utile. Ma tête se mit à tourner et ma poitrine me faisait encore mal. Je m'adossai au mur en attendant que cela passe et fermai les yeux quelques instants. Je repensai immédiatement à Cagalli : allait-elle bien ? Elle devait sans doute avoir un travail monstre avec tous les problèmes qui avait eu lieu ces dernières semaines. J'espérai qu'elle n'allait pas de nouveau se tuer à la tâche alors qu'elle était déjà fatiguée à force de m'avoir veillé sans relâche pendant plusieurs jours. J'étais si heureux de l'avoir retrouvée qu'elle manquait déjà…

Un vrombissement me sortit de mes pensées : c'était mon téléphone qui vibrait sur la table de nuit. Je décrochai et la voix inquiète de Ledonir retentit :

« Athrun, Cagalli est à l'hôpital de la base militaire d'Onogoro. Pourrais-tu venir, elle va avoir besoin de toi ?

- Cagalli… à l'hôpital ? Répétai-je alarmé. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras là.

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Je raccrochai immédiatement et me levai précipitamment. Je manquai de tomber tant je me sentais encore faible mais me retient au haut de lit. Je le longeais et attrapai ma veste d'uniforme pour la mettre rapidement. Je m'avançai vers la porte qui coulissa à mon approche et m'engageai dans le couloir. J'essayai de marcher le plus rapidement possiblement mais je n'arrivais pas à tenir sur mes jambes sans me soutenir au mur.

J'arrivai après quelques minutes de marche rapide au hangar du vaisseau et m'adossai au mur prés de la porte pour reprendre ma respiration. J'évaluai la distance qui me séparait du Justice et me sentis défaillir à l'idée de la parcourir sans aucun appui. Elle avait besoin de moi, et je n'allais pas laisser une vulgaire centaine de mètre m'empêcher de la rejoindre. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'apprêtais à me détacher du mur lorsque Kira m'interpella d'une voix excédée :

« Athrun ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu veux aggraver encore tes blessures ?

- Kira, je n'ai pas le temps de…, commençai-je mais il me coupa la parole.

- Athrun, je sais que ca doit être important pour toi mais tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !

- Mon état est secondaire lorsque Cagalli est à l'hôpital pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, m'emportai-je. Je dois y aller, Kira. Elle a besoin de moi ! »

Je me redressai et fis quelques pas. Ma tête se mit alors à bourdonner et je me sentis subitement très faible. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… Mes jambes cédèrent mais quelqu'un me rattrapa.

« Tu n'iras pas loin, seul, dans ton état, Athrun, me fit remarquer Kira. Laisse-moi t'aider au moins. Je vais t'accompagner, c'est aussi ma sœur. »

Je m'appuyai sur lui et le remerciai d'une petite voix. Il avait raison, je n'aurais de toute façon jamais pu atteindre le Justice sans soutient. Il marcha d'un pas lent pour me permettre de le suivre et se dirigea vers le Freedom. Il m'évitait ainsi de piloter : j'avais déjà du mal à tenir debout alors je ne m'imaginais même pas appuyer sur pédales pour décoller. Il nous fit monter la rampe qui menait au cockpit et je m'appuyai contre le mur pendant qu'il s'installait aux commandes.

Il prévint Murrue et l'équipage que nous partions rejoindre Cagalli. Ils nous regardèrent tour à tour, surpris et alarmés, mais ne nous posèrent aucune question et respectèrent notre silence. Avant de mettre fin à la communication, Murrue me demanda d'être prudent et Kira lui répondit qu'il veillerait sur moi. Il décolla rapidement et le silence s'installa aussi entre nous deux aussi. Il me demanda simplement où elle se trouvait avant de repartir chacun dans nos pensées et d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Nous étions tous deux inquiets.

Il se posa quelques minutes plus tard non loin de l'entrée et nous descendîmes. Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'accueil et je fouillai dans les poches de ma veste à la recherche du seul pass que j'avais : celui qu'elle m'avait donné quand j'avais pris mon service à ses côtés et que j'avais conservé précieusement depuis. Je le montrai à l'infirmière qui me regardait d'un air étonné, et lui annonçai :

« Je viens voir la Représentante. Je suis Alex Dino, son garde du corps. »

Kira se présenta aussi et elle nous indiqua sa chambre la première en arrivant dans les urgences. Cela m'inquiéta et j'accélérai un peu le pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'on l'amène aux urgences ? J'avançai en me soutenant au mur avec mon bras gauche tandis que Kira marchait à côté de moi pour m'aider en cas de besoin.

Des infirmières passèrent prés de nous et me lancèrent des regards surpris. Ma tête était bandé ainsi que mon bras droit entièrement, elles se demandaient sans doute ce qu'un blessé comme moi faisait ici. Je leur souris et elles continuèrent leur chemin en parlant à voix basse. Je pus comprendre qu'une jeune femme qui avait battue avait été amenée quelques minutes plus tôt. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine à l'idée que cette femme puisse être Cagalli.

Nous arrivâmes aux urgences et je vis Ledonir assis sur l'un des sièges prés de la première chambre à notre droite. Je traversai le couloir et l'interpelai angoissé. Il releva la tête et m'observa avec un regard désolé. Il se sentait responsable de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il remarqua mes bandages, il m'ordonna de m'asseoir et nous annonça d'une voix anxieuse :

« Les médecins sont encore avec elle. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir nous voir. »

Je restai complètement muet à cette annonce. Il avait vraiment dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Je n'osai pas commencer une question de peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait me donner

« Que s'est-il passé, Ledonir ? Demanda Kira, alarmé.

- Elle a fait un malaise quelques heures plus tôt. Rien de grave juste à cause de la fatigue et du stress, précisa-t-il en voyant nos visages blanchir. Elle s'est reposée un peu avant d'aller interroger Yunna et je l'ai forcée à retourner se reposer après l'avoir fait. Je suis monté prévenir les officiers et quand je suis redescendu, Yuuna avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule et … la battait.

Je me figeai à cette nouvelle. C'était d'elle dont les infirmières avaient parlée. Il continua d'une voix vacillante :

« Il l'a frappée plusieurs fois au ventre…

- Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Parvint à articuler Kira, tout aussi choqué que moi.

- Il y a eu une coupure d'électricité et Yuuna a pu s'enfuir. Il l'a retrouvée… »

Il s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et le médecin vint à notre rencontre. Je me levai et me tins au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Elle va bien, juste quelques contusions. Elle se repose pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller la voir mais ne la fatiguez pas trop.»

Kira et moi le remerciâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Kira rentra le premier et je m'arrêtai quand il annonça à Ledonir, d'une voix basse mais que je pus tout de même entendre :

« Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

Je tournai la tête vers eux et les regardai intrigué. Il semblait soulagé et le médecin esquissa un petit sourire en croissant mon regard. Ce « il » et leurs comportements à tous les deux me troublaient. J'avais l'impression qu'ils savaient quelque chose me concernant et dont je n'étais au courant. Je n'y portai cependant pas plus d'attention et rentrai dans la pièce tellement j'étais inquiet pour elle.

La porte se referma et je remarquai que Kira s'était mis contre le mur en face du lit qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis Cagalli allongée sur le dos, son bras droit serrant fortement son ventre, comme si elle se protégeait encore de coups qui ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Je m'approchai d'elle, m'assis sur le siège juste à ses côtés et l'observai. Elle avait les yeux clos et leurs contours étaient rougis comme si elle avait récemment cessé de pleurer. Elle semblait calme et sa respiration était lente. Elle venait sans doute tout juste de s'endormir.

Une importante trace rouge barrant sa joue attira mon regard, elle avait la forme d'une paume de main. En plus de l'avoir battue, il l'avait giflée… avec violence pour lui faire une telle marque. Je serrai mon poing à l'idée qu'il ait pu la toucher. Comment avait-il osé porter la main sur elle ? Pourquoi s'était-il acharné sur elle ? Que lui avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il la frapper de si nombreuses fois au ventre ? Et surtout pourquoi cet endroit seulement ?

Elle bougea un peu et serra un peu plus fortement son bras autour de son ventre. Elle commença à supplier quelqu'un d'arrêter, elle devait sûrement se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et l'appelai pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa vivement en poussant un hurlement de terreur puis se recroquevilla en serrant ses deux bras autour de son ventre et pleura.

Kira se précipita vers elle et je me baissai à sa hauteur pour tenter de la calmer. Elle releva la tête vers nous et je croisai son regard apeuré et déchirant. Elle était complètement terrifiée et la voir ainsi serrait mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Kira puis sur moi et nous appela doucement. Je plaçai ma main sur son visage et lui caressai la joue pour la rassurer.

« Nous sommes là maintenant, commença Kira. Il ne te ferra plus aucun mal. »

Elle hocha la tête et referma les yeux. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler et secouèrent son frêle corps. Elle sembla se calmer quelques instants et murmura soudainement :

« Je suis désolée, Athrun… »

Puis elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Je passai l'un des mes bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Cagalli, commençai-je. Tu n'as rien fait…»

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, me regarda quelques secondes puis se redressa un peu. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je passai mon second bras dans son dos et la serrai contre moi. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes couler de le long de ma peau et son corps trembler. Kira se releva et m'annonça :

« Je vais voir le médecin. Je reviens. »

Et il partit, nous laissant tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait compris que nous avions besoin d'être seuls et je l'en remerciai. Je restai ainsi, elle accrochée à mon cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche en gémissant de douleur. Elle se serra de nouveau les bras autour de ventre et je m'assis sur le bord de lit à côté d'elle ma main droite sur les siennes. Elle l'attrapa et m'attira vers elle. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait et m'allongeai à ses côtés, ma tête posée sur l'oreiller et mes bras ouverts l'invitant à venir contre moi. Elle s'avança un peu et se serra contre mon torse en attrapant ma veste.

Elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement et je l'entourai de mes bras. Je sentais qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle avait mal. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me parler, je le savais, je le ressentais. Je ne dis rien, respectant le silence qu'elle s'imposait et la rassurai. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot, juste qu'on la rassure, qu'on la console. Je caressai son dos d'une main et vint appuyer ma tête contre la sienne, en resserrant un peu mon étreinte. Elle se calma petit à petit et parvint à m'expliquer :

« J'ai eu si peur… Il est devenu complètement fou….

- Il n'est plus là maintenant. Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets. »

J'embrassai son front et la serrai contre moi tendrement. Elle serra ma veste dans sa main et continua :

« Il… il a voulu s'en prendre à…, commença-t-elle »

La fin de sa phrase mourût dans sa gorge et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle me demanda pardon et je n'arrivai pas comprendre pourquoi elle s'en voulait. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, j'en étais certain maintenant.

J'essayai de la calmer mais rien de ce que je lui disais ne la rassurait. Je me sentais si impuissant : elle souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Athrun… tu m'aimes ? me demanda-t-elle subitement. »

Avait-elle peur que je la repousse parce qu'un homme l'avait brutalisée ?

« Plus que tout, Cagalli, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait qu'augmenter depuis que je t'ai rencontrée.

- Tu veux toujours t'engager avec moi…»

Elle s'arrêta, sa voix remplie de peur et j'allais lui répondre que cela n'avait pas changé lorsqu'elle termina :

« Pour la vie ?

- Oui toujours. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, lui affirmai-je »

Rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ. Rien, ni mes sentiments, ni mes projets, ni mes rêves. Pour qu'elle doute de moi, il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de plus grave que je ne l'avais imaginé. Elle se serra encore plus contre moi et m'appela d'une voix encore plus faible :

« Athrun ?

- Oui ?

- Je… je porte ton enfant. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Que venait-elle de dire ? Je n'en revenais pas. Elle… elle attendait un enfant. Notre enfant. Mais comment ? C'était impossible, nous ne pouvions pas ! A moins que … que tout ce qu'on m'avait appris était faux. J'avais toujours renié la façon de penser de mon père, pour moi nous étions tous pareils mais ça… je n'avais cru que cela pouvait arriver. Je resserrai mon étreinte tendrement en l'embrassant sur le front. Je lui murmurai :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se colla contre moi et pleura sans retenue mais ce n'étaient plus les mêmes pleurs qu'avant. C'étaient des larmes de soulagement. Je compris tout d'un coup le pourquoi de ces questions et les raisons de son doute. Elle avait craint que je la repousse parce qu'elle était enceinte et que je m'enfuis devant ce que cela représentait. Bientôt, la nouvelle serait visible par tous et nous ne pourrions plus cacher notre relation. Elle avait eu peur que je le refuse alors qu'en fait je n'attendais que ça.

« Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. »

Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer et avait relevé la tête vers moi. Ses deux yeux dorés, rempli de soulagement, étaient plongés dans les miens. Je la regardai avec amour, avec inquiétude aussi car elle serrait toujours l'une de ses mains contre son ventre.

Elle voulut se redresser un peu, pour se mettre en face de moi, mais je la vis se mordre les lèvres et se replier sur elle-même les larmes aux yeux. Son ventre ! Il l'avait frappé au ventre ! Je me raidis en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de penser. _« Il… il a voulu s'en prendre à… »_. Il l'avait frappé à cet endroit en sachant qu'elle portait une vie. Il l'avait frappé volontairement et s'était acharné sur elle…pour lui faire perdre notre enfant.

« Il n'a rien ? Lui demandai-je angoissé.

- Non, Athrun. Je l'ai protégé de toutes mes forces. »

Je posai ma main sur ses bras et vit qu'ils étaient rougis de marques de coup. Il s'en était pris à elle à cause de moi. Il avait toujours su ce qui se passait entre nous et m'avait toujours haï pour ce que j'étais. Si je n'avais pas été un coordinateur, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Elle souffrait par ma faute, à cause de ma nature. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je murmurai :

« Je suis désolée, Cagalli. C'est à cause de moi qu'il t'a fait ça … »

Elle parvint à se tenir droite et planta son regard dans le mien. Je détournai les yeux, honteux de lui avoir infligé ça. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et essuya mes larmes.

« Je me fiche que tu sois un coordinateur ou un naturel. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je t'aime toi, le jeune homme timide, sensible et romantique, pas le fils du président. »

Elle me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détacha de moi, pris ma main droite, la posa sur son ventre et ajouta :

« Je suis fière de porter ton enfant, Athrun. »

Je lui souris et passai ma main sous son vêtement pour la poser directement sur sa peau. Elle sursauta à ce contact et je voulus la retirer de peur de lui avoir fait mal mais elle m'en empêcha en murmurant que sa chaleur atténuait la douleur. Je restai quelques minutes comme ça avant de reposer ma main sur sa taille. Elle se colla contre moi et s'endormit.

Je la quittai une demi-heure plus tard en m'étant assuré qu'elle dormait profondément. Avant de partir je l'embrassai sur le front en murmurant :

« Reposez-vous bien vous deux. »

Et je sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre Kira et Ledonir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? me demandèrent-ils immédiatement après que j'ai fermé la porte.

- Elle s'est calmée et pour l'instant elle dort. »

Kira soupira de soulagement et commença :

« Elle avait l'air si paisible quand nous sommes rentrés…

- Elle va mieux maintenant. Je vais rester avec elle ce soir, je ne veux pas la laisser seule ici.

- Lacus et moi resteront aussi. Elle s'inquiète depuis que nous sommes partis et m'a demandé de venir la chercher. »

Je hochai la tête, comprenant très bien son inquiétude. Nous étions partis si rapidement et n'avions donné aucune nouvelle depuis. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me déclara :

« Je retourne sur l'Archangel pour les prévenir que tout va bien. Je reviens rapidement avec Lacus. »

Il partit en courant et je m'assis, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Je repensai à ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. J'allais être père dans quelques mois.

« Félicitations à vous deux ! Me fit Ledonir en s'asseyant à côtés de moi. »

Je me tournai vers lui et le remerciai. Alors, il était au courant. C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait été soulagé que lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'ils aillaient bien tous les deux. Au moins, il avait pu informer les médecins de son état.

« Merci, d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

- C'est normal, Athrun. Elle est comme ma fille.

- Pourrais-tu garder le secret encore quelques jours ? Je voudrais attendre qu'elle aille mieux avant que tout le monde le sache.

- C'est promis. Il faut qu'elle se repose avant. »

Je lui fis un sourire et il reprit :

« Le médecin nous a dit qu'elle pourrait sortir demain à l'unique condition qu'elle se repose beaucoup. Il veut d'ailleurs te voir et t'attend dans leur salle de repos.

- Quelque chose de grave ?

- Il n'a pas voulu nous dire. »

Cela ne présageait rien de bon et je me relevai l'estomac noué à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien m'annoncer. Je me dirigeai ensuite lentement vers leur salle en m'appuyant sur le mur. Je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus faible, avancer devenait difficile mais je me forçais, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Je traversai lentement le couloir en suivant les indications et je vis au loin un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il se retourna vers moi et je le reconnus : c'était le médecin qui s'était occupé d'elle. Il vint à me rencontre et lorsqu'il remarqua mes bandages, il se précipita vers moi et me fit asseoir en s'excusant de m'avoir fait déplacer vu mon état. Je lui souris en le rassurant que ce n'était pas grave et lui demandai :

« Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, jeune homme, je souhaiterais vous parler des prochains jours. J'imagine que le Capitaine Kisaka a dû vous dire que la Représentante pourrait sortir demain matin.

- Oui, à l'instant. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle se repose le plus possible.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Elle a reçu plusieurs coups au ventre et si elle ne s'était pas protégée comme elle l'a fait, elle aurait perdu votre enfant. Heureusement, le confrère qui s'est occupé d'elle, l'a fait rapidement transporter ici et nous avons pu le sauver à temps. Elle ne devra pas se forcer, se reposer un maximum de temps et surtout éviter de rester debout trop longtemps au cours des jours suivants ou elle pourrait le perdre définitivement. »

Cette nouvelle fut comme un violent coup qu'on me portait au cœur : j'étais si heureux de savoir que nous serions bientôt parents et maintenant on m'annonçait qu'elle pourrait peut-être le perdre à cause de Yuuna. Mon cœur se serra dans me poitrine et je me jurai de faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle se repose le temps qu'il fallait.

Le médecin remarqua immédiatement mon malaise et me rassura :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, si elle évite de rester debout pendant plusieurs heures les prochains jours tout ira pour le mieux. C'est une femme forte et elle ne mettra pas la vie de votre enfant en danger vu la façon dont elle l'a protégé.

- Oui, c'est une femme forte. »

Je me levai et ajoutai d'une voix faible

« Mais aussi très fragile ... »

Il se leva à son tour et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolée d'avoir terni votre joie mais j'ai préféré vous en parler d'abord, la Représentante n'était pas en état de supporter cette nouvelle après ce qu'elle a subi.

- Vous ne faîtes que votre travail, lui rétorquai-je étonné par son comportement. »

Il m'observait avec un regard navré et je me sentis gêné devant tant de considération. Il semblait réellement inquiet et mon propre état ne devait rien arrangé. Je ne lui laissai pas plus le temps de se poser des questions et repris :

« Je vous remercie de vous être occupés d'eux deux. Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ne fais que mon travail jeune homme, me fit-il remarquer le sourire aux lèvres. »

Il me tendit la main et continua :

« Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux.

- Merci, pour tout, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- De rien, jeune homme. »

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il m'arrêta en me demandant :

« Pourrais-je au moins connaître le nom de celui qui habite le cœur de notre Représentante ? »

Je me retournai vers lui et le dévisageai surpris par sa question. Je réfléchis un instant : nous n'avions plus rien à cacher maintenant. Cagalli et moi avions décidé d'arrêter de faire semblant de n'être rien de plus qu'une protégée et son garde du corps. Et de toute façon, il avait compris la vraie nature de notre relation, alors je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir. Je lui souris et commençai :

« Athrun…, j'hésitai quelques secondes avant de continuer, Athrun Zala »

Puis je m'éloignai.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai devant sa chambre, je vis que Ledonir était toujours assis et m'attendait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cagalli à travers la vitre de la porte : elle était réveillée et discutait tranquillement avec Lacus et Kira, son dos appuyé contre l'oreiller. Elle semblait n'avoir plus trop mal et oublié ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Sa joue encore rougie par la main qu'il avait osée porter sur elle fit renaître en moi un profond sentiment de culpabilité. C'était à cause de moi qu'elle se trouvait ici, dans cet état là. C'était à cause de ce que j'étais qu'elle avait faillit perdre son enfant…

Je détournai le regard et fermai les yeux. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je préférai ne pas entrer : je me sentais incapable d'affronter le regard de Kira et de Lacus. Je vins m'asseoir aux côtés de Ledonir et posai ma tête contre le mur en soupirant pour essayer de me calmer.

« Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Je lui fis non de la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

« Il a faillit réussir… Et si elle se force les prochains jours, elle pourrait le perdre définitivement… »

Ma voix déclina au fur et à mesure et mes derniers mots ne furent qu'un murmure. La simple idée que cela puisse arriver m'angoissait et je ne savais pas comment j'allais lui annoncer. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, je ne pouvais pas lui apprendre ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire repenser à ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait assez souffert et ne méritait pas de souffrir d'avantage. Et pourtant je devais le lui dire, je le savais.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je tournai la tête dans sa direction

« Nous serons là quoi qu'il arrive, Athrun. Vous le savez l'un comme l'autre. »

Je hochai la tête et il continua :

« Je sais que les prochains jours vont être difficiles pour elle comme pour toi, mais nous vous soutiendrons. Aucun de nous ne vous reprochera quoi que ce soit. Jamais. »

J'esquissai un sourire, me sentant subitement ridicule d'avoir penser l'espace d'un instant devoir tout endosser seul. Ils avaient toujours été là pour nous et une fois de plus, Ledonir venait de me prouver que cela ne changerait jamais.

Je me relevai en le remerciant et lui signala :

« Cagalli va s'inquiéter si nous ne revenons pas rapidement. »

Il se leva à son tour et nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers nous lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et nous offrit un merveilleux sourire. La voir ainsi me réchauffait le cœur : elle était radieuse avec ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage souriant et ses magnifiques yeux pétillant de bonheur. Sa main droite s'était posée sur son ventre lorsque son regard avait rencontré le mien et je me rappelai de ce qu'elle m'avait dit : _« Je suis fière de porter ton enfant. »_.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, nos regards aimanté l'un par l'autre. Nous n'avions jamais eu réellement besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, un geste ou simple regard suffisait. Ses yeux reflétaient tous ses sentiments et à présent, ils me disaient qu'elle souhaitait annoncer la nouvelle à Kira et Lacus. Je lui souris pour répondre à sa question muette et me rendis compte que le silence s'était subitement installé dans la pièce. Je sentis les regards interrogateurs de son frère et de mon amie se poser tour à tour sur elle et moi.

Je m'avançai vers Cagalli et fis le tour de lit pour me mettre à ses côtés. Elle attrapa ma main, leva les yeux vers moi et je l'invitai à commencer :

« Athrun et moi souhaiterions vous annoncer quelque chose. Voilà…j'ai appris la nouvelle cette après-midi et je voulais que vous soyez les premiers à l'apprendre. Je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes …que la guerre n'est pas finie et que ça ne sera pas facile au début… »

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant sans doute ses mots, puis reprit d'une voix résolue :

« Mais je ne veux plus me cacher et faire semblant qu'Athrun n'est rien pour moi. Je veux pouvoir clamer haut et fort que c'est l'homme de ma vie et qu'ensemble nous allons fonder une famille. »

Ses paroles me touchèrent énormément et je restai muet tant j'étais ému. Je serrai sa main et elle tourna la tête vers moi pour planter son regard dans le mien. Il était rempli d'amour et de détermination. J'avais en face de la moi la jeune fille que j'avais rencontrée sur cette île et dont j'étais tombé amoureux dés que j'avais croisé ce même regard.

« Fonder une famille ? répéta Kira. »

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui et Cagalli lui répondit d'une voix amusée :

« Tu vas être oncle, Kira. Je suis enceinte, de deux mois. »

Il échangea un regard stupéfait avec Lacus. Je vis un sourire se former sur les lèvres de mon amie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la portée de ces paroles. Elle se leva vers nous et serra Cagalli dans ses bras.

« C'est magnifique ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux.

- Merci, Lacus. »

Elle voulut se redresser légèrement pour lui rendre son étreinte et je l'entendis retenir un cri de douleur. Elle se replia sur elle-même en serrant son ventre et je me précipitai pour la rallonger. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se force à bouger… Kira s'était levé lui aussi et avait éloigné Lacus. Il regarda sa sœur avec inquiétude puis m'interrogea du regard avant d'oser demander :

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'en est pris à toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête tandis que je me crispai au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait subi. Ma joie s'effaça complètement et la culpabilité repris le dessus sur ma raison. Par ma faute, elle était là…

« Je ne sais pas… comment il l'a su…

- Ne te force pas, la suppliai-je tandis que Kira le lui ordonna d'une voix douce. »

Je croisai le regard de mon meilleur ami et y décela de la colère. C'était par ma faute qu'elle se trouvait là, qu'il l'avait battue sans le moindre état d'âme. Il s'était acharné sur elle à cause de ce que j'étais. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et me penchai vers elle pour lui dire que je revenais.

Je quittai la chambre précipitamment en évitant de croiser le regard de Kira ou de Lacus et me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Mes larmes se mirent à couler et lorsque je me retrouvai seul dehors, je me laissai glisser contre le mur de l'hôpital. Ma poitrine me faisait mal et mon corps me disait de ne pas rester ainsi mais je n'en pouvais plus. La voir souffrir au moindre mouvement serrait mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je ne supportais pas de savoir que j'étais la cause de sa douleur. Il s'en était pris à elle à cause de son amour pour moi, un coordinateur, le fils de Patrick Zala. Elle souffrait par ma faute, elle avait faillit perdre son enfant à cause de ce que j'étais.

Et elle m'aimait toujours malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivé et ce qu'il lui avait fait à cause de moi. Elle souhaitait toujours vivre avec moi, me disait que j'étais l'homme de sa vie. Je l'aimais, je l'avais toujours aimé et ce depuis que je l'avais rencontré mais notre amour l'un pour l'autre n'avait fait que la mettre en danger. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce futur, je n'avais pas le droit d'être la raison de sa souffrance et de son malheur. Je voulais simplement qu'elle soit heureuse, je l'aimais trop pour la laisser endurer ce genre de chose plus longtemps. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi n'avions nous pas le droit de vivre simplement heureux ? Pourquoi fallait-il que notre enfant vive dans ce monde où il ne serait accepté par personne ? Pourquoi…

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et se laissa glisser contre le mur, prés de moi. La voix douce de mon meilleur ami s'éleva.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste Athrun ? Tu vas bientôt être père, tu devrais être heureux….

- Comment puis-je être quand la femme que j'aime souffre par ma faute ? Lui rétorquai-je, les yeux remplis de larmes. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et commença :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Athrun. Tu ne fais rien de mal en l'aimant. Au contraire, tu nous prouves à tous que malgré nos différences nous pouvons vivre ensemble. Pour qui crois-tu qu'elle se bat si ce n'est pas pour toi ? Elle t'aime plus que tout, Athrun, tu la rends heureuse plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Il me fixa du regard et je constatai que sa colère avait disparu. Il me regardait avec inquiétude et me fit un petit sourire pour me rassurer avant de reprendre :

« Elle va bien. Elle est forte. Vous allez vous en sortir ensemble comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Tout va s'arranger, ils vont bien tous les deux.

- Non, ils ne vont pas bien ! Hurlai-je. Comment peux-tu dire que tout va s'arranger quand elle risque de perdre son enfant ? »

Il resta stupéfait face à mon brutal changement et bredouilla :

« Mais, je croyais que… »

Je détournai le regard, honteux de m'être emporter contre lui et lui expliquai :

« Le médecin vient de me l'apprendre. Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de lui dire.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle doit savoir. »

Il se releva et je le suivis du regard. Il me tendit une main et m'annonça :

« Elle va s'affoler de ne pas te voir revenir. Elle a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu ne veux pas l'inquiéter encore plus ? »

Je hochai la tête et attrapa sa main. Il m'aida à me relever et me raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

(POV Cagalli)

Il se pencha vers moi et m'annonça :

« Je reviens »

Sa voix était faible et me donnait l'impression qu'il se contenait. Il lâcha ma main et j'ouvris les yeux pour le retenir. En vain, il était déjà à l'opposé de moi et sortait de la pièce en fuyant le regard de mon frère et de Lacus. Je vis des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux et je l'appelai. Trop tard… la porte venait de claquer derrière lui et des pas précipités s'éloignaient de la pièce. Il se sentait encore coupable… Je pensais pourtant lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien alors pourquoi s'en voulait-il ainsi ?

J'aurais dû attendre quelques jours avant de lui annoncer…attendre d'aller un peu mieux et éviter ainsi de lui rappeler à chacun de mes mouvements ce qui s'était passé. Il était déjà assez faible aussi bien physiquement que moralement après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la guerre et voilà que je lui rajoutai une autre raison de s'en vouloir.

Je pensais lui avoir rendu le sourire en lui annonçant que nous serions bientôt parents mais quelque chose depuis qu'il m'avait quittée le lui avait fait perdre. Quelque chose qui l'inquiétait énormément puisqu'il m'avait supplié. Quelque chose qui nous concernait et dont il se sentait coupable.

« Ca va mieux, Cagalli ? Me demanda mon frère en posant sa main sur mon bras

- Oui, je n'aurais juste pas dû me redresser si rapidement.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista Lacus

- Oui, c'est passé, la rassurai-je en me levant un peu. »

Je me remis assise dos contre l'oreiller et tournai la tête vers la porte, espérant qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir. Je voulais me lever et partir à sa recherche mais s'il m'avait suppliée de ne pas me forcer c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison qui avait sûrement un lien avec ce qu'il l'inquiétait.

« Il va revenir, Cagalli, ne t'en fais pas, commença mon frère.

- Non…il s'en veut…il a mal »

Je relevai la tête vers lui et continuai :

« Il pense que c'est de sa faute…parce qu'il est qui il est…

- Je sais… J'ai vu ses larmes. »

Il déplaça sa main jusqu'au dos des miennes.

« Je vais le chercher. La solitude n'arrangera rien. »

Il se leva et Kisaka l'accompagna. Lacus et moi nous retrouvâmes seules dans la pièce et elle s'installa à côté de moi. Elle me demanda pour me changer les idées :

« Tu n'avais rien remarqué d'anormal ?

- Non, je ne me doutais de rien. J'avais déjà eu des retards de plusieurs mois avant que nous soyons ensemble et je me sentais très bien. Quand le médecin me l'a annoncé, je lui ai demandé de me le répéter tellement la nouvelle me paraissait insensée.

- Je n'en doute pas. Moi-même, j'avais cru que cela ne pourrait jamais arriver. Mais nous avions tous tort, vous en êtes la preuve vivante. Toi, la princesse d'ORB et lui, le chevalier rouge de ZAFT. C'est vraiment merveilleux.

- Je suis si heureuse que vous le preniez ainsi. Je craignais que…

- Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux, vous avez sacrifié beaucoup de choses. Personne n'a le droit de vous empêcher d'être ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique vous décidiez, nous serons là et nous vous soutiendrons.

- Merci. Je suis si heureuse que nous soyons de nouveau tous réunis. J'aurais aimé que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances…

- Je sais mais tu ne vas pas rester longtemps ici, Demain tu seras sortie !

- Demain ?

- Oui, le médecin a prévenu Kira et Ledonir tout à l'heure. Il te laisse sortir à condition que tu te reposes.

- Pourquoi Athrun n'était pas avec vous tout à l'heure, alors ?

- Le médecin avait demandé à le voir, sûrement pour lui donner quelques recommandations supplémentaires. »

Alors il avait vu le médecin avant de revenir me voir. Et c'était depuis ce moment là, qu'il avait perdu son sourire. Ce n'était pas de simples recommandations qu'il lui avait fait, il y avait autre chose…quelque chose de plus grave.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et je relevais la tête dans sa direction. Athrun soutenu par Kira apparu dans l'encadrure et Lacus se leva pour les rejoindre. Athrun se détacha de mon frère et s'adossa contre le mur. Mon frère attrapa la main de Lacus et sortit en me disant qu'il allait acheter de quoi manger.

Athrun tourna alors la tête vers moi et me fit un maigre sourire. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par des larmes qu'il avait tout juste versées et ses traits tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait épuisé. Il se décolla du mur et s'avança vers moi en s'appuyant contre lui pour avancer. Il semblait avoir encore plus de mal à marcher que tout à l'heure. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et resta silencieux. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il passa son bras derrière mon dos pour me serrer contre lui. Il appuya sa tête contre la mienne et commença d'une voix faible :

« Promets-moi que tu ne te forceras pas et que tu te reposeras le temps qu'il faudra.

- Athrun… Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et murmura :

« A cause des coups que tu as reçu, tu pourrais…le perdre si tu ne te repose pas suffisamment. Tu ne devras pas rester debout trop longtemps pendant plusieurs jours.

- Athrun…Ne garde pas ce genre de chose pour toi.

- Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, Cagalli !

- Oui Athrun. Je ne mettrais jamais la vie de notre enfant en danger. »

Je me blottis contre lui, ma joue contre son torse et il passa ses deux bras autour de moi. J'aimais être dans ses bras, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais apaisée et protégée. Il était si doux et tendre, me serrant faiblement contre lui pour ne pas me faire mal mais suffisamment pour que je me sente rassurée. Je fermai yeux et entendis son cœur battre régulièrement. Son souffle faisait voler mes plus courtes mèches, et sa chaleur et sa délicatesse me firent oublier tous Ses coups et Ses insultes.

Je me sentais si bien à ses côtés que je n'en oubliais ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie de la prison. Il n'y avait plus que lui, notre enfant et moi. Juste comme lorsque nous étions chez moi, deux personnes qui s'aiment plus que tout et pour qui les différences n'existent plus. Pour moi, il était simplement Athrun et avec lui j'étais moi-même. La dirigeante et son protecteur n'existaient plus : je n'avais plus besoin de me montrer forte et sûre de moi, et lui froid et distant.

Il n'allait bientôt plus avoir besoin d'endosser ce masque qui ne lui convenait pas. Je n'allais plus laisser les émirs diriger ma vie et choisir mon futur sous prétexte que c'était la volonté de mon père. J'avais trop longtemps crû à ce qu'ils me disaient et en avait oublié ce qu'il aurait réellement voulu : mon bonheur. Il aurait souhaité que je sois heureuse et que je vive aux côtés de celui que j'aimais. Et cette personne c'était lui, Athrun Zala. Lui, le fils du président Zala qui avait tout quitté par amour pour moi et qui avait fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes.

Je me redressai, je voulais lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime, Athrun. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau dont une femme puisse rêver : être la mère de ton enfant. Alors ne regrettes rien… »

Il captura mes lèvres, m'empêchant de continuer, et m'embrassa.

(*) Toi et Moi.


	13. Chapitre 12

Mince si je commence déjà à être en retard ca va pas le faire! Bon voilà le chapitre douze où on va dire qu'il se passe pas grand chose ( je veux dire par là pas énormément d'action au sens propre). C'est juste un chapitre "scène de vie" ( le premier mais pas le dernier). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ( je suppose que si vous continuez à lire c'est que oui.)

Je vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

Alietha.

J'avais oublié de préciser un truc : en italique, ce qu'elle lit sur les lèvres d'Athrun.

A Hanaball de Fanficlub.

Chapitre 12 : I'll come back (*)

(POV Cagalli)

« Quoi ? »

Athrun s'était arrêté de pousser le fauteuil dans lequel Kira, lui et les médecins avaient presque dû me mettre de force.

J'avais déjà passé toute ma matinée allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital et je ne pouvais même pas marcher jusqu'à la sortie pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je comprenais leur inquiétude mais ce n'était qu'une dizaine de mètres bon sang ! Enfin, j'avais promis à Athrun d'être prudente et comme les médecins avaient lourdement insisté, j'avais fini par accepter même si cela ne m'enchantait guère.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse Cagalli ? »

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas être d'accord avec ce que je prévoyais de faire mais c'était vraiment important. Je devais absolument m'y rendre.

« Les médecins ont dit repos absolu pendant une semaine et ta demande est contre ces indications, renchérit Kira. »

Si même mon frère s'y mettait je n'avais quasiment aucune chance de les convaincre tous les deux…Et pourtant il le fallait bien.

« Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit et je compte bien suivre leurs recommandations…

- Bien, me coupa Athrun d'une façon telle que je compris que pour lui la discussion s'arrêtait là. »

Il était vraiment en colère et ne semblait pas prêt à démordre de sa position. Seulement moi non plus, et la discussion était loin d'être terminée. Même si je n'aimais pas du tout le mettre en colère, je me risquai à ajouter

« Mais pas avant d'avoir…

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, c'est absolument hors de question. »

Ce que je pouvais détester quand il faisait ça ! Ce qu'il pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait lui aussi ! J'avais vraiment l'impression de participer à un véritable dialogue de sourd...

« Laisse-moi finir bon sang !

- Non. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas nous demander.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre, Cagalli ? Me demanda gentiment mon frère.

- Non Kira ! Et si Monsieur tête-de-mule me laissait le temps de terminer mes phrases, je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer pourquoi je veux me rendre au parlement.

- Tête de mule…tu peux parler toi ! Quand t'as quelque chose en tête, c'est quasiment impossible de te l'enlever ! »

Alors là, il ne manquait pas de toupet ! Il était aussi entêté que moi !

J'avais beau être très énervée, sa réplique m'arracha tout de même un sourire. Il avait plutôt bien pris le surnom que je lui avais donné et me taquinait.

« Tu ne voudrais pas être raisonnable pour une fois ? »

Il avait cessé de plaisanter et sa requête était sérieuse. Je m'apprêtais à répondre sérieusement à sa question lorsque Kira en rajouta une couche :

« Athrun a raison Cagalli. Les médecins ont dit…

- Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit Kira, j'étais là figure toi ! »

Lacus laissa échapper un petit rire discret. Non mais franchement quoi ! Je n'étais pas sourde…Leurs arguments commençait à vraiment me vexer. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de mettre la vie de mon enfant en danger. Je ne comptais même pas rester debout plus d'une dizaine de minutes…

Les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore de la voiture de Kira se firent en silence. Mon frère semblait avoir compris qu'il m'avait blessée, Lacus n'avait rien dit depuis le début et Athrun devait penser qu'il venait de remporter le débat. Pour ma part, j'essayai de retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la voiture, Kira nous devança pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière et Athrun arrêta le fauteuil. Je me levai et il se précipita vers moi pour me soutenir. Je le repoussai en lui rétorquant :

« Je peux faire ces trois pas seule. »

Il resta néanmoins prés de moi et je fus touchée par son attention. Lacus s'installa à côté de moi et me fit un sourire. Elle me soutenait.

Kira démarra le moteur et jeta un coup d'œil vers moi à travers son rétroviseur. La discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'essayer. Lui aussi me fit un sourire et me demanda pardon du regard.

Athrun revint quelques secondes plus tard et je pris mon courage à deux.

« Je sais que vous êtes inquiets et que vous ne pensez pas à mal à essayant de me convaincre de ne pas y aller…mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour vous aider à arrêter ce conflit. Vous, vous partez au front et risquez vos vies… moi, tout ce que je peux faire pour vous protéger c'est faire comprendre à ZAFT que nous voulons tous mettre à terme à cette guerre. Je dois à tout prix faire passer ce message au Président Dullindal.

- Après, tu iras te reposer ? »

Lacus ne me posait pas vraiment la question : elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était sa manière à elle d'intervenir, de me soutenir.

« Oui, c'est promis. »

Kira passa la première et Athrun resta silencieux. La voiture commença à avancer et je crus qu'ils allaient tous deux camper sur leur position. Les larmes que j'avais réussi a refoulées me remontèrent aux yeux et je me sentis proche de craquer lorsque nous arrivâmes à la sortie du parking. La voiture était serrée contre le trottoir …Nous allions tourner à gauche (1) et donc rentrer au manoir. Je fermai les yeux et laissai couler la larme qui perlait au coin de mon œil.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je remarquai que nous franchissions les pointillés qui séparaient les deux voies de la route principale et que la mer se retrouva à ma gauche et non de l'autre côté. Kira avait tourné…à droite

« J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les intersections ! Je ne sais jamais où me placer... »

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir mais ce mensonge là était le pire de tous ceux qu'il avait pu inventer jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, l'agitation régnait : l'allée grouillait de personnes allant et venant entre les différentes pièces, des informations fusaient dans tous les sens et plusieurs conversations semblaient avoir lui en même-temps. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, déconcertée. J'avais l'impression d'être au Quartier Général de la Défense alors qu'une bataille avait lieu.

« Cagalli ? »

Athrun avait posé sa main sur ma taille et me maintenait contre lui. Il avait sans doute eu peur que je fasse un nouveau malaise comme la veille.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est juste que d'habitude, il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. »

Il desserra un peu son emprise et je me détachai de lui pour l'assurer que j'allais bien. Nous nous frayâmes un passage jusqu'à une porte sur ma droite et j'entrai dans la pièce. Elle était plutôt petite mais relativement bien éclairée. Il y avait au centre une table circulaire, contre le mur à ma droite plusieurs étagères sur lesquelles étaient posées des cartons contenant tous les textes de lois et dans le coin gauche un poste de télévision, qui nous avait très peu servi.

C'étaient d'anciennes archives que nous avions aménagées avec Ledonir et Akihio pour ne pas avoir à faire des allers et retours entre ici et mon bureau.

Kira et Lacus firent quelques pas dans la salle et je leur annonçai :

« Attendez-moi là, je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps.

- D'accord. »

Je sortis de la pièce sans fermer la porte derrière moi et je poursuivis ma route, Athrun marchant à mes côtés. Même s'il ne disait rien, je savais qu'il était très inquiet et qu'il n'allait pas me laisser seule, debout, avant d'être certain que je ne risquais plus rien.

D'un côté, son comportement m'énervait un peu parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, qu'il avait peur que je me force. Et de l'autre, j'étais heureuse qu'il reste à mes côtés et qu'il continue à faire extrêmement attention à moi malgré le fait que je l'aie repoussé tout à l'heure.

Quelqu'un me rentra dedans et je me retrouvai projetée contre Athrun qui me rattrapa sans aucune difficulté et me serra contre lui. Une grimace m'échappa et je serrai mon bras droit autour de mon ventre : le choc avait un peu réveillé la douleur.

La personne s'excusa rapidement sans même prendre le temps de nous regarder et j'en restai complètement stupéfaite. Tout le monde semblait si concentré autour de nous qu'ils ne nous avaient toujours pas remarqué.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais crû de lui, Athrun resta très calme et ne s'emporta même pas contre la personne qui m'avait bousculée. Il passa son bras derrière mon dos et posa sa main sur ma taille pour me maintenir contre lui. Il me soutint ainsi jusqu'à mon bureau sans prendre garde à ce que son geste pouvait laisser entendre : un simple garde du corps n'était pas sensé avoir ce genre d'attention envers sa protégée et un ami ne pouvait pas non plus me tenir comme ça contre lui.

Je souris. Il n'avait plus peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il me disait qu'il ne voulait, lui aussi, plus se cacher. Son soutient n'était pas juste physique, il était aussi moral. Il m'assurait qu'il serait là avec moi, qu'il affronterait leurs critiques la tête haute.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans mon bureau, je découvris Ledonir et Akihio en pleine conversation avec une équipe de journaliste. Ils semblaient être en train de préparer une intervention officielle : les caméras étaient déjà installée, mon bureau rangé proprement et le sujet de leur conversation était l'horaire de mon passage. Décidément, ils me connaissaient vraiment bien tous les deux !

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent notre arrivée, un silence presque qu'embarrassant s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Akihio vienne à ma rencontre pour me souhaiter un bon retour. Il prit ensuite de mes nouvelles et je compris au travers de ses questions que Ledonir l'avait partiellement mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

Pour les journalistes, cette discussion devait sans doute être plus que banale puisque j'avais disparue d'ORB pendant presqu'un mois et qu'en plus, ils leur étaient impossible d'imaginer qu'il avait pu m'arriver quelque chose. Aucune trace de mon agression n'était visible : la marque de sa gifle avait disparue et les manches longues de ma veste cachaient les bleus que j'avais sur les bras.

Lorsque je l'eus indirectement rassuré sur mon état de santé, il m'expliqua qu'ils avaient pris la liberté d'organiser une intervention officielle et que nous aurions l'antenne dans une grosse demi-heure. J'avais juste le temps de lui apprendre ce que j'avais pu obtenir de Yuuna et réfléchir au contenu de ma déclaration.

Je m'avançai dans la pièce tout en poursuivant notre conversation tandis qu'Athrun resta en retrait et s'adossa au mur en continuant de m'observer. Il faisait attention à chacun de mes gestes, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part. Il était prêt à intervenir dés qu'il verrait que quelque chose n'allait pas et je savais que cette fois-ci rien ne l'empêcherait de m'emmener de force me reposer. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était même prêt à s'opposer à mon frère, qu'il respectait pourtant énormément.

C'était après tout contraint qu'il m'avait accompagnée ici puisque Kira avait pris, seul, la décision de passer par le parlement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne comprenait pas mon ressentis parce qu'il aurait été le premier à me soutenir si les choses avait été différentes. Mais là, ma santé et celle de notre enfant rentrait en jeu et à ses yeux plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

A cause du poste qu'il avait occupé pendant presque deux ans, il avait, au fils des mois, été de plus en plus protecteur à mon égard et le fait que nous étions devenus amants n'avait fait que renforcer ce côté-là de lui. Maintenant qu'en plus j'étais la mère de son enfant, son instinct de futur-papa avait dû se réveiller et tel que je le connaissais il allait devenir encore plus protecteur qu'avant.

Ce n'était pas que d'être le centre de son monde me déplaisait mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il ne fasse plus attention à lui, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs toujours tendance à faire. Il ne s'était pas encore totalement remis de ses blessures et ce n'était pas en s'épuisant à me surveiller qu'il allait le faire…

Je cessai d'y penser, je devais me concentrer sur l'annonce officielle que j'avais à faire. J'allais avoir toute une semaine pour trouver un moyen de le faire se reposer aussi.

J'ignorai son regard bienveillant posé sur moi et me mis au travail. La tâche était difficile mais pas impossible. J'avais appris à lui résister avec le temps.

Je détaillai à Akihio tout ce que j'avais appris de Yuuna et nous décidâmes, d'un accord commun, de faire une annonce claire et directe. Je n'avais pas le temps de rédiger mon discours mais j'avais les principaux points à aborder en tête : exposer notre point de vue sur la guerre, puis expliquer mon usurpation et les décisions d'ORB, et enfin détailler ce que nous souhaitions faire pour arrêter le conflit.

L'équipe de journalistes me fit signe qu'il était bientôt l'heure et je me préparai mentalement. Je devais rester concentrée et impassible tout le long de mon discours.

Je devais continuer d'ignorer son regard, me montrer sûre de moi, prouver que mes décisions n'étaient pas dictées par mes sentiments, jouer la politicienne, la femme d'état. Seulement j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rentrer dans ce rôle : je n'étais pas cette femme là, je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais essayé de l'être pour ne pas laisser les émirs me bouffer mais ce masque, je l'ôtais à chaque fois que je quittais la salle de réunion…

Le cameraman commença à décompter les secondes et je me concentrai uniquement sur le discours. J'oubliai tout autour de moi et commençai :

« Bonsoir à tous. Je m'appelle Cagalli Yula Athha, je suis la Représentante de l'Union d'ORB.

Je me permets de m'adresser au monde entier afin de faire passer un passage au Président du conseil suprême des Plants, Gilbert Dullindal, concernant le fait qu'il ait exigé que nous lui livrions Lord Djibril puis qu'il ait décidé, sans raison valable, d'envahir notre pays. »

Ma voix était neutre, je ne l'attaquais pas. J'étais juste directe, je n'aimais pas tourner autour du pot. Je ne faisais pas une annonce pour tergiverser pendant des heures, j'avais une raison bien précise et je l'exposai tout simplement.

« Le récent discours du Président dénonçant l'implication des Logos dans cette guerre, en s'appuyant sur toute une série de preuve très précise, a eu un impact considérable sur notre façon de voir le conflit. »

J'entamais mon premier point en toute franchise. Mentir n'avait aucun intérêt, Yuuna avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça en protégeant ce terroriste.

« Le président a appelé à l'élimination des Logos pour mettre un point final au combat. Cela semblait la meilleure chose à faire et je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même cru en son efficacité aussi bien qu'en personnage politique qu'en tant que simple citoyenne de mon pays.

Cela dit, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples… »

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis l'écran, installé sur le mur en face de moi, se brouiller et l'image d'une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Lacus y apparaître. Elle était habillée d'une façon telle que rien qu'en la voyant, je savais qu'elle n'était pas mon amie. Elle pouvait tromper les autres mais pas moi.

Ledonir se retourna vers moi et Athrun se redressa. Je croisai leur regard surpris mais restai calme. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais certaine que quelque chose de ce genre aller arriver. Le Président n'allait pas me laisser contredire sa façon de voir le conflit.

Je fis signe à l'équipe de journaliste de ne pas tenter de récupérer l'antenne tout de suite. Je voulais savoir ce que cette usurpatrice allait répondre.

« Bonsoir mes amis, je m'appelle Lacus Clyne. »

Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

« Il y a quelques jours une bataille féroce s'est déroulée sur les côtes de l'union d'ORB et depuis je me pose toujours la même question : comment une nation qui fut si proche des Plants par le passé a pu prendre la décision de prêter refuge à un personne comme Lord Djibril ? »

Son accusation fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas mon amie, j'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui me reprochait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'incident d'Armory One.

Oui, je n'avais pas pu empêcher les Seiran de protéger ce terroriste ! Oui, je n'avais pas été capable de leur résister et les avais laissé m'usurper ! Oui, je savais tout ça !

« Je ne comprends pas…Comment ORB pouvait-elle être prête à se battre pour protéger cet homme, leader de l'Organisation Blue Cosmos ? Un homme qui a lâchement envoyé de missiles nucléaires sur les Plants ! Un homme qui a utilisé des armes de destruction massive pour rayer de la carte des villes entières et qui n'a pas hésité à envoyer des enfants mourir au combat ! »

Moi non plus, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment certains de mes hommes avaient pu l'aider à s'échapper. Ni même pourquoi aucun d'eux ne m'avait écouté lorsque j'avais essayé de récupérer ma fonction de Représentante…

Je sentis les larmes me monter les yeux en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Yuuna qui m'avait manipulée et menacée. L'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir devant tous les émirs. La déchéance qu'il m'avait infligée en me faisant passer pour une usurpatrice. Sa haine, son dégout, ses insultes et… ses coups.

Athrun m'appela et planta son regard de le mien. Je me concentrai sur lui, je ne devais pas pleurer. Je ne devais pas montrer que je pouvais être faible et que ses paroles m'atteignaient. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne me parvint.

_Je suis là. Tout va bien. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Calme-toi._

Elle continua de parler mais je ne l'écoutais pas, j'entendais juste ce qu'elle disait. Je le regardai lui. Je me concentrai sur lui.

« Aujourd'hui à cause d'ORB nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à l'appréhender… »

_Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu._

« Notre monde est en proie à de nombreuses tentations. Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir de meilleur chose pour soi et pour les siens, pas de mal à vouloir amélioré son quotidien en ayant des ambitions. »

_Ne l'écoute pas. Ce n'est pas Lacus._

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me détachai quelques secondes du regard d'Athrun pour rencontrer celui de mon amie, de ma confidente. Elle me fit un sourire pour me dire qu'elle prenait les choses en mains à partir de maintenant, que c'était à elle de mener son propre combat.

Je fis signe aux journalistes d'essayer de reprendre l'antenne puis me fixai de nouveau sur Athrun. Si je brisais notre contact visuel plus longtemps, je me savais prête à fondre en larmes.

« Cependant les Logos sont d'une autre sorte : il menace le bien-être de notre univers. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à une telle force maléfique d'exister ! C'est pourquoi tous nos efforts…

- Mes amis, essayez de ne pas vous laisser tromper par les apparences. Bonsoir à tous, je me présente : je suis Lacus Clyne.

Je sais qu'il y a une personne aux côtés du président Dullindal qui tente de se faire passer pour moi. Elle a la même apparence, la même voix, le même nom. Cependant, il n'y a qu'une Lacus, c'est celle qui vous parle en ce moment-même. C'est moi qui aie rejoint les forces basées sur l'Archangel et lutté à leurs côtés durant la dernière guerre. Et plus que jamais je continue d'apporter mon soutient aux membres de l'Archangel ainsi qu'à la Représentant Athha. »

_Tu n'es plus seule. Nous sommes là maintenant._

« Cette usurpatrice et moi n'avons strictement rien en commun : nos convictions, nos idéaux sont totalement opposés. Je tenais à ce que chacun de vous le sache.

- Non, c'est moi la véritable…

- Sachez également que je n'adhère ni au discours, ni à la politique du Président Dullindal. Je ne condamne pas ceux qui se batte, ni même ceux d'ailleurs qui ont refusé de le faire. »

_Tout sera bientôt fini. _

« Les vrais fautifs sont ceux qui nous obligent à prendre les armes : les logos, ces marchands de mort. Peut-on réellement se fier au discours du président ? Quel est le vrai fond de l'histoire ? Que ce n'est ni la faute des naturels, ni celle des coordinateurs ? Que le véritable coupable final est tout simplement le monde dans lequel nous vivons ?

Le président vous affirme que vous n'y êtes pour rien mais ne vous laissez pas piéger par ce tissu de mensonge. Je tiens à éviter tout malentendu : je ne suis pas en train de prendre la défense de Lord Djibril. Toutes fois, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en le Président Dullindal.

Mes chers amis, nous devons regarder la réalité en face et nous demander quelles sont les véritables intentions du Président. »

Mon amie s'arrêta et l'écran en face de nous se noircit. L'annonce était finie. Les personnes autour de moi commencèrent à s'activer et je perdis Athrun de vue. Je me sentis défaillir et ne parvins plus à retenir mes larmes. J'avais trop longtemps essayé de refouler tous ces sentiments. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me levai pour quitter la pièce, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Je fis quelques pas mais m'arrêtai très vite : la douleur était revenue, aussi forte que dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie. Je me retins au bureau pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me soulève du sol et me murmure :

« Rentrons. »

Athrun. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à son cou et cachai mon visage dans sa veste. Il me serra tendrement contre lui et commença à avancer. Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de nous. Je ne les comprenais pas mais les personnes qui nous entouraient semblaient être tout sauf surpris par la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est juste épuisée », annonça mon amant en me serrant un peu plus contre lui pour me rassurer. Il gérait la situation.

Je fermai les yeux et me laisser glisser dans le sommeil que mon corps réclamait.

* * *

Yuuna se pencha vers moi.

Je rencontrais ses yeux remplis de haine et de dégoût.

« Je ne te laisserai pas porter l'enfant de ce coordinateur. »

Sa voix me fit froid dans le dos.

Je tentai de me dégager mais je n'avais plus de force.

Son poing me plia en deux et je me retrouvai au sol.

Il s'avança vers moi en ricanant.

Je hurlai.

J'ouvris les yeux subitement et me redressai. J'étais en sueurs et je tremblais comme une feuille. Ma respiration était haletante et je peinais à la reprendre. J'étais terrifiée.

Son ricanement continua de résonner dans ma tête et je la secouai en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de le faire cesser.

J'entendis quelqu'un monter des escaliers en bois en quatrième vitesse et courir dans ce que je supposai être un couloir en direction de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« Cali ! »

Je rouvris les yeux et fus aveuglée quelques secondes par la vive luminosité. La personne avait allumé la lumière en ouvrant la porte. Je levai la tête vers elle. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il était le seul à m'appeler de cette façon.

Athrun se tenait bien là dans l'encadrure de la porte et me regardait inquiet. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et il se précipita vers moi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et me serra contre lui en murmurant :

« Calme-toi. Je suis là. »

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me sentais si vulnérable et si mal. J'avais l'impression d'être brisée. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait réussi à me mettre dans cet état. Jamais de telles paroles ne m'avaient autant atteint.

« C'est fini. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Athrun me caressa les cheveux en me serrant tendrement contre lui. Je m'accrochai à lui et éclatai en sanglots. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à oublier ? Il n'était rien pour moi, son avis n'avait jamais eu d'importance à mes yeux et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à passer outre de ses insultes. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi tant de haine et de dégoût ? Que faisais-je de mal en l'aimant ? Pourquoi tous ces coups et ces injures ?

« Tout va bien, Cali. Il ne te fera plus de mal. »

Je m'agrippai à son haut et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me laisse seule.

« Je suis là, Cali. »

Les minutes passèrent et il ne bougea pas. Il resta là assis sur le bord de lit et continua à me serrer contre lui en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Sa douce voix m'apaisa, sa présence me calma et, ses gestes tendres et ses mots me donnèrent la force d'oublier, d'avancer.

Je devais arrêter d'y penser. Je devais arrêter d'avoir peur et me reprendre. Je n'avais pas le droit de me le laisser sombrer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser réussir ce qu'il avait entrepris. Je n'étais plus seule, je les avais à mes côtés.

Je parvins à stopper mes larmes et à contrôler les tremblements de mon corps. Oublier et avancer. Je n'allais pas le laisser gâcher ma vie et notre futur. Oublier et avancer.

Je me détachai de lui. Je ne pleurais plus, je n'avais plus peur. Il était là.

Il me demanda :

« Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il

- Oui. Tu es là. »

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux et savourai cet instant. Sa tendresse m'avait tellement manqué. Ses attentions et son amour. Ses gestes doux et sa voix suave. Sa présence. Lui

Il rompit le contact et se leva.

« Je te laisse te reposer, m'annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non ! Protestai-je

- Hein ?

- Je ne suis plus fatiguée. »

Je voulus me lever à mon tour mais le temps que je repousse les draps de mes jambes, il était déjà revenu prés de moi et s'était penché.

« Accroche-toi, m'ordonna-t-il gentiment. »

Même si je souhaitais marcher un peu seule, je ne rouspétai pas et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me souleva avec une facilité surprenante pour son état, passa son bras droit dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Il me portait comme une véritable princesse et cela me fit rougir.

Il sortit de ma chambre et éteignis la lumière avec son coude. Il traversa le couloir et descendit lentement les escaliers.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au tournant, je vis Myrna en train de mettre la table. Elle ne nous remarqua pas et Athrun poursuivis silencieusement sa descente. La dernière marche passée, il me laissa poser pied à terre et je le remerciai de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici. Ce fût à ce moment là que Myrna tourna la tête vers nous et s'exclama :

« Cagalli-sama ! »

Elle déposa sur la table tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Dieu soit loué, vous allez bien ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle intensifia son étreinte et comprima mes bras contre mon ventre. J'essaye de tenir le coup mais la douleur fut vite insupportable et je laissai échapper un petit gémissement. Elle s'éloigna immédiatement de moi et nous interrogea du regard. Elle me détailla puis attrapa mon bras droit et me demanda :

« Qui vous a fait ces bleus ? »

Je la fis lâcher prise et redescendit ma manche jusqu'à ma main. Je remarquai alors que la bague qu'Athrun m'avait offerte était abimée : le rubis n'était plus là. Yuuna l'avait fait se déchausser.

« Et vous, Athrun-sama que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Elle nous dévisagea à tour de rôle et je restai muette. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Athrun ne semblait pas non plus prêt à se remémorer l'incident qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie.

Il attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Nous étions coincés, nous le savions. Athrun prit une grande respiration et s'apprêta à commencer son explication lorsque des voix d'enfants virent à son secours.

« Cagalli !

- Alex !

- Non, c'est Athrun ! »

Les orphelins dont Lacus et mon frère s'occupaient se précipitaient vers nous.

Myrna se décala pour les laisser passer et je me préparai au choc. Des petites mains touchèrent les miennes et je fus soulagée qu'ils ne se soient pas jetés sur moi. Je me baissai pour me mettre à leur hauteur et les serrai chacun leur tour dans mes bras. J'étais contente de les savoir tous sains et saufs. Athrun fit de même et ils furent aussi doux avec lui qu'avec moi.

Après leur avoir tous dit bonjour, deux d'entre eux me prirent par la main et m'entrainèrent dans le jardin. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et souris en voyant qu'Athrun subissait le même traitement. Ils ne nous avaient pas vus depuis presque deux mois et leur enjouement me fit chaud au cœur.

Ils me lâchèrent après quelques pas dans la pelouse et retournèrent s'amuser. Je relevai la tête et remarquai que Lacus, Caridad et Kira nous souriait. Ma tante s'avança vers moi et me serra doucement contre elle. Elle s'éloigna de moi avec un grand sourire puis enlaça Athrun comme s'il était son propre fils.

« Je suis si contente de vous revoir, tous les deux ! »

Je souris. J'étais heureuse. Nous étions presque tous réunis. Il ne manquait plus que mon oncle et notre famille serait au grand complet.

« Tu veux bien jouer avec nous, Cagalli ? »

Ryū, l'aîné des orphelins, me regardait avec ses airs de chiens battus en me présentant son ballon. Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné : je voulais jouer avec eux mais je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer…

« Cagalli doit se reposer, Ryū.

- Je comprends. »

Sa petite voix triste me brisa le cœur et Athrun le remarqua. Il se baissa et posa ses mains sur le ballon, en souriant vers mon frère.

« Mais si tu es d'accord… Kira et moi pourrions la remplacer. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se jeta à son cou. Ils manquèrent de tomber à la renverse mais les reflexes d'Athrun leur permirent de retrouver rapidement leur équilibre. Mon amant attrapa le ballon et partit en courant. Kira puis les enfants le suivirent et une nouvelle partie de football commença.

Je m'installai avec Lacus et Caridad sur un banc et nous les regardâmes jouer. Ma tante semblait amusée par la scène et nous glissa tout bas, en suivant Athrun des yeux :

« Il ferait un bon père de famille. »

Mon amie et moi nous échangeâmes un regard évocateur, qu'heureusement elle ne remarqua pas. Comme je n'avais pas pu discuter avec Athrun depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire : leur annoncer la nouvelle tout de suite ou attendre un peu que j'aille mieux.

« Il le sera », murmurai-je tout bas en le regardant avec tendresse.

* * *

Les enfants s'amusaient comme des petits fous avec Athrun et Kira et, pourtant ma tante semblait attristée. Elle les regardait avec un regard peiné et désolé, comme si elle avait l'impression de leur offrir quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire avant un bon bout de temps. Ils n'avaient quand même de nouveau perdu leur maison ?

Je l'interrogeai pour en avoir le cœur net et elle m'apprit qu'avec l'attaque de ZAFT, ils avaient perdu leur foyer et que les enfants risquaient d'être dispersés dans des familles d'accueil s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un nouveau logement.

« Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra, lui proposai-je. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se retrouvent séparés alors que cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, Cagalli. Je…

- Si c'est une question de place, ne vous en faites pas. Le manoir est gigantesque et j'ai une dizaine de chambres vides.

- Je sais que tu veux nous aider Cagalli, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Les recherches risquent de durer plusieurs mois…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, l'interrompis-je

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser…

- Je me fiche de l'argent. Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Et puis de toute façon à nous quatre, nous pourrons amplement subvenir à tous leurs besoins. »

Pourquoi pensait-elle que j'avais besoin qu'elle me rembourse ? Athrun et moi gagnions déjà de trop rien qu'à nous deux et comme en plus nous ne dépensions pratiquement jamais rien…

« Cagalli… »

Elle essayait encore de trouver un argument pour refuser mon offre...

Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et pris mon air sérieux :

« Ecoutez Caridad, je serais vraiment très heureuse que vous restiez avec nous. Les enfants ont l'air de se plaire ici.

- Oui…»

Elle était consternée mais au moins elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire et j'en profitai pour ajouter :

« Je vous assure que l'argent n'est pas un problème.

- Tu en as déjà tellement fait pour nous.

- Vous êtes ma seule famille. »

Elle reporta son attention sur les enfants et resta pensive quelques minutes. Elle se retourna vers moi et je lui demandai :

« Resterez-vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. J'avais réussi à la convaincre.

Une fois leur partie de football terminée, Athrun et Kira nous rejoignirent et nous leur fîmes part de notre décision. Mon frère fut étonné que j'aie réussi à faire changer d'avis ma tante et Athrun réjouit à l'idée de passer du temps avec les enfants. Nous commençâmes à discuter de l'organisation des prochains jours lorsqu'un problème me traversa l'esprit. Ils ne savaient toujours pas.

Nous nous échangeâmes un regard avec Athrun et je m'excusai de leur emprunter mon amant quelques minutes. Il fallait que nous parlions. Il était hors de question que nous leur mentions !

Nous nous isolâmes dans salon et tombâmes tout de suite d'accord : nous devions le leur dire. Seulement aucun de nous deux ne se sentait capable de leur annoncer la nouvelle car cela signifiait aussi aborder mon agression.

Il le fallait pourtant…

Myrna n'était pas du genre à oublier ce qu'elle avait vu et mes bleus allaient forcément revenir sur le tapis avant la fin de la soirée. Les enfants nous avaient sauvé tout à l'heure et cela ne risquait plus de se reproduire. Elle allait chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé et n'hésiterait pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour nous faire parler. Elle m'avait tout de même élevée depuis que mon père m'avait adoptée. J'étais un peu comme sa fille et je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par quelque d'autre que moi.

Athrun ne se sentait pas non plus de cacher quelque d'aussi grave à nos proches. Nous allions avoir besoin d'aide et nous voiler la face n'arrangerait rien. En parler serait douloureux, autant pour lui que moi, mais ne nous pouvions décemment pas les laisser dans l'ignorance.

Face à tous ces arguments, nous décidâmes donc d'un accord commun de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dés que mon oncle serait arrivé.

Nous retournâmes alors dans le jardin, déterminés, mais lorsque mon oncle nous rejoignit je sentis ma volonté faiblir et voyant qu'il en était de même pour Athrun, je décidai d'initier le sujet.

Son regard s'assombrit dés que je demandai à Myrna de venir nous rejoindre et tout le monde le remarqua. Lacus et Kira comprirent ce que nous comptions faire et nous encouragèrent d'un sourire. Athrun me serra contre lui et je me lançai.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que ma tante et mon oncle nous félicitèrent chaleureusement. Myrna, elle, fut toute émue par la nouvelle et me serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, en évoquant mon père. Je fermai les yeux en repensant à lui et répondit à son étreinte.

Il ne serait même pas là pour voir grandir notre enfant…Je me mis à pleurer doucement. Il me manquait tellement. Pourquoi m'avait-il laissée ?

Mes tremblements ravivèrent ma douleur et j'essayai de rien laisser paraître. Seulement Athrun le remarqua rapidement et éloigna gentiment Myrna de moi pour me faire asseoir. Il me serra doucement contre lui en leur expliquant la raison de notre retour.

Sa voix était fébrile. En parler le faisait souffrir, je le savais et je l'admirais d'avoir trouvé le courage de le leur dire. Je n'aurais pas pu, j'en étais certaine maintenant.

Lorsqu'il eu achevé ses explications, ma tante et Myrna s'affolèrent tandis que mon oncle s'emporta contre Yuuna et commença à le traiter de tous les noms. Mon frère et Lacus les calmèrent immédiatement et le silence s'installa quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une petit voix d'enfant me demande :

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Cagalli ? »

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai le visage triste de Ryū. Je séchai mes larmes et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Athrun se décala pour lui laisser la place et je l'invitai à venir dans mes bras.

« Mon papa me manque, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Je suis sûr qu'il te regarde de là-haut et qu'il est très triste que tu pleures.

- Merci Ryū. »

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Il avait raison : mon père n'avait jamais aimé me voir pleurer. Et puis, j'attristais tout le monde autour de moi. Il n'était plus là, il ne le serait jamais plus et j'allais devoir vivre avec.

« Dis Ryu, je peux te confier une mission? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Pourrais-tu aller chercher les autres pour moi ? J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

Athrun m'interrogea du regard et je lui fis un petit sourire taquin.

Ryu partit en courant vers ses camarades et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent tout autour de moi et je me mis à sourire.

« Caridad m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et nous avons toutes les deux décidé que vous alliez tous rester avec nous quelques temps.

- C'est vrai ? Me demandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

- Oui. Demain, nous irons chercher vos affaires. Avant manger, nous irons choisir vos chambres d'accord ?

- Génial ! »

Ils commencèrent à sautiller dans tous les sens et je tentai de les calmer. Je n'avais pas fini.

« Hey, attendez. J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent surpris. Je cherchais une phrase simple.

« Athrun va bientôt être papa. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et nous regardèrent à tour de rôle avec Athrun.

« Où il est ? »

Leur question me fit sourire. J'oubliais que cela ne se voyait pas encore.

« Là, répondis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre. Il est encore tout petit mais il va grandir.

- Ca sera un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Il sera là quand ?

- Cet hiver normalement. (2)

- Super ! »

* * *

Je tournai la tête vers Athrun : il avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres et me regardait avec passion. Il se releva et me vola un baiser.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et je voulus me lever du canapé pour aller ouvrir mais Myrna m'en empêcha.

« Ne bougez pas, Cagalli-sama. J'y vais. »

Je me réinstallai sur le sofa et soufflai de désespoir. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autre que de rester assise à ne rien faire…

J'étais rentrée depuis à peine trois jours et je me sentais déjà mal à l'aise : tout le monde s'activait autour de moi et j'étais là comme une âme en peine à les regarder aller et venir dans le manoir.

Je ne pouvais pas faire trois pas sans affoler le monde autour de moi. Kira paniquait dés qu'il me voyait debout plus de cinq secondes et Myrna m'empêchait de faire des pas qu'elle jugeait inutile. Avec eux deux derrière moi, je me retrouvais forcée de passer mes journées assise soit sur un banc dehors à surveiller les enfants avec Lacus et ma tante, soit dans le salon à regarder la télévision ou lire quand personne n'était encore debout à part Myrna.

De son côté Athrun s'était calmé et me laissait descendre seule au salon. Bien sûr, il restait à côté de moi, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème, mais au moins je pouvais un peu marcher. Avec lui prés de moi, je me sentais tout de suite plus libre de mes mouvements. Personne n'osait contredire ses décisions, pas même mon frère. Il était déjà considéré par tous comme mon époux alors que rien n'était encore officiel entre nous.

Officiellement j'étais toujours promise à Yuuna et Athrun n'était rien de plus que mon garde du garde. Officieusement les choses étaient très différentes : Athrun et moi étions fiancés, il était le père de mon enfant et mon amant depuis deux ans. Nous nous considérions comme un véritable couple et tous mes proches nous voyaient aussi comme tels. Ma tante, par exemple, avait souhaité aborder avec nous deux tous les aspects pratiques de ma grossesse, le lendemain matin même de ma sortie, à peine le petit déjeuner terminé.

Elle nous avait détaillé tous les rendez-vous que j'allais devoir prendre au fil des mois et aussi conseillé une bonne maternité ainsi que plusieurs obstétriciens. Nous étions donc parfaitement informés et préparés à ce qui nous attendait. Il ne nous restait juste plus qu'à choisir ensemble. Une fois cet aspect pratique passé, la discussion avait très vite dévié sur des sujets beaucoup moins sérieux et Athrun nous avait laissé entre filles.

Pendant que nous discutions de la couleur du papier-peint et du mobilier de sa futur chambre, il avait déménagé, avec Kira et mon oncle, les affaires des enfants et aménager leur chambre. Même s'ils avaient été très occupés, j'avais tout de même réussi à les faire participer tous les trois lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder les enfants jouer dehors.

Comme ma tante et Lacus passaient la majeur partie de leur journée avec moi, nous avions pu aborder de nombreux autres sujets et je m'étais rendu compte à quel point elles étaient excitée, autant l'une que l'autre, par ma grossesse. Elle m'avait même déjà prévu plusieurs sorties shoping !

Pour le moment un unique sujet n'était pas clos : son prénom. Nous n'avions pas vraiment encore pu en discuter avec Athrun parce qu'il avait été débordé…

« Cagalli ? »

Je sursautai.

« Bonjour Ledonir ! »

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je me repose comme on me l'a ordonné. Kira et Athrun y veille au grain.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! »

J'éclatai de rire et il me suivit.

« Tu es toute seule ?

- Tout le monde dort encore.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous ça. »

Je l'interrogeai du regard et il vint s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il tira la table basse et y déposa quelques dossiers.

« Je t'ai apporté le rapport final ainsi que quelques papiers à remplir. J'ai aussi récupéré ton dossier rouge. »

Je me penchai pour attraper ce dernier et m'installai correctement. Je commençai à le feuilleter.

« Il est complet, j'ai vérifié. Tu as tous les extraits de lois nécessaires. Il ne te reste plus qu'à signer. »

Je le refermai et le serrai contre moi. Bientôt j'allais être libérée de toutes mes obligations envers les Seiran. Bientôt nous n'allions pu avoir besoin de nous cacher. Bientôt.

« Merci Ledonir. »

Je reposai le dossier sur la table et pris le rapport qu'il m'avait amené. Je le parcourus attentivement : comme les premières approximations l'avaient prévu, les pertes civiles étaient minimes. Seulement 157 personnes avaient perdu la vie. 157 de trop.

« Ce n'est pas marqué dans le rapport mais…presque tous les émirs sont morts.

- Quoi ?

- Leur abri s'est effondré lors de l'attaque. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant. »

Cette nouvelle me laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Le scénario de Kaguya s'était reproduit, encore une fois.

« Leurs familles ont été prévenues ?

- Oui, Akihio et moi nous en sommes chargés.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je pense que le mieux serait de prévoir une nouvelle élection dés que cette guerre prendra fin.

- Oui, tu as raison. Le peuple est suffisamment inquiet comme ça. Ce n'est pas la peine de les affoler encore plus… »

Le silence s'imposa.

Je n'avais jamais supporté le comportement des émirs mais l'annonce de leur mort m'attristait. Ils étaient peut-être des vieux machos qui n'avaient jamais pu supporter que je leur tienne tête mais ils ne méritaient pas de mourir de cette façon. Tout ça parce Yuuna avait protégé Lord Djibril…

Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas écouté ? J'avais toujours été contre la signature de ce traité mais ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête. Ils n'avaient jamais arrêté de me faire des coups pareils. Toujours à me contredire et à me reprocher de me laisser, comme mon père, dicter par mes sentiments. Il avait fallu que je lutte sans cesse contre eux et même si certains étaient de mon côté nous ne faisions pas souvent le poids contre les partisans des Seiran. Même si toutes les décisions me revenaient, je ne pouvais non plus n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

« Les officiers pensent qu'il serait bon d'envoyer une partie de notre flotte enquêter sur les agissements du président.

- Quel vaisseau veulent-ils envoyer ? Il ne reste que le Kusanagi. L'Archangel ne fait plus partie de le flotte d'ORB…

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le réintégrer, me rétorqua-t-il en me tendant des papiers. »

Je les acceptai et les parcouru des yeux : un ordre de réintégration et …un ordre de mobilisation (3) . Je me tournai vers lui pour lui demander la signification de tout ça mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour lui de cesser de se cacher. »

Oui, il était plus que temps.

« Bon, je te laisse. Je dois retourner au QG. Je reviendrais demain. »

Il se leva et je le regardai partir. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

Je restai quelques minutes à regarder la feuille puis pris un des stylos qui se trouvait sur la table basse et commença à remplir les cases.

Nom : Zala. Prénom : Athrun.

Date de naissance : 29 Octobre CE 55.

Lieu de naissance : December City.

Type génétique : Coordinateur.

Mère : Léonore Zala (Décédée). Père : Patrick Zala (Décédé).

Nationalité : Union d'ORB.

Statut : Capitaine et pilote du ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice.

* * *

L'Archangel était sur le départ et j'avais fait réunir tous ses membres dans le hangar. En face de moi se dressait le Freedom, le Justice et l'Akatsuki. J'avais à mes côtés presque tous les haut-gradés présent à bord du vaisseau, dont mon frère et Lacus. Seulement la seule personne que j'aurais voulue plus que tout avoir prés de moi se trouvait parmi le reste de l'équipage, comme un vulgaire inconnu : Athrun était là, son regard plongé dans le mien, droit comme un I écoutant avec attention le discours que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Nous avions décidé ensemble que cette réunion se déroulerait ainsi mais jamais je n'aurais crû que cela serait aussi difficile. Le voir là en face de moi, relayé au simple statut de pilote d'armure mobile, m'était insupportable. Il faisait partie de ma vie, au même titre que Kira et Lacus. Il n'était pas un étranger, il était le père de mon enfant !

Respecter son choix me coutait beaucoup mais je le comprenais et l'en admirais encore plus. Comme rien n'était encore officiel entre nous, il avait préféré être traité comme les autres. _« Nous avons tout notre temps,_ m'avait-il dit. _Nous avons une guerre à finir. »_ Me rappeler ses mots me donna le courage d'ignorer son regard et de commencer :

« Nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle information concernant l'état des choses sur la Lune et étant donné les récents évènements, de nouvelles tensions sont à prévoir. Rien n'est encore fini. L'Archangel fait à présent partie de la seconde flotte spatiale d'ORB et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous soutenir. »

Les soutenir, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

« Malgré les pertes énormes que les Plants ont endurées, le président Dullindal est aujourd'hui le dirigeant le plus puissant du monde. Il est perçut comme était infaillible, omnipotent et inébranlable dans ses croyances.

Mais tout comme nous, de nombreuses nations voient d'un mauvais œil cette montée en puissance interminable. ORB désire plus que tout autre chose rester en paix et la paix ne viendra qu'avec la liberté et l'indépendance. Jamais nous ne nous soumettrons !

J'espère que l'Archangel nous apportera toute son aide dans la bataille pour protéger les idéaux qui nous sont chers. »

Nous nous mêmes tous au garde à vous et Murrue s'avança :

« Le vaisseau partira bientôt, direction la ville lunaire de Copernicus pour rassembler des informations sur la situation. Décollage dans trente minutes. Tous les équipages à vos postes !

- A vos ordres ! »

Les hommes commencèrent à se disperser mais il resta là, son regard planté dans le mien. Je devais encore l'ignorer quelques minutes.

« Capitaine Roanoke, je vous confie l'Akatsuki, lui annonçai-je en me tournant vers ce dernier.

- C'est un honneur. »

Et je quittai le hangar sans un regard pour lui. Encore quelques minutes et j'allais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvai dehors sur le ponton de l'Archangel. Mes proches en face de moi. Kira me serrait dans ses bras et me demandait d'être prudente.

Je me détachai de lui en lui souriant puis m'avançai jusqu'à Lacus qui m'offrit un sourire rassurant. Nous nous étreignîmes comme deux amies très proches pouvaient le faire et nous séparâmes en hochant chacune la tête. Elle m'assurait qu'elle ne prendrait pas des risques inconsidérés et de mon côté je lui promettais de ne pas m'angoisser.

Enfin, je m'approchai lentement d'Athrun et vint me placer en face de lui. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et s'aimantèrent. Il s'avança vers moi, me pris dans ses bras et me serra amoureusement contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux en répondant à son étreinte.

Le protocole aurait voulu que je fasse le premier pas mais je l'avais laissé faire et ne l'avais pas repoussé. C'était notre façon de nous dire que nos masques étaient tombés. Nous étions juste deux amants, futurs parents, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le monde sembla s'effacer autour de moi et le temps s'arrêter de s'écouler. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus de guerre. Il ne partait pas et je ne lui faisais pas mes adieux dans l'hypothèse de ne jamais le revoir.

Mon cœur voulait le supplier de ne pas partir mais ma raison l'en empêchait. C'était son choix, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de revenir en arrière.

« Je reviendrais. Je te le promets. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tant l'émotion nouait aussi sa gorge.

« Je t'attendrais. »

(*) Je reviendrais.

Note :

(1) D'aprés l'animé, il roule à gauche.

(2) ORB se trouve dans l'hémisphère Sud et les saisons sont donc inversées. Hiver chez eux = Eté chez nous.

(3) Comme je connaissais pas les noms dans le jargon militaire, j'ai inventé.


	14. Chapitre 13

Cette fois-ci je suis à l'heure? Bon alors mon petit mot hebdomadaire : Un peu d'action pour changer.

Chapitre 13 : Meer

(POV Athrun)

Je regardais l'espace défiler devant moi. Mon corps était adossé à la fenêtre du poste d'observation mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je pensais à elle. Comment allait-elle ? Comment allaient-ils tous les deux ? Se reposait-elle ? Ou bien travaillait-elle d'arrache pied ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ?

Toutes ces questions auxquelles je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse. J'imaginai seulement. Je l'imaginai elle. La connaissant, elle s'était remise à travailler comme une forcenée. Elle devait encore être au parlement à cette heure-ci, elle aimait travailler le soir quand il n'y avait plus ou presque plus personne. Elle devait aussi certainement boire du café pour tenir le coup.

Peut-être faisait-elle plus attention à elle ? Peut-être passait-elle sa soirée avec les enfants ? Peut-être pensait-elle un peu à moi ? Peut-être se prenait-elle à rêver des prochains mois ?

Je me rappelai de notre dernière étreinte. De sa promesse. Avais-je bien fait de partir ? Avais-je le droit de risquer de la laisser seule avec notre enfant ? Mais avais-je le droit d'ignorer la guerre qui faisait rage ? Avais-je le droit de rien faire pour l'arrêter alors que j'en avais les moyens ?

Non. Je n'avais ni le droit de la laisser, ni celui de l'ignorer. Je lui avais promis de revenir. Je lui avais promis et j'allais tenir cette promesse. Je voulais voir mon fils ou ma fille grandir dans un monde en paix. Je voulais vivre à ses côtés, l'aimer et l'épauler.

Je me rappelai de l'ordre de mobilisation qu'elle avait rempli pour moi. A mon vrai nom. Avions-nous bien fait de ne plus de choisir de ne plus nous cacher ? Serait-elle prête à accepter leurs critiques et à rejeter leurs tentatives de la raisonner ? Serais-je prêt à supporter leurs accusations et à leur prouver que je n'étais pas comme mon père ?

Oui. A partir du moment que nous étions ensembles, nous pouvions tout surmonter. Je le savais. J'avais conscience de l'intensité de son amour et elle du mien. Je l'aimais et la chérissais comme la prunelle de mes yeux, elle le savait. Elle m'aimait et voulait plus que tout être à mes côtés, je le savais.

Je me rappelai d'elle. Je pensai à elle. Je l'imaginai elle. Je fermai les yeux et revivai nos adieux. Elle dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon épaule. Moi dans les siens, ma tête sur son épaule. Nos deux promesses.

Je me rappelai du tir du Requiem. De l'explosion de Junius Seven. De la mort de ma mère. De la mort de tous ces innocents. La guerre devait cesser. Elle devait prendre fin. Il faillait arrêter cette tuerie. Il fallait stopper le Président. Il fallait stopper Lord Djibril.

Je repensai une dernière fois à elle.

« Je reviendrais, je te le promets, murmurai-je. »

* * *

Je chargeai mon arme, la rangeai dans la doublure de ma veste et vérifiai une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié. Mon chargeur de rechange et mon portable. Non, j'avais tout. Je sortis de ma chambre en soupirant et rejoignis Kira qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

Je le suivis en silence. Je préférais ne plus rien dire. De toute façon, il n'allait pas m'écouter. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Comme sa sœur, les deux mêmes entêtés. Sauf qu'en plus, lui n'était pas capable de dire non à Lacus ! Je ne savais pas comment elle s'y prenait mais elle arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Je soupirai. Zen, je devais rester zen. S'énerver ne servait à rien.

Là, maintenant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : secouer mon meilleur ami comme un prunier dans l'espoir fou de lui faire reprendre raison. Non mais franchement qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter leur requête. Allez faire du shopping sur Copernicus alors que des agents du Président en avaient après Lacus ! Ils étaient complètement inconscients tous les trois !

Zennn…

Le pire, c'était que c'était moi le parano dans l'histoire ! Ce n'était vraiment pas comme si Lacus s'était révélée au monde entier il y a à peine une semaine et que nous allions nous balader dans un centre commercial à la merci de n'importe quel tireur…

Je le relevai la tête. Miriallia et Lacus étaient devant l'ascenseur et discutaient en nous attendant.

« Tu es bien sûr ? »Demandai-je à Kira une dernière fois en espérant vainement qu'il ait peut-être changé d'avis.

« Hum hum, me répondit-il en hochant la tête. »

Au moins, j'avais essayé.

J'appelai l'ascenseur et nous sortîmes du vaisseau.

* * *

Lacus plaça le capuchon sur sa tête et nous entrâmes dans le centre commercial. Il y avait tellement de monde.

Kira et moi marchions un peu en retrait pour laisser les filles tranquille, nous étions uniquement là pour les protéger. Faire les magasins ne m'avait jamais spécialement emballé et comme Cagalli n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de temps libre, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'arpenter les boutiques depuis la dernière fois que ma mère m'avait emmené faire les soldes avec elle.

Notre premier arrêt fut une bijouterie et les filles restèrent pas mal de temps devant les vitrines à donner leur avis sur les bijoux exposés. Kira les regarda amusée tandis que je commençai déjà à trouver le temps long. Si elles étaient aussi difficile que ma mère l'avait été, nous allions passer un certain nombre d'heures dans ce centre et nous arrêter presqu'à tous les magasins que nous allions rencontrés.

Heureusement que Cagalli n'était pas le genre de femme à aimer faire les boutiques.

Après la bijouterie, ce fut au tour de plusieurs magasins de vêtements dans lesquels, par chance, elles ne trouvèrent ni l'une ni l'autre chaussure à leur pied. Puis un disquaire où elles se postèrent devant le rayon nouveautés et testèrent les titres disponible à l'écoute.

Je me plantai à l'arrière de la boutique et croisai les bras. Kira vint se mettre à mes côtés et semblait toujours aussi détendu et ravi. A côté de lui, j'avais vraiment l'air d'un ronchon qui avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr que j'étais content qu'elles s'amusent comme des petites folles, que pour l'espace de ces quelques heures elles oublient que nous étions en temps guerre mais je n'arrivais pas à ignorer cette présence qui nous suivait depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais l'impression qu'une personne épiait chacun des gestes de Lacus mais je n'arrivais pas à la repérer et cela commençait à s'énerver. Je n'étais pas fou, ni parano !

« Ne sois pas aussi énervé, Athrun, me reprocha Kira.

- Je ne suis pas énervé, lui rétorquai-je pour ne pas l'affoler. Juste un peu consterné, c'est tout.

- Ca revient au même. »

Il marquait un point. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour lui masquer mes véritables émotions. C'était plus fort que moi, dés que je me concentrais sur quelque chose qui me préoccupait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les filles : Lacus avait un casque sur les oreilles et Miriallia fouillait dans le rayon juste en face d'elles. Elles ne faisaient pas attention à nous, c'était le moment de lui faire remarquer une fois de plus que cette sortie, qui commençait à se prolonger un peu trop à mon goût, était vraiment dangereuse.

« Je ne sais pas si tu réalises, c'est Lacus… ! »

J'avais quitté ma position pour me tourner vers lui.

« Oui ? Quoi ? »

Mon amie s'était retournée et avait retiré son casque. Mince, elle m'avait entendu.

« Oh rien. Tout va bien, tenta de la rassurer Kira.

- Puisque tu le dis, lui répliqua-t-elle amusée. »

Elle remit le casque sur ses oreilles et je repris mon air ronchon en soupirant de soulagement. Je détournai la tête du visage de mon meilleur ami et essayai de prendre mon air excédé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était grand temps de quitter cet endroit.

« Arrête de te ronger les sangs, chuchota-t-il à mon égard. »

C'était presque impossible de le tromper lui ! Comment faisait-il pour lire en moi aussi facilement ?!

« Nous allons bien Lacus et moi. Alors détends toi et arrête de croire que tu es responsable de tout. »

J'osai un regard vers lui.

« D'accord ? Me demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il faisait ça ! Je détournai la tête une fois plus et pris mon air mécontent.

Après avoir fait le tour du disquaire, nous poursuivîmes cette interminable sortie shopping dans un nouveau magasin de vêtements. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y en ait autant ?! Malheureusement cette fois-ci, Lacus trouva plusieurs ensembles à son goût et nous demanda de la suivre pour lui donner notre avis.

La première tenue qu'elle essaya fût une jupe améthyste, légèrement froncé en bas, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et un haut parme, serré au niveau de la taille et légèrement fendu du côté gauche, dont le décolleté arrondi était souligné par une bande de tissu blanc légèrement froncée elle aussi. Elle avait autour du cou un foulard mauve.

« Comment tu me trouves, Kira ?

- Oh, ca te va très bien, lui répondit mon meilleur ami sur un ton neutre.»

Je fus complètement stupéfait par sa réponse. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire ! Il pourrait au moins y mettre un peu de sentiments quand même ! Il avait vraiment l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire avec une réponse pareille.

Il pouvait, je ne sais pas moi, la regarder avec admiration comme Miriallia ou lui dire qu'elle était ravissante comme ça, que les tons qu'elle avait choisit allait particulièrement bien avec son teint. Quelque d'autre que « ça te va très bien », quoi !

Elle tira le rideau un peu déçue par l'attitude de Kira puis le rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle tenue sur le dos. Cette fois-ci elle était un petite plus provocante : une robe noir assez courte, toujours froncé en bas, une veste rouge qui lui arrivait à la taille et de grande bottes noires qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux.

« Et là dedans je te plais ?

- Hum hum tu me plais toujours, lui répondit-il avec la même voix neutre. »

Lacus se vexa, posa ses deux poings fermés sur ses hanches et lui reprocha :

« Tu te fiches complètement de ce que je porte ! »

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière nous. Qui nous observait. Je tournai la tête vers le balcon…

« Mais non je ne m'en fiche pas ! Je t'assure, se défendit Kira comme il savait très bien le faire. »

Et aperçus un homme en costume noir, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, se cacher derrière un pilier dés qu'il remarqua que je l'avais vu.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui nous suivait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi ! Commença une petite voix électronique qui ne m'était pas inconnue »

Je me retournai vers Lacus et remarquai un haro rouge vif sautiller vers mon amie. Il se jeta dans ses mains et j'accourus vers elle en m'exclamant :

« C'est celui de Meer ! »

J'analysai rapidement les environs mais ne remarquai personne de suspect. Il était sorti de nulle part !

Lacus détacha un bout de carton de l'oreille gauche du haro et commença à le lire à voix haute.

« Aidez-moi, Lacus-sama ! Ils vont me tuer. »

Il y avait un rapide croquis d'une zone avec une croix au milieu de ce que je devinais être un amphithéâtre.

« Quoi ? »

Nous étions tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Lacus observait le petit carton avec stupéfaction tandis que nous la regardions tous les trois à la recherche d'une solution.

« C'est un piège ! On vous nous attirer là-bas ! »

Kira acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Oui… mais ça reste un appel au secours. Ce qui nous ont tendus un piège joue là-dessus, commençai-je à réfléchir à vous haute.

- Il s'agit de cette fille ?

- Sûrement. Meer Campbell, la Lacus créée par le Président. »

Je repensai à elle. Elle n'était pas dangereuse. Elle avait été manipulée, comme tous les autres.

« Faites sortir Lacus d'ici et ramenez la au vaisseau ! Ordonnai-je à Kira.

- Hein ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Non non, il vaut mieux appeler des renforts ! Une minute. »

C'était stupide de vouloir nous enfuir tout de suite. Nous étions seuls au milieu de ce centre commercial. Il fallait mieux d'abord prévenir l'équipage avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je composai le numéro de Murrue en parlant tout seul.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, m'annonça Lacus. »

Je me retournai vers elle.

« Hein ?! Mais t'es cinglée !

- Je te rappelle que ce petit mot m'est adressé personnellement, me rétorqua-t-elle comme si c'était une raison valable.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, c'est un problème auquel nous serons forcément confrontés tôt ou tard. Pas vrai ? »

Elle se retourna vers mon meilleur ami et je redoutai le pire. Il allait encore lui céder, c'était certain !

« Kira ? »

Il se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait absolument que je lui fasse comprendre que c'était vraiment trop dangereux.

« Kira ! M'emportai-je.

- Et puis, j'aimerais rencontrer cette fille…»

Trop tard, elle avait ajouté d'autres arguments.

« Et lui parler. »

Elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit là !

« Bon très bien. »

Encore une fois de plus, il lui avait cédé. Qu'avais-je fait au bon dieu pour avoir un ami aussi irresponsable que ça ?

« Mais avant ça, il faut prévenir l'Archangel.

- T'es pas sérieux quand même ! Essayai-je de le raisonner. »

Il se tourna vers moi et commença d'une voix douce :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Athrun. Nous savons déjà que c'est un piège. »

Nous avions beau le savoir, ca ne changeait pas le fait que c'était complètement suicidaire d'y aller.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire il nous regarda tous puis ajouta le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et l'union fait la force, pas vrai ? »

Il était irrécupérable…

« Merci, c'est gentil.

- Hum hum, mais il va falloir rester sur nos gardes. »

Enfin, une parole sensée ! Au moins, il n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête…

* * *

Kira gara la voiture derrière l'amphithéâtre et je leur demandai d'attendre un peu avant de me rejoindre. Le haro rouge de Meer me suivit et je longeai le mur en regardant régulièrement par les ouvertures. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur les gradins. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses dont je ne voyais pas très bien le visage. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

Le haro me dépassa et descendit les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la scène pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Tout en sautillant, il s'exclama de sa voix électronique :

« Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup ! »

La femme releva la tête et me révéla son visage. Les mêmes traits que Lacus, les mêmes yeux bleu-gris, les mêmes lèvres fines et légèrement rosées, le même nez droit.

Je m'avançai un peu à mon tour et annonçai suffisamment fort pour que Kira puisse m'entendre :

« C'est bien Meer ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi et s'étonnai :

« Athrun ? »

Elle avait l'air complètement abasourdie.

« Athrun ! Athrun tu es vivant, s'exclamai-t-elle en courant vers moi. »

Je dégainai mon arme et la pointai sur elle. J'essayai d'avoir l'air sérieux et autoritaire.

« Reste où tu es !

- Athrun… »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

Mon arme toujours pointée vers elle, je descendis les marches une à une en lui déclarant :

« J'ai bien reçu ton message, Meer. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un piège…mais je veux te donner une dernière chance. Alors, je t'écoute. »

J'avais dit tout cela d'un ton sec et je regrettais immédiatement de devoir me comporter comme ça avec elle. C'était une femme sensible, fragile que le Président avait manipulée sans remord.

« Athrun, m'interpella Lacus d'une voix pleine de reproches. »

Elle s'avança vers moi et rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules avec grâce.

« Lacus-sama ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise et Lacus profita de sa stupéfaction pour me rejoindre sur la dernière marche. Meer se recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle fut un peu trop prés d'elle.

« Bonjour Meer-san, ravie de vous raconter, commença-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante. Vous me demandiez de l'aide dans votre message. Vous craigniez pour votre vie. Dans ce cas, vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous. »

Elle secouait la tête d'un côté à l'autre et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle continua de reculer puis s'écria :

« Non c'est mon rôle ! C'est moi qui suis Lacus ! »

Un regard consterné m'échappa. Il l'avait tant manipulée qu'elle en avait oublié ca propre identité. Elle ressemblait peut-être à Lacus mais elle n'était pas elle.

Je baissai mon arme et l'appelai :

« Meer …»

Elle releva la tête vers moi et je rencontrai son regard perdu. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui tendis la main.

« Arrête Meer, calme-toi ! Viens avec nous, je te promets que tout ira bien. »

Elle se recula de nouveau et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Mais c'est moi la vraie Lacus ! C'est moi, je t'assure ! »

Son regard changea et se fit aussi dur que de l'acier.

« Tu vois bien ! J'ai sa voix ! J'ai son visage ! »

Oui, elle était sa copie parfaite mais elle n'était mon amie.

Elle fouilla dans son sac...

« Et quand je suis Lacus, je joue à la perfection. »

Et en sortit une arme qu'elle pointa vers moi. Je réagis très vite et la désarmai d'un coup de révolver. Son poignet se tordit un peu sous l'impact de la balle contre son arme et elle lâcha son pistolet qui tomba au sol en tournoyant quelques secondes sur lui-même.

Je baissai mon arme et tentai de lui faire reprendre raison.

« Ca suffit Meer ! Tais-toi ! Tu délires ! »

Elle me dévisageait avec colère en tenant son poignet gauche de son autre main et je la fixai tout aussi durement. Cette mascarade avait suffisamment duré, il était grand temps pour elle d'accepter qu'elle n'était qu'une copie. Je l'avais laissé trop longtemps s'enfermer dans ses mensonges. Elle était Meer Campbell et n'avait jamais cessé de l'être !

« Si c'est mon nom que vous voulez, je vous le laisse, déclara Lacus en venant se mettre prés de moi. »

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle comprenait la douleur de Meer et était prête à accepter de renoncer à son nom. Celui que son père lui avait donné. Son père qui était mort sous les coups des hommes du mien parce qu'il avait des idéaux différents. Comment pouvait-elle renoncer à ça ?

« Prenez tout. Ça ne me gêne pas. Vous et moi serons toujours des personnes différentes. Et cela vous n'y pouvez rien. »

Meer baissa la tête et s'écroula par terre. Elle était complètement anéantie. Mon amie s'arrêta quelque secondes et je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait plus que tout envie de l'aider.

Elle reprit, d'une voix douce et compatissante :

« Malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, personne ne peut changer sa nature profonde. Mais c'est cette différence qui nous permet d'exister toutes les deux, n'est ce pas ? »

Meer releva la tête et regarda Lacus avec émotion. Enfin quelqu'un avait pour elle des paroles gentilles. Enfin quelqu'un n'essayait pas de la manipuler mais juste de lui ouvrir les yeux, de la faire réfléchir sur tout ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« C'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons nous rencontrer …et changer, réfléchir sur nous-mêmes. Vos rêves n'appartiennent qu'à vous seule Meer, alors quand vous chantez faite le pour vous. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Enfin quelqu'un avait pour elle un peu de tendresse, un peu d'affection. Enfin quelqu'un ne la considérait pas comme un simple objet mais comme une personne à part entière.

« Ne laissez personne dénaturer vos rêves pour servir sa gloire. »

Enfin quelqu'un lui demandai de faire ce qui comptait pour elle uniquement pour elle. Tout ce que je n'avais pas été capable de lui dire et de lui faire comprendre, Lacus, elle, l'avait fait. Elle avait su trouver les mots

Meer baissa de nouveau la tête et ses larmes s'éclatèrent sur la scène.

« Torii ! »

Je tournai la tête vers l'oiseau mécanique que j'avais fabriqué pour Kira et aperçus, dépassant d'un buisson en haut des gradins, la pointe d'un fusil de précision. Je pris mon amie par les épaules et la forçai à s'avancer. Pour ne pas qu'elle me résiste, je l'appelai. Elle se laissa faire.

Un premier coup de feu retentit et je la fis courir jusqu'au petit escalier quelques mètres plus loin où Kira s'était réfugié avec Miriallia. De nouveaux coups de feu nous suivirent et les balles manquèrent de nous frôler. Kira sortit de sa cachette et attrapa Lacus qu'il serra immédiatement contre lui en se plaquant contre le mur.

Je descendis les escaliers et attrapai la main de Meer. Je l'avais laissé une fois et je n'allais pas recommencer la même erreur. Lacus lui avait ouvert les yeux maintenant. Elle se releva et courus à ma suite jusqu'à l'escalier que j'avais pris pour la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tôt.

D'autres coups de feu continuèrent de suivre ma course et lorsque j'arrivais derrière le mur, Meer s'accrocha à moi, complètement terrorisée. Je la serrai contre moi et la plaquai contre le mur pour l'éloigner de la zone de tir. J'appelai Kira pour le repérer dans l'allée.

« Par ici ! »

Il se trouvait cinq bons mètres à ma droite. Les coups de feu cessèrent. Les tireurs devaient sans doute se déplacer et s'avancer dans les gradins. Je profitai de ce court répit pour travers l'ouverture qui nous séparait du mur contre lequel se plaquait Kira, Lacus et Miriallia. L'un deux me remarqua rapidement et essaya de nous toucher les jambes. Les balles me frôlèrent de nouveau. Heureusement que la rapidité avait toujours été l'un de mes plus grand atouts !

Je me décalai un peu vers la fenêtre à ma gauche, mon arme dans les mains et essayai de les compter. Je tirai en face de moi, là où l'homme qui nous avait tirés dessus devait certainement se tenir. Je n'arrivai cependant pas à viser tellement il y avait de poussière autour de moi et encore moins à distinguer un quelconque mouvement.

Les coups de feu reprirent de plus belle et j'interrogeai avec une dureté que je regrettais instantanément Meer, qui se plaquait les mains sur les oreilles :

« Il y en a combien ? Tu le sais ? »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers moi et me répondis, paniquée :

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne connais que Sarah ! »

Je me décalai à nouveau et tirai sur l'homme qui venait de se déplacer du gradin à ma gauche vers celui à ma droite. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de viser et le ratai. Une autre série d'impact dégagea une quantité importante de poussière et je rouspétai entre mes dents. Il fallait que je bouge d'ici. Je ne pouvais rien espérer faire avec tout la poussière qu'ils soulevaient à chaque impact.

Je quittai Meer et m'engageai dans l'escalier aussi vite que je pus pour me poster derrière le gradin complètement à gauche de la scène. J'évitai deux nouvelles séries de balles en sautant et distinguai au passage deux hommes dans les gradins du milieu. L'un à peu prés au même niveau que moi et l'autre un peu plus en hauteur, dans la seconde moitié.

Je me cachai quelques secondes derrière les premiers bancs puis posai genoux à terre et visai les deux hommes que j'avais repérés. Cette fois-ci mes balles les atteignirent et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

Je ne me recachai pas tout de suite et repérai une femme debout prés de la scène, un fusil de précision dans les mains. C'était donc elle, le tireur d'élite que j'avais aperçus tout à l'heure. Elle me remarqua et je me baissai. Deux balles passèrent au dessus de ma tête et je me remis en position pour la viser. Au moment d'appuyer sur la gâchette, je décalai légèrement mon poignet et la touchai à l'épaule. Je n'aimais pas tirer sur une femme… même armée. Elle lâcha son arme et s'éloigna.

Un troisième homme, une mitraillette dans les mains vint la remplacer et je ne bougeai pas. C'était trop dangereux de bouger maintenant. Un court instant de calme s'installa puis une explosion retentit. Je me protégeai la tête avec mes bras et jetai un coup d'œil vers Kira. Il avait fait se déplacer les filles dans les escaliers et s'était mis devant elles, son pistolet dans les mains. Lacus s'était jetée sur Meer et Miriallia s'était placée devant elles deux.

Je vis la femme s'approcher d'eux une grenade à la main et me levai. Je courus tout en tirant sur l'homme et sautai en l'air pour me donner le temps de viser. Ma balle lui traversa la poitrine et il tomba raid mort au sol. La femme continuait toujours d'avancer, son bras blessé contre son corps. Elle retira avec dextérité la goupille de sécurité qui tomba au sol et lança la grenade en direction de mes amis. Je priai pour que Kira la touche et lui renvois. Chose qu'il fit à la perfection.

Une seconde explosion retentit et je me jetai à terre, les bras croisé au dessus de me tête. Un hurlement de femme puis une nouvelle série de coup me firent me relever rapidement et je courus vers le dernier homme. Je pris ma position de tir et le visai. Il chuta au sol en lâchant son arme quelques secondes plus tard.

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, j'aperçus l'Akatsuki qui survolait l'amphithéâtre. Je me dirigeai vers Kira pour le laisser se poser.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

La voix du capitaine Roanoke avait résonné dans le monument.

« Vous êtes en retard Mu-san ! Lui reprocha gentiment Kira.

- Hein ?

- Lacus et les filles sont en danger.

- Oh. Je les prends avec moi. »

J'arrivai enfin prés d'eux et demandai ;

« Ca va Kira ?

- Hum hum, on s'en sort bien, constata-t-il en se tournant vers moi. »

En effet nous avions réussi à nous en tirer vivant. Un véritable miracle !

L'Akatsuki posa un genou à terre et tendit la main.

« Le carrosse est avancé, Princesse, plaisanta Mu. »

Kira présenta sa main droite à Lacus et la fit monter. Puis il se retourna vers Meer et lui ordonna :

« Meer, monte aussi ! »

Elle le regarda surprise, puis m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer et elle accepta la main que Kira lui tendait.

Une expression de stupéfaction passa sur son visage et elle hurla en se jetant sur Lacus :

« Attention ! »

Un coup de feu retentit et je restai pétrifié. Meer chuta et je repris mes esprits. Lacus se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper pendant que Kira et moi nous plaçâmes devant elles. Je visai la femme et cette fois-ci je ne décalai pas mon poignet. Ma balle lui transperça de part en part la poitrine. Elle mourut dans la seconde qui suivit.

Je m'élançai ensuite vers Meer et ordonnai à Lacus de la poser au sol. Meer se tordait de douleur et sa respiration était saccadée par la douleur. Je descendis un peu la fermeture éclair de sa veste et remarquai que la balle lui avait traversé l'épaule. Je retirai ma veste en vitesse et comprimait la plaie avec. La blessure en elle-même n'était pas mortel, puisque je m'en étais moi-même sortit. Il fallait cesser au plus vite l'hémorragie.

Elle essaya de parler et je l'en empêchai. Kira éloigna Lacus et demanda à Miriallia et Mu de la raccompagner à l'Archangel. L'Akatsuki décolla et je continuai de comprimer la blessure de Meer. Kira s'accroupit à mes côtés et m'expliqua que nous n'avions pas d'autres possibilités que de l'emmener en voiture sur l'Archangel. Si on appelait les secours, ils l'emmèneraient certainement dans l'hôpital de la cité et le Président pourrait aisément la retrouver. La faire transporter par l'Akatsuki serait aussi dangereux : nous ne pourrions pas continuer à comprimer sa plaie.

J'évaluai la distance qui nous séparait de sa voiture. Cent mètres, peut-être un peu plus. Si je me dépêchai, je ne lâcherais la pression que quelques secondes. Il fallait faire vite.

J'hochai la tête et Kira partit vers la sortie.

« Accroche-toi, Meer. D'accord ? »

Elle me fit un petit oui de la tête et je la soulevai. Je courus jusqu'à la voiture et déposa sur la banquette arrière en m'essayant à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mes jambes et je comprimais de nouveau son épaule avec ma veste. Kira démarra le moteur et fonça à toute allure vers l'Archangel.

Je pris mon portable et composai de la main gauche le numéro de Murrue. Elle décrocha sur-le-champ et je lui exposai la situation. Elle m'annonça qu'une équipe médicale nous aidait déjà. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle allait vivre.


	15. Chapitre 14

J'ai encore faillit oublier d'updater! On approche de la fin, encore 3 chapitres et c'est terminé. Il va pas se passer grand chose dans ces derniers chapitres juste des chapitres "scènes de vie". J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Bon fini pour le blabla voilà le chapitre.

Chapitre 14 : His question (*)

(POV Cagalli)

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ. Six longs jours durant lesquels je n'avais pas eu de leurs nouvelles.

Six longs jours pendant lesquels j'avais cru que ma vie s'était arrêtée. Il ne s'était pas passé une minute sans que je pense à eux. Sans que je prie pour qu'ils me reviennent sains et saufs. Sans que je craigne pour leur vie. Ils étaient tout ce qui me restait au monde et je n'avais même pas pu les protéger. Ils étaient partis au front alors que j'avais dû rester ici, à ORB. Je savais que ma présence était indispensable, que je n'aurais pas été à ma place sur le Kusanagi. C'était mon rôle de rester là et d'organiser l'évacuation de mon peuple. C'était mon rôle et je le savais très bien mais j'aurais voulu pour une fois ne pas être la Représentante.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir combattre à ses côtés et mourir avec lui si tel avait été notre destin. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer d'élever seule notre enfant. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Je m'étais dit chaque soir où je m'étais retrouvée seule dans mon lit, chaque minute où j'avais pensé à lui qu'il m'avait promis de rentrer. Et cette phrase m'avait rassurée. Il avait promis. Cette simple phrase m'avait apporté beaucoup de réconfort mais aussi énormément d'angoisse.

C'était la guerre et tout pouvait arriver. Un tir perdu qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter, des opposants en trop gros nombres. Il n'était pas invincible. Il n'était pas surpuissant. Il n'était pas immortel. Il était humain comme moi. Il avait peut-être des habilités supérieurs aux miennes, un corps plus résistant que le mien, une agilité et une rapidité beaucoup plus accrues que les miennes. Mais il était fait de chair et de sang, comme moi. Il avait aussi un cœur qui pouvait cesser de battre.

Depuis que j'avais faillit le perdre, la Cagalli insouciante qui n'avait peur de rien avait disparu. J'avais réalisé que comme tous les autres lui aussi pouvait mourir, que lui aussi n'était pas à l'abri d'un accident. J'avais pleuré dés que l'une de ces pensées m'avait effleurée l'esprit.

Mais ces six longs jours étaient terminés maintenant. La guerre était finie et ils rentraient. Je les attendais sur les docks de la base militaire en fixant le ciel bleu à l'affût du premier vaisseau. J'essayais de patienter le plus calmement possible mais mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre cet irrésistible besoin de tourner en rond. J'avais tellement hâte de me jeter dans ses bras et de me blottir contre lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une illusion.

A côté de moi, Ledonir et Akihio tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire mais je ne leur en voulais pas. Je savais mon attitude enfantine. J'avais l'air d'une petite fille de huit ans qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.

La silhouette du Freedom se détacha dans le ciel complètement dégagé et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Bientôt ils seraient tous là. Encore quelques minutes.

L'Archangel puis l'Eternal apparurent derrière lui. Ils continuèrent leur descente et se posèrent en douceur sur l'eau tandis que Kira rabattit les ailes du Freedom et se prépara à atterrir sur les docks. Les pieds du Freedom touchèrent le sol et il perdit ses couleurs. Le cockpit s'ouvra et mon frère en descendit.

Sans me soucier des officiers autour de moi, je me précipitai vers lui. Il me serra contre lui et me murmura que tout le monde allait bien. Des larmes de joies se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. La guerre était terminée et ils en étaient tous revenus vivants.

Les membres de l'équipage de l'Archangel et de l'Eternal débarquèrent à leur tour et les docks se remplirent d'hommes et de femmes. Des cris de joies, des hommes qui se serrent la main, des femmes qui s'enlacent. Des rires, des pleurs. Oui, la guerre était finie et presque tout le monde allait rentrer chez soi. Des femmes allaient retrouver leur mari et leurs enfants, des fils allaient retrouver des parents et des frères et sœurs. La joie régnait autour de moi et pour une fois je la ressentais moi aussi.

Lacus et Miriallia virent, les larmes aux yeux, à notre rencontre et je les étreignis toutes les deux dès leur arrivée au moins cinq minutes. J'étais si heureuse qu'elles aillent bien. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment que j'avais peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une illusion. Je voulais vérifier qu'elles étaient bien là, elles aussi.

Une fois que j'eus lâché Lacus, mon amie se jeta dans le bras de Kira et l'embrassa. Mon frère rougit mais oublia très vite sa gêne, tant il était heureux de la serrer dans ses bras. Miriallia et moi les regardâmes quelques secondes attendries par la scène, puis nous retournâmes. Elle sûrement parce qu'elle devait penser à Dearka et moi parce que je cherchais Athrun du regard. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ?

En attendant son arrivée, je me mis en devoir d'accueillir tout le monde comme ils le méritaient. Je serrai la main de tous les soldats que je rencontrai, les félicitai pour leur courage et les remerciai d'avoir risqué leur vie pour protéger notre pays et ses idéaux.

Trois nouvelles ondes de chocs secouèrent faiblement le pont et j'en déduisis que toute notre flotte était enfin arrivée à bon port. A nouveau des cris des joies, des amis qui étaient enfin réunis, des officiers qui venaient se féliciter mutuellement. Je souris en voyant tous ces hommes et ces femmes heureux de se retrouver, de savoir que tout était fini. Le bonheur des retrouvailles m'entourait mais je ne le ressentais pas encore totalement. Il n'était toujours pas là…

Je continuais de féliciter tous les soldats quand une légère brise fit voler mes cheveux. Une brise qui ne dura que quelques secondes, comme celle qu'un Gundam créait lorsqu'il se posait au sol. Je me retournai et levai les yeux. Le Justice était là en face de moi. Il perdit sa teinte rouge tirant au violet et le cockpit s'ouvrit. Je restai figée par l'émotion. Il était là. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

Le pilote s'avança et posa son pied sur l'étrier. Il commença à descendre et je fis un pas. Il continua de descendre et je me frayai un passage parmi la marée humaine tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur lui. Sa silhouette disparut de ma vue et je me mis à courir. Il aillait bientôt mettre pied à terre. Les soldats devant moi me laissèrent un passage et lorsque j'eus traversé la foule, je le vis. Il venait tout juste de lâcher le fin câble en métal auquel il s'était tenu pour descendre. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison violette qui lui aillait à merveille.

Il posa les mains sur son casque et le retira lentement. Il secoua la tête et ses cheveux bleu-nuit se remirent immédiatement en place. Il garda son casque dans la main droite et se tourna vers moi. Je rencontrai son regard émeraude, pétillant de joie et de bonheur. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et illumina son visage. Je fis un pas, puis deux et sans m'en rendre compte, je me remis à courir dans sa direction.

« Athrun ! »

La distance qui me sépara de lui me parut interminable. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque pas que je faisais, il m'en restait autant à faire. Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla une éternité, j'arrivai à quelques mètres de lui. Il lâcha son casque et me réceptionna sans le moindre mal.

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol. Il me fit tournoyer quelques instants avant de me reposer et de me serrer contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse et l'enlaçai tendrement. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé que je n'entendais plus les gens autour de moi. Je savais que tout le monde nous regardait, que la plupart des soldats étaient surpris de me voir dans ses bras. Mais je m'en fichais, ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. C'était lui que j'avais toujours aimé.

Il me garda contre lui pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps, j'avais même l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté de s'écouler. Il se détacha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »

Et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il m'embrassa en public, devant tous ces inconnus. Je répondis passionnément à son baiser et fermai les yeux pour le savourer encore plus. Une page venait de se tourner. L'époque où nous nous cachions était révolue. Alex Dino n'existait plus, j'avais devant moi uniquement Athrun Zala.

Notre baiser prit fin et il planta son regard dans le mien.

« Je suis revenu. »

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Oui, il avait tenu sa promesse. Quelque chose attira son attention et ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou pour venir se poser sur la chaine que j'avais autour du cou. La chaine qu'il m'avait offerte pour mes dix-sept ans. Myrna l'avait gardée pour moi quand les Seiran m'avaient obligée à vivre chez eux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me la prennent, tout comme sa bague. Elle me l'avait redonnée peu avant son départ et je l'avais portée, pour la même raison que lui avait toujours conservé l'amulette que je lui avais donné.

Il sortit ma chaine et pris entre ses doigts le pendentif qui s'y trouvait. Un cœur incrusté de rubis. Son cœur.

« Même quand tu n'es pas présent à mes côtés, tu es toujours dans mon cœur, murmurais-je. »

Cette phrase, je ne l'avais jamais oubliée.

Un applaudissement, puis deux puis une centaine. Je me retournai et me mis à rougir en voyant tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes nous regarder le sourire aux lèvres. Dans la foule, juste devant moi, se tenait mon frère et Lacus qui nous observait amusée par la situation. J'étais mal à l'aise mais je savais qu'Athrun l'était encore plus que moi. Lui qui détestait déjà être le centre d'attention de ses proches, voilà qu'il était celui d'une centaine d'inconnus.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et fixait intensément le sol pour cacher ses joues rougies par la gêne. Ce qu'il pouvait être adorable comme ça ! Je lui pris la main et annonçai :

« Cet homme est Athrun Zala et c'est l'homme que j'aime. »

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que la guerre avait pris fin et comme toutes les autres nations, ORB se reconstruisait lentement.

Dans toutes nos villes d'importants campagnes de travaux avaient été lancées, avec pour priorité la rénovation des bâtiments publiques, et elles commençaient à retrouver petit à petit leur animation et surtout leur skyline.

La vie reprenait peu à peu son cours normal et bientôt la majorité des habitants allaient retourner travailler. Les routes étaient maintenant presque toutes de nouveau praticables et les bouchons matinaux reprendraient sous peu du service. Fini pour nous les départs un peu tardifs, les levers aux aurores referaient rapidement parti de notre quotidien !

Le gouvernement lui aussi se reformaient progressivement. Après deux semaines de campagne, les nouveaux émirs avaient enfin été élus et je les recevais d'ici quelques minutes pour leur première réunion. Les sujets que nous allions aborder aujourd'hui étaient, à mon goût, relativement tranquilles : bref récapitulatif sur l'avancée des travaux, discussions sur la possibilité d'entraide avec plusieurs de nos voisins, propositions de lois sur l'arrêt de notre production d'armure mobile.

Le seul qui n'était pas prévu à notre programme était celui de l'annulation de mon engagement vis-à-vis de Yuuna Roma Seiran. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune raison de me la refuser, je préférais tout de même le leur en parler avant de signer ce papier qui ferait de moi une femme libre. Simple question de respect.

Deux semaines déjà. Comme le temps passait vite. J'avais l'impression que j'avais signé cet armistice hier et pourtant c'était la semaine dernière que je m'étais rendue sur les Plants. Dire que cela faisait déjà sept jours que nous étions rentrés, Athrun, Lacus et moi.

Je me souvins parfaitement de ce jour-là. Athrun, encore inquiet pour ma santé et celle de notre enfant, s'était libéré de toutes ses obligations pour m'accompagner en tant que mon garde du corps et Lacus, devenue médiatrice entre nos deux nations, avait aussi souhaité venir avec nous pour y rencontrer le nouveau Conseil Suprême. Nous étions donc partis tôt le matin pour Aprilius 1 où j'avais retrouvé les douze membres de Conseil, signé le traité et donné une conférence de presse avec la Présidente intérimaire.

Peu avant de repartir, le conseil avait demandé à nous voir et ils avaient proposé à Athrun puis Lacus le poste de qu'avaient occupé leur père avant eux. Leur réponse les avait stupéfaits : mon amant avait refusé catégoriquement en leur expliquant qu'il était désormais un citoyen de l'Union d'ORB et que sa place était à mes côtés tandis que Lacus n'avait accepté qu'à la condition de n'effectuer qu'un seul et unique mandat qui débuterait au mois de Janvier.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je sortis de mes pensées. Ledonir entra et m'annonça que les émirs étaient arrivés. Je pris mes dossiers sur mon bureau et sortit de la pièce. L'après-midi promettait d'être longue mais la soirée n'en serait que meilleure.

Je fermai mon dossier rouge le sourire aux lèvres et me levai. Je remerciai les émirs d'avoir accepté de rester un peu plus longtemps et leur souhaitai une bonne soirée avant de quitter la pièce. La porte se referma derrière et je me retins pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de joie. J'étais enfin libre ! Bon d'accord, je m'étais toujours considérée comme libre d'aimer qui je le souhaitais mais maintenant j'étais légalement libérée de toute mes obligations envers la famille Seiran.

Je retournai dans mon bureau, y pris ma veste et ressortis immédiatement. Je traversai le couloir en marchant rapidement et descendis les marches deux par deux. J'étais tellement pressée de rentrer au manoir et de lui faire cette surprise que j'avais préparée depuis plus d'un an maintenant !

Lorsque je sortis du parlement, il était là et m'attendait comme d'habitude, adossé à sa voiture, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et son regard fixé sur la porte. Depuis son retour, nous avions repris notre quotidien d'avant-guerre : nous partions tous les matins ensemble et il venait me chercher tous les soirs même s'il avait fini bien avant moi. Bien sûr j'avais mon permis depuis longtemps, une voiture aussi, mais j'aimais tellement faire ce petit trajet avec lui que je ne m'en étais encore jamais servie. Cette demi-heure de route était devenue un rituel : un moment où nous nous retrouvions juste tous les deux.

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et nous embarquâmes. Il démarra le moteur et sortit du parking, puis me demanda :

« Alors ta journée ?

- Excellente. La réunion s'est très bien passée même si nous n'avons pas entièrement clos tous les sujets que j'aurais voulus. Mais bon c'était prévisible, il y avait tellement de points à analyser.

- Et les émirs ?

- Ils sont vraiment très aimables et beaucoup plus jeunes que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je dirais que la moyenne d'âge est d'environ trente ans. Et surtout je ne suis plus la seule femme ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Bah quoi, c'est un point important quand même !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Désormais nous serons quatre femmes à siéger au conseil. C'est une première dans toute l'histoire d'ORB ! »

Il me sourit. Il avait l'air réjouit de me voir contente et de ne pas m'entendre pester contre les émirs. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la première depuis que j'étais devenue Représentante que je disais du bien d'eux.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se reconcentrer sur la route et je compris qu'il attendait que je poursuive ma première impression.

« Ils ont aussi l'air tous très consciencieux : quand ils sont arrivés, ils avaient déjà lus tous les dossiers et nous avons pu parlementer beaucoup de temps qu'avec leurs prédécesseurs. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis ajoutai :

« Cette réunion-là était très différente de toutes les autres que j'ai eues jusqu'à présent. Ils ne me rabaissaient pas et ne cherchaient pas la moindre faiblesse dans mes arguments. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une réelle conversation avec eux : nous avons échangé nos idées sans devoir élever le ton pour se faire entendre ; ils s'écoutent les uns les autres et se respectent.

C'était vraiment agréable de travailler dans une ambiance comme celle-ci. »

Je me tournai vers lui. Son regard était fixé sur la route mais je savais qu'il m'avait écouté avec attention.

« Et toi ?

- Comme d'ordinaire. Réunion le matin. Déjeuner entre collègues à midi. Rien de bien extraordinaire aujourd'hui à part peut-être qu'on nous a proposé un autre projet. Je vais l'étudier ce soir si j'ai le temps ou demain. Une histoire de satellite d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Votre ancien projet est terminé ?

- Oui, on y a mis un point final cette après-midi. Il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire.

- Tu penses que tu auras plus ou moins de travail qu'avant ?

- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas Cali. Je te dirais ça quand j'aurais regardé le dossier. S'il le faut, je demanderais à travailler à mi-temps. »

Je souris. Il avait toujours été d'une nature prévoyante. Il pensait à tout alors qu'il faisait tellement de chose. En plus de travailler et de me protéger, il arrivait à trouver du temps pour aider Myrna au manoir et s'occuper des enfants. Je me demandais des fois comment il faisait et où il trouvait toute cette énergie !

Je l'observai. Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Il fut surpris pendant quelques secondes puis me fit un sourire. Je l'avais démaqué. Quelque chose le préoccupait.

« Non. Tout va bien, me répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Athrun. »

Il me fit la moue puis soupira.

« Je me demandais... ce qu'il allait se passer pour Yuuna.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Je craignis un instant qu'il n'aborde le sujet de mon engagement.

« Je veux dire…Il ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment dans cette cellule du QG. »

Je soupirai intérieurement. Ouf, si c'était uniquement de ça qu'il voulait parler.

« Il sera bientôt transféré dans une autre prison en attendant son procès. Il sera jugé dans une semaine pour haute trahison.

- Quoi ? »

Il avait presque crié.

« Mais il t'a agressée Cagalli…, le reste sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

- Il y aura un autre procès un peu plus tard, le rassurai-je immédiatement. Les émirs ne sont pas encore au courant. »

Il ne me répondit rien et je ne continuai pas cette discussion plus longtemps. Je ne voulais plus en parler et je savais que lui non plus. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Athrun était concentré sur la route et je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre.

Le papier était signé et se trouvait dans le dossier que j'avais sur les genoux. Je ne voulais pas lui dire mais qu'il le comprenne. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution pour ça.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au manoir, les enfants jouaient dans le jardin sous l'œil attentif de Myrna. Il n'y avait que nous deux ce soir : Kira et Lacus étaient partis mangé au restaurant, ma tante était de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit et mon oncle en voyage d'affaire. Les enfants nous remarquèrent et se précipitèrent vers nous. La seconde d'après Myrna nous appela pour dîner et nous lui obéîmes tous sans exception.

Après le repas, nous nous installâmes dans le salon et regardâmes un film d'animation avec les enfants.

Vers 22h, je les obligeai à aller se coucher car ils n'allaient pas tarder eux aussi à reprendre l'école. Ils ronchonnèrent un peu et Athrun m'appuya. Ils quittèrent le salon résigner et un quart plus tard, Athrun monta au premier étage et fit le tour des chambres pour vérifier qu'ils nous avaient bien obéit.

Je profitai de son absence pour sortir mon dossier rouge et poser sur la table basse mon annulation de fiançailles. Puis ne le voyant pas redescendre, je me mis en quête d'un second film pour terminer la soirée. Je ne trouvai malheureusement rien à mon goût et comme il n'était toujours pas de retour, je me mis à lire un des bouquins que Kira avait laissé sur la table. Un livre de fantaisie.

Il me rejoignit une heure plus tard et se laissa tomber à côté de moi en soupirant. Je devinai qu'il avait dû batailler avec certains pour réussir à les faire éteindre la lumière. Il me raconta que Hanako et Izuko avait refusé de le laisser partir tant qu'il ne leur avait pas lu une histoire, qu'il s'était pris quelques oreillers dans la tête en tentant d'arrêter la bataille de polochon que Kaito et Mitsuo avait commencé et qu'il avait dû fouiller tout l'étage pour retrouver Norio et Ryū qui avaient entamé une partie de cache-cache.

Il resta quelques minutes les yeux fermés et j'espérai qu'il ne s'endorme pas maintenant. Les enfants l'avaient vraiment épuisé et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il finit par se redresser et remarqua alors le papier que j'avais posé sur la table. Il le prit dans ses mains et commença à le lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il sembla de plus en plus surpris et lorsqu'il eu fini, il se retourna vers moi et tenta de dire quelque chose mais échoua. Je l'avais pour la seconde fois en un mois réduit au silence. Il me regarda à tour de rôle avec mon annulation et parvint enfin à articuler.

« Comment as-tu… ?

- Ça m'a pris du temps. Beaucoup même. Mais en cherchant bien, on a fini par trouver.

- On… ?

- Oui. Ledonir et Akihio m'ont aidée.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Parce que je voulais te faire la surprise, béta ! »

Il se sentit idiot et me fit rire. Il se renfrogna et je m'arrêtai.

« Nous sommes libres maintenant. Plus besoin de nous cacher. »

Il me fit un grand sourire et j'en profitai pour le taquiner.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir te traîner dans les centres commerciaux avec moi ! »

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et je continuai :

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais aller acheter le papier peint toute seule !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Cali. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je lâchai mon livre pour lui répondre.

J'avais déjà obtenu qu'il vienne avec moi pour ça maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à…Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge. 23h30. Il commençait à se faire tard et nous devions partir aux aurores demain.

« Et puis maintenant, je vais pouvoir avoir ton avis quand j'irais choisir de nouvelles tenues, murmurai-je à son oreille en me levant. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il y avait échappé pendant deux ans parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec moi mais maintenant cette ère était terminée ! Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il n'allait pas m'accompagner maintenant que nous étions libres.

Je m'avançai dans la pièce et je le sentis me suivre du regard, intrigué. Je posai mon pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et lui lançai :

« Ma garde-robe commence à dater un peu !

- Hein ? »

Il était paniqué. J'avais oublié que faire les boutiques n'était pas son truc. Lacus m'avait raconté leur sortie shopping sur Copernicus où il avait crû devenir fou. Tant pis, il n'y couperait pas !

* * *

Bidibip…

Je me réveillai en sursaut et manquai de tomber du lit.

Bidibip…

Qui avait encore mis ce satané réveil à la noix ?! Je cherchai à tâtons le réveil mais ne le trouvai pas.

Bidibip…

Il était du côté d'Athrun… Je plaçai mon oreiller sur la tête et espérai que ce bruit cesse rapidement. Pourquoi avait-il réglé l'alarme alors que ni lui ni moi ne travaillions aujourd'hui ?!

A côté de moi Athrun se retourna et tapota sur la table de nuit à la recherche du réveil.

Bidi…

Il s'arrêta enfin et je lâchai l'oreiller en soupirant. Athrun revint se mettre derrière moi et passa son bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je lui fis remarquer :

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le 24 ?

- Moui…, me répondit-il avec sa petite voix encore endormie.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de mettre le réveil ? Il est même pas huit heures du matin !

- Y'a plein de chose à faire…»

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis son souffle contre ma peau. Il resserra un peu son étreinte et je me retrouvais coller contre lui. Il ne bougea plus et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente. Tel que c'était parti, il allait se rendormir, c'était certain !

J'attrapai l'oreiller que j'avais lâché tout à l'heure et l'assommai avec.

« Athrun Zala, c'est l'heure de se lever ! »

Il se redressa subitement en protestant :

« Hey, ca fait mal ça !

- Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. »

Il rouspéta quelques secondes puis se leva en ronchonnant. Je m'emmaillotais dans les draps et fermai les yeux. Il fouilla dans l'armoire, se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant un peu les pieds et ferma la porte. L'eau coula pendant un certain temps et j'hésitai à aller voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. J'étais tellement bien enroulée dans ces draps…

Il finit par sortir et se vengea. Il ouvrit les volets en grand et je me couvris la tête avec un oreiller pour rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'obscurité. Puis il commença à ranger la chambre en chantonnant et j'appuyai le coussin sur mes oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus l'entendre. Mais il ne arrêta pas et entama même un monologue pour me détailla tout ce que nous avions à faire pour préparer le réveillon. Je grognai mais il n'en eu rien à faire et continua. Il vint se mettre sur le bord du lit et m'arracha l'oreiller. Je soupirai, me mis sur le dos et lâchai :

« C'est bon tu as gagné, je me lève ! »

* * *

Le manoir était en effervescence et on sentait que l'après-midi touchait bientôt à sa fin. Tout le monde s'activait dans la maison : Athrun et Lacus préparait le repas avec Myrna, Miri et Murrue s'occupaient de mettre la table et j'aidais les enfants à finir le sapin.

Les guirlandes étaient déjà toutes mises et il ne nous restait plus que les boules à placer. Je les regardai faire, amusée. Ils choisissaient chacun méthodiquement les décorations pour s'accorder entre eux et je trouvais que cela rendait plutôt bien. Le sapin était entièrement décorée en doré et rouge et en parfaite harmonie avec le salon.

Kaito plaça la dernière boule rouge et Hanako me présenta l'étoile. Je lui lançai un regard gêné. Le sapin était vraiment grand et je me savais incapable de la porter assez longtemps pour qu'elle l'accroche au sommet. Je cherchai un moyen et vis Athrun passer dans le couloir :

« Athrun, mon cœur, tu pourrais nous aider cinq secondes ? »

Il s'arrête et me regarda, intrigué par le nouveau surnom que je lui avais donné. Je lui fis mes yeux de chien battu en lui indiquant Hanako et l'étoile qu'elle tenait. Il entra dans le salon, souleva Hanako et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle entortilla avec application l'étoile tout en haut et s'exclama :

« Fini ! »

Il la reposa doucement au sol et elle lui demanda de se pencher. Il s'exécuta et elle le remercia d'un bisou sur la joue. Ses joues s'empourprèrent très légèrement et il repartit aux fourneaux. Les enfants furent déçus qu'il ne reste pas plus longtemps et je leur expliquai qu'il était débordé à la cuisine et que Myrna aurait sûrement râlé s'il n'était pas revenu rapidement. Ils acceptèrent ma raison et je leur proposai de prendre une photo devant le sapin.

Je partis en courant prendre mon appareil photo dans mon bureau et ils prirent la pose. Ils étaient vraiment adorable tous agglutiner les uns sur les autres. Ils affichaient un grand sourire et cela me rendit heureuse. La guerre leur avait arraché leurs parents…Je savais que nous ne pourrions jamais les remplacer mais au moins j'avais le sentiment que nous leur apportions un peu de bonheur.

Une fois la photo prise, je les invitai à aller jouer un peu dehors en attendant que Kira et Mu rentrent. Ils partirent en courant et en se chamaillant sur le choix du jeu. Les filles en avaient assez des parties de football mais les garçons ne voulaient pas trop changer.

Je me posai quelques secondes, le temps d'admirer notre travail. Nous y avions passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais le résultat était impressionnant. Les enfants avaient vraiment bien assortis les décorations entre elles.

Je souris. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Tout le monde était d'humeur festive, même Miriallia. Il le valait mieux pour moi, d'ailleurs. J'avais invité Dearka et Yzak sans lui en parler et quand elle allait les voir, je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait un peu ! Peut-être même beaucoup. Mais bon, il était temps aussi pour eux d'arrêter leur partie de cache-cache amoureux. Je savais qu'elle avait un petit, voir même très gros, faible pour lui et Athrun m'avait aussi assurée que Dearka rêvait de la revoir. Le plan avait été monté sans la moindre hésitation et, tout le monde sans exception avait accepté d'y participer.

Kira et Mu avait eu pour mission secrète d'aller chercher Yzak et Dearka au spacioport et étaient partis depuis déjà presque deux heures. Heureusement pour nous que Miri était occupé avec Murrue et ne voyait pas le temps passer car notre excuse de l'achat du champagne ne tenait plus vraiment la route là.

Normalement, ils ne devaient pas tarder à rentrer puisque leur vol était prévu pour 16h et qu'il était déjà presque 17h30. Il fallait environ une heure pour passer la douane et récupérer les bagages, puis il y avait après une grosse demi-heure pour revenir au manoir. A cette heure-ci, il ne devait y avoir personne sur la route.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me levai pour rejoindre les filles. Je me fis jeter hors du salon dés que j'osai sortir un verre du meuble. Dépitée, je partis voir comment se débrouillaient Athrun et Lacus mais Myrna m'empêcha de mettre la main à la pâte. Et elle eu bien raison ! J'étais une véritable catastrophe et risquait de tout faire tomber. Finalement, je me contentai de simplement leur passer les ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur la table. Il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à faire : l'apéritif était préparé, le plat principal n'avait plus qu'à être mis dans le four et le dessert était dans le frigo.

Cinq minutes après mon arrivée, quelqu'un sonna la porte et je me précipitai pour ouvrir. Je tombai nez à nez avec Kira et nous nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Je les fis entrer et les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Yzak y entra le premier et se figea en voyant Miriallia. Dearka qui discutaient avec Kira lui rentra dedans et lui lança :

« Mais t'es fou de t'arrêter comme ça sans prévenir ! »

Il releva la tête et se figea à son tour. Miri, qui l'avait entendu, se retourna vers nous et arrêta net son geste. Elle me lança un regard noir, posa les deux verres qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'avança vers moi.

« Toi ! »

Elle avait l'air furieuse. Je me mis à courir autour de la table et elle me poursuivit en m'insultant gentiment. Je vis que Dearka tentait de s'enfuir et hurlai :

« Yzak retiens le ! »

Il attrapa son ami et lui fit remarquer :

« Tu sais que c'est mal poli de partir en douce. »

Miriallia continua de me poursuivre et voyant que je commençai à être un peu à court de souffle, je lui lâchai :

« Tu vas pas frapper un femme enceinte quand même ?! »

Yzak et Dearka me lancèrent un regard stupéfait.

« Je vous expliquerais ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par m'arrêter, essoufflée et elle me tira dans le jardin en me sommant de lui expliquer cette mascarade. Je quémandai un peu d'aide mais personne ne vint à mon secours. Quelle bande de lâches !

* * *

Après mon explication, Miriallia entraîna à son tour Dearka dans le jardin et ils ne revirent qu'une heure plus tard. Mon amie ne semblait plus trop en colère et Dearka avait un petit sourire qui me laissa penser que les choses avaient un peu avancées. Même si Miri avait bien faillit me tuer, notre plan avait plutôt bien fonctionné !

A leur retour, j'appelai les enfants et nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse pour prendre l'apéro. A peine le champagne servi, Yzak me somma de lui expliquer ce que j'avais voulu entendre tout à l'heure. Athrun m'interrogea du regard et je lui fis un sourire désolé. J'avais vendu la mèche…

Sans passer par quatre chemins, je leur annonçai :

« Dans six mois, Athrun et moi serons parents. »

Dearka nous regarda à tour de rôle, le sourire aux lèvres et Yzak resta bouche bée. J'étais amusée par leur réaction alors qu'Athrun semblait presque tendu. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être : même si leur relation avait toujours été un peu conflictuelle, ils étaient amis.

Dearka fut le premier à réagir. Il me serra dans ses bras et me disant :

« Félicitations Cagalli ! Je te souhaite plein de bonheur.

- Merci Dearka. »

Puis il se dirigea vers Athrun et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« P'tit veinard ! T'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle.

- Compte sur moi ! »

Yzak s'approcha de nous et leva sa coupe en proposant :

« Portons un toast. »

Tout le monde l'imita.

« Aux deux futurs parents qui vont commencer la plus difficile des bataille mais aussi la plus belle : la vie ! »

Nos coupes tintèrent entre elles et Yzak me fit un clin d'œil en voyant qu'Athrun s'était détendu. Ils étaient ses amis, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils ne soient pas heureux pour lui.

* * *

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous occupâmes les enfants pendant les pauses et je remarquai qu'Yzak était plutôt à l'aise avec eux. Vers minuit, une fois le dessert terminé, Lacus et moi montâmes coucher les enfants. Ils s'étaient tellement dépensés dans la journée que je n'eus pas besoin de raconté aux histoires aux filles et Lacus de se batailler avec les garçons.

Lorsque je redescendis, Athrun m'attendait et m'invita à le suivre. Il me conduisit au milieu du salon et posa un genou à terre en fouillant dans une de ses poches. Il n'allait tout de même pas…

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a un peu plus de deux maintenant et depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Nous avons traversé des moments difficiles et je n'ai pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions. Je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire en agissant comme un idiot… »

Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

« J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. »

Je l'avais pardonné depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas été la seule à souffrir, je lui avais aussi fait beaucoup de mal.

Il redressa la tête et continua :

« Cagalli, tu as été là pour moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin, tu m'as accepté tel que je suis sans te soucier de mon nom et de ma nature. Tu m'as donné une chance de rester prés de toi et je n'ai pas su la prendre le moment venu. Mais il y a une semaine, tu m'as offert la chance de ma vie et cette fois-ci, je l'ai saisie. »

Il ouvrit l'écrin qu'il tenait dans les mains et me le présenta. Au milieu d'un petit cousin était fiché un fin anneau d'or surmonté d'un petit éclat de rubis légèrement taillé en forme de cœur.

« Cagalli, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Me demanda-t-il, la voix nouée par l'émotion. »

J'avais tant attendu ce jour.

« Oui, Athrun. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était le plus cadeau de Noël qu'il pouvait me faire. Il se releva, prit la bague, me la passa à l'annulaire gauche et planta son regard dans le mien avant de m'embrasser. Devant nous, nos proches applaudissaient et je sentais leur regard bienveillant posé sur nous.

* * *

Les journalistes étaient assis en face de moi et gribouillaient de temps à autre sur leur carnet. Quelques émirs étaient présents à mes cotés et se préparaient à répondre à leurs nouvelles questions. Un peu à ma droite, Athrun discutait avec l'un des soldats en charge de la surveillance de la salle.

La conférence touchait bientôt à son fin et nous avions abordés tous les points que j'avais voulus. Notre projet de loi sur l'arrêt de la construction d'armure mobile. Les futurs programmes d'échange avec des universités des Plants. La signature prochaine du traité de paix avec l'Alliance.

Je terminai mon annonce et les questions fusèrent. Les émirs y répondirent chacun leur tour et je jetai un coup d'œil à Athrun. Il était au téléphone, sûrement son travail.

Lorsque les journalistes eurent finis de nous interroger, je me levai et leur annonçai :

« Avant de clore cette conférence, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. »

Les journalistes nous regardèrent surpris : les émirs n'avaient pas bougé après la fin des questions et ne semblaient pas tout du étonné par mon intervention.

Je leur avais en effet présenté Athrun quelques jours plus tôt et leur avais avoué toute la vérité sur notre relation. Ils avaient été très compréhensifs et m'avaient assurée que mes petites fraudes à l'administration resteraient un secret entre nous.

Je les avais aussi mis au courant de ma grossesse et de notre mariage dans les prochains mois. C'étaient eux qui m'avaient proposé l'idée de présenter mon fiancé à mon peuple lors de cette conférence.

« Comme vous le savez tous, Yuuna Roma Seiran et moi avions été promis l'un à l'autre lorsque nous étions jeunes. Mais aujourd'hui cet engagement n'existe plus. Je l'ai rompu, il y a quelques semaines. Contrairement à certaines rumeurs que sa famille avait lancées à mon sujet, je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour lui. Le mariage qui avait été organisé pour la signature du Traite d'Organisation de Défense Mondiale m'avait été imposé de force. Sa famille et lui m'avaient menacée de faire assassiner mon frère ainsi que l'homme que j'aimerais vous présenter. »

Ils me fixaient tous, stupéfait par mes révélations. Je souris intérieurement.

« Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, la première guerre battait son plein et il était mon ennemi. »

Je me rappelai parfaitement du jour où nos destins s'étaient croisés. De sa générosité. Il avait partagé sa ration avec moi, son ennemie qui avait essayé de le tuer. De son courage. Il n'avait pas hésité à sauter sur moi pour me protéger de son arme que j'avais stupidement jeté en l'air, encore chargée.

« Des circonstances un peu particulières ont fait que notre deuxième rencontre ne s'est pas mieux déroulée que la première. »

Lorsque je l'avais retrouvé, il était vraiment mal. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« Il ne serait d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle plus de ce monde si je n'avais pas été incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Il était pourtant mon ennemi mais je n'ai pas pu. J'avais été touchée par ce jeune homme sensible et torturé qui ne savait plus où il en était. »

Il avait pleuré la mort de son ami d'enfance. Il ne s'était même pas défendu lorsque je l'avais menacé avec mon arme. Il était tellement mal.

« Je l'ai laissé partir et il est revenu vers nous. Il a tout abandonné pour combattre à nos côtés. Avant la bataille de Jachin Due, il m'a fait une promesse et l'a tenu jusqu'à présent. Il a tout quitté pour rester à mes côtés. »

Je posai mon regard sur lui. Il avait raccroché et me regardait ébahi par mon audace. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que j'ose dire l'exacte vérité. Nous cacher n'avait plus aucune utilité et mentir ne nous apporterait rien.

« Pendant deux longues années, nous nous sommes aimés en secret. Mais maintenant, je peux enfin vous le présenter. C'est un homme formidable, romantique et généreux. Timide et discret aussi. »

Je quittai l'estrade et me dirigeai vers lui. Il resta interdit, son téléphone dans la main. Les journalistes me suivirent du regard et je le pris par la main.

« Viens, lui ordonnai-je doucement. »

Il me suivit en me demandant tout bas ce qui m'étais passé par la tête.

« Je vous présente Athrun Zala, mon fiancé et le père de mon enfant. »

(*) Sa question.


	16. Chapitre 15

Avant de blablater sur le chapitre, j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc la semaine dernière. Vous avez certainement remarquer que je n'ai pas décidé de tuer Meer. J'ai hésité un peu et j'ai choisi de la laisser vivre. Je trouvais qu'elle mériait pas de mourir. Voilà mon oubli est rectifier, je peux passer au chapitre suivant.

Avant dernier chapitre. Il se passe pour ainsi peu de chose mais j'avais envie de l'écrire quand même. Je vais comme d'habitude vous sortir mon habituel j'espère que ca vous plaira. Je ne sais jamais, c'est un frustrant vous savez. Enfin, je me dis que si que si vous continuez de lire c'est que ca vous plais ou au moins ne vous déplait pas, à moins que vous soyez des masochistes.

Voilà pour le blabla. Ah oui, j'ai mis mon profil à jour (peu de chose ont changé mais j'ai rajouté quelques petits trucs.)

Cette fois-ci, j'ai fini. Je crois n'avoir rien oublié. Bonne lecture et à dans une semaine.

Alietha

Chapitre 15 : I do (*)

(POV Kira)

Je connaissais ma sœur depuis à présent plus de trois ans et je ne l'avais jamais encore vu aussi stressée !

Depuis que j'étais arrivé et même, d'après les dires de Myrna et Lacus, depuis que le soleil s'était levé, elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'énerver pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Elle voulait tellement que tout soit parfait que le moindre petit détail l'obnubilait et dés que l'un d'entre eux n'allait pas comme elle l'avait prévu, elle s'affolait. Cela pouvait aller de la présence d'un petit nuage dans le ciel au simple fait qu'elle avait changé sa boite à chaussures de place…

Tout au long de la semaine, Athrun avait fait de son mieux pour la détendre mais le sort s'était un peu acharné sur eux et depuis Cagalli n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les pires scénarios pour leur mariage. Elle avait peur, entre autre, que le temps vire à l'orage, que le traiteur ait oublié leur commande ou qu'elle refasse un malaise comme la semaine précédente.

Malaise que j'avais bien crû qu'elle allait faire lorsque je l'avais retrouvée en larmes en train de retourner leur chambre à la recherche de l'alliance d'Athrun.

En la voyant si désemparée, j'avais téléphoné à mon meilleur ami qui m'avait tout de suite éclairé sur cette mystérieuse disparition : il avait tout simplement rangé les écrins dans la commode du salon parce qu'il savait qu'elle y prendrait ses clés en partant.

Et oui ! Ma sœur avait voulu respecter la tradition et avait mis Athrun à la porte la veille. Le pauvre était venu frapper à notre appartement pour nous demander asile pour la nuit et avait dormi sur notre canapé comme un malheureux.

J'étais resté avec lui le temps qu'il se prépare pendant que Lacus était partie aider Cagalli, puis Dearka et Yzak étaient passé le chercher et se chargeaient, en ce moment-même, de tout vérifier avec lui.

Mon meilleur ami, aussi, voulait que ce jour soit inoubliable pour elle et s'était démené comme un fou pour : il avait fait les quatre volontés de ma sœur et avait accepté sans broncher d'être foutu à la porte à la dernière minute parce que Cagalli avait oublié de le prévenir.

Epouser une femme aussi perfectionniste que ma sœur n'était pas de tout repos, mais l'épouser enceinte d'un peu plus de cinq mois relevait presque du suicide ! Mais bon, ils avaient souhaité tous les deux se marier avant la naissance de leur enfant et je les comprenais parfaitement.

Enfin, Athrun était tout de même vraiment courageux d'avoir accepté le défi la tête haute et je devais reconnaître qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

Après ce fâcheux incident de l'alliance, tout était rentré de l'ordre et ma sœur s'était calmée. Maintenant, elle n'était plus énervée du tout mais dans un état de stress intense. Et plus l'heure de la cérémonie approchait, plus elle était tendue.

« Cagalli, arrête de t'angoisser ! C'est mauvais pour le bébé. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, sa brosse dans les cheveux et me regarda, désespérée. Elle était tellement anxieuse qu'elle tremblait et n'arrivait même pas à se coiffer. Je lui fis un sourire pour la détendre. Sans succès. Voyant qu'elle peinait pour démêler ses cheveux, Lacus lui retira la brosse des mains.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle se mit droite et se laissa faire. Lacus passa lentement la brosse dans ses cheveux en la rassurant :

« Tout va bien se passer, Cagalli. Alors arrêter de stresser comme ça !

- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai peur. Rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais ce matin…

- Je sais. Mais regarde, tout est rentré dans l'ordre là. »

Ma sœur esquissa un petit sourire et elle continua :

« On va finir de te préparer et tu vas aller rejoindre ton chevalier rouge. Ca va être une journée mémorable, tu vas voir ! »

Une fois ses cheveux peignés, je fus à mon tour mis à la porte mais uniquement de sa chambre et descendis au salon pour les y attendre.

Je commençai à faire le tour de la pièce et m'arrêtai devant la commode. Il y avait un calendrier punaisé au mur sur lequel plusieurs dates étaient entourées en rouge. 14 Mars : 4ième visite. 6 Avril : 5ième visite. 6 Mai : 3ième écho. Ma sœur était vraiment bien organisée !

Une dernière date était entourée plusieurs fois, celle d'aujourd'hui. 8 Mars CE 74 : Mariage !! Mars, déjà. Ces trois mois étaient passées à une vitesse hallucinante ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé entre la préparation de leur mariage, notre semi-déménagement sur les Plants et le début du mandat de Lacus.

Lacus Présidente des Plants, je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Moi qui pensais que nous allions mener une petite vie tranquille après les guerres, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil. Enfin, cela n'allait durer que sept ans. Et de toute façon, il avait été très clair entre nous que nous ne vivrions pas tout le temps là-bas. Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec ma famille. Surtout qu'en plus j'allais bientôt être oncle. D'une petite nièce j'en avais le pressentiment.

En l'espace d'un peu plus de trois ans, ma vie avait pris un tournant plutôt inattendu. Le jeune étudiant, sans histoire, de l'école d'ingénieur d'Héliopolis avait laissé place à l'homme que j'étais actuellement : le compagnon de Lacus Clyne, Présidente du conseil Suprême des Plants et le frère jumeau de la Représentante de l'Union d'ORB, deux figures politiques importantes.

J'avais participé aux deux guerres, que j'avais pourtant fuit comme la peste, avais retrouvé mon ami d'enfance, m'étais découvert une sœur que je n'avais jamais pensé avoir, avais rencontré une femme dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux. La guerre pouvait avoir du bon des fois !

Bien sûr lorsque je m'étais retrouvé projeter au milieu de ce conflit, je ne m'étais pas dit ça du tout. Mais maintenant avec un peu de recul, je me rendais compte que, même si cela n'avait pas toujours été facile tous les jours, j'en étais ressorti différent et peut-être meilleur. Je n'étais plus cet adolescent égoïste et pleurnichard. J'étais devenu un homme.

J'avais une vie maintenant. Une vie complètement différente de celle que je m'étais imaginée mais j'en avais une. Et j'étais heureux. La guerre était derrière nous, il y avait la paix maintenant. Nous avions passés tant d'épreuves, des épreuves que je n'avais jamais crû devoir un jour surmontées et à présent nous goûtions tous un peu au bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, trois ans, jour pour jour, après leur rencontre, ma sœur allait sous peu devenir la femme d'un homme que j'avais toujours respecté et à qui je la confiais sans aucune crainte. Il allait la chérir plus que n'importe qui au monde et ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. J'en étais absolument certain.

Me dire que dans quelques heures mon meilleur ami serait aussi mon beau-frère me faisait tout drôle. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais jamais imaginé que lui, mon ami d'enfance avec qui j'avais vécu pendant sept ans et que je considérais comme mon frère, puisse un jour faire réellement partie de ma famille…

J'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et sortis de ma contemplation. J'avais vraiment l'air idiot debout devant ce calendrier !

Je me tournai et lâchai :

« Waow ! »

Ma sœur était tout simplement sublime.

Elle avait dans ses cheveux une demi-couronne de roses bleues et ses plus courtes mèches étaient maintenues ensemble par un fin ruban en satin bleu.

Elle était très peu maquillée, juste un peu de rouge à lèvre carmin et de fard à paupière bleu saphir, et portait la chaine qu'Athrun lui avait offerte pour ses dix-sept ans.

La robe de mariée qu'elle avait choisie lui allait à merveille. Elle n'avait pas opté pour le classique blanc mais pour un mélange de bleu et de vert.

Sa robe était composée d'un bustier en satin bleu irisé avec des légers reflets violets qui lui marquait la taille sans trop mettre en avant son ventre un peu arrondi, d'une jupe à crinoline dans le même tissu, très ouverte sur le devant et d'un jupon en satin gris-vert qui recouvrait en partie une longue jupe en tulle du même coloris.

Le tout était accompagné d'une étole en satin d'un bleu un peu plus clair que son bustier.

Elle portait également des petites ballerines en satin gris que sa robe cachait presque entièrement et tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleur bleues et blanches parmi lesquelles je pus reconnaître des arums et des roses.

« C'est Athrun qui ne va pas en revenir !

- J'espère qu'elle lui plaira.

- Crois-moi, il va l'adorer. Tu es sublime !

- Merci Kira. »

Je lui souris ainsi qu'à Lacus qui la regardait, émerveillée. Cagalli se dirigea vers la commode, fouilla dans le premier tiroir, y pris ses clés ainsi que son écrin qu'elle donna à Lacus puis se retourna vers moi.

« On y va ? Leur demandai en tendant mon bras à ma sœur.

- Oui. »

Elle s'accrocha à mon coude.

« Tu as tout ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Alors, c'est parti. »

* * *

La cérémonie allait débuter dans quelques minutes et tout le monde était déjà assis. Athrun et Cagalli se trouvaient en face du maire, elle à sa gauche. Yzak et moi étions à côté de lui et Lacus et Miri aux côtés de ma sœur.

Parmi les invités, il y avait bien sûr tous nos proches mais aussi les principaux membres de l'Archangel, les sept émirs ainsi que quelques officiers dont ma sœur était proche. Nous étions en tout une cinquantaine de personne soit trois fois moins que lors de son « mariage » avec Yuuna.

Ils avaient choisit tous les deux de se marier dans la plus grande intimité et n'avait pas souhaité rendre leur mariage publique. Ils voulaient simplement se retrouver entourés des personnes qui comptaient pour eux et passer avec eux l'un des journées les plus importantes de leur vie. Un mariage simple mais convivial.

Pour ne pas décevoir son peuple, ma sœur avait demandé à Miriallia de prendre quelques photos pour la presse.

La secrétaire du maire demanda le silence et commença son discours. Elle vérifia l'identité de nos deux futurs mariés, l'existence de leur contrat de mariage ainsi que leur libre consentement. Puis tout le monde se leva et le maire nous rappela les lois relatives à ce dernier.

Et enfin le moment tant attendu débuta :

« Monsieur Athrun Zala, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Cagalli Yula Athha ici présente ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation.

- Mademoiselle Cagalli Yula Athha, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Athrun Zala ici présent.

- Oui. »

Ma sœur avait la voix nouée par l'émotion mais avait prononcé haut et fort ce mot qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire en face du prêtre des Seiran.

Le maire reprit, d'une voix solennelle :

« Au nom de la loi, je vous déclare mari et femme. »

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Les applaudissements fusèrent et j'y participais activement. J'étais tellement heureux pour eux.

Lacus et Yzak s'approchèrent d'eux et leur tendirent les écrins. Mon désormais beau-frère prit l'anneau entre ses doigts et le passa délicatement à l'annulaire gauche de ma sœur, en souriant comme un bien heureux. Puis elle fit de même et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main pour signer les papiers administratifs pendant que leurs invités sortaient.

Nous, c'est-à-dire Yzak, Miri, Lacus et moi, restâmes avec eux pour apposer nos signatures sur les papiers. Le maire discuta un peu avec eux et s'enquit sur l'état de ma sœur, dont la grossesse même si encore discrète commençait un peu à sa voir, avant de leur donner leur livret de famille en leur souhaitant plein de bonheur.

* * *

La fête battait son plein et la salle était remplie d'éclats de rires. J'étais à table avec ma mère -je devrais plutôt dire ma tante mais pour moi elle resterait à jamais ma mère, celle qui m'avait élevé pendante toutes ces années-, Myrna et Yzak, et nous regardions ma sœur et Athrun danser ensemble. Ils étaient rayonnants et s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Lacus discutait avec Meer, qui avait retrouvé son véritable visage, et ses musiciens. Elles semblaient se préparer à chanter en duo et cela me réjouissait. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas entendues toutes les deux !

Depuis l'incident du centre commercial, elles entretenaient de bonnes relations, voire même d'excellentes, et partageaient en commun plein de choses. Savoir qu'elles allaient chanter ensemble pour Athrun et Cagalli m'enchantait et j'étais certain qu'il en était de même pour tous les invités.

Dearka et Miri dansaient eux aussi et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Yzak semblait content pour son ami et moi j'étais attendri par la scène. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi timides que ma sœur et mon meilleur ami au début de leur relation et cela me laissait prévoir qu'ils finiraient tôt ou tard comme eux.

Murrue et Mu étaient également là et discutaient avec Ledonir et sa femme. Myrna assis à côté de ma mère surveillait les enfants qui mangeaient à la table juste en face de nous. Certains émirs et officiers que ma sœur avait invités dansaient avec leur compagnon tandis que d'autres grignotaient quelque chose en attendant de pouvoir inviter ma sœur ou mon beau-frère à danser. Mais Athrun ne semblait pas prêt de lâcher sa femme et je le comprenais parfaitement. Il avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose qu'il la surprotégeait un peu. Elle portait son enfant après tout.

Enfin, il faudrait bien qu'il consente à me la céder quelques minutes car je n'avais pas encore pu danser avec elle et il était absolument hors de question que je quitte leur mariage sans avoir fait quelques pas avec elle. C'était ma sœur tout de même !

(POV Athrun)

Si je vous disais que ma femme me faisait vivre une vie d'enfer vous me croiriez ? Non bien sûr, la Cagalli que vous connaissez est un garçon manqué qui ne s'intéresse pas à la mode ni à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'apparence physique ! Eh ben, vous auriez tort. Devinez où elle me traînait en ce moment !

Tout juste ! Dans un centre commercial gigantesque en pleine période de solde ! A croire que Lacus lui avait passé le mot…

Ce n'était pas vraiment que je détestais faire du shoping, c'était plutôt la foule qui me gênait. Je n'aimais pas me retrouver confiner dans un endroit relativement petit avec des centaines de personnes que je ne connaissais pas et qui ne faisaient pas attention aux gens autour d'eux. N'importe qui pouvait la bousculer ou lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre.

En fait je n'aimais tout simplement pas les centres commerciaux parce qu'il y avait tant de paramètres que je ne maitrisais pas et cela m'angoissait un peu. J'avais beau me dire que j'étais à côté d'elle et que je pouvais intervenir rapidement au moindre problème mais cela ne changeait rien. Je restais vigilant et ne la quittais pas des yeux.

Enfin bref, elle m'avait demandé et je n'avais pas pu lui refuser : elle m'avait fait ses petit yeux doux auxquels je ne pouvais jamais résister. Et puis je lui avais promis que je viendrais avec elle. Il fallait bientôt que je commence à faire la chambre de notre enfant et notre objectif principal aujourd'hui était justement d'acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour. Peinture, parquet, mobilier.

Seulement, j'imagine que vous connaissez les femmes, elles ont tendance à acheter plus que ce qu'elles avaient prévu. Résultat des courses, j'avais les bras chargé de tout sauf de ce pour quoi nous étions venus ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement car cela signifiait que je n'aurais pas à revenir une seconde fois pour choisir avec elle des vêtements que ce soit pour elle, pour le bébé ou pour moi. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups !

Et puis je devais quand même avouer que, en faisant abstraction de mon angoisse, j'étais heureux d'être là avec elle et de lui donner mon avis sur ses choix. Je ne l'accompagnais pas dans son déplacement, je sortais avec elle comme un véritable couple pouvait le faire. Certes je la suivais, en portant les paquets, mais je ne restais pas en retraite lorsqu'elle entrait dans une boutique. Je la suivais dans les rayons, lui proposais de temps en temps quelque chose, l'admirais et l'embrassais sans me soucier des gens autour de nous.

Nous goutions à cette liberté dont nous avions été privés pendant presque deux ans et je me sentais vraiment bien. Je n'avais plus le regard noir de Yuuna constamment posé sur moi, je n'avais plus besoin d'être glacial et indifférent.

Cagalli était enjouée et radieuse. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire et profitait de cette après-midi de détente. Elle discutait en toute simplicité avec les femmes qui s'enquéraient de sa santé et les remerciait chaleureusement pour tout le bonheur qu'ils nous souhaitaient.

J'étais vraiment très surpris par le comportement des personnes qui nous entouraient : nous n'étions pas constamment harcelés et je n'étais ni dévisagé, ni questionné. Je ne ressentais aucune haine, aucune crainte. Je me sentais accepté, pas simplement toléré. Je me sentais à ma place…

« Athrun ? »

Cagalli était plantée devant moi et me regardait amusée. Elle avait certainement dû me parler pendant que j'avais la tête ailleurs et attendait une réponse à sa question.

« Oui ?

- Je te demandais si tu préférais celle-là …»

Sur le panneau devant nous, elle me désigna un premier rectangle peint en vert amande pastel.

« Ou celle-ci. »

Puis un autre de coloris saumon très clair.

« Le premier. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire et je supposai que mon choix était en accord avec le sien.

Quand je vous disais que Cagalli me faisait vivre une vie d'enfer, j'exagérais peut-être un peu. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de faire les magasins avec elle. Je ne courais pas derrière en portant les paquets comme avec ma mère…

Je me sentais mélancolique en pensant à elle. Quatre années avaient beau être passées, elle me manquait toujours autant.

Durant la première guerre, j'avais réussi à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne ferait plus partie de ma vie. Peut-être parce que j'avais accepté que je ne pourrais jamais remonter le temps et la sauver. Peut-être parce que je m'étais préparé à ne jamais revenir d'une mission et donc de ne pas vivre très longtemps.

Mais maintenant que tout était terminé et que j'étais toujours en vie et sur le point de fonder une famille, c'était encore plus dur de se dire qu'elle ne saurait jamais à quel point j'étais heureux, qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais Cagalli et notre enfant…

« Athrun, tu vas bien ? »

Cagalli était de nouveau plantée devant moi mais me regardait inquiète cette fois-ci. Je lui fis un sourire pour tenter de la rassurer mais elle comprit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je pensais à ma mère. Elle aurait adoré t'accompagner. Elle aimait beaucoup faire les boutiques, surtout en période de solde comme maintenant. »

Elle s'accrocha à mon bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« On peut rentrer si tu veux.

- Non, non. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

- Comme ?

- Moi qui tente de la suivre en portant ses sacs. »

Elle éclata de rire et je la suivais.

Ma mère était quelqu'un de formidable : elle était très ouverte et d'une gentillesse. Elle m'avait eu très jeune, à peu prés au même âge que Cagalli voire même un peu plus tard, vers vingt ans si mes souvenirs étaient exacts. Elle était devenue l'assistante de mon père, de douze ans son ainé, juste après avoir fini ses études et en était tombée amoureuse dés qu'elle l'avait vu.

D'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, mon père n'avait pas été non plus insensible à son charme mais avait mis beaucoup de temps à admettre qu'il était lui aussi amoureux d'elle. Il avait fallut qu'elle quitte son poste, pour qu'il se rend compte qu'il tenait énormément à elle. Ensuite les choses avaient été vite entre eux et ma mère s'était retrouvée enceinte de moi. Ma venue avait été plutôt inattendue mais ils avaient tout même voulu me garder.

Au début, mon père avait été très présent et s'était occupé de moi. Je ne me rappelais pas très bien de cette époque mais d'après les photos que j'avais retrouvées en rangeant les affaires de ma mère après son décès, nous étions une vraie famille.

Puis quand il avait été élu au Conseil Suprême et qu'il avait commencé à être un homme politique important, ils nous avaient éloignés de lui. Je savais que c'était pour nous protéger, il nous aimait réellement…

Cagalli m'appela une troisième fois. Décidément, j'étais vraiment perdu dans mes pensées aujourd'hui ! Je décidai de laisser dans un coin de mon esprit tout ces souvenirs pour me concentrer sur l'instant présent. Ma femme attendait mon avis sur le mobilier qu'elle avait choisi !

Mon père avait fait l'erreur de laisser son travail empiéter sur sa vie de famille et il ne tenait qu'à moi de ne pas suivre son exemple.

* * *

Voilà, sa chambre était enfin finie : les meubles étaient entièrement montés, le parquet posé, le mur peint.

Je me mis sur le pas de la porte et appelai Cagalli. Plusieurs personnes montèrent l'escalier et je devinai que les enfants avaient dû venir avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent comme des fous vers moi et je leur ordonnai :

« Ne courrez pas ! »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui mais ils étaient comme des piles électriques. Même les trois parties de football que nous avions faites ne les avaient pas épuisés…

Cagalli apparut à son tour et je lui souris. Elle était toujours aussi belle et souriante. La grossesse lui réussissait même si elle commençait à être de plus en plus fatiguée…Elle dormait un peu plus mal chaque jour : elle était inquiète et s'angoissait à l'approche du troisième trimestre.

J'essayais de la calmer du mieux que je pouvais mais ce n'était pas toujours évident. Des fois rien de ce que je faisais ou lui disait n'arrivait à la détendre et la seule chose que je pouvais alors faire était de passer une nuit blanche avec elle lorsque l'angoisse la tenait éveillée

Les enfants entrèrent dans la chambre en poussant des petits cris admiratifs et Cagalli vint se placer à côté de moi.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demandai-je sérieusement.

- Qu'elle est très réussie. Tu sais vraiment t'y prendre avec tous les outils toi !

- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Quelques vis à mettre et le tour était joué.

- Si tu le dis !

- Les couleurs que nous avons choisies vont bien ensemble je trouve. Ce n'est pas trop vif, ni trop typique. »

Comme nous n'avions pas voulu connaître le sexe de notre enfant lors de sa deuxième échographie, nous avions opté pour des couleurs neutres. Le mur était peint en vert amande pastel alors que le parquet était beaucoup plus sombre : acajou comme elle l'avait souhaité. Les meubles étaient dans la même teinte de bois et il y avait un petit tapis ovale sous son lit dans des coloris de vert et de marron.

J'étais plutôt fier de mon œuvre.

« J'espère qu'il se sentira bien ici.

- Il se plaira ici, m'annonça-t-elle avec certitude. Surtout qu'en plus son papa à tout refait pour lui. »

Je le serrai contre moi. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait le sourire aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas été très bien ces deux derniers jours mais maintenant elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux et j'espérais que cela durerait encore longtemps. Je n'aimais pas la voir angoissée…

(*) Je le veux


	17. Chapitre 16

Dernier chapitre avant l'Epilogue, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Toujours aussi peu d'action mais avec moi vous devez avoir l'habitude à force. Allez c'est bientôt la fin, mardi prochain cette fic sera enfin complète.

Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre 16 : Welcome ! (*)

(POV Cagalli)

J'étais réveillée depuis plus d'une heure et je n'arrêtais pas de tourner dans mon lit à la recherche d'une position confortable. Mon ventre, maintenant bien arrondi, me gênait un peu et bébé commençait lui aussi à se réveiller. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me reposer. Je n'allais jamais réussir à tenir toute la journée si je continuais ainsi. La réunion d'aujourd'hui allait encore me paraître interminable…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il était loin de moi mon sommeil soit si difficile ? Je n'étais pas du tout reposée et encore moins sereine. Je n'aimais pas quand il n'était pas là. Je me sentais oppressée, angoissée. Je me sentais seule dans ce grand lit, dans ce gigantesque manoir…

Bien sûr les enfants étaient là, Myrna aussi mais je n'étais vraiment quiète que lorsqu'il était prés de moi. Il m'apaisait, il savait trouver les mots pour calmer mes inquiétudes de femme enceinte. Avec lui à mes côtés, je me sentais prête à affronter la douloureuse épreuve qu'était l'accouchement.

Mais là, comme il n'était pas à la maison et encore moins sur Terre, j'étais paniquée à l'idée que le travail commence aujourd'hui. Bien sûr tout était prêt : mon sac et le sien, mon dossier médical, Athrun avait son portable sur lui et pouvait rentrer en urgences, les émirs avaient son numéro, et Ledonir connaissait la maternité que nous avions choisie.

Tout cela me rassurait un peu mais j'avais comme la mauvaise impression que j'allais accoucher bien avant la date prévue. J'entrais dans mon neuvième mois après tout alors tout pouvait arriver…

Je rouvris les yeux à cette pensée. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre et rester allongée à attendre que le sommeil revienne peut-être ne m'aidait pas. Je regardai l'heure sur le réveil en face de moi. 7h03. Les enfants allaient bientôt se lever et se préparer. Je repoussai les draps et me levai.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, Myrna avait déjà mis la table pour les enfants et allait et venait entre la cuisine et ici. Elle me remarqua et me demanda :

« Que faîtes-vous déjà debout ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. »

Elle me fit un sourire complice. Elle avait deviné pourquoi.

« Athrun-sama sera bientôt rentré, m'annonça-t-elle. »

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il n'avait tout de même pas pris un vol de nuit ?!

« Il vient d'appeler il y a une petite dizaine de minutes. Il venait tout juste d'atterrir et m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il serait là vers 11h. Il m'a parlé d'un dossier à déposer au Parlement avant de rentrer. »

Il ne changerait jamais ! Toujours à penser aux autres avant de penser à lui… Il m'avait déjà remplacée à une réunion avec le Conseil Suprême parce que les médecins m'avaient fortement déconseillée de quitter le sol d'ORB, et voilà qu'en plus il avait voyagé de nuit pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. Il allait encore revenir épuisé…

Des cris s'élevèrent dans les escaliers et je me retournai pour accueillir les enfants. Ils me firent la bise et posèrent leurs petites mains sur mon ventre dans l'attente d'un quelconque mouvement de bébé. Il me donna un petit coup de pied et un grand sourire se dessina sur leur visage.

Myrna leur prépara le petit-déjeuner et je mangeai avec eux.

Ils me racontèrent d'abord leur journée d'hier, car je n'avais pas eu le temps de dîner avec eux hier à cause de la préparation de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, et je les écoutai avec attention. Ils avaient toujours plein de choses à me raconter et je ne me lassais pas de les entendre me parler de leur professeure et de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Puis ils me détaillèrent la journée qui les attendait. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ils allaient avoir un cours d'histoire, un cours de conjugaison et un cours de maths. Tout un programme et surtout plein de révisions à la maison ! Heureusement qu'Athrun rentrait ce soir car je ne me sentais pas très en forme pour les aider à faire leurs devoirs.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils montèrent se laver et s'habiller, et je m'installai sur la table pour finir de préparer la réunion de ce matin. Il ne me restait pas grand-chose à lire et j'avais beaucoup de temps devant moi : la réunion ne commençait à qu'à 10h et Ledonir passait me chercher une demi-heure avant. J'aurais le temps de dire au revoir aux enfants et de me reposer un peu avant de partir. Enfin me reposer… si j'y arrivais car bébé était très agité ce matin.

Même si depuis un mois je travaillais au manoir, je me sentais toujours un peu plus fatiguée chaque jour. Je remerciai les émirs et surtout Athrun de m'avoir imposée cette idée car je ne me sentais plus le courage d'aller au Parlement tous les jours. Je profitais ainsi du silence qui régnait dans la maison pour travailler plus efficacement et donc passer plus de temps avec les enfants et Athrun.

En effet, depuis que Lacus et Kira était parti pour les Plants, que ma tante avait repris son poste à plein temps dés que les enfants étaient retournés à l'école et que mon oncle s'était retrouvé constamment en voyage d'affaire, il avait demandé un mi-temps pour nous aider Myrna et moi.

Il travaillait généralement tôt le matin et restait avec moi le reste de la journée. Nous avions ainsi eu le temps de préparer tranquillement la chambre de notre enfant et de préparer sa venue.

Nous passions aussi une bonne partie de notre après-midi à faire faire les devoirs aux enfants. Nous nous savions plus où donner de la tête ente ceux qui commençaient par la lecture, ceux qui préférait d'abord préparer leur dictée ou encore ceux qui aimait d'abord faire leur petits exercices de mathématiques.

Cela nous prenait environs deux heures car tous ne travaillaient pas à la même vitesse : il fallait en pousser certains alors que d'autres travaillaient d'eux même. Enfin nous n'avions pas trop de problèmes car ils nous obéissaient sans que nous ayons besoin d'élever la voix. Et de toute façon ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner contre nous.

J'entendis les enfants descendre une seconde fois les escaliers et fermai mon dossier pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils partirent avec leur sac sur le dos et Myrna les accompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus au bout de la rue.

Je me remis au travail et terminai rapidement. Je montai ensuite me préparer et attendis Ledonir dans le salon en relisant mes notes. Il passa une heure plus tard et nous nous rendîmes au parlement.

* * *

J'écoutais les émirs d'une oreille et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Cette réunion était importante mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils me disaient. J'avais depuis quelques secondes une contraction qui m'empêchait d'être attentive.

Elle s'arrêta et je soufflais de soulagement. Les émirs cessèrent de parler et tournèrent la tête vers moi, inquiets. Je les rassurai d'un sourire. Ce n'était rien : elle n'avait pas duré très longtemps, juste une dizaine de secondes. J'avais souvent eu ce genre de contraction durant ces derniers mois. C'étaient des fausses, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. En tout cas je l'espérais….

Je me reconcentrai sur la réunion et les débats reprirent. Les émirs n'était pas tous d'accord sur la participation éventuelle de notre nation à la construction d'un vaisseau d'exploration en commun avec l'Alliance Terrestre.

Personnellement j'étais plutôt favorable à ce projet car d'une part il nous permettrait d'ancrer la paix dans un régime de confiance, et d'autre part car Athrun, après avoir étudié les plans que l'Alliance nous avait fournis, m'avait assuré que ce n'était en aucun cas ceux d'un vaisseau de guerre.

Enfin, je ne décidais pas toute seule et je préférais écouter leur avis avec attention afin de comprendre ce qui les inquiétait.

J'allais prendre la parole lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction m'en empêcha. Elle était aussi forte que la précédente et exactement de la même durée. Je respirais calmement et attendis que la douleur passe.

« Représentante, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Arina, la plus veille de tous les émirs.

- Oui, oui. Ce ne sont que des fausses. Il est encore trop tôt. »

Elle prit fin et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Deux dans la journée et avec aussi peu de temps entre…C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait et j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles contractions.

Au fur à mesure que le temps passait, je fus un peu moins attentive aux paroles des émirs car j'essayais de me calmer. Quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées et la même douleur venait de me reprendre. Je soufflais à la fois pour la supporter et pour diminuer mon angoisse grandissante.

Je n'écoutais plus les émirs, j'étais uniquement concentrée sur mes contractions. L'intervalle venait de se raccourcir et était passé à douze minutes…

« Représentante, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? »

Arina semblait vraiment inquiète. Je lui fis non de la tête. Encore une nouvelle. Beaucoup plus longue et plus douloureuse que les précédentes. Le travail commençait, j'en étais certaine maintenant !

Les émirs commencèrent à paniquer autour de moi et cela me stressa encore plus. Heureusement l'un d'eux se calma et sortit de la pièce en appelant Ledonir. Je soufflai et parvins à mon tour. Je devais prévenir Athrun.

« Arina, pouvez-vous appeler mon mari s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite. »

Elle commença à composer le numéro et c'est à ce moment là que mon ancien garde du corps entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers moi et me demanda :

« C'est l'heure ? »

Je hochai la tête. Mon pressentiment de ce matin était juste mais au moins Athrun serait là.

* * *

Il était plus de trois heure du matin et je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil : j'admirais ma fille depuis que l'infirmière me l'avait amenée dans ma chambre. Je n'osais ni bouger, ni la toucher, ni même fermer les yeux de peur que cette scène s'estompe et que je me retrouve dans notre chambre au manoir. C'était tellement magique de la voir enfin que j'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve !

J'avais beau sentir son petit corps collé au mien et entendre sa respiration, je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle soit déjà là, prés de nous. C'était bête, je savais, mais j'avais tellement attendu ce jour que je craignais de le rêver.

Après plus de quatre heures passées à la regarder, j'effleurai enfin sa joue de mon index. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Ma peau rentra en contact avec la sienne. Elle était si douce...

Je n'avais pas donc rêvé mon accouchement : ma fille était bien là, née un mois plus tôt que prévu. Elle dormait paisiblement contre moi et ne semblait absolument pas perturbée par son changement d'environnement.

Elle était vraiment très calme et cela me rassurait. J'avais tellement appréhendé cette première nuit que j'en avais été angoissée pendant tout mon troisième trimestre. Athrun m'avait pourtant assurée que je serais parfaitement capable de m'en occuper le moment venu mais j'avais continué de craindre qu'elle pleure toute la nuit et que je ne sache pas quoi faire pour la calmer.

Contrairement à tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, elle avait l'air de se sentir en sécurité prés de moi. Elle s'était même endormie tout de suite après sa première tétée et ne s'était pas réveillée depuis.

En la voyant aussi sereine, les infirmières m'avaient conseillée de dormir un peu mais je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux : elle était tellement belle dans sa grenouillère crème et avec son petit bonnet sur la tête.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front et ne restai que quelques secondes ainsi. J'avais peur de la réveiller ou de lui faire mal : elle était si petite et semblait si fragile…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je relevai la tête. Ma tante entra et s'approcha doucement de nous. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me chuchota :

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, Cagalli. La journée risque d'être longue.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Elle me fit un petit sourire satisfait et je la laissai prendre ma fille dans ses bras pour la coucher dans le berceau qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je la suivis des yeux et la regarda faire attendrie. Elle revint vers moi et m'annonça tout bas :

« Ton frère et Lacus ont atterri il y a quelques minutes. Ils passeront vous voir dans la matinée. »

Je la gratifiai d'un sourire et elle quitta la chambre en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je restai quelques minutes à regarder le berceau de ma fille avant de me retourner vers le lit en face de moi. Athrun s'y trouvait : allongé sur le côté, sa tête légèrement bandée tournée vers moi.

Il s'était en effet écroulé subitement en sortant de la salle de travail et s'était cogné la tête contre le rebord d'une chaise de la salle d'attente. Comme il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis, les médecins avait préféré le garder en observation par simple précaution et l'avaient placé avec moi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très inquiets. Le choc de l'émotion ainsi que la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé ses trois derniers jours avaient eu raison de lui.

Il venait à peine de rentrer au manoir quand Ledonir l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il m'emmenait à la maternité. Il avait tout de suite accouru en prenant mes affaires au passage et était resté avec moi toute la durée de l'accouchement. C'était lorsqu'il avait voulu aller prévenir ma tante qui avait quitté sa garde pour nous rejoindre, qu'il s'était effondré par terre et personne n'avait pu le rattraper.

Au moins maintenant, après deux nuits blanches d'affilées, il dormait et ne se réveillerait sans doute que demain matin. Cette nuit de sommeil, il la méritait amplement : il avait vraiment tout fait pour moi pendant ma grossesse.

Je fermai les yeux et le sommeil vint presque immédiatement. L'accouchement m'avait vraiment épuisée et je me demandais comment j'avais pu tenir aussi longtemps éveillée.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la première personne que je vis fut mon frère. Il était assis à côté de moi et me regardait tout souriant. Il avait l'air aux anges mais aussi un peu inquiet. Athrun ne devait sûrement pas s'être réveillé et cela le préoccupait certainement.

Je me redressai et m'adossai à mon oreiller. Je tournai la tête vers mon époux et constatai qu'il dormait toujours.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Tu le connais, il s'est un peu trop surmené.

- Il ne s'est quand même pas… ?

- Si. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. »

Il laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération et je me mis à rire doucement. J'observai Athrun quelques instants et remarquai que ses paupières frémissaient légèrement.

« Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, annonçai-je doucement à mon frère. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers lui et me fit un sourire complice. Ils nous laisseraient un peu seuls avant de revenir nous voir.

Je me tournai vers le berceau et vis Lacus légèrement pencher au dessus. Elle était en admiration devant notre fille mais n'osait pas la toucher. Comme moi, elle avait un peu peur de lui faire mal.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Kira, chuchotai-je. »

Il me fit une petite moue et je compris que l'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais qu'il préférait attendre un peu.

Je me levai et rejoignis mon amie pendant que mon frère surveillait Athrun. Je me plaçai à côté d'elle et je lui lançai :

« Je trouve qu'elle a déjà quelques airs à lui, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Peut-être aurait-t-elle aussi ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes ?

« Ce petit ensemble lui va très bien, elle est adorable dedans.

- C'est lui qui l'a choisit. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire et nous nous remîmes à admirer ma petite puce.

Nous restâmes toutes les deux penchées au dessus de son berceau jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre faiblement les yeux. Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle et je me penchai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je me perdis de nouveau dans ma contemplation.

« Elle est petite, non ? S'étonna Lacus.

- Oui, un peu. Elle pèse 2,200 kg pour 48 cm. Mais c'est tout à fait dans les normes pour un bébé né un mois en avance, la rassurai-je. »

Elle nous regarda toutes les deux attendries et je l'invitai d'un sourire à la toucher. Elle approcha lentement sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

Je me retournai ensuite vers mon frère et vis Athrun assis sur son lit. Kira était debout à côté de lui et le sermonnait gentiment. Mon époux l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite en se massant la tête.

« Rien de grave, mon cœur. Juste une petite entaille de rien du tout. »

Il se pencha un peu en arrière et tourna la tête vers moi. Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui rendis. Le téléphone de Kira sonna à ce moment là et il décrocha immédiatement en faisant signe à Lacus de sortir avec lui. Je fus intriguée mais ne leur posai aucune question.

La porte se referma derrière eux et je vins me rasseoir sur mon lit, notre fille toujours dans mes bras. Elle s'était de nouveau endormie et semblait très heureuse là près de mon cœur. Athrun se leva et vint me rejoindre. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et me serra doucement contre lui en m'embrassant sur le front.

Les minutes passèrent et nous restâmes silencieux à admirer notre petite merveille. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et mon frère entra de nouveau. Il nous regarda, ravi et nous demanda :

« Il y a trois personnes qui demandent à vous voir, je les fais entrer ? »

Athrun et moi nous échangeâmes un regard surpris.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Bougez-pas ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et fit un signe de la main. Lacus entra la première suivit de prés par Miriallia, Dearka et Yzak.

« Vous alors !

- On a sauté dans la première navette dés qu'on a su la nouvelle ! M'expliqua Yzak

- On voulait être les premiers à la voir ! Compléta Miriallia. »

Mon frère me fit un clin d'œil et je remerciai d'un sourire. C'était lui qui les avait prévenus et qui avait tout organisé pour nous faire la surprise.

Nos amis s'approchèrent de nous et nous félicitèrent chaleureusement.

Athrun semblait aux anges et admirais sa fille comme la huitième merveille du monde. Yzak et Dearka semblaient aussi ému l'un que l'autre. Les filles étaient en extase et Kira semblait amusée par cette scène.

Notre puce ouvrit les yeux et les regarda tous à tour de rôle. Elle finit par planter son regard de le mien et personne ne pu retenir un petit cri de surprise quand elle entoura ses petits doigts tout fins autour de mon index.

Yzak finit par s'éclaircir la voix et nous demanda :

« Comment s'appelle cette petite merveille ? »

Ce moment-là aussi, je l'avais beaucoup attendu.

« C'est à Cagalli qu'il faut poser la question, leur appris Athrun. C'était elle qui choisissait si c'était une fille et moi si c'était un garçon. »

Je souris. Son prénom, je l'avais choisi la seconde suivant ce pacte que nous avions conclût.

« Bienvenue dans ce monde Léonore Athha Zala, déclarai-je en regardant notre fille avec émotion. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis que tous nos amis me regardaient émus. Tous savaient de qui venait son prénom.

Je tournai la tête vers Athrun et remarquai qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« J'espère qu'il te plait, ajoutai-je à son égard »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Oui, parvint-il à murmurer. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je savourai cet instant de bonheur pur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui après cinq jours passés à la maternité, je rentrais enfin au manoir avec Léonore. Athrun venait me chercher après sa demi-journée de travail et nous l'attendions avec impatience. Enfin nous, pas vraiment, car ma petite puce dormait sagement dans mes bras. Moi j'étais assise sur le fauteuil et l'admirais.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et les trois infirmières qui s'étaient occupées de moi pendant mon séjour entrèrent. Je leur souris et les invita à s'approcher. Elles dirent au revoir à Léonore et me souhaitèrent un bon retour avant de repartir continuer leur service. Je les remerciai pour toute l'aide qu'elles m'avaient apportée et leur promirent de venir les voir quand elle aurait un peu grandi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Athrun entra à son tour et m'embrassa avant de dire bonjour à sa fille. Il la regarda avec tendresse et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il voulait la prendre un peu contre lui mais que, comme depuis qu'elle était née, il craignait de lui faire mal et n'osa finalement pas. J'avais beau lui avoir répété des centaines de fois qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien, il refusait à chaque fois que je trouvais une occasion pour lui de la prendre dans ses bras.

Seulement ce midi, j'avais une excuse imparable et il serait « obligé » de la tenir quelques minutes.

Alors qu'il commença à prendre mon sac, je me levai et m'approchai doucement de lui pour ne pas réveiller Léonore.

« Attends, il me reste deux trois choses à mettre dedans !

- Dis-moi simplement où elles sont et je m'en occuperais.

- Ca ira plus vite, si je le fais moi-même. Elles sont éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre. »

Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer et il me regarda à tour de rôle avec sa fille, peu convaincu de sa capacité à la prendre. Je l'installai dans ses bras et lui indiquai de maintenir sa tête un peu surélevée tout en la serrant contre lui. Si elle aimait bien être contre moi, elle aimerait autant entendre le cœur de son père que le mien.

Je restais quelques minutes prés de lui pour le déstresser et voyant que notre fille dormait toujours à point fermé contre lui, je me mis en chasse des quelques affaires qu'il me restait à mettre dans mon sac.

Lorsque je revins de la petite salle de bain, il marchait un peu en tenant tendrement Léonore contre lui, comme s'il était habitué depuis toujours à s'occuper d'un nouveau-né. Je rangeai mon gel douche dans mon sac et vint me mettre prés de lui.

« Tu vois, il ne lui ait rien arrivé. »

Il me fit un grand sourire et j'ajoutai :

« Et si tu l'emmenais jusqu'à la voiture ? Elle a l'air très heureuse d'être contre toi.

- Tu es sûre ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, elle dort comme une bienheureuse. »

Il posa son regard sur elle et commença à avancer lentement.

« Tu as tout cette fois-ci ?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- Alors, on rentre à la maison. Les enfants sont pressées de rencontrer Léonore. »

Je lui ouvris la porte de la chambre et nous nous dirigeâmes tout doucement vers sa voiture.

Il installa sa fille dans le siège-auto qu'il avait placé à l'arrière dos à la route et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Athrun vérifia une seconde fois qu'elle était bien attachée avant de démarrer. Il veilla tout le long du trajet à emprunter des routes pas trop accidentées pour ne pas la réveiller et fut encore plus prudent que d'habitude.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au manoir, les enfants coururent vers nous dés que j'eus mis un pied hors de la voiture et je leur demandai de ne pas être trop bruyant. J'ouvris la portière arrière et ils se penchèrent un à un pour voir Léonore. Des petits sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres et je fus réjouie par leur réaction. Il semblait tous heureux de l'arrivée de cette « petite sœur » qu'ils avaient tous attendue.

(*) Bienvenue


	18. Epilogue

Et voilà c'est fini. Enfin pas vraiment mais bon cette fiction est complète. Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivi silencieusement jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous ne serez pas décus pas cette fin. Merci encore.

Epilogue : Peace (*)

(POV Cagalli)

J'avais toujours adoré admirer le coucher de soleil de la plage prés de notre résidence secondaire mais ce soir je l'appréciai entre plus que les autres.

Il faisait particulièrement bon et une légère brise venait caresser mon visage. Le ciel était bien dégagé et d'un dégradé rose-orangée absolument magnifique. La mer était calme et teinte des mêmes couleurs que le ciel.

Je marchais pieds nus dans le sable, accrochée au bras de mon époux qui tenait notre petite fille contre lui. Léonore était émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait et nous offrait un sourire radieux. Athrun lui décrivait avec des phrases simples son environnement et elle l'écoutait avec attention en lui lançant de temps à autres des regards admiratifs. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux comme ça !

Léonore lui ressemblait de plus en plus et plus personne à présent ne pouvait nier qu'elle était sa fille : ses yeux bleus avait viré au même émeraude profond et les traits de son visage étaient devenus aussi fins que les siens. La seule chose qu'elle avait hérité de moi c'était mes cheveux et, malheureusement pour nous, aussi mon caractère. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle trouvait presque toujours un moyen de l'obtenir. Soit elle nous amadouait avec ces petites mimiques, soit elle arrivait nous faire céder tous les deux.

Depuis qu'elle était née, tout le monde autour de nous avait fait en sorte de nous permettre de rester le plus de temps possible au prés d'elle : les émirs m'avaient proposé de faire les réunions au manoir et avaient réduit considérablement le nombre de mes déplacements officiels ; les collègues d'Athrun s'étaient débrouillé pour qu'il puisse travailler au manoir et n'aille à la base qu'une fois par semaine pour le réunion hebdomadaire.

Il était donc très présent et participait activement à l'éducation de Léonore. Il s'occupait énormément d'elle et s'arrangeait toujours pour lui trouver du temps dés qu'elle réclamait son attention. Il jouait alors avec elle et lui faisait découvrir le manoir et le jardin.

Avec moi, il était toujours aussi attentionné et romantique, si ce n'était pas encore plus qu'avant. Il m'avait beaucoup épaulé après la naissance de notre fille et avait même été jusqu'à terminer de préparer mes réunions lorsque je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

Même si Léonore avait rapidement fait des nuits complètes, les premiers mois avaient été particulièrement difficiles puisque j'avais choisi de l'allaiter. J'avais donc été souvent réveillée plusieurs fois par nuit et m'étais très fréquemment retrouvée à piquer du nez devant mon dossier. J'avais fini par ne plus compter le nombre de matin où j'avais retrouvé Athrun endormi sur mon bureau.

C'était un père formidable et un mari extraordinaire. La naissance de Léonore nous avait unis plus que jamais. J'étais une femme et une mère comblée. Il m'avait donné une magnifique petite fille et ne cessait chaque jour de me montrer son amour.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et me serrai contre lui. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je rencontrerais l'homme de ma vie pendant la guerre, je ne l'aurais jamais crû. Et pourtant depuis que nos destins s'étaient croisés sur cette île en plein milieu de Pacifique, il s'était passé énormément de choses.

* * *

Une année s'était écoulée depuis la fin de la guerre et la vie avait repris son cours lentement.

Les relations entre Plant et la Terre n'avaient cessé de s'améliorer et la naissance de Léonore Athha-Zala avait consolidé cette paix qui venait de s'établir. A présent, il était clair pour tous que les Coordinateurs et les Naturels ne formaient qu'un seul et unique peuple : l'Humanité.

Tous les vétérans de la guerre, sans exception, goutaient enfin à la paix pour laquelle ils avaient tant combattu.

Lacus Clyne, qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir Madame Yamato, vivait peut-être sur les Plants mais retournait très souvent sur ORB pour passer du temps auprès de ses proches.

Dearka Elsman vivait lui aussi entre les Plants et ORB mais pour une tout autre raison : après de nombreuses tentatives, il avait enfin réussi à conquérir le cœur de la renommée photographe Miriallia Haw.

Yzak Joule, maintenant membre du conseil Suprême de Plant, prenait sérieusement son rôle de parrain de la petite Léonore et descendait aussi souvent que son poste lui permettait.

Murrue Ramius et Mu La Flaga s'étaient mariés quelques mois après la guerre et se préparaient à leur tour à la venue de leur premier enfant.

Shinn Asuka, qui avait enfin accepté la mort accidentelle de sa famille, continuait de servir l'armée de ZAFT et vivait aux côtés de Lunamaria Hawke

Meyrin, quant à elle, avait repris ses études et profitait pleinement de sa vie d'étudiante.

Meer Campbell, qui avait retrouvé son véritable visage, était devenue une chanteuse populaire comme son idole l'avait été et savourait pleinement la nouvelle vie qu'on lui avait offerte.

En ce qui concernait Yuuna Roma Seiran personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Certains prétendaient qu'il avait perdu la raison, d'autres qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu. Mais si par le pur des hasards vous entriez dans la prison où il était actuellement retenu, vous pourriez peut-être apercevoir une lueur dans son regard qui ne vous laisserait alors rien présager de bon.

(*) Paix


End file.
